Rehabilitate
by GracelesslyFalling
Summary: The Winter soldier has never known kindness from anyone. When he starts receiving it from the new doctor brought to Hydra against her will, it resonates in him. Even after being wiped, he remembers her face, that she is a friend, she is good. He will protect her, not because he's ordered to, but because he wants to. His heart and head aren't as heavy when she's around.
1. Chapter 1

Anna never wanted to be a part of SHIELD. It was all her brother's doing. All she wanted was to help heal people. Technically, she was doing that by helping SHIELD, at least that's what Tony kept telling her. Stark's were known for their quick tongue and ability to use logic to get what they want. Too bad Anna didn't inherit that particular trait, she was too compassionate to try and manipulate people.

Manipulation ended up being key in Stark Industries, so while her brother took over the company from their father, Anna choose to use her genius for medicine. Tony made the weapons, and Anna helped heal the men that used those weapons. Graduating early from Georgetown University in DC, she did her residency at George Washington Hospital, but eventually took a spot as an attending at the VA Medical Center. Her interest and heart lied in helping soldiers rehabilitate from both their physical and mental scars. War was an ugly thing, she learned that at a young age. Anna was lucky enough to participate, and even lead, research on the rehabilitation of soldiers, including topics such as PTSD and prosthetics. She was perfectly happy with her job at the VA. Not that that stopped Tony from asking her the biggest favor he'd ever asked of her: helping to heal the agents of SHIELD after missions.

Being a Stark, Anna had a stubborn side, and she dug her heals down in that conversation. In the end Tony won, as he always did, but at least she walked away with the assurance that her work for SHIELD would only be part time. It turned out, in Tony's book as well as SHIELD's, 'part time' meant on call to them 24 hours a day. Anna learned that the hard way when she was contacted several times in the middle of the night.

"I've just ended a 30 hour shift at the VA, you're interrupting some much needed sleep. This better be important." Anna muttered into the phone. She had let it go to the machine the first time, hoping it would deter them, but she should have known better. They simply called right back.

"Dr. Stark, it's the Captain's team. They've returned from an air raid mission, we need you to help clean them up." The Agent on the other line dove right in, not even stating his name. If that hadn't been the way these calls always went down, Anna might have suspected it was a prank call from her brother.

"I'll be there in twenty." Anna hung up after that and immediately began throwing on the first pieces of clothing she came across. That happened to be the running clothes she had set out two days ago in the hopes of hitting the running trails. It was a vain hope, as she ended up taking over the night shift for a colleague, and 30 hours later the last thing she felt like doing was running.

Normally, in protest of being woken up at odd hours, Anna would take her time in getting to the SHIELD facility. However, it was Steve's team this time. Steve had been the first person at SHIELD to actually treat Anna as a human being, and not a robot who was at their beck and call to fix every little scratch an agent received. He was sweet, and charming, and had manners instilled in him that people in the world nowadays lacked. It wasn't long until Anna regarded Steve as a friend.

Of course, Tony didn't approve one iota when he found out the Cap and his sister actually talked about things other than his health and SHIELD. The Cap was, after all, seventy something years older than Anna, and when it came to his baby sister Tony could get a bit protective. It wasn't until after a very embarrassing sit down talk between Tony and Steve took place that Tony finally got off Anna's back about him. Apparently he hadn't trusted Anna's word, and needed Steve's assurances that he was 'friend-zoned.' A term which Anna had to explain to Steve afterwards, only adding to her embarrassment.

It only took Anna 10 minutes to get to SHIELD's building. Traffic was practically non-existent at two in the morning, even in the city. The building was eerily quiet as Anna made her way to the elevator, announcing to the computer that she was heading to the infirmary. It was about the only place she had clearance to go. Drumming her fingers against the glass, it seemed to take forever until the elevator finally stopped in the basement of the complex. SHIELD's infirmary had to be the most depressing place Anna had ever seen. With black walls and no windows, even the operating rooms at the VA looked more cheerful. She understood why the infirmary was in the basement, safety protocol and all, she just wished they'd make it look a little less like a bunker.

Two agents were waiting for Anna outside the elevator as soon as the doors dinged open. Without a word to her, they began walking down the hall, expecting her to follow. Rolling her eyes, Anna fell in step behind them, knowing the drill. In times of medical emergencies SHIELD had all its agents ignore the doctor while she fixed their collateral. The two agents stopped abruptly outside one of the closed doors, signaling it as Anna's destination. Refraining from another eye roll, Anna opened the door to find a half dozen hospital beds, each with an agent forced to sit there until she checked out their vitals and any possible injuries.

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd schedule your little missions during normal waking hours Steve," Anna commented as she came to stand before the Captain with her hands on her hips. As was their routine, he gave her a truthfully apologetic smile before reminding her he had no control over when the bad guys did bad things.

"Well, as usual, your injuries seemed to have mostly healed themselves before I got here. I'd recommend getting some rest, but I know you won't listen." Signing off on Steve's chart, Anna moved to the next bed reluctantly. Agent Rumlow occupied the next cot, and Anna really wasn't in the mood to deal with his borderline chauvinistic attitude on such little sleep. When he predictably commented on her attire, specifically her yoga pants, Anna showed a lot of restraint by just gritting her teeth. It was as Anna was tending to Rumlow's cuts and scrapes that Natasha came to stand beside Steve, who hadn't left his bed even though he had been cleared.

"I don't think you're supposed to leave your bed until Anna signs off on your papers," Steve commented, trying to distract the assassin beside him. He knew that look in Natasha's eyes well enough to know she was going to start a topic of conversation he wasn't going to like.

"Why don't you ask Anna out? She's cute, and she wouldn't go rouge fan girl on you if you did." As Steve had anticipated, Natasha did pick a conversation he was quite tired of. He thought it might have ended with the rescue mission, but there she was, starting it up again.

"Anna and I are friend-zoned," Steve explained, trying and failing at using the word Anna had had to explain to him, in the correct context. It was just such an odd term. What was wrong with just saying friends?

"Just when I think you're starting to fit in this time period, you go and say something like that," Natasha murmured, before stalking forward to interrupt Rumlow's attempt at chatting up Anna. His injuries had already been tended to, and Natasha really didn't want to stay in the infirmary any longer than she had to.

Rumlow didn't appreciate the interruption, and when he gave up his cot to Natasha, it was begrudgingly. There was a moment when he debated waiting for Anna to finish up with the team, but then he noticed the Captain was still there waiting as well. Feeling a surge of animosity towards the old war 'hero' Rumlow stalked out of the infirmary, cursing the fact that of all the SHIELD Agents Anna could befriend, she chose the Cap.

"You didn't have to wait for me," Anna addressed Steve after she had cleared the last agent; leaving just the two of them in the eerily dark and empty infirmary.

"I never _have_ to, I want to. I need someone to talk to after these things, and you need an escort home." Anna would normally, jokingly, declare that it wasn't the 50's and she was perfectly capable of getting herself home, but that would be tactless considering who she was talking to. Steve was robbed his chance of experiencing the 50's and every decade since. Besides, it _was_ his old school manners that made him different than the other agents, as well as one of the few agents she could tolerate spending extended periods of times with.

Of course, accepting a ride anywhere from Steve meant being forced to ride behind him on his godforsaken motorcycle. The thing didn't even come with a helmet, because Captain America didn't need one. If his quick reflexes ever failed him, he would most likely survive the crash without a helmet. Anna, however, would not. Which was how she ended up with a death grip around Steve's torso and his Captain America helmet covering her head, as well as most of her face as it was several sizes too big for her.

"I hate that thing," Anna murmured once they were parked in front of her building. Being the gentleman that he was, Steve insisted on walking her to her apartment. Though Anna had a feeling, tonight, it wasn't just because of manners. Steve had mentioned he needed to talk to someone, and surprisingly the Cap hadn't made too many friends since his introduction to the 21st century. That was why, even though she was exhausted and just wanted to collapse in her bed, Anna invited Steve in for a cup of coffee.

"I need some advice." Steve started talking once they were seated at Anna's small kitchen table. Taking a sip of caffeine to help boost her brainpower so she might process whatever Steve was going to ask, and give him the advice he deserved, Anna simply nodded her head for him to continue. "What would you do if you found out someone you had trusted lied to you?"

"Is this one of those hypothetical questions that is really about yourself and you don't want to admit it until you hear my answer?" Anna asked suspiciously. Too many times had that exact situation confronted itself, it made her a bit weary.

"No, I actually found out that someone lied to me." Steve answered, his brows pulling together in confusion. "You think I would lie?"

"No, but if you ever did start lying, it'd be fair warning to take cover because the world would be about to end." Anna joked, covering for her mistrust earlier. She should have remembered this was Steve she was talking to: Captain America, the world's golden boy. "Who's lying to you?"

"My team, probably on orders from Director Fury." The idea that anyone from SHIELD would lie to Steve didn't completely shock Anna. SHIELD was a spy agency, and spies were known for lying and keeping secrets. It was in the job description. Steve, on the other hand, was a hero, not a spy. He wasn't used to lying or being lied to, and finding out that someone had would most likely eat him up inside until he dealt with it.

"Then you should confront Fury, call him out on his lie. If you don't call him out, it will only reinforce the behavior." Anna doubted if Steve confronting Fury would stop him from lying to Steve altogether in the future, but it would probably force him to offer up a truth to Steve to prove he could still be trusted. Steve needed that, a reason to trust in someone, to believe in something. It's what kept him going, pushing past the stress of living in a time he wasn't meant to live in.

It seemed Steve had accepted her advice, as conversation turned away from anything dealing with SHIELD. Steve mentioned meeting a Sam Wilson the other day, an ex-soldier who worked down at the VA. Anna knew him, he had started leading group sessions for other soldiers who had returned from tours overseas. He was a good guy, and he really helped those he worked with. Sometimes, in order to rehabilitate, soldiers needed to talk with someone who had been where they'd been, seen the things that they'd seen. It was a conclusion she'd come to while researching PTSD as a resident.

Steve and Anna talked well into the early morning. Time had slipped away from Anna, and she had only just realized it when Steve mentioned it was probably time he leave. At quarter till 7, Anna didn't have enough time to even consider going back to her bed. Resigned to the fact that she would be getting no sleep, she made her way to her shower in hopes that the warm water mixed with the coffee in her bloodstream would help keep her awake and alert during her next shift.

It was her day to run the clinic, where veterans could come without an appointment when they needed medical attention. Those veterans who were left homeless were the most common visitors to the clinic, and it broke Anna's heart to hear their stories. Most of the physicians at the VA hated having to work in the clinic, deeming it a waste of their skills. Anna didn't mind, oftentimes she felt she touched more lives in the clinic than when making rounds on the floors.

"I'm going to prescribe you an antibiotic ointment for that cut, I don't want it getting infected." Anna told the man before her. He was one of the clinic's regulars, always getting in scraps on the street that required stitching or antibiotics. "Why don't you get yourself some lunch in the cafeteria after you pick that up," Anna offered, handing the man one of her prepaid cards for the VA cafeteria along with the prescription. The cards weren't useful anywhere else, so Anna would hand them out to the soldiers who looked like they needed a better meal than what the soup kitchens of DC could provide.

"Thank's Doc," the soldier smiled, taking her up on her offer. That was why he only came in when Anna was working the clinic. She actually cared about people like him;she made him feel like he wasn't a waste of space for a little while.

"Anna there's someone asking for you in the waiting room," one of the nurses poked her head in the room just as the soldier was leaving. After signing off on her note, Anna handed the tablet used for clinic patients to the nurse, a little curious as to who would visit her at the VA. When she turned the corner to the waiting room, she saw the last person she expected to.

"Rumlow? What are you doing here?" No one from SHIELD had ever come to her place of work, not even Steve. If they needed her while she was on duty, they'd just call.

"Fury's hurt. There's been an accident. We need you to come right away." Rumlow rushed out, trying to get Anna out of there as quickly as possible.

"What do you mean an accident, what kind of accident?" Anna asked, utterly confused and disoriented with a SHIELD agent standing in her waiting room. The idea of her two worlds colliding had never occurred to Anna before. She hadn't prepared for something like this. Rumlow didn't say anything in response, he simply pointed to the TV in the corner of the room whose subtitles were relaying the huge care chase that resulted in multiple accidents strewn down the middle of downtown DC.

"Oh my God," Anna murmured as she took in the damage flashing across the screen. "Let me just get my bag from the locker room." Before Rumlow could protest that there wasn't time, Anna took of down the hall. The locker room was only a few doors down the hall from the clinic, and as soon as she got to her locker Anna stuffed her street clothes and personal affects into the small backpack she brought to work every day. When she exited the locker room, Rumlow was waiting for her. Before he forced her out the door, Anna signed out of the clinic and quickly paged a resident to cover for her.

There was a car waiting for them outside the VA, the standard black SUV with blacked out windows. Anna didn't think anything of it as Rumlow ushered her into the back, taking the seat beside her. It wasn't until six blocks later, that Anna started getting suspicious. They were headed in the opposite direction of SHIELD headquarters. Slowly, Anna reached out her hand until it gripped around the door handle. Attempting to open proved she wasn't being paranoid, the child locks were on, preventing anyone in the back seat from leaving. Anna knew for a fact SHIELD never used the child locks, it prevented a quick escape from the vehicle if need be.

"What's really going on?" Anna asked, turning towards Rumlow. "Where are you taking me?"

"You're being recruited." Rumlow answered. Before Anna could say anything else he had her hands cuffed and was pulling a black sac over her he. She screamed and writhed in protest, but it didn't do any good. "I'm truly sorry Anna. You're needed for something more important than SHIELD. I promise, no harm will come to you."

Rumlow _was_ sorry that it had to go down like that. But it was the only way to ensure Anna stayed out of the crossfire to come. Pierce had wanted her for her medical expertise, to help Hydra's soldiers who were wounded in action. More importantly, he wanted her help with the Winter Soldier. They had plenty of mechanics to help fix his verbanium arm when he came back from missions. What they needed was a doctor who was used to seeing the fall out of battle and knew how to fix flesh injuries properly. Besides, their last doctor had ended up strangled by the Winter Soldier, so they were a little desperate at the moment.

If Anna could punch Rumlow, she wouldn't even hesitate. Kidnapping her was one thing, but restraining her arms and covering her head as though she was being driven to her execution was another. Once her anger at the situation and her stupidity for not seeing the warning signs fizzled out, the anxiety took over. Anna had to work hard not to hyperventilate and pass out. If she was being kidnapped, she wanted to be conscious so she could fight back whenever possible. Unfortunately for her, hyperventilating with a bag over your head leads to oxygen supply depleting faster and she passed out before the car reached its destination.

The next time she regained consciousness, it was as Rumlow was carrying her through unfamiliar halls. At least they had removed the bag from her head. After a moment of getting her bearings, she insisted she be put down. Reluctantly, Rumlow set her on her feet and allowed her to follow him on her own. There was a second where she contemplated running, but the soldiers behind her and her lack of knowledge of the layout of the building quickly eliminated that possibility in her mind.

"Dr. Stark, welcome to Hydra's current control center," A cold voice greeted them when they reached the end of the hall.

"Pierce?" Fury's boss was working for Hydra? Hydra was the organization they wanted her to help? But why? Why were SHIELD agents turning their back on the agency that had always stood for good and truth? "How deep does the treachery run?"

"My dear, I was always with Hydra. It's called being a double agent." To Anna's surprise Pierce actually answered her, well sort of. Anna had no idea how many of SHIELDs operatives worked for Hydra, but she had a sinking feeling it was more than just the few she had recognized as SHIELD thus far.

"And what does Hydra want from me?" Anna wasn't an agent, she didn't know anything about SHIELD save for the names of the agents she treated. She was a clearance 0. She needed an agent to vouch for her just to get in the door depending on who was working reception.

"We recently lost a doctor. You're his replacement." Pierce shrugged, using the same desensitized tone as before. It had Anna wondering if by 'lost' they meant the guy had died. If doctors were really so disposable with Hydra, Anna wasn't sure she wanted to help. Not that she had a choice in the matter. She could refuse to help and get killed, or she could help and possible die from the hazards of the job. It was a lose-lose situation. "Let me show you to your first priority patient."

Once again Anna was following agents further into the labyrinth of halls that made up whatever building they were in. With all the marble and stone, Anna guessed it was some historically significant building. Newer buildings didn't have the same amount of detail. When they came to stop outside of what seemed like the entrance to a vault, Anna peered through to see who she would be expected to treat, only to have the shock of her life. He looked different than the pictures, his hair was longer and he had a full prosthetic left arm that was made of a metal unfamiliar to Anna at first glance.

"Bucky," Anna barely managed to whisper as she stared at the man's face. He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were coldly staring down the wall across from him. He seemed unaware of the people peering in at him through the bars of his cage. "How is Bucky here, alive? He died seventy years ago on an active mission with the Howling Comandoes." Anna turned her wide eyes behind her, without really focusing on Rumlow's and Pierce's stony expressions.

"You didn't tell me she knew his real identity," Pierce snapped at Rumlow, not happy at all that their new doctor could ruin their perfect weapon by reminding him of memories he'd rather the soldier forget.

"Seriously? Not only is his picture all over the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum, Steve's told me about him about a thousand times. You must not have intelligent recon people working for Hydra if you couldn't have figured that out," Anna muttered, immediately regretting it when Pierce turned his glare on her. This was definitely not the time for her Stark snarky side to crop up. She was especially regretting it when Pierce pulled a 22 and placed the mug of the gun against her forehead.

"If you so much as breathe a word to him about his identity, or Steve, I will not hesitate to kill you." At Pierce's word's, Rumlow cleared his throat, bringing Pierce back to their deal: Rumlow would retrieve Anna only at Pierce's word that she wouldn't be harmed. It had Pierce lowering his weapon. "Bucky no longer exists. He's the Winter Soldier now." Pierce clarified before holstering his gun and walking away from Anna and Rumlow. He'd leave Rumlow to deal with introducing the doctor to her patient. There were things he had to get in order before the Soldier's next mission.

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone. So this is my first dive into the Marvel Universe. I've seen both Captain America: The First Avenger, and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Between both of those films I fell in love with Bucky's character and became inspired to start this story. Please, let me know what you think of the idea. I'm obsessed with this story plot, but I want to see what others think.  
_

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll be with you the whole time. I won't let him hurt you." Rumlow reassured Anna as he opened the vault door.

"Don't think for a minute I trust you," Anna muttered as she led the way into the room. The Winter Soldier didn't so much as glance up at them as they approached, not even when the clash of the closing gate reverberated around the room. In all honesty it only made Anna more nervous, though she would never admit that to Rumlow. She had never been in the same room as an assassin before. Perhaps if she thought of him as Steve's best friend, he'd be a little less intimidating.

The room was fairly big, with machines and equipment that Anna had never seen before. Dozens of safety deposit boxes lined the walls, which Anna took as further proof that they were in some kind of old abandoned bank. Shifting her eyes to find something that she recognized, Anna noticed the table along the far wall filled with various medical tools as well as a clipboard with places to record patient information. She made a beeline for the table, picking up the clipboard before moving closer to the soldier who still hadn't deemed her worth a glance.

The Winter Soldier didn't move until she reached for his right arm with her own. Before she could even make contact, he had her wrist in a painful grip with his left hand. The metal digging into her skin had Anna wincing, and made her own pulse start beating sporadically. Grimlow immediately went for his gun, clicking the safety off, only to pause when Anna shook her head at him. If she had learned anything from working at the VA, it was violence rarely helped calm the situation down.

"I'm sorry. That was my fault. I should have asked. May I take your pulse?" She spoke calmly, looking straight into the Cap's supposed best friend's eyes. At least he was acknowledging her presence now. After a moment of deliberation, he released his grip on her. He didn't let his surprise show at her consideration. No one had ever asked him before, they had never given him a choice. "Thank you," Anna replied sincerely, still keeping eye contact with him. She softly massaged her sore wrist in an attempt to lessen the pain and get the blood flowing back to her hand, before moving to take his pulse again.

"My name's Anna, by the way." She murmured as she recorded his pulse on the clipboard she had been given when she entered the room.

"You don't have to talk to him," Rumlow grunted from his spot behind her. He was definitely a hoverer. "He won't answer you."

"I haven't slept in 41 hours, I haven't eaten in 14, and you've just kidnapped me to work for Hydra against my will. Don't tell me how to do my job." She snapped, sending a glare behind her back before returning to checking the soldier's vitals. The Winter Soldier simply stared at her with cold, calculating eyes, as she took his blood pressure and temperature. That time she asked him before performing each new analysis. He never moved, or said anything, but she took his lack of movement as an affirmative, and the rest of the exam passed with no other physical acts of aggression.

"Well, everything seems to check out. Your blood pressure is a little higher than the average for your approximate age group, but that could just be what yours normally runs at. Other than that, you're perfectly healthy, in the physical sense." Anna summed up her findings as she jotted a quick note down about what she had observed during the assessment. "Any questions for me?"

She glanced up at the Winter Soldier, giving him her full attention in case he did ask her something, which he didn't. All he did was continue to stare at her with his piercing blue eyes. For normal people the lack of a response would be awkward, but Anna was accustomed to certain patients not speaking at all during a visit. Anna would never pressure them to answer, realizing it was a defense mechanism for the horrors they had seen, instead she would carry on the conversation as if they had responded.

Before she could say anything else, Pierce was interrupting them. Anna noticed that the Winter Soldier tensed a little when he entered. She couldn't blame him, Pierce made her tense up as well. He wasn't exactly her favorite person at the moment.

"Dr. Stark, is he cleared, can we send him out?" Pierce asked, coming to stand before his soldier. At Anna's affirmation that he was physically healthy, Pierce began barking out orders for people to get the soldier's gear. "You have your assignment. Find him, and _this_ time, you end him at any cost." The way Pierce talked to the Soldier, as though he were a machine Pierce was typing in coordinates to, sent a chill through Anna. No person should ever be spoken to on such an inhumane level. She couldn't see the picture Pierce was showing the soldier, not that she would have wanted to. It was bad enough to know the man she had just cleared for duty was going to kill a SHIELD agent, she didn't want the guilt of knowing who it was.

Anna didn't really pay attention as the Winter Soldier geared up. Her mind was too busy reeling from everything that had happened that day. Had it really been only twelve hours since she was sitting at her kitchen table talking to Steve? Now she was being held hostage by Hydra because they needed a doctor. This would have never happened if it wasn't for Tony. Tony was the reason SHIELD found out about her. And it was because of SHIELD that Hydra knew she existed. She _knew_ she should have fought harder and not caved in to her brother's request.

The sound of Pierce opening the door to lead the Winter Soldier out was what caused Anna to check back into her surroundings. Everyone filed out of the room, with the Winter Soldier being the last to exit. Anna had to admit, even his walk looked lethal. Though, perhaps that had to do with the all black suit and the copious amounts of weapons he had strapped to him. After the Soldier was gone, there was only Anna and Rumlow left. It seemed as if he would be her personal babysitter during her time there.

Rumlow spoke first, telling her to follow him to her quarters. Anna hadn't even thought about what her sleeping situation would be like there. Her expectations weren't very high, as it didn't seem like they were in a hotel, and she was technically a prisoner. To her surprise, the room was better than she anticipated. It didn't have any windows, but there was a small cot with a pillow and a blanket. There would be no sleeping on the floor. Best of all, her backpack was resting at the end of the bed.

Immediately she went to her bag, emptying the contents onto the cot. Spreading everything out, she immediately noticed one thing missing. After doing a double check, in case she had overlooked it, she came up empty handed.

"Where's my phone?" Anna asked, sending Rumlow an icy glare when he pulled her phone out of his pocket.

"Sorry Anna, we can't have you calling in an SOS. I'll let you know if you get any important calls." Before she could even attempt a grab at it, Rumlow was sliding it back in his pocket. "I'll leave you to change. I'm sure you don't want to stay in those scrubs all night."

He left after that, shutting the solid door behind him. Anna wouldn't be surprised if he'd locked her in, though she hadn't heard a lock fall into place. Running her fingers through her hair in frustration at her situation, Anna finally turned towards the mess on her bed. She hadn't packed more than a change of clothes, the ones she had worn to the hospital, which only increased her frustration. There was no toothbrush, no change of underwear, no pajamas; just a pair of jeans, a tee, her jacket and her sneakers.

Slipping back into her street clothes made her feel slightly better, especially after she decided to deal with the lack of clothing options at a later time. There were too many other things to worry about. Like how she was going to survive this whole kidnapping thing. Not to mention, who had she just given the Winter Soldier clearance to kill. That thought weighed the heaviest on her conscious.

Even though her thoughts were jumbled and loud, Anna somehow managed to fall asleep, crashing on the small cot. It hadn't even mattered that she was still fully dressed and the surroundings were unfamiliar, her exhaustion won out over it all. She didn't know how long she had drifted off for before someone was shaking her awake, but it hadn't felt like very long. Disoriented, it took a moment before she could focus on where she was and what was going on.

"What time is it?" Anna yawned, realizing for the first time that not only did the room have no windows, it also didn't have a clock. When you don't own a watch, you count on your phone and daylight to tell you the time. Hydra had taken both away from Anna.

"A little past midnight." The anonymous agent informed her while simultaneously forcing her off the bed. "We need you to check out the soldier."

Too tired to protest, Anna simply nodded and shuffled along with the soldier who was leading her back towards the room with the bars. The first thing Anna noticed was how bright the room seemed. Shielding her eyes, she made her way semi-blindly over to the table to pick up the clipboard from before. Once her eyes acclimated to the lighting, she made her way towards her patient. The Winter Soldier was already out of his suit, left only in cargo pants and a tee. All Anna could think was that it would make taking his blood pressure easier.

"Fair warning, this isn't going to be pleasant, but I'll try to be fast." Anna murmured to the soldier as she raised the pen light up. His vitals had been fine, but seeing as he had just come back from possibly fighting, Anna wanted to check for a concussion. "I'm going to need you to just continue to stare ahead while I shine this in you're eyes, okay?" Anna asked as she clicked the light on, shining it on her hand to illustrate what it was. She didn't want to startle him again. When he didn't respond in any way, Annie went with it and aimed the light at his eyes.

They reacted normally to the light, restricting when it hit, and dilating when it was removed. Checking some boxes on the paper, Anna then asked him to follow her finger with his eyes while she held the light steady. Once again, everything was reacting normally.

"Congratulations, you don't have a concussion," she announced with a small smile. "Which means I can get back to sleep, and you can go do…whatever it is you do when you're not fighting to the death," Anna ended lamely. In her defense, she was sleep deprived and under incredible stress.

Once she gave the soldier the all clear medically, the agent who brought her in began leading her back out of the room, leaving behind the soldier. It wasn't until the bars clanked in place behind her that Anna realized the Winter Soldier wouldn't be leaving the room.

"Wait, you're not going to just leave him in there are you? Where will he sleep?" She inquired, refusing to budge as she gazed back at the Winter Soldier sitting on the same chair she had treated him in. He made no move to show he had heard what she had said, but he had. Her reaction once again confused him. No one had ever questioned what happened to him when he wasn't on a mission.

"It's none of your concern Doctor," the agent beside her snapped as he pulled on her arm to get her moving again. After one last glance, Anna let him lead her back to her bed. Sleep didn't come as easy that time, as Anna kept thinking of the Winter Soldier forced to stay in that horrible excuse for an infirmary all night. Once again the word inhumane popped into her head.

...

Pierce had threatened him. That was the big take away Steve brought from his meeting with the new Director of SHIELD. He had been threatened by someone that was supposedly on his side, and not very subtly at that. Fury was right, he couldn't trust anyone. At least, not anyone at SHIELD. Pierce had made that part crystal clear.

Pushing the elevator call button, Steve pulled out his phone as he waited. There still weren't any missed calls or new messages. He had called Anna several times since Fury's death, and each time it went to voicemail. Even if she had slept through the calls, she would have at least texted him back by now. The fact that he hadn't heard from her left a sick feeling in his gut. Something wasn't right. Dialing her number once more, it only rang once before going straight to voicemail.

"Anna, its Steve. Where are you? Sam said he saw you leaving the VA with some black opp looking dude. Those were his words, obviously, you know I don't understand the word 'dude'. I'm assuming it was a SHIELD agent, which worries me. You haven't returned any of my calls…Anna, Fury's dead. Maybe I'm overreacting, but…just call me when you get this. I want to know you're okay." Rumlow had stopped the doors from closing and slid into the elevator at the tail end of Steve's message. Once Steve hung up, the other agent acknowledged him with a nod and a 'Cap.' Steve responded in turn, but was distracted by a small beep that sounded from the agent's pocket.

Steve knew the beep could mean several different things, but with his trust level running low, especially for SHIELD, his thoughts jumped to the idea of it being Anna's cell phone. It was a leap, he knew that, but he had just ended his message to Anna when Rumlow entered the elevator, then five seconds later a beep that sounds like a missed message signal sounds form the agent's pockets. That was too much of a coincidence for Captain America to accept.

"I think you missed a call, Rumlow," Steve commented, keeping his voice calm. It was hard to prevent an accusatory edge from creeping into his tone.

"I'll get it later," Rumlow grunted, his right hand twitching a little before he turned toward Steve and added, "Evidence response found some fibers on the roof they want us to see. You want me to get the tac team ready?"

"No, let's wait and see what it is first," Steve answered, glancing down as his eye was drawn to one of the agent's that had boarded the elevator with Rumlow. His hand was kept hovering over his stun gun. As more and more agents began filtering into the elevator, it became increasingly obvious to Steve that it was a trap. SHIELD really had been compromised.

"Before we get started, does anybody want to get out?" Steve's words had everybody tensing, but it was the agent in front of him that made the first move. Before he knew it, four of the guys were holding him against the wall, like they were back in middle school and picking on the loner in the playground. They managed to get a magnetic cuff around his wrist, but it didn't get close enough to the metal to stick. Not until Rumlow kicked him back against the wall.

Once the Captain was detained, Rumlow went at him with his own stun gun. Part of the ferocity came from pent up rage and jealousy at the Cap's close relationship with Anna. Although, it also took all his strength just to keep up with the Captain. In the end, all his strength wasn't enough, as Steve tossed him like he was nothing more than a pillow, effectively knocking him out.

When Rumlow came to again, he was royally pissed. They had that plan locked down pat, and Cap still managed to escape. Now he'd lost Captain America. That was, until the idiot was stupid enough to use the hard drive that gave them his exact coordinates. Rumlow headed the second of the fleet of four SUVs towards the mall, determined not to let the Captain slip through his fingers again. Each team took a floor, circling around to find Roger's. When all the floors checked out with no sign for the Captain, Rumlow waited anxiously for word from the team that had gone to the source, but that too checked out with no Roger's. Where the Hell could he had gone? It's not like a 6'2" super soldier blended in that well.

"Snake the upper levels, work down to me," Rumlow ordered as he boarded the escalator, completely missing the fact that Roger's was a mere 3 feet away from him on the opposite escalator.

…

"Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" Natasha spoke for the first time during her and the Captains impromptu road trip. They were just crossing the Jersey State line, and had yet to say anything to one another. Both had been lost inside their thoughts, but now Natasha was growing bored of her own thoughts, she needed to hear someone else's.

"Nazi Germany. And we're borrowing, take your feet off the dash." Steve's authoritative tone made Natasha smirk, though she did place her feet back on the floor. When conversation stalled once more, she decided to take conversation into her own hands. Honestly, if Steve was always this silent around women, it was no wonder he didn't date.

"Alright, I have a question for you. Of which you do not have to answer. I feel like, if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know?" She was babbling a little, something she didn't normally do. It was just, after she started asking it, she realized how personal the question really was. Natasha wasn't used to going the truly personal route. Sure, she joked with Roger's about his non-social life, but it never really got…deep.

"What?" Steve insisted, interrupting Natasha before she continued dancing around the question further.

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" A smile played on Natasha's face when she finally asked the question, because the idea that it might have been truly amused her.

"That bad huh?" There was no smile on Steve's face when he replied, prompting Natasha to try and backtrack and deny that's what she meant.

"I just wondered how much practice you had." If he hadn't gone out on a date yet, then he logically hadn't gotten any practice. Unless he was lying to her about dating, and his social life wasn't as barren as the desert. Natasha highly doubted that though, Steve was a terrible liar.

"You don't need practice." Steve insisted, mostly to deflect the topic of conversation.

"Everybody needs practice," Natasha insisted. She didn't add her belief that some people needed more than others, because Steve would just take that the wrong way as well.

"It was not my first kiss since 1945." Steve insisted. "I'm 95, I'm not dead." The firmness of his answer made it quite clear he wanted the conversation to be over. He expected the conversation to be over. But Natasha wasn't quite done beating it to death.

"Nobody special though?" There was a sliver of hope in her voice at the possibility that Roger's might be holding out on her and getting away with it because it was a half-truth and not a full blown lie. She couldn't say why she was so interested in his love life. Maybe because hers wasn't too hot at the moment. Or maybe, it was because she knew Steve was really, truly, one of the good ones, and he deserved to be happy after the time warp he had to go through.

"I think Rumlow has Anna's phone," Steve blurted out, avoiding Natasha's question entirely.

"See, I think it's interesting that you brought up Anna after that question," Natasha commented with a sly smile. Steve simply sent her a serious look that had her rolling her eyes and playing along with his very interesting sequitur. "Why would he have her phone?"

"I think he's working for hydra. I think he kidnapped Anna to help them." Steve had been thinking it over ever since his run in with Rumlow on the elevator. The pieces didn't exactly fit perfectly, but he still believed the conclusion he had come to.

"Maybe he kidnapped her to get to you," Natasha pointed out another possibility. Steve spent more time with Anna than he did with anybody else, outside of SHIELD missions that was. Natasha couldn't help think that if she had wanted to get to him emotionally and mentally, she would do it through Anna.

"Why would he do that?" Steve asked, sounding defensive as his eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Come on Roger's, even the receptionist can tell you care about her." Every time he came back from a mission that required him to receive a medical check-up, Steve would wait for Anna and give her a ride home. Some people might be stupid, but they weren't all blind.

"We're…" Steve started, only to have Natasha interrupt him.

"'friend-zoned'. I know. But you still care about her. Even if it is platonically." Steve entertained the new theory he hadn't even considered before. It might be a possibility, but Steve saw Anna as much more than just a means to play mind games with him. She was brilliant, and resourceful. It would be insulting to her, and very egotistical of him to think her kidnapping had to do solely with him.

"Don't underestimate her. Anna's a genius when it comes to medicine. They didn't just take her for me. They need her for something." Steve just prayed that whatever that 'something' was, it wouldn't kill her.

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone. First of all, thank you to TheSorceressCirce and LORDSTARSCREAMRULEZ1999 for reviewing the last chapter and to those who have favorited/followed this story. I'm glad to see some interest :) There was a little taste of The Winter Soldier in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this update. _

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Anna woke up, it was from her growling stomach. Yet another problem; she needed food and she didn't have any idea how to get it. Getting kidnapped sucked. Figuring she'd rather try and do something about it, rather than sit and wait for someone to remember her, Anna rose from her bed and crossed the room to the door. If it didn't open, she would simply continue to bang on it until someone let her out. It wasn't the best plan, but it was all she had.

As it turned out, the door was unlocked. This surprised her until she opened it to find an armed agent standing at attention outside her door. They hadn't locked her in, because they figured there was no way she would get anywhere with a hired gun at her door. They weren't wrong. Anna's self-defense knowledge was decidedly small. She could throw a punch, but it wouldn't do much harm to anyone that was likely to attack her. It definitely wouldn't do anything against any of Hydra's agents. If she were to escape, she'd need one Hell of a distraction in order to do so.

"I need food," She announced to the agent. After a minute, he motioned for her to follow him. He led her to a small cafeteria that smelled heavily of bacon, then he disappeared back down the hall they had come without saying a word. Not that she really cared. At the moment, all she cared about was food. It wasn't until after she got a helping serving of eggs and bacon that she felt the awkwardness settle in.

It was almost like she was back in high school again, not knowing which table to sit at. There were several tables where Hydra agents sat together talking, but the last thing she wanted was to join their company. She was going to take a seat at an empty table to the side, when the table in the back corner drew here attention. There, sitting completely alone, hunched over his plate of food as if he suspected someone might try and take it from him, sat the Winter Soldier. With a deep breath, Anna changed her path, making her way towards his table. She wasn't sure why; maybe because seeing him alone brought back memories from her own high school experience, or maybe because the other agents might be less prone to staring at her if she sat there. Regardless of the reason, she ended up setting her tray down across from his.

"Mind if I sit here?" Anna asked politely, proud that her voice didn't crack when she spoke, as she stood staring down at his hunched shoulders.

Turning his face up to stare at her, Anna could practically see him contemplating the question in his eyes, before he turned back to his food without saying a word. As she had before, Anna took his silence as acceptance of what she asked and took a seat. Taking a bite of her eggs, which were a little too runny for her taste, Anna kept her eyes on the soldier. His hair fell in his face, covering up his expression. It had to be getting in the way of eating. Anna couldn't imagine trying to eat with her hair down, as she knew it would result in food and condiments getting stuck in it.

"Would you like a hair tie?" Anna cleared her throat before asking, successfully getting him to look up at her. She pulled the spare hair tie from her wrist and held it out to him. When all he did was stare at it she began playing with it absentmindedly while she tried to explain. "You know, for your hair. To keep it out of your face while you eat."

To her surprise the Winter Soldier actually reached out with his metal arm. She braced herself for the pain she felt the first time he had grabbed her with his prosthetic, but it never came. He simply placed his hand on hers to stop her fingers from twisting the hair tie, a touch of annoyance in his eyes. Her hand stilled at his touch, and as soon as she stopped playing with the hair tie, the soldier removed his hand. It almost made her smile at the realization that he didn't like fiddling.

"No hair tie then," she agreed, slipping it back on her wrist. Taking another bite of her eggs Anna kept eying the soldier's metal arm. It looked extremely lethal, as well as very high tech, not that Anna was exactly tech savvy. It actually made her think of her brother. Tony would love to get his hand on that arm in order to learn how it worked.

Thinking of her brother only made her antsy as the reality that she was kidnapped and might never see him again settled in. Resisting the urge to start playing with the hair tie again, feeling that the Winter Soldier might not be as gentle the next time, Anna picked up a piece of bacon to have something to do with her hands. Unlike the eggs, it was actually pretty good.

"You know, I was half expecting the food here to totally suck. It's not that bad. Better than I thought prison food would be." Anna commented as she finished off her bacon. Just because the Winter Soldier didn't seem very fond of talking, didn't mean she couldn't hold a conversation with herself out loud instead of in her head. Talking helped her not think so deeply about her situation.

"I wonder if Rumlow will give me my phone back if I remind him that my family has the resources to start a manhunt for me, if they don't hear from me. Tony, that's my brother, has a whole army of metal suits to choose from and could blow a hole through that wall." She babbled on, speaking as soon as the thoughts crossed her mind.

"I bet you can bust through a wall with your metal arm. Does it hurt? When you use it?" Anna knew it hurt whenever someone without a metal arm punched someone. She'd treated soldiers who had scrapes and bruises on their hands from punching someone out.

The Winter Soldier had been watching her through his hair as she chatted away. He found it odd how she kept talking to him even when he didn't answer. It had surprised him when she chose to sit with him at all. It wasn't as if he had given her any reason to want to. When she posed the question to him, she actually paused, glancing hopefully at him. She was expecting an answer, even though he had yet to provide one to any of the questions she'd asked.

His response was a simple shrug, barely perceivable, but it was an actual response compared to the silent stares Anna was already getting accustomed to receiving. It wasn't even a direct yes or no to her question, but it still made Anna feel a small sense of accomplishment. She got him to react to something. It encouraged her.

"One time I punched out another doctor. He was going to send a recent amputee away from the clinic, dismissing his phantom limb syndrome as being all in his head, and that it couldn't be treated with _real_ medicine. When I disagreed with him, he told me I was the epitome of why women shouldn't be doctors. Socked him right in the nose for that one. Hurt like Hell, and I got suspended for a few days, but it was completely worth it." Anna smiled fondly at the memory.

Not many people smiled around the Winter Soldier, but even with nothing to compare it to, he thought she had a nice smile. It had the ends of his own lips twitching the slightest bit upwards in response. Not that Anna noticed, as his hair still obstructed the view of his face as he kept his head tilted down towards the table.

"I hope I don't get fired after this. I mean, I have vacation days saved up, but I never called to use them. If I didn't get fired for punching Greg, I shouldn't get fired for missing a few days right?" The smile slipped off of Anna's face as her mind jumped to the topic of work after that memory. She began worrying her lip the more she thought about losing the job she loved, that always made her happy.

Anna's scared tone made the Winter Soldier consider something he'd never felt the need to do: comfort someone. He came close to moving his hand out once more, anything to make her stop looking so worried, when Anna suddenly stopped chewing her lip and got a determined look in her eye. Before he knew it, she had risen from her seat and was setting out towards the nearest table of Hydra agents.

"I need a phone," Anna demanded when the agents at the table turned to look at her. "I'll be damned if Hydra screws up my career at the VA."

"Sit down Doctor," The agent closest to her ordered in a bored voice. "It's been taken care of. You're on extended vacation according to the VA. The last thing Hydra needed was a missing persons report to be filed for you."

Anna was a little stunned, before the anger kicked in. How long had they been planning on taking her that they had planned it down to lying to her work? And how docile and believing was society if the hospital OK'd an impromptu vacation Anna hadn't called in or requested herself. One she hadn't even mentioned taking with any of her co-workers.

She felt a bit of disappointment, both at the hospital for believing Hydra's story, and for the fact she wouldn't get her hands on a phone. It would have been a relief to have some contact with someone outside of Hydra, even if it was just to help them cover her tracks while simultaneously ensuring her job would still be there when or if she returned. With no other reason or desire to communicate with the Hydra agent, Anna simply turned on her heel to head back to her table.

"You might want to ring my brother as well, or your biggest problem won't be a missing person report." Anna called out halfway back to her table. She didn't even turn to see if they had heard her or not, she was satisfied enough by getting to say it aloud at all. When she reached the table, she simply picked up her tray, no longer in the mood to eat.

"Are you coming, or staying?" Anna asked the Winter Soldier. When he didn't make any move to stand, Anna figured she had her answer. With her tray in hand, she stalked back towards the doors, tossing her trash forcefully in the trashcan before exiting the cafeteria.

What Anna hadn't known was that the Winter Soldier probably would have preferred to leave with her, rather than stay. It wasn't up to him, though. The Hydra agents controlled his movements, and until they told him he could go, until one of them escorted him back to his cell, the Winter Soldier couldn't go anywhere. So he sat there in silence. Instead of going back to his food, he became caught up in his thoughts. Mainly, the amusement of watching the brunette that couldn't be taller than 5'4" face off with a Hydra agent and lay out her demands as if it wouldn't be as easy as the count of three to take her down.

Anna was completely turned around. Whoever designed the building must have had a penchant for solving mazes, because the floor plan read out as one. Surprisingly enough, she hadn't passed a Hydra agent in a while, and none of them had stopped her when she left the cafeteria. They must have been confident that she lacked any sense of direction. Well, they hadn't been wrong. Eventually she turned a random corner and came across a Hydra agent, something she never would have thought would cause her relief.

"There you are, we need you in the infirmary," the agent muttered to her before he started pulling her in the opposite direction. If she wasn't so relieved that she was being saved from roaming those halls for eternity, Anna would probably have pulled out of his grasp.

When they made it back to the only room that held any familiarity to Anna, she hadn't expected what was waiting for her there. Nine agents stood in various degrees of bruised and beaten. Several of them were so huge, they could have probably been professional wrestlers. And all nine of those intense, angry eyes turned her direction when she walked in. Talk about intimidating.

Without a word, Anna stepped towards her first patient, Rumlow, who had commandeered the chair when they all had returned from their mission. He had some lacerations on his face, and a hell of a black eye. Seeing as there was a guy who Anna was fairly sure had a busted knee, she couldn't understand why he was supposed to be treated first. His injuries were fairly mild from what she could see.

"What happened?" Anna asked as she stared down at Rumlow. When he didn't look inclined to answer she added, "I need to know what happened to know how to treat you. Basics of medicine."

"The Cap, that's what happened," Rumlow finally muttered, not too keen on admitting he had gotten his ass handed to him when there were nine guys on his team. He especially didn't like admitting it to Anna. "Damn serum." His answer had Anna glancing around the room again, taking in all of the injured men.

"You ganged up on him? Really? What are you, twelve?" It didn't really surprise Anna that Brock and his team would do something like that. He had always seemed like a candidate for a bully. And it was no secret Hydra had a history of being a bully. "By the looks of you, I take it Steve won."

"You don't have to sound so happy about it," Rumlow muttered, his anger rising at the half smile playing on Anna's lips and her teasing tone.

"I'm just happy my friend's okay," Anna murmured lightly, trying to keep her amusement to herself. It wouldn't do well to poke the pride of her enemy any more than she already had. Her life was basically in their hands now, she was living under their mercy.

Without another word Anna jerked Rumlow's chin up, adjusting his face so she could take a closer look at the cut on his cheek. The unexpected contact took Rumlow by surprise, and her proximity made him feel a little different about his injuries. He didn't mind Anna being that close, though he'd prefer it under different circumstances. He'd also prefer that she actually care he was hurt.

"You're lucky, it won't require stitches." Anna announced as she released her grip and turned to the table, picking up a cloth and some rubbing alcohol. "This will sting like a bitch, but it'll sterilize the wound." Pouring a little alcohol on the cloth, she pressed it against his scrape, causing Rumlow to hiss in pain. After that she poked and prodded his body to make sure nothing was broken. Nothing was, but there were plenty of bruises that hurt bad enough and had Rumlow wincing when pressure was applied.

"Okay, who's next?" Anna asked once she was through examining Rumlow, her eyes glancing towards the agent with the messed up knee. It made her smile inside when they all looked a little nervous to volunteer. Anna knew the looks on their faces meant they were debating if it was actually worth the pain a full exam would bring. She also know, if they wanted to keep their jobs, they didn't have a choice. They needed to be bandaged up.

Anna worked her way down the line of men until every last injury was dealt with. The only agent that was completely out of commission was the one with the bum knee. Steve had really done a number on that guy. She didn't have casting equipment there, so she had to make due with an ace bandage and orders to stay off of it for at least two weeks.

When she didn't have any more patients left to treat, Anna went into sterilizing mode as she began cleaning up the mess that had been created. Methodically, Anna sterilized all of the equipment she had used, placing them back in order on the table when she finished. She hadn't heard anyone enter the room, so it about gave her a heart attack when she discovered she wasn't alone.

"Gahh!" Anna shouted when she turned around and found the Winter Soldier staring back at her. "It's not nice to do that to people," She chided, placing her hand over her rapidly beating heart. "It should be illegal to move as silent as you do." Honestly, he could give someone a heart attack. Granted, when he snuck up on people it was probably with the general intent to kill them.

Given that possibility, it wasn't completely unreasonable that, in response to her scream, three armed guards came barreling into the room. Their guns were locked on the Winter Soldier, who simply turned his head to stare at them, his body still facing towards Anna.

"No, it's okay. Guns won't be necessary. He's fine." Anna insisted, quickly moving so she was standing between the Winter Soldier and the armed agents. A move that took the Winter Soldier by surprise as he turned completely around, following her movement. It was a slightly ridiculous sight, seeing the tiny doctor standing between him and the guns. She seemed even shorter when he was standing that close to her. What was even stranger, was that she was trying to protect him. Even though there wasn't much she could do if the agents decided to fire upon him. Although, between the guns and him, he'd have to say he was definitely more lethal.

"He's supposed to be in his room," One of the agents spoke as he lowered his weapon, though it didn't escape Anna's notice that the other two still had theirs locked in on the assassin behind her. She didn't dwell on that very long, as the words of the agent who did lower his gun struck Anna as curious. She hadn't thought the Soldier had a room, mostly because of the previous night where they kept him locked in the infirmary. Was that just some sort of punishment for something he hadn't done to their liking?

Glancing behind her, Anna studied the Winter Soldier, trying to decide if he wanted to stay or go. It was impossible to tell which he preferred, even as he stared her directly in the eyes. Normally Anna was better at reading people's body language, but it seemed as though the Winter Soldier was highly skilled at hiding the regular tells.

"I don't mind the company." Anna finally spoke as she turned back to the agents, figuring she'd at least give him the option to stay if he wanted.

The three men glanced at each other in deliberation. It was the one who had lowered his weapon that made the decision. With a shrug of his soldiers he left the room, the other two following shortly after. If the doctor wanted to be alone with the asset, that was her decision. Though the agent couldn't help feeling as though it was an extremely stupid decision. Her self-preservation mustn't be very high.

As soon as Anna was sure the guards were gone for good, she turned around with a sigh. Confrontations always left her with a feeling of unease, even when she won them. Not knowing exactly what to do, the Winter Soldier still studying her silently, Anna pulled out the best thing to come from helping to heal the Hydra agents earlier from her jacket pocket: her phone.

"I swiped it back from Rumlow while I treated his injuries," Anna murmured in response to the heavy stare of the Winter Soldier she could still feel on her, even without looking. "You're not the only one that can be stealthy."

It all came down to distraction. That's what Tony had taught her. Keep their attention on something else while you took what you wanted. She had never done it to anyone but her brother before, so she had been a little nervous. In the end, Rumlow hadn't suspected a thing, and none of the others had noticed.

The battery was low, that's the first thing Anna noticed as she went to check her missed calls. There were five missed calls, four from Steve and one from her resident. Steve was the only one to leave messages, all of which had already been listened to, most likely by Rumlow, who didn't seem to have a problem with invading others privacy. Anna knew Steve had probably already dumped his phone somewhere. He was on the run from SHIELD, and phones made it too easy to track someone down. So instead of trying to call him, she listened to the most recent voice mail he'd left her.

She didn't get through the whole message, as the shock of hearing Steve murmuring that Fury was dead had her hands shaking and the phone slipping from her grip. It was saved from crashing against the floor, and alerting any agents who lingered outside in the corridors that something was wrong, by the Winter Soldier snatching it midair. When he went to hand it back to her, it was to find her staring at him with wide eyes.

"You killed Nick Fury. That was your mission last night." Anna murmured as she continued to stare wide eyed at him. Her statement made the Winter Soldier freeze. He didn't know the name of the man he had killed, only his picture. He could have killed this Nick Fury that the doctor seemed to have known. Bracing himself, he waited for the look of fear to touch her eyes, for her anger to bubble to the surface, for her to treat him like everyone else did. He assumed she'd blame him. He never once thought she'd blame herself.

"Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god." She muttered swiftly under her breath as her shaky hand went to tug on the end of her ponytail in a nervous gesture. "I was the one who cleared you physically to leave. I'm the reason he's dead. The director of SHIELD's death is on me." Her anxiety and guilt started growing until she felt the familiar tightness in her chest and her breaths became shallower as the constriction of her lungs made breathing harder.

On top of everything else that had gone wrong, now Anna was having an asthma attack. Normally she had her asthma under control, but she hadn't had her medicine with her at the hospital. Neither her long-acting nor her rescue inhaler was with her here. The thought that she didn't have anything to stop the attack only made it worse as she found herself collapsing to the floor.

The Winter Soldier was stunned at her reaction, before a distant memory flashed in his mind. It was one of a weak, tiny, ill man who was using his shoulder muscles in an effort to breathe deep enough. He wasn't sure where it had come from, or if it was even real. Whether it was real or not didn't matter though, because, oddly enough, he knew what to do. Moving across the room with speed that seemed effortless to him, the Winter Soldier started opening the many safety deposit boxes until he found the one he was looking for.

With the small, oddly shaped device in hand, the Winter Soldier returned to the doctor. Kneeling in front of her, he pressed the device into the palm of her hand. Anna didn't waste any time flicking the cap off of the inhaler and inhaling the medication into her lungs. After the second inhalation, she was beginning to feel its effects. Her airways were opening up again. With her breathing under control, Anna glanced up in slight awe at the soldier kneeling before her. There was no other explanation for how he knew how to help her, and that was that Pierce was wrong. Bucky Barnes wasn't gone. He was still in there, deep down, fighting to come to the surface.

* * *

_A/N I am so excited to post this chapter. I'm enjoying writing this story so much. I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much. As always, any written response to this story is welcome. As with every other author on fanfiction, reviews help feed my creativity and desire to post. _

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

Anna stayed there, sitting on the floor of the infirmary with the Winter Soldier, long after she regained control of her breathing. As she always seemed to do with him, she kept talking about whatever random topic entered her mind. The Winter Soldier was only half paying attention to her stories, the other half of his mind wondering back to the moment just after Anna's breathing stopped being so sporadic. Back to when she had reached out to him, squeezing his right hand with her own, and thanked him. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had touched him like that. Most of the time people avoided all physical contact with him. She hadn't even hesitated in her actions, in pressing her hand against his. It had felt…nice.

"You know what really pisses me off about how Rumlow went about kidnapping me?" Anna asked, moving on to a different topic. "The fact that these are the only clothes I have. It's going to be a real issue whenever they let me shower. God, please tell me they'll let me shower."

Anna's newest rant had the Winter Soldier glancing down at his own clothes. Other than his suit, he only had two tees and the khakis that he was wearing. He had never considered the idea that other people had more clothes in their wardrobe. Glancing back up at Anna, he began wondering what other types of clothes she normally wore. He had only ever seen her in scrubs like all his other doctors had worn, and the outfit she had been wearing all day.

"I should have known not to trust Rumlow from the get go. I mean, he'd always given me the creeps, but because he was part of Ste…" Anna caught herself mid ramble, realizing she was about to say something that could make her very dead. "He was a part of my friend's tact team. And I kept telling myself if my friend trusted him, then I should suck it up and trust him too. Fat lot of good that did. I think I'm gonna go with my gut feeling in the future." Anna was going to continue speaking on the subject, but was interrupted by her stomach letting out the loudest growl she had ever heard. It caused her cheeks to tint pink with embarrassment. The time had passed fairly quickly, preventing her from realizing she hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast.

"You wouldn't happen to know the way to the cafeteria, would you?" The last time she had been there, she had been led there by the agent that guarded her door. She hadn't exactly been paying attention then. Not that it would have helped, as all the halls looked the same to her.

Too fast for Anna to register the movement, the Winter Solder rose to his feet, offering his right hand down to her. He didn't have to do it, but there was something about feeling the warmth of her skin on his earlier that had him wanting to feel it once more. As before, she didn't even hesitate before slipping her hand in his. This time, he registered the warmth at the contact, as well as how small and fragile her hand was. He could easily break it by simply applying a little too much pressure. It was that thought that had him immediately dropping her hand once they were both standing, turning to lead the way through the halls he had had plenty of time to memorize.

Normally, he would have several agents escort him places. However, with Anna's confident announcement that they were going to eat, with emphasis on _they_, the agents simply let them go on their way. It was a nice change, to be trusted to go places without a security detail. Of course, the security had been to protect others from him, not the other way around. They had labeled him as erratic, and as a result they were normally on edge around him. That's what had him appreciating the lack of security, because there wasn't any tension. Of course the tension returned tenfold as soon as they reached their destination.

There were more agents in the cafeteria than that morning, most of the tables were filled with them. Many of them looked up when Anna and the Winter Soldier entered together, their gazes glued to the two. The Winter Soldier could sense Anna's discomfort at the stares, it showed in the tensing of her shoulders and the way she kept her gaze on the ground. It was because of her focus on the ground that she missed the cold, threatening stare the Winter Soldier sent the hoard of Hydra agents. All she knew was when she finally glanced away from the floor, the staring had stopped.

They ate at what Anna mentally referred to as 'their table'; the one they had sat at earlier that morning. It was probably where the Winter Soldier always sat, but strangely enough Anna didn't feel like she was encroaching on his territory. She ended up telling him the story about the time she had moved to DC for college and hadn't told Tony. It took him a couple days to figure out she was gone, having been locked up in his lab. When he did, he was furious with her. He had actually thrown a mini tantrum, demanding she come home.

It was in the middle of that story that they were interrupted. The only warning was the shadow that fell over the table and had Anna glancing behind her, only to find Rollins standing there. He had been part of the group of nine that Anna had patched up earlier, he had attacked Steve. Anna decided she didn't really like Rollins very much.

"We need the asset," Rollins announced, looking right at Anna. Like she had any idea what he was talking about. He might as well have been speaking Russian. It wasn't until his gaze fell on the Winter Solder that she began to understand what he was saying.

"He's a _person_." Anna ground out fiercely. "Not a weapon." It disgusted her, the way he talked about the Winter Soldier as though he was a possession. This country had fought too hard to eliminate slavery years ago for Hydra to go and bring it back. You couldn't own a person. It was unethical, not to mention illegal.

"He _is_ a weapon, Stark. One that is needed by Pierce. Now." Anna was about to fight him on it, was ready to rip into him with a speech about civil liberties and how Hydra couldn't treat people, couldn't treat him, like they didn't matter. However, she was interrupted, and that interruption surprised her into silence.

"Anya," the Winter Soldier murmured the Russian form of Anna's name. His eyes were cold and unforgiving as he stared down Rollins, who was in as much shock as Anna was at the Soldier finding his voice. Rollins simply stared at him, confused both at what the Winter Soldier had said as well as the fact that he had spoken at all. His silent confusion was what prompted the Winter Soldier to point at the doctor across from him. "Her name is Anya."

Rollins turned his stare towards Anna, his eyebrow raising, inquiring what that was about. All she could do was shrug in response. The Winter Soldier had never spoken once since they met, hadn't said her name since she introduced herself. Why he was starting now, Anna didn't know. Without waiting for her to verbally respond, Rollins ordered the Winter Soldier to follow him. With no other choice but to follow orders, the Soldier rose from his seat.

Anna watched him as he left, his shoulders set in what she could only assume was frustration. When he reached the entrance of the cafeteria, he turned his head to look back at Anna, who immediately turned pink at being caught staring. Their eyes only met for a moment before Rollins was pulling the Winter Soldier's attention away from her. It wasn't until he was gone that Anna allowed herself a small smile: he had spoken, he had said her name.

…

The Winter Soldier had been waiting in the dark for a little over thirty minutes. When he was told he was needed, he had expected to have a mission tonight, not a meeting with Pierce. A part of him wondered why Pierce couldn't come to Hydra's base if he wanted to talk, but he pushed that thought away. He wasn't supposed to question their actions. He was only meant to take orders and complete missions; to clean up the messes they couldn't clean up themselves.

Pierce finally made his appearance ten minutes later, ambling slowly into the kitchen where the Winter Soldier was waiting. Pierce didn't acknowledge him until he turned from his spot in front of the fridge to find the Soldier staring at him. When Pierce asked if he wanted a glass of milk, the Soldier's eyes shifted slightly, narrowing the smallest bit. Unlike when the doctor asked him questions, Pierce didn't expect an answer. More than that, he didn't want an answer. He just wanted to show off the control he had over the Soldier.

When he didn't say a word in response to Pierce's question, Hydra's leader brought his glass to the table and sat down across from him, going right into the need-to-know details of his next mission. He only ever got need-to-know information. Things such as names, or why he was meant to kill the target were never deemed necessary. Only pictures, and deadlines held any importance to Hydra. At least, when it came to him.

The meeting didn't take long, even with the interruption of the housekeeper. She had come back for her phone, only to come across their meeting. The Soldier had been mostly in the dark, but she could still make out his silhouette in the shadow. Her eyes widened when they met his, while his silently studied her. Instead of ordering him to take care of it, Pierce grabbed the Soldier's gun from the table and took care of it himself, then continued with the meeting as if nothing had happened.

It was the cavalier way that Pierce had killed the woman that led to the Soldier's next jumble of thoughts. Because the housekeeper had done nothing wrong. She had not been a real threat. And yet, Pierce killed her, and let her dead body lie there on the ground as he discussed the Soldier's next mission. He had known her name and her life story, and yet had killed her without even flinching. The Winter Soldier couldn't understand how he could do that. When he killed, it was anonymous people that he didn't know. They were the bad guys, or so he was told, and he would be righting a wrong. That woman hadn't been an enemy, she hadn't done anything wrong. She hadn't even gotten a good look at him. She didn't have to die.

Of course, the Soldier never let those thoughts show across his face. It wasn't his place to judge situations. He was meant to follow orders, and as soon as he got his new orders, he took his leave through the back door he had entered through. Once outside, in the open air, he could relish in the one good thing about being ordered to leave the compound, whether it be for a mission or a meeting: he got to be alone. He got a small amount of freedom to carry out his orders as he saw fit. That was how he managed to make a tiny detour on his way back to the compound.

…

When Anna left the cafeteria, she sucked it up and asked one of the Hydra agents to lead her back to her room. She arrived at her destination significantly faster than she would have alone, thanks to that decision. Not that she really knew what to do with herself once she was there. The only person she didn't mind talking to wasn't at the Hydra compound, and her phone was dead. Without much hope at finding anything, Anna dug through all the pockets in her bag, eventually striking gold when she pulled out an old deck of cards.

It was in the middle of her umpteenth solitaire game, where she was once again losing horribly, that the Winter Soldier returned. He had come straight to the room he knew to be Anya's, seeing as it was the room where the other doctor had stayed, to find her door open and her attention fixed on her mattress. Remembering her reaction the last time he appeared without her expecting it, he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

At the sound, Anna glance up from her game, a bit surprised when she saw the Winter Soldier standing in her doorway, and taking up most of the frame. Abandoning her game, Anna swiped the cards up into a pile again as she waved the Winter Soldier in, happy at the chance of having some company again. She hadn't noticed that his arms were full until he wordlessly dropped the items on the bed before her. Picking up the first item, Anna realized it was a shirt: he had brought her clothes.

They were nothing glamorous, just a plain black tee, jeans, and socks. Simple, safe, and the best part, clean. When she discovered the panties, underneath the jeans, she actually blushed a little. Her embarrassment at the idea of him picking out her underwear didn't last long though, as Anna was distracted when she noticed every item of clothing still had the tags on them. She wasn't sure whether to be upset or touched. After a moment of deliberation, Anna settled on touched. The Winter Soldier had actually been listening to her when she babbled to him. He had taken the time to get her clothes, even if he _had_ stolen them.

"Thank you," Anna finally spoke as she rose from the bed, folding the clothes and putting them in her bag for safe keeping. When she glanced back up at him, she was wearing a shy smile. "It seems I'm saying that a lot to you today."

The Winter Soldier simply stood silently by the foot of her bed, his intense eyes not giving any insight to what he was thinking or feeling. Their nice, quiet moment didn't last very long. It was interrupted by Rumlow as he came barreling through the door looking seriously enraged. He hadn't even really taken notice to the Winter Soldier being present.

"Where is it?" Rumlow demanded as he crossed the room. It only took several strides until he reached Anna and grabbed a hold of her upper arm tightly. "Where is your phone? Who did you call?" If she had gotten a hold of the Cap or her brother, things could get ugly for him. Especially if Pierce found out about it. It was his responsibility to keep her from communicating with the outside world; communication that could get them both killed.

The Winter Soldier didn't appreciate the tone Rumlow took with Anya, and he really didn't like the fact that he grabbed her like he had a right to. But what really pushed him into action was the grimace of pain that flashed across Anya's face when Rumlow shook her. It had his blood burning with anger and his mind defining Rumlow as the enemy. Rumlow didn't even notice the Winter Soldier moving until he was tearing his hand off of Anna with such force that it caused Rumlow to stumble back several steps. The Winter Soldier took that opportunity to step between the two, making sure that Rumlow wouldn't try anything else. Both of the Soldier's fists were clenched tightly as he glared down at the agent, ready to spring into action if the situation required it.

The Soldier's actions took Anna by as much surprise as Rumlow's had. As much as she hadn't expected Rumlow to man handle her, she most certainly didn't expect the Winter Soldier to react to it. She especially hadn't expected him to react by intervening and practically throwing Rumlow off of her. Not to say she didn't appreciate it. She was extremely grateful that he had been there to help, as there was no way that Anna could have fought Rumlow off herself, not very successfully at least. Because compared to her, both Rumlow and the Winter Soldier were giants who were too strong for her to do much damage.

Once Anna had gotten over the shock of what had just happened, she peeked around the Winter Soldier. Rumlow's eyes were drawn away from the Winter Soldier at the movement, and when his gaze fell on her, Anna tossed him her dead phone.

"I didn't call anyone," Anna muttered darkly once he caught it. "I just checked my messages. And you lied. You said you'd let me know if I got any important calls." Apparently Rumlow hadn't considered Captain America an important call, but to Anna, it was pretty up there in importance. Especially when she took into consideration the reason as to why he had called her.

"What would it have mattered? It's not like you'd have been allowed to call him back." Rumlow grumbled back. That had only been one of the reasons he hadn't told Anna about the Captain's call. The other one had more to do with his personal feelings towards the Cap and how he couldn't stand how close he was to Anna. He should have just deleted the messages as soon as he had listened to them.

"Just leave. You got what you came for." Anna muttered, crossing her arms as she sent the dirtiest glare she could muster towards Rumlow. When he didn't make a move to leave, she was about to shout at him, but was saved from having to when the Winter Soldier took a threatening step forward that had Rumlow immediately retreating.

With Rumlow gone, the Winter Soldier turned to face Anna again, though he was now much closer to her than before. Anna was reminded of their vast height difference as she had to tilt her head back a little to stare up at him. Honestly, she swore she was going to develop a complex about her height by constantly hanging out with men who were above average height.

"So," Anna broke the silence, figuring a distraction from what had just happened was necessary. "Since you stole underwear for me, it kind of puts us on a first name basis. So, what should I call you?" When the Winter Soldier simply shrugged in response, it had Anna's eyebrows pulling together in confusion. "Don't you have a name?"

"No. Maybe. I don't remember." The Winter Soldier admitted, making Anna's heart clench. Hydra had never given him a name after erasing his memories, and that wasn't right at all. Everyone deserved to have a name.

"I'll just have to give you one then," Anna announced, trying not to show how much the realization he hadn't had a name affected her. No need to make him feel self-conscious about it. As she contemplated what to call him, she immediately eliminated his real name. If she even tried to call him Bucky, it would raise a red flag with Pierce, who had threatened her not to do anything to enlighten the Winter Soldier to his identity. It would be too conspicuous of a rebellion if she called him Bucky.

"How about James?" He had rarely gone by his formal name in the past, according to Steve. It seemed safe enough, and true enough. If any Hydra agent overheard her calling him James, they would most likely be more apt to let it slide than if she called him Bucky.

"James," he repeated softly, his eyes never leaving hers as he nodded slowly in consent.

"Alright, James it is," Anna smiled up at him, happy that she had a name to refer to him as, rather than just calling him 'the Winter Soldier' or 'Asset' like everyone else there did. Hopefully it would help him to start considering himself a human rather than the machine Hydra wanted him to think he was.

…

Hydra must really see Steve as a threat, because they kept trying pretty hard to kill him. Now they were trying to kill Natasha too, all because she was helping him. Something that had, admittedly, taken Steve by surprise. He hadn't expected her to be so helpful, and loyal to his cause. Yet, she kept proving him wrong. Now they were stuck in this together, unsure of what steps to take next. First thing was first, they needed a place to hide. With Anna no longer an option, Steve could think of only one other person that might help them.

"I'm sorry about this." Steve started as soon as Sam had slid open his back door. "We need a place to lay low."

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us," Natasha added as a supplemental excuse for why they were showing up on what was, practically, a stranger's door step asking for help.

"Not everyone," Sam answered, stepping to the side to allow the two entrance. "Have you heard anything from Anna?" He asked after leading them back to the spare bedroom, bringing up the topic of conversation that he had discussed last time he'd seen the Captain. At the mention of Anna, Steve's jaw clenched and he silently made his way past Sam into the bathroom.

"I take that as a no," Sam murmured as he came to stand in the doorway to the bathroom. "Word around the VA is she took a vacation."

"Somehow, I doubt she's relaxing where she is," Natasha commented as she went to sit on the bed.

"She's gonna be alright though, right?" Sam asked, his brows pulling together at the possibility that Anna would get hurt. It hadn't occurred to him before then; that whoever she had gone with would want to harm her. She had seemed to go willingly.

"I don't know," Steve forced out as he pulled his grimy tee shirt off. "Right now we need to focus on bringing down Hydra. If we take Hydra down, there's no one left to hold Anna captive." Steve knew if he kept focusing on the fact that Hydra had Anna it was going to drive him insane, between the guilt and the worry. Which was why he was attempting not to think about it. He just had to trust that she was tough enough and smart enough to survive long enough for him to take Hydra, and SHIELD, down.

* * *

_A/N Hey everyone! This is a long note, but it contains IMPORTANT information. Specifically a link to this story's pinterest page at the end and questions for guest reviewers._

_Let me start off by saying WOW I never expected to get so many reviews for the last chapter. It made me very happy, so thank you all. I try to respond to each individual review, but I can't do that for the guest reviews. Therefore, after this note I will be responding to those guests. Please, if you left a guest review read them because I have a couple questions for ya! And if those who are signed into your accounts and who are reviewing don't want me to respond to every single one of your reviews, just let me know and I'll stop. _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this update :) As I mentioned earlier, I am posting the link to my Pinterest page for this story. It has character pics and fun screen shots with quotes from this story that I work on when I'm bored. If you check it out, I'd love to know what ya think. Like how you picture Anna, or suggestions for future screencaps. Oh and PSS just a heads up, this story will take an extended timeline of the movie, meaning things will take longer to progress to the end. Also, this story will continue past the point of where the movie ended._

_Pinterest link (when typing it in you have to put in the punctuation that is in parentheses because fanfiction won't let me post full links for some reason…)_

type in pinterest's come url adding at the end: (slash) lyricalheart14 (slash) rehabilitate (slash)

or you can search lyricalheart14 on pinterest under pinners to find me and it's the most recent board I've created.

_To the guest who reviewed requesting a Winter Soldier PIC, did you mean picture or does PIC stand for something else that I don't know about? (I feel old just saying that. I'm not as up on internet lingo as I used to be…but let me just say I am 24 so I'm not that old yet.)_

_To the guest who mentioned enjoying Anna being Tony's sister: Would you want a little Tony 'cameo' at somepoint in the story aka he shows up in a future chapter?_

_To aragornsgirl: I hope you enjoyed the little snippet of Bucky's protectiveness of Anna. More to come…most likely. _


	5. Chapter 5

Anna was pretty sure she had just heard a gunshot. Its sound ricocheted around the hallway, making its way to Anna's room where she sat playing with the tags she'd ripped off of her new clothes after finally being allowed to shower. Frozen in fear, she waited for more shots, and instead just heard yelling. She was going to ignore it, hoping it had been her imagination, but a Hydra agent flung open her door and told her she was needed, forcing her to follow him down the hall to the right of her room.

There was a pileup outside of the door the agent stopped her in front of, and Anna had to shove her way past the agents crowding the doorway before she made it inside. When she did make it past the agents, it was to find Rumlow with his gun smoking and pointing at James, who was very clearly stressed out. His breathing was labored and his whole body was tensed as he stared down Rumlow.

"Stop it!" Anna cried out, moving forward and pushing Rumlow's gun so it was no longer aimed at James. "You're only making it worse."

Anna had seen this before at the VA: soldiers with PTSD having an episode, usually triggered by a sound or action that reminded of them of another place and time. In their mind they weren't in reality, but in the heat of a traumatic experience. Having a dozen agents pointing their guns at him wasn't going to help James' situation. It was obviously only freaking him out more. Which was why she approached him slowly, with her hands raised to show him she meant him no harm.

"Get away Stark, it's not safe," Rumlow called out, trying to grab her and pull her back. This time Anna was able to evade his grip, ignoring his order completely as she inched closer.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Anna murmured as she came to a standstill a little ways in front of James. "Remember me?" James' eyes squinted in concentration as he stared at Anna's face. It took several moments before it clicked.

"Anya," he answered, recognition shining in his eyes as he said her name softly, his body relaxing at her familiarity. She was safe.

"That's right," She encouraged, smiling at him saying her name and slowly taking a seat on the edge of his bed. "I'm going to need to take a look at your shoulder, if that's all right with you?"

She waited until he nodded his agreement until she leaned in closer. The bullet hadn't seemed to have hit anything too important, but it would still need to be removed. After explaining that to him, Anna proceeded to lead the way out of his room to the infirmary, with James keeping close beside her.

"I can't believe you shot him," She spat at Rumlow as she passed him. There were many different, much better ways he could have handled the situation. Shooting hadn't been necessary. Violence of any sort hadn't been necessary.

James didn't seem to fully return to his present surroundings until they reached the infirmary. Once Anna was sure he was okay, she turned on her heel to face the dozen agents who had followed them, ordering them all out. He didn't need the people who shot him around just then. Surprisingly enough, they listened to her. Well, except Rumlow, who remained standing just outside the door, staring down the wall across from the infirmary. Deciding to just ignore him, Anna made her way back to her patient, who was already bleeding through his white t-shirt.

"The shirts going to have to go," Anna told him once she was standing before him again. Nodding in understanding, he attempted to remove the item of clothing, only to wince in pain when his right shoulder moved and jostled the bullet around. "Here, let me," Anna offered, taking the shirt from his hands.

Being as careful and gentle as she could manage, Anna pulled the shirt over James' head and dropped it to the floor beside the chair. James was used to the familiar situation of being shirtless in the infirmary, as it was required whenever they tuned up or fixed his mechanical arm. It wasn't as if it was a new concept for Anna either, as many times her patients would require stitching up that required various levels of undress. However, she couldn't deny the touch of pink that colored her cheeks when James sat shirtless before her. He was easily one of the more defined men she had ever worked on, and that was saying something as she'd worked on her fair share of military patients.

Eager to hide her reaction, Anna crossed the room to the table and began loading a tray full of the supplies she would need. When she returned, she set it on the ground beside the chair so she wouldn't have to go back and forth to the table, and made herself focus on her work. James' watched as she loaded a syringe with some liquid from a vial, and gave her a hesitant look when she approached him with it.

"I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to sting. But it will make the area numb and make it hurt a whole lot less than if you didn't get it," Anna warned him before she injected the numbing agent into the area around the wound. James gripped the arms of the chair tightly in response, but loosened his grip once the sensation faded away.

Once the numbing effect had taken hold, Anna sanitized the tweezers she would use to extract the bullet. It wasn't the first time she'd done it, but it never got any better. When she finally pulled the slug out of his shoulder, the hardest part was over. All that was left was to disinfect the wound and stitch it up.

Anna had to lean in even closer to stitch up the hole the bullet had left. Resting her right arm against James' chest for stability, Anna bent her head down until it was inches away from the wound, and remained in that position until all 20 stitches were in place. It was the closest Anya had ever physically been to James, and he seemed hyperaware of every part of his body that she touched. The pressure of her arm against his chest felt oddly relaxing and her hair, which was still damp from her shower earlier, smelled like the generic shampoo that Hydra had provided her with. All of those things were reasons why James hadn't even considered telling Anya he healed fast enough that stitches weren't necessarily required.

Her warm breath tickled his skin as she worked, and James had to concentrate hard to stop his muscles form twitching at the sensation. Not that Anna noticed any of his reactions to her touch, her full attention was on her work. James had so many emotional scars on the inside, she wanted to alleviate the chance of him getting physical scars to match. So she was being extra careful with her stitching.

"There, as good as new," Anna announced as she pulled back from her handiwork. "I think it's my best stitching work to date." James didn't really register what she was saying, too preoccupied at the sudden absence of her body heat.

"James?" Anya called his name. It was the first time she had referred to him by the name she had given him, and he found he liked it: having a name to be called, something that could belong to him. "You didn't hear a word I just said did you?" Her smile gave the words a less chiding edge, and remained it in place as she repeated her spiel about not getting the stitches wet and resting his shoulder for the next few days. As if it were up to him when he left on missions.

Anna made a sling out of an ace bandage as best she could, tucking the end in when she reached the end of the bandage. Satisfied with the result, she turned to return her supplies to the table for sterilization later, before returning to James in order to check his vitals. It was then that she first noticed the mark on the side of his face that was just starting to discolor.

"What happened?" Anna asked, brushing the mark lightly with her fingers before she moved her gaze to James' eyes.

James stiffened when Anya discovered the bruise that he had felt forming on his cheek. It was nothing new to him. He had come to expect being reprimanded when he did something Hydra didn't like. Sometimes it would be physical, they would strike him or withhold meals, and sometimes they would wipe him. That time it had been the former. The situation had escalated without him meaning it to, all leading to him with a bullet in his shoulder for reacting to the reprimand.

The only answer Anna got to her question was James shifting his eyes towards the door, movement that almost went unnoticed. It didn't take long before Anna put two and two together, as Rumlow was still standing guard outside the door. He had shot James, why wouldn't he beat him down as well? Seeing Anya's anger growing by the tightness of her jaw and the look in her eye, James was quick to reach out to her with his mechanical arm, the only one he could really move at the moment.

"Don't," he warned her once she turned towards him. She had been lucky and gotten away with her little rebellions, but it was only a matter of time before they punished her for misbehaving just like they did with him. He didn't want her getting hurt, not because of him.

Snapping the hair tie around her wrist to let out some of her pent up frustration, Anna abruptly turned on her heel, moving towards the safety deposit boxes where James had gotten the inhaler. If she couldn't berate Rumlow, she would channel her energy into medicine, something that always calmed her and made her actually feel useful. After shuffling through the many boxes, she finally found the two bottles she'd been hoping she'd find: Vicodin and Penicillin.

"From the one with the blue cap, take one every 6 hours as needed for the pain," Anna announced as she handed the first bottle to James. "From the white one, take one twice a day with meals to prevent infection," She added, handing off the other bottle to him.

As soon as he had taken the bottles, Anna was turning away once again, towards the table that time to clean the equipment. Keeping busy helped her feel better, and it was a habit instilled permanently in her: cleaning up as soon as she was finished with a patient. The normalness of the habit made her feel a little more in control of the situation. James remained where he was, and simply watched Anya as she worked. It was as he was watching that he noticed she was wearing the black tee he'd brought her. When he had first brought it to her, he wasn't sure she would accept it. Seeing her wearing it made him feel good about his choice to acquire it.

Glancing down at his own shirt by his feet, there was no missing the patch of red that stood out vibrantly against the white. There would be no salvaging it, blood stains never really came out. Which meant he was down to just the one shirt. Not that it really mattered, he couldn't really see how he was supposed to get a shirt on with the restricting sling Anya had twisted around his torso. James didn't like the sling, not just because it complicated the process of dressing himself, but also because he didn't really appreciate his movement being restrained.

Anna had deduced as much when she was wrapping the bandage around him. The look on his face had been enough to understand he wasn't thrilled at the idea of not being able to move one of his arms. Still, it had been necessary for the healing process. James' would just have to suck it up and deal with it until it could be removed. Just like Anna had to accept the fact that there was nothing she could do about Rumlow beating James, except distract herself from that fact by cleaning.

When everything was cleaned, and Anna had nothing else to steal her attention away from the fact that Rumlow was an ass, Anna finally turned back to James. The bruise on his cheek was starting to swell, making her wish she knew where to get ice for it. There had been nothing resembling a freezer in the infirmary, and she was pretty sure if she requested Rumlow or another agent get her some, they'd turn her down. They had hit him for a reason, and they wanted him to feel the after effects of it.

"Are you ready to head back to your room?" Anna inquired, giving him the option to stay there if he needed more time. She knew going back to the setting of a stressful event could be daunting and could trigger a flashback. When James rose to his feet, graceful even when he only had one functioning arm, Anna figured she had her answer.

Unfortunately, leaving meant Rumlow 'escorted' them back to their respective rooms. Mainly he made sure his gun was plainly visible when he motioned for them to walk ahead of him. It wasn't the best feeling, having Rumlow with a gun behind her, but there wasn't much Anna could do about it. If she even tried to say something to Rumlow about putting his gun away, Anna would probably end up berating him for his earlier actions.

With the tension building, it was probably a good thing they arrived at Anna's room first. That was, until Anna had to watch Rumlow stalk off with James. The man had a tendency towards violence and had already done enough physical damage to James. She could only hope that Rumlow had gotten it all out of his system.

There were no more interruptions that night, at least none loud enough to wake Anna. Still, she felt relief when she arrived at the cafeteria to find James sitting at their table looking no more beaten than he had the night before. He had managed to get a shirt over his injured arm, though only his right one actually made it through the arm hole. The other arm was still in the sling, and therefore was pinned to his chest inside of the shirt. Anna tried picturing how he managed to slip it on himself, and came to the conclusion that one of the agents must have helped him. It made her wish she had insisted on going with Rumlow to James' room to help. She was sure whoever helped him hadn't cared about favoring his hurt shoulder.

"Morning," Anna greeted him as she took her seat. "How's the shoulder?" He attempted to shrug in response which, of course, only made his forehead crease in pain.

"I told you to take the pain pills if it was hurting," Anna pointed out, to which James simple wrinkled his nose in distaste. It was so…unexpectedly endearing and so not like the 'Winter Soldier' that Anna couldn't help laugh. "I've never understood every man's insistence that they don't need any pain medicine, when they are quite clearly in pain."

"It makes me feel weak," James responded softly, surprising Anna a little. Though he had proven he did have a voice, he hadn't used it very often. That one statement had to be the most words James had ever said in front of her.

"Trust me when I say you are not weak," Anna insisted when she finally found her voice again. "If I had been shot in the shoulder I'd _still_ be crying like a baby. I don't handle pain well. When I was younger, Tony and I got in one of many sibling fights, and he ended up chucking the remote to the robot he'd made at my head. The ironic part was my crying only made it bleed more and hurt worse." James simply stared at her after that story, his eyes shifting to her forehead and examining it for a scar. Now that he was looking, it was easy to see the crooked white scar on the top right side of Anya's forehead.

"The scar's more prominent because Tony immediately wanted to fix it himself, and used his electrical tape to do so." Anna added, a little self-conscious when she realized where James was staring. The electrical tape had been successful in keeping the wound closed and helped it heal, but it left a jagged scar that Anna had always hated. "That is why _I_ am the doctor in the family."

Anna couldn't even imagine Tony trying to be a doctor. His sarcasm and ego oftentimes prevented him from being empathetic. If he had been a doctor, Anna was pretty sure he'd be one with a God complex. He already had one of those as a scientist, businessman, and most recently as Iron Man.

"Stark!" Anna jumped at the sound of her name being bellowed over the hum of the cafeteria. Turning her head she found Rollins across the cafeteria standing by a man whose face was twisted in pain and whose hand looked incredibly red.

"Duty calls," Anna sighed to James as she rose from her seat and scurried towards the injured man. It turned out he was the one who had made her breakfast, and had subsequently suffered severe burns from the grill. Instead of rushing him to the infirmary Anna brought him back to the kitchen while sending Rollins for the materials she'd need. There was no ice or water in the infirmary, but there was in the kitchen, and water baths were used to treat burns.

After treating the chef's burn, and wrapping gauze around his hand after applying a burn salve, Anna snuck a Ziploc bag of ice from the freezer. James' face had seemed a little more swollen earlier, and she finally had a chance to get some ice for him. She hid it in her jacket pocket, hoping it wouldn't melt by the time she got it to James.

Rollins was the one to lead her back to her room that time, leaving her once they were five feet from the door, claiming he had more important things than to be her guide dog. Anna had planned to sneak off down the hall to James' room once Rollins had turned the corner, but to her surprise James was perched on her bed, his back against the wall with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. It was the most peaceful she'd ever seen him.

His eyes opened when she came into the room, sensing her movement. Anna immediately held out the bag of ice to him, telling him it was for his face when he took it with a confused look on his face. As he pressed it against his cheek, Anna grabbed her bag before going to sit beside him on the bed. James watched curiously as she began pulling different things out of her bag and lined them up in front of her on the bed. She was searching for the pen and pad of paper she knew she had in there, but was distracted when James' metal hand reached out and picked up the item closest to him.

"That's my hospital ID badge," Anna told him as he studied it closer. "Lets me get past security. Tells people I'm a physician and my name. I wasn't at all prepared for pictures the day they took them though, but now I'm stuck with it."

James just continued to study the small picture of Anya that was set beside her name. Her hair was down in the picture, and slightly frizzy from the DC humidity, but she was smiling anyway. It was a different smile than James had witnessed before, a little forced, but nice all the same. He didn't understand why she didn't seem to like the picture. It wasn't nearly as bad as she made it sound. And it was something that had her name and picture on it. There were no pictures of him. When someone's supposed to be a ghost story there's no reason to have a picture or an ID.

"You can hang onto it if you want." Anna told him when she noticed he was still holding onto it. "It'd give me an excuse to get a new picture taken if I make it back to the VA." She added with a shrug when his intense eyes glanced up at her. For a minute she felt stupid suggesting it, what would he even want with her ID badge? Then he surprised her by tucking the little plastic card in his pants pocket. Apparently it wasn't such a stupid suggestion after all.

"Want to play a game?" Anna asked once he had turned back towards her, pulling the pad of paper she'd finally found into her lap. Uncapping the pen she began drawing a tic-tac-toe board, letting James go first. They alternated between tic-tac-toe and hangman, the latter of which was marginally more entertaining. James' voice was soft and soothing whenever he guessed letters, until he started guessing wrong and the growing frustration was evident in his tone.

Anna unintentionally ended up scooting closer to James when it was her turn to guess, trying her best to see the paper. Even sitting she seemed at a height disadvantage, though not as much as when they were both standing. It didn't escape James' notice, nor did the face Anya made when she was really focusing her concentration on solving the puzzle. Her lips would pull together as she drew them to the side and furrowed her brows.

"I think you're cheating," Anna muttered as James' wrote yet another letter she had guessed in the box and drew the right arm on the man. It amused him. James' was quickly learning that Anya was a very competitive person. She wasn't always a sore loser, but there were times she got much too serious for a game of hangman.

"That's it, we're playing a different game now." Anna insisted after losing once again. Grabbing the pen and paper from James she tossed it to the side and pulled out the deck of cards she'd found the day before. "Think you can handle go-fish with one hand?"

* * *

_A/N You guys never cease to amaze me. Thank you for your continued support and reviews. You have NO idea what they mean to me! I don't have much to report in this note. I was trying to have this out earlier but had to work on a project for my rotation. Just like last time, I'll be responding to guest reviews below! Thanks for all the love and support guys!_

_To the guest who mentioned my story was replacing one of their favorites that just ended: I want to comment how I too am intrigued and excited to write a part where Tony finds out about Bucky/Winter Soldier/James (he has a lot of names lol). I feel like I could just picture Tony's facial expressions already if that were to play out and it is very amusing._

_To the guest who claimed a cameo would be 'VERY awesome': there is a distinct possibility that there will be a cameo in the future. Maybe not for several chapters, but I've got a little idea forming in my head already :)_

_To the guest who mentioned previously reading violent Bucky fanfics previously: I'm glad you're enjoying my story. It meant a lot to me for you to say you enjoy how Anna isn't a damsel. I like strong female characters, and I try not to make mine too dependent on the men. The Bucky/Steve relationship could be touched on depending how my mind takes the story following the ending of Cap Amer II. _

_To the returning guest who doesn't have an account and is a fan of Tony/Anna siblingness (not a word but that's okay): sorry for the assumption that you have an account. I am glad that you're keeping up with the updates even when you don't have an account, makes me feel very privileged. And thanks for responding/reviewing again! Never apologize for suggestions! I LOVE to hear the readers' opinions on what they like, what they want to see/think will happen. I know you're not telling me what to write or how to take my story, it's all good. So keep up your speculation and what you'd like to see :) _

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

When Anna woke up the next day, it was to find her hair had turned into an untamable mess during the night. At least from what she could see in the small compact she always kept in her bag. Brushing it only made it worse, so she braided it just so she wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. Because of the whole ordeal with her hair, Anna was later than usual getting to breakfast. She was only able to tell because her stomach was growling in protest, as she still didn't have access to a watch to actually know what time it was.

She didn't notice anything was off until she started walking towards her regular table. Instead of James, Rumlow and Rollins sat there, heads bent together in discussion. It caused her to pause and scan the room for James, perhaps he was sitting at another table. With no sign of him, Anna continued on her way to the table that Rumlow now occupied with a new determination.

"Where is he?" Anna demanded, coming to a stop at the edge of the table. Rumlow looked up at her, a fake smile on his face.

"Hello Anna, nice to see you this morning. Did you sleep well?" His forced politeness only riled Anna more than she was before.

"Where is he?" She pressed more firmly, refusing to have a civilized conversation. Anna wasn't even sure if that would be possible with a man as uncivilized as Rumlow.

"In his room," Rumlow answered, a harsh and satisfied glint in his eye. He was enjoying being the one to tell Anna, had been looking forward to it. That's why he chose to sit at the table the Winter Soldier normally sat. It provided the perfect opportunity to force Anna to ask him the question instead of another agent. "He lost his breakfast privilege by not staying there last night."

They weren't allowing him to eat just because he'd hung out in her room last night instead of alone in his? That was just so messed up. What was even more messed up was how much Rumlow seemed to be enjoying torturing James. It seemed the only way Rumlow got off was by hurting others: whether it be physically or mentally.

"Do you have to try, or does being a dick just come naturally?" Anna spat out, unable to control her anger, before turning on her heal with her tray and heading out of the cafeteria. If James couldn't come to breakfast, she was going to bring breakfast to him. Halfway down the hall she realized she hadn't thought about how she was actually going to find her way to James' room, but she got lucky and came across a Hydra Agent that pointed her in the right direction. Slowing when she approached his door, seeing the Hydra Agent standing guard outside it, Anna started thinking of excuses that would gain her access to the room. She eventually went with the simplest one: he was her patient and she needed to check on his arm. The agent couldn't fight her on that one, she had a doctorate to back her up.

James was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, when Anya entered. Glancing up at the sound of the door closing, surprise flashed across his eyes when he saw Anya standing there. He hadn't expected anyone to come for him until later that night, least of all Anya. As she approached him, he moved into a seated position to make room for her on the bed. He had to scoot over little more when she set the tray down beside him before taking a seat herself on the other side of it.

"Your face looks like the swelling went down," Anna commented, making James reach up to feel the cheek she was referring to. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble," She added as she handed him a slice of toast while taking a bite out of the other one.

James accepted the food, but didn't make any move to eat it as he stared down at Anya. For some reason, she always seemed to blame herself for his punishments, when it was his own actions that led to them. He didn't understand that about her, how she always made things out to be her fault when they weren't. At his questioning stare Anya explained running into Rumlow that morning and how he had more or less told her James was stuck in his room because of him being with her last night. Anna herself thought it was a ridiculous reason to punish someone, but it just illustrated Hydra's beliefs of order at any cost.

Of course, Anna was all for disobeying Hydra's rules, and shared every last bit of the food she had gotten with James. It wasn't a lot for two people, but knowing she was basically giving the finger to Hydra by disobeying their orders made up for the fact that her stomach was still hungry after eating her half. She waited until James was finished before removing the tray from the bed. Noticing the pill bottles she'd given him the other day on his bedside table, Anna subtly shook them before turning back to James; he hadn't used the pain medicine at all, the bottle was still completely full. However, at least it seemed he had listened to her when it came to the Penicillin. He might be in pain, but at least he wouldn't get an infection.

"How's the shoulder today?" Anna asked, going into doctor mode as she went back to the bed. "Ready to see if you can get out of that sling yet?"

James had been ready to get out of the sling the moment Anya had put it on. So before Anya could change her mind and take back the choice of being free from the confines of the bandage, he was pulling the hem of his tee over his head. Still not used to the swiftness of his actions, it took Anna a moment before reaching forward to start unwrapping the ace bandage. Keeping her left hand on his forearm to keep it steady, in case his arm wasn't quite ready to be mobile yet, Anna unwound the last bit of fabric form his arm. After removing the gauze pad that had covered the wound, Anna was a little shocked with how well the wound had healed in only a couple days.

"I'm going to need you to loosen up a little," Anna murmured once she had gotten over her surprise. James did his best to relax his arm, and once it wasn't as tense Anna started slowly manipulating his arm and shoulder, testing his range of motion while keeping an eye on his face for any signs of pain. His joints were a little stiff, but that was to be expected from the injury and from having his arm pinned to his stomach. He didn't have full rotation of his shoulder without showing signs of pain, but Anna didn't think that warranted a re-wrapping of his arm.

"If I let you keep your arm unwrapped, you have to promise you won't over work it." Anna insisted as she stared up at James, trying to convey how serious she was. James immediately nodded his head, ready to promise anything to be rid of the confining material. "Alright then, let's get rid of this then shall we?" Anna announced, rolling up the ace bandage and leaning across James to toss it on the table with the tray.

The movement called James' attention to the braid that had flipped over Anya's shoulder. The pattern of the strands of hair weaving around each other intrigued him. Anya hadn't worn her hair like that yet, normally it was either pulled back in a ponytail or down. Anna watched him curiously as he slowly raised his newly freed hand to grip her braid loosely between his forefinger and thumb.

"It's a braid. I reserve it for bad hair days or when I'm working out." Anna murmured, feeling the need to explain her choice of hairstyle. "Though, the truth is, I hardly ever get around to actually working out. I plan to, but when it comes down to it I lack the proper motivation. That, and the humidity tries to suck the oxygen from me whenever I do attempt running. Asthma and humidity don't really mix well," Anna continued to ramble, running with the topic. James ended up releasing her hair during her rant, causing Anna to follow the movement.

"You seem like one of those people who would actually enjoy working out." She commented as she took in his physique. He was still shirtless from when she had examined his shoulder. Noticing him shiver, and assuming it was from a chill, she added, "You can put your shirt back on now. The wound doesn't require any more gauze because you heal freakishly fast. Which is a good thing. Though if more people healed like you, I'm pretty sure I'd be out of a job." Doctors would probably still be required, but the world definitely wouldn't need as many if everyone could heal like James could. Anna couldn't help wondering if it made her a bad person for being just a little thankful people couldn't heal super-fast, even if it meant, in some cases, people would survive injuries they normally wouldn't. She kind of liked her job and wouldn't want to try and find another one.

"So, how long do you normally have to stay in here?" Anna asked, changing the subject so her thoughts wouldn't go too deep and philosophical. That would just lead to her being depressed from the situation she was in. If she was going to pull through this, she needed to stay positive.

"Until someone lets me out." They usually kept him confined to his room longer before a mission. Hydra felt it would make him look forward to the mission, that he'd consider it a reward because he got to go outside for a change. It would also increase his frustration, when he was kept in tight spaces for extended periods of time. And Hydra considered that a bonus.

"That must get boring." James couldn't help but agree with Anya's statement. It was enough to drive him mad at times. That started changing when Anya got there. She talked too much for him to get bored. She helped keep his mind focused on one thing. Without her, his thoughts flew through his head too fast for him to even make them all out: flashes of pictures, voices, even feelings. Whether they were memories or dreams, he didn't know. He only knew that with Anya, the noise inside his head died down to a low hum as he focused on her voice and what she was saying.

"It's not so bad now," James finally responded, keeping his gaze down as his right hand picked at the scratchy blanket they were sitting on. His comment had a smile pulling at Anna's lips, and she shifted her left hand, sliding it over his. The unexpected warmth of her touch had James head snapping up, his eyes shifting to gaze down at her.

"What's your favorite color?" Anna asked, making sure to keep her gaze on the wall across from them. She could feel his eyes on her, and she wasn't sure she wanted to see what they were expressing at that moment.

Anya's question pulled James' attention away from her hand resting on his and what she meant by the contact. He had never given much thought to his favorite color. In truth, there were a lot of things he hadn't ever considered or thought of until Anya came with her questions and her stories. Before he had made the decision to start speaking to her, he could get away with not answering her questions. Now, she remained silent as she waited to see if he'd offer up a real answer that time.

"Blue," James eventually answered. He had actually considered his answer for a little bit. In the end, he chose the color of the sky, because it was oftentimes rare that he got to see it.

"Mine is yellow." Anya responded, even though he hadn't asked. When James thought about it, yellow suited Anya. The sun was yellow. Yellow stood for all things bright, happy, and warm; all things that Anya seemed to be. "I think you'd look good in blue," Anna murmured softly after a few moments of silent contemplation. "It would bring out your eyes." Turning her head to the side, Anna's eyes connected with the blue ones she had been talking about. She offered up a half smile before shifting her attention back to the wall.

"Do you look good in brown?" James' question was serious, and that might have been an added reason to why she smiled at it.

"No more than anyone else," Anna remarked, trying to contain her smile. "The color matching thing doesn't work as well with brown eyes. Not that anyone ever really talks about how to make brown eyes pop. In my opinion, it's because brown eyes don't hold a candle to blue eyes."

James didn't think that was true. It wasn't the color of the eyes that made them stand out, but the emotions behind them. Eyes that were void of emotions didn't 'hold a candle' to eyes that flickered with everything a person was feeling. Take Anya, she wore her emotions freely, each one showing in her eyes.

"Want to learn a new game?" Anna asked after a moment of silence, turning to face James. When he silently mimicked her movement by turning to face her, Anna started explaining the game, taking it as a yes. "It's something Tony and I used to play a _lot_ when we were bored. You need to hold your hands out palm down like this," taking hold of his hands, Anna positioned them correctly before moving on. "Now I hold mine palm up just below yours. I'm going to try and bring my hands up and around to tap yours, and you're going to try and move your hands so I can't. If I tap your hands three times in a row, I win. If I fail, you win and we switch places."

It didn't take long for Anna to lose the first round, making her realize too late that James had an unfair advantage. Still, there were only so many games you could play in a small room with no windows, no paper, and no cards. So Anna raised her hands into the starting position, only to find James with a hesitant look on his face. It was all well and good when Anya was trying to tap his hands, but James didn't want to hurt her by accidently hitting too hard.

"It's okay James. I trust you," Anna assured him once he made eye contact with her. It was that last statement that had James setting his hands up below Anya's, determined to prove—both to himself and to Anya—that he was worthy of that trust.

They ended up playing several more rounds of that game. Anna was determined to win at least once, but gave up after being unsuccessful every time. Her reflexes just couldn't compare to James'. Instead of starting up a different game, Anna went back to telling stories about her past. Something that James' had started to enjoy. It was a nice distraction, and it allowed him a chance to see a sliver of what Anya's life was like before Hydra had brought her there. If he couldn't remember his own past, it was nice to hear someone else's.

When hunger became an issue, Anna volunteered to go bring back food. She was enjoying the solitude with James, and she didn't really feel like sitting in the middle of a room full of Hydra Agents. That time she brought back enough for the both of them, probably more than the both of them needed. She didn't know what he'd want to eat, so she picked a little be of everything. From the choices he made of the smorgasbord she brought back, she soon discovered James liked all things meat, and tended to stay away from anything green.

"There was a time I attempted to be a vegetarian," Anna relayed to James as she cut a piece of chicken. "It was mostly because Tony insisted I wouldn't be able to do it, and I really wanted to prove him wrong. So I didn't eat any meat for five months. It was absolute torture, but the look on Tony's face when I won our bet was priceless. Not to mention the kicker that the money I won on that bet helped pay a big chunk of my medical schooling."

Tony didn't necessarily know that's what she spent the money on. If he did, he'd probably would have thrown an even bigger tantrum when she left for DC. She was going to mention that to James, before realizing she'd already told him that story. In fact, most of the stories she'd told him had brought up Tony in some way or other. Anna hadn't meant to talk so much about her brother. She just missed him. And most of her memories that made her happy tended to have Tony in them. He was the one who took over raising her after their parents died, when he was only a teen. He refused to let her go into foster care, even if having a kid sister around might have cramped his style.

"You must get tired of hearing about Tony, huh? He's just such a big part of my past. We don't get to see each other as often now, so it's nice to reminisce about the good times. If I get out of here, I'm definitely going to tell him how much he means to me. Of course, it'll only inflate his ego more, but I don't care. I don't want to die without him knowing I'm thankful for every pulled pigtail and overprotective big brother instinct he's ever shown." At the thought of the real possibility of never getting to see or talk to Tony again, Anna felt tears forming in her eyes. Before she could stop it, a few escaped out of the corners. She immediately wiped them away with her finger, but they were quickly replaced by more.

"I'm sorry," Anna mumbled, trying to stop the hysterical sobs that threatened to come. "I usually don't cry. When I do, it sort of doesn't stop."

James froze when he caught sight of the tears, uncertain of what to do, of how to comfort her or make her stop. There was a tight feeling in his chest when he saw the tears falling down Anya's face, and he just wanted to make them stop so the tightness would go away. A fuzzy picture came to mind, one he had never seen before, yet he knew it was his hand reaching out to wipe away the small, vaguely familiar girl's tears. With no other, better, ideas of how to help, James mimicked that picture, slowly raising his hand to Anya's cheek to wipe away a few of her tears with his thumb.

The contact startled Anna, as she hadn't expected James to try and comfort her. It had been a long time since someone had comforted her, as she made sure no one was around to see her cry on the rare occasions that she did. It felt nice, knowing that someone cared enough to try and comfort her. Before she really knew what she was doing or whether it was a good idea, Anna slid closer to James until her head rested on his shoulder. His arm fell on the bed behind her at her movement, but he didn't move it. In fact, he didn't move at all. He just sat there as Anya's tears soaked through his shirt. Eventually her breathing evened out and her tears stopped falling as she fell asleep with her head still resting against his shoulder. And still he didn't move, not immediately at least.

Eventually, James carefully lifted Anya just enough that he could pull the blanket back. Laying her down gently, he pulled the covers over her before moving to lay on the floor beside the bed, giving Anya the bed to herself. Anya was small enough that he could have fit beside her, but there was something inside him saying it wouldn't be right, it wouldn't be _proper_. So he laid on the floor, staring up at the ceiling and hanging on to the feeling of Anya's head on his shoulder. She had trusted him, to see her vulnerability and to accept the small amount of comfort he could provide. She trusted him.

* * *

_A/N Hey all! So I hope you liked this update. I'd love to hear what you thought. I also love hearing suggestions of what you'd want to see happen (either in the immediate future or a little further on) in the story. So feedback dealing with that is always welcomed! Reactions to the chapter are also welcomed :) Now, onto the responses to the guest reviews!_

_To the guest who mentioned how sweet the ID badge part was: about your question about having it in his possession being important in upcoming chapters I will only say this, it will help him in more ways than one. That probably makes no sense, but I don't want to give too much away!_

_To the guest who mentioned how they don't think Anna is a mary-sue: I want to say Thank You, it is always good to be reassured that my characters aren't mary-sues. I also thank you for the complement on my writing. I enjoy it a lot and it's nice to know people think I'm competent at it :)_

_To the guest that commented about updating regularly and keeping it up: I am trying hard! I was going to update yesterday, but I got sidetracked. But here it is. I hope it was worth the wait!_

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

Disoriented. That's what Anna felt when she woke up to find herself tucked into bed. The last memory she had before falling asleep was crying on James, which was slightly embarrassing now that she thought about it. She hoped she didn't do anything more embarrassing than that once she'd lost consciousness, like drool. Drooling would be infinitely more embarrassing than crying. At that thought, Anna braved sitting up, wondering where James was, before glancing down to see him lying on the hard floor. His eyes were open, focused on the ceiling, and it had Anna wondering how long he'd been awake.

"Were you down there all night?" Anna's voice cracked a little, a result of her dry throat from crying the night before. Her body was dehydrated. "You didn't have to sleep on the floor," she added after clearing her throat. James could have woken her up so she could go back to her room, or stayed in the bed with her. Instead he moved to the floor, after taking the time to make sure she was comfortable without waking her up. And he did that after letting her cry all over his shoulder.

"Thank you, by the way. For last night. I really needed it." James had helped her not feel so alone. She had been a little surprised how well he had dealt with her crying, considering it had probably been before Hydra wiped him that he'd even seen anyone crying at all.

"Anytime," James mumbled as he sat up, leaning his back against the bedframe.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Anna asked as she scooted closer to the edge of the bed where James' was leaning, trying to get a better view of his expression. Sometimes, when he didn't answer with words, it was easier for her to guess what his answer would be if she could see his face and attempt to read his expression.

"Some," James responded, but Anna noticed the slight creasing of his forehead that usually signaled he wasn't being completely truthful. He had done it when she asked him about his shoulder the other day.

"I could leave, let you get some rest," Anna suggested, to which James wrinkled his nose, disliking that proposition. It was just as endearing as it had been when he'd used it to showcase his disinterest in pain medicine. And just like before, it had Anna smiling as her hands reached forward, running his hair through her fingers to reassure him she wouldn't go if he didn't want her to. The unexpected action caused James to jump a little.

"I'm sorry," Anna apologized, her hands freezing and her cheeks burning. She hadn't even thought about what she was doing, she just reacted on instinct. His hair was right there, and it'd just been too adorable, the way he reacted to her suggestion that she leave, for her not to reach out in some way. "I'm so sorry," Anna repeated, pulling her hands back to her lap and cursing herself for making things awkward.

"No, it felt good." James murmured reassuringly, closing his eyes in satisfaction when he felt Anya's fingers hesitantly return to his hair at his reassurance.

"You know, I'm kind of jealous of your hair," Anna commented as she ran her fingers through said hair. "It's nice and thick. The type of hair any girl would kill for, metaphorically speaking. Although some girls may be willing to literally kill for nice hair." Anna's mutterings had James' lips twitching up, something that didn't escape her notice. Although she didn't say anything about it, feeling it would only make him less likely to respond in such fashion in the future, and she didn't want to risk the chance of getting to see his full smile. She had a feeling it would be amazing.

"Do you think the guard from yesterday will tattle on us? I mean, he's bound to have noticed I never left after bringing back food last night. I don't want to get you in trouble again." Who knew what Rumlow would do if he found out Anna had stayed the whole night with James? He was spiteful enough when James just spent part of the night with her.

With his eyes still closed, James' simply shrugged his mechanical shoulder, not really caring if anyone knew or not. Whatever punishment that came from last night would be worth it. It had led to moments of closeness that left James' wanting more. He had gotten a taste of what a connection with someone would mean and he didn't want to ever go back.

"So nonchalant about physical or mental retribution. Well, you might not care, but I do." Anna muttered, her fingers working through his hair faster as her frustration with James' lack of caring for his own wellbeing grew. What she didn't realize was, it was because she cared that James didn't. Because regardless of what they did to him or forced him to do, he'd still have her there after it all, caring about what happened to him, and that was worth going through Hell for.

"Just, try to refrain from doing anything to purposefully piss Rumlow off. He seems to have a vendetta against you, for some unknown, illogical reason." James' couldn't help but think that she was one to talk. Every time she turned around Anya seemed to be verbally assaulting the agent. Whereas James had never said a word to him.

"Promise," James assured her, though he didn't think it would stop Rumlow. Like Anya had said, he had a personal vendetta against James. One that James had a feeling was about Anya, seeing as it hadn't started until she arrived. Not that he was about to mention that to her, as it might be the one thing to make her distance herself from him: if it was the only way she could protect him.

…

Anna hadn't answered when Tony called. Normally that wouldn't be cause for alarm, had he not called ten times and received voicemail immediately each time. Anna never had her phone off, too afraid of missing a call from the hospital.

"She's still not answering," Tony muttered as he tossed his phone beside Pepper on the couch.

"Have you tried Steve?" Pepper suggested, as she flipped through the latest figures for Stark Industries.

"Of course I did. Capsicle's not answering either." If the Avengers and his sister had just agreed to actually live in Stark Tower after New York, this wouldn't be a problem. But no, they had to be all independent and deny his hospitality.

"Well, maybe they're together and they want to be left…alone." Pepper added distractedly. She was used to Tony's worrying about Anna, and most times it all turned out to be for nothing.

"He is 'friend-zoned,'" Tony snapped, shaking off the idea of the Capsicle and his sister.

"We've been over this Tony, you can't friend-zone someone for your sister. It doesn't work like that." Of course it did. The Captain had agreed to Tony's demands when they had that sit down talk after Anna 'joined' SHIELD.

"I'm telling you Pepper, something isn't right." This time Tony _knew_ he wasn't overacting, and he was going to prove it. "Jarvis! Locate recent satellite pictures of Capsicle and Anna Banana."

"Is that really necessary? Do you really want to resort to having Jarvis stalk your sister?" Pepper asked, finally putting down the file to look at Tony.

"Why not? The government already does." If the government was allowed to stalk people, so was Tony.

"The Government has a Jarvis?" Pepper asked sardonically.

"No, of course not. Jarvis is copyrighted. They have an entirely different, less intelligent, system to help them stalk people." Tony scoffed, pouring himself a glass of scotch while he waited for Jarvis to report back.

"I'm sorry sir, I cannot locate any recent pictures of Anna. The Captain was last seen with Black Widow entering a mall in downtown DC earlier this week." Well, Rogers wasn't with his sister. Which should have made Tony happy, but it only worried him more.

"What about either of their financial accounts, any activity?" When Jarvis responded negatively Tony slammed his glass down on the counter.

"See Pepper, something isn't right. Anna hasn't accessed her account at all this past week. There isn't even a goddamn photo of her from a camera at a red light, let alone the hospital where she spends all of her time." Running a hand through his hair Tony began pacing in front of Pepper, too keyed up to even think of what to do next. If Jarvis couldn't find Anna, who could? Should he assemble the Avengers to help him? Or put on one of his suits and go to DC himself?

"Why don't you just call SHIELD?" Pepper suggested, causing Tony to shout out for Jarvis again. It almost made Pepper want to pour herself a glass of scotch.

…

When Anna gave James the option, he wanted them to spend the day in his room again. Anna didn't mind. All she had to do was get food to tide them over, and she was starting to become familiar with the path from their hall to the cafeteria. Unfortunately for her, Rumlow had been waiting for her. And by the look on his face, he had heard about last night.

"That's a lot of food you've got there for such a tiny person." Rumlow commented as he sidled up to Anna.

"What's it to you?" Anna challenged. She had been so close to escaping before he stopped her. All she wanted was to be back in the room with James.

"Maybe I wasn't as…clear as I should have been yesterday," Rumlow ignored her comment and instead stepped in front of her to stop her. "The asset has its own room for a reason. He's to be in solitude until he's needed for a mission." The way he talked about James had Anna gripping her tray tighter as she kept repeating 'don't piss him off' in her head.

"You brought me in to be his doctor. He was shot. That requires me to see him to make sure he's healing properly." Anna responded through gritted teeth, stepping around Rumlow.

"Does it require you staying the night in his room?" Rumlow spat back, his eyes glaring daggers into Anna's back. He felt a sense of success when his words made her pause.

"As long as he's ready at Hydra's beck and call, what does it matter?" Anna finally answered before continuing on her way down the hall. It took all of her self-control not to get into it verbally with Rumlow. That wouldn't help James. It would only make things worse as well as require her to spend more time in Rumlow's presence.

Expecting the agent on duty outside of James' room to give her a hard time, Anna was surprised when he didn't say a word to her as she opened the door. Perhaps Rumlow hadn't given the order to keep her from the room. Or, more likely, he hadn't given it _yet_, assuming his little discussion with her earlier would be enough to scare or shame her away. Leaving Anna with the impression that Rumlow wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Either that or he didn't know Anna at all.

Preparing to pretend as if the last twenty minutes hadn't happened for James' sake, Anna opened his door only to find pretending unnecessary. While she had been gone, James had moved onto the bed and now laid passed out across it, proving she was right: he did need rest. As silently as she could, Anna crossed the room and set the tray down on the table. It wasn't until she was closer that Anna noticed the creases on his forehead and his tight fists. Whatever he was seeing in his sleep, it wasn't pleasant.

Knowing it could either help, or end up very badly for her, Anna climbed into the bed beside James. When he didn't immediately react against her, didn't see her as a threat in his nightmare state, Anna adjusted her position so her head rested on his chest. Placing her hand beside her face, Anna let her fingers trace patterns lightly against James' shirt. After a few moments, Anna noticed his fists loosening and couldn't keep a small smile from growing on her face. The fact that she could help comfort him, like he had helped her last night, made her inexplicably happy.

The longer she laid there with James, the heavier Anna's eyelids became. Before she knew it, she was slipping into sleep, her hand replacing tracing patterns with a loose grip on his t-shirt. That time it was James' turn to be disoriented when he woke up. Glancing down at the pressure on his chest, he found Anya's head resting above his heart. It was the second time she'd fallen asleep on him, but that time he didn't move to the floor. With his heart beating faster, James wrapped his mechanical arm lightly around her, while his right hand moved to lay overtop hers on his chest. Closing his eyes, he fought off the sleep that beckoned him to return to unconsciousness. He wanted to stay awake like that for as long as possible, to hold onto the feeling of security and tranquility.

There was no way of telling what time it was when they both woke up for good, how much of the day was spent sleeping. All James knew, was he hadn't slept so well in a long time. There was no denying that was because of the petite woman sitting beside him who was currently in the process of downing her second bottle of water. As he snuck another glance down at her, James noticed how some of Anya's hair had fallen from her braid. It had his hand twitching, wanting to brush it behind her ear. Instead, he busied himself with the cap of his own water, turning it around in his free hand as a distraction.

"Do you normally have a lot of nightmares?" Anna asked him, once she felt satisfied in her rehydration. The dryness of her throat had only intensified after her nap, leading to her attacking the water bottles she'd brought earlier.

"I don't know," James answered truthfully, his eyes squinting in concentration. "I can't remember."

"I guess that's not necessarily a bad thing." It wasn't exactly a good thing either. Memories, even those that caused nightmares, were sacred. The fact that James' memories were continually being wiped by Hydra was a form of cruelty Anna had hoped the world would never achieve.

"My favorite is when I have lucid dreams," Anna added in an effort to start a more cheerful conversation. "Ones where I realize it's a dream and I can start consciously changing it."

James had never had a lucid dream. At least, not that he could remember. They sounded nice. Being able to control something, even if it was just a dream, made him wish he'd experienced one. It would be a nice escape from the world, and a good way to entertain himself whenever he was under solitary confinement. Although, he was pretty certain that having Anya there was better than any lucid dream could be.

"But those don't happen very often. Most of the time I can't even remember my dreams when I wake up." Anna continued with a sigh. " Which can be annoying, because I'll be left with the inkling that I just had a really good dream, but I can't remember it for the life of me. But then when I have a nightmare that I'd rather not remember, it stays with me for days." It was like the world enjoyed cruel irony.

"Tony was going to try and build a machine that would store dreams from brainwaves, so I could remember my dreams and watch them whenever I wanted. Before the accident, that is. Then he became too busy with dad's company. It was a nice idea though. He was a lot more creative with his inventions, before he inherited Stark Industries. All his fun projects were put on hold for a while." Taking over Stark Industries had taken up a lot of Tony's time, with any spare time from it being spent either partying or helping Anna with homework. No time for inventions that weren't pertinent for work.

"Accident?" James' question pulled Anna out of her memories, only to throw her mind back further in time to when she'd gotten the news.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was little. Tony was at college so Ida, my nanny, was babysitting me. I always insisted on waiting up for them to come home, whenever they went to business events. Ida tried to make me go to my room when the cops showed up at our door, but I wouldn't listen. They said mom died on impact. Dad wasn't so fortunate." Anna stopped talking after that, knowing that if she continued she'd just start to cry again. One night of crying was enough to last her a while, she didn't feel like crying two days in a row. It was around that thought that she felt James' hand reach for hers as he mumbled an apology.

"You know, you're starting to get the hang of this whole comfort thing," Anna encouraged, glancing up at him as she allowed herself to lace her fingers with his. There was another flicker of an almost smile across James' face as he gently squeezed her hand back.

"Normally I'd rely on chocolates in a situation like this. Copious amounts of chocolate and ice cream. I'd take a bubble bath and then curl up in bed in some comfy pajamas and just stuff my face with sweets." Anna added thoughtfully, glancing down at their hands. "So, in a way, I'm just getting the hang of accepting comfort." James had Anna discovering that physical comfort from another person was much more satisfying than food. Not to mention, there was the bonus of not waking up with a chocolate hangover and a stomach ache.

James was oddly happy that Anya was as new at this as him. It made trying a lot less intimidating, knowing she didn't have much else to compare it to. Hydra had never prepared him for this kind of thing. He was their weapon, their asset. He was trained extensively in many different combat styles. But when it came to human interaction, Hydra would rather him not have emotions, as they saw it as a detriment. And James had never questioned them on it. Until Anya. Because with Anya's hand in his, he felt stronger, like he could take on the world.

* * *

_A/N Yay for the posting of the next chapter. I've gotta say, you guys give great feedback, so thank you all who review. Also, a shout out to all who favorite and follow :) By all means keep it up! The next chapter will probably be when James goes after Steve for the first time, at least that's how I have it planned out now. Oh, did you guys enjoy Tony sneaking in there? Because I enjoyed writing him in :) Now for the guest review responses!_

_To the Guest who commented how they think my story is well-paced I just want to say thank you! I'm trying really hard to balance not moving too fast with not moving to slow and to hear you think I'm doing a good job with that means a lot!_

_To the Guest who left many complements about being in love with my story after just 6 chapters: thank you so much for all those lovely things you said. Funny enough I actually did stumble across Beyond Repair very recently and I LOVE it. I also found it a funny coincidence that the main OC character in that story is an Anna as well. Perhaps this means Bucky just needs to be with someone named Anna? Lol Also, I'm glad you like the little snippets of Tony in the story. I find it fun to sneak him in here and there. Hopefully you enjoyed his appearance in this chapter!_

_To the guest you mentioned that the chair is coming soon: Unfortunately it is coming up with in the next couple chapters, and though I am looking forward to writing it, I hated that scene in the movie. It gave me all sorts of feels for Bucky_

_To the guest who found it amusing that Rumlow thought it'd be easy to keep Anna and Bucky apart: I feel like your speculation is answered in this chapter: yes Rumlow was pissed about Anna spending the night in Bucky's room. Also, as mentioned earlier, Bucky will probably be sent after Steve in the next chapter. However that is where my answering your questions and speculations must end, as I refuse to give spoilers!_


	8. Chapter 8

Anna didn't sleep much that night. After sleeping most of the day, she couldn't slip back into unconsciousness. She did spend it in her own room, though. After leaving at some point to take a shower, Anna came back only to find the new guard on duty denying her entrance. Not that she didn't attempt to put up a fight about it. But the agent was adamant in his orders. So, with nowhere else left to go, Anna returned to her designated room.

Once again, when she arrived at the cafeteria for breakfast, James wasn't there. And again, Rumlow and Rollins sat at his table. This time she posed her question to Rollins, trying her best to ignore Rumlow's very existence. Anna was confident that her being banned from James' room was entirely his doing. When Anna addressed Rollins, he glanced at Rumlow, asking permission to disclose the information Anna was requesting.

"He ate alone. Needed solitude to prepare for today's mission." Rollins finally answered gruffly when Rumlow nodded his head, allowing him to divulge the information to Anna.

"A mission? So soon after being shot? And in broad daylight? Don't these things normally go down at night?" Anna fumbled through all the questions that were running through her mind. The peacefulness of the last two days had momentarily made her forget that James was being used as a tool for Hydra, that he'd have more missions to go on until Hydra got what they wanted.

"You'll actually be clearing him for it, as soon as you're ready. We have him waiting in the infirmary." Rollins responded, pointing his fork at Anna before stabbing his eggs with it. He missed the glare Rumlow shot him for divulging _that_ information, as it had Anna swiftly turning on her heal, abandoning breakfast in preference of the infirmary.

It was obvious the guard outside the infirmary hadn't expected Anna so early. Regardless, he allowed her entrance. His orders were to let the doctor in when she came, so it wasn't his place to tell her to come back later. To Anna's surprise, James was already suited up, choosing to lean against the wall rather than sit in the chair normally used for examinations.

"I thought I was supposed to clear you?" Anna asked as she came to stand in front of him, unable to see how she was supposed to conduct a physical exam with his uniform on. And if there was no physical exam, there was no way she could claim he wasn't ready to go back out yet.

"I'm fine," James responded with determination. He had suited up before Anya got there for a reason, and that was to prevent her from having to clear him. To prevent her from feeling guilty for whatever he did today, like she had last time.

"Do you have a doctorate in medicine that you spent six years of your life on?" Anna inquired, her hands going to her hips as she stared defiantly up at him.

"I'm fine," James insisted, crossing his arms to illustrate he was done discussing it. He would not let Anya win on this point. To his surprise Anya reached forward, attempting to pry his arms from his chest without much luck. Her plan of forcing him to let her perform her job hadn't been thoroughly thought out.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Anna huffed, giving up on trying to make him let her examine him. There was no way she was going to be able to make him move if he didn't want to.

"So you don't blame yourself again." Of all the possible answers Anna could have gotten, including no response at all, that was the least expected. It had the fight slowly slipping away from her as the meaning behind it hit her.

"I can take the guilt. What I can't take is you going out before you're healed and getting hurt worse because of it." Anna responded, her voice a shade softer than before. Even if it was completely stupid of him, it was kind of sweet that he wanted to protect her emotionally from herself.

"It'll be fine. Easy even." James responded with sincerity. Her concern for him was truly touching, but also unnecessary. He knew what he was doing. It was nothing he hadn't done more than a dozen times.

"If it's so easy, then why do you need so many guns?" Anna pointed out, her eyes moving to the various guns he had strapped on him. It was enough to arm a whole tact team, and he carried it all on his person. If the mission was so simple, why the need for all the excess weapons?

"Sometimes I miss," James responded in all seriousness. It was rare for him to miss, but it _did_ happen every once in a while. There was also the variability of how far away he'd have to be from his target that came into the equation. In order to factor for variability, he was given the weapons he'd need for different circumstances.

"Will the people you're going after have guns too?" James didn't have a direct answer for that inquiry. There was a distinct possibility that his targets would be armed, given they were both level 6 targets. But there would be no way of knowing until he found them. The uncertainty led him to shrug in response, not wanting to lie to Anya if he could help it.

The lack of a real answer didn't do anything to instill confidence in Anna. It was awful, hoping that Hydra's newest targets would have to face the 'Winter Soldier' with nothing to defend themselves with. But Anna couldn't help it. Not when the targets weren't even faces in her mind, and it was James who was going up against them.

"Well," Anna cleared her throat as she stepped closer to James. After a moment of hesitation she rested her hand on his suit, just over his heart. "This thing better be bulletproof." She murmured, keeping her eyes level with her hand. It has hard for her to actually admit defeat in any argument, but admitting it in this one would result in death and pain. She didn't want _anyone_ to get hurt, but she _really_ didn't want James to get hurt.

The concern in Anya's voice, and her light touch, had James' heart speeding up. Copying his motions from the day before, James' raised his right hand to cover Anya's, pressing it closer and prolonging the contact. The sound of the infirmary gate creaking open was what finally caused them to separate. Rollins, who was the first to enter the room, was the only one that had caught James and Anna before they jumped apart. Not that it mattered at all to him. It was Rumlow who had the odd fixation with the doctor. Rollins' orders were simply to retrieve the doctor's report and escort her back to her room while Rumlow escorted the asset to the transport.

It was with satisfaction that Rumlow handed the Winter Soldier his mask and goggles. He felt as though he had won when he had entered the infirmary to find the Soldier in full gear. Anna hadn't been able to find an excuse for him to stay. Meaning this mission might just force her to see what the Winter Soldier really was: an asset, a tool, a weapon. Undeserving of empathy or affection.

It was with one last glance at Anna, who had twisted in Rollins' grasp to look back at him, that James slipped the mask on, followed shortly by the goggles. As always the walk to the transport was silent, and James spent the time he was being transported mentally preparing himself for the mission. He went over the mental pictures of his targets and the strengths and weaknesses he had been presented with by Pierce. His orders were to take them down by any means necessary, no matter how many other casualties it cost.

The news that both of his targets were in the same vehicle, headed towards SHIELD, had James mentally berating them. Being in the same confined space wasn't a challenge, they could have at least tried to make it interesting for him. They were supposed to be level 6. At least it would mean he'd get to return to the compound, to Anya, sooner than anticipated. At the thought of Anya, James slipped his hand into his pocket until it slid over the smooth card that had her picture on it. When the driver of the small car they were traveling in pointed out the target's vehicle, James quickly pushed all thoughts of Anya away and readied himself for attack.

In one swift movement, James launched himself out the window, landing with a thud on top of the target's vehicle. He disposed of the 'traitor' first—the Hydra agent that reportedly was the one to inform Hydra of the targets' whereabouts only after he spilled Hydra secrets to the targets. That left three people in the vehicle. Only two were his targets, but with the third possibly knowing Hydra intel now, the third would be collateral damage. Three shots and it would all be over. At least, that's what James' had assumed. Until the vehicle came to a sudden halt after he'd fired the supposedly killing shots. Not expecting it, James felt himself flipping off the car before he could anchor himself.

He barely registered his head crashing against the concrete, more focused on providing traction with his mechanical arm. Rising slowly to his feet after stopping his momentum, James' waited for the second Hydra vehicle to make its move. When it did, he once again launched himself on the roof of the targets' car, which was being propelled by the Hydra vehicle from behind. The collateral attempted to steer out of Hydra's lock on their car, and would have probably been successful had James not ripped the steering wheel from his grasp.

Gunshots firing up at him caused his retreat, and made him take note of two things: one being that he might have originally underestimated his targets, and two being that they _did_ in fact have guns. It changed his next choice of weapon, as he pocketed the handgun he'd originally used and instead took the missile launcher one of the Hydra Agents offered him. His first shot was dead on, causing the blonde target to fly off the bridge. If he hadn't known that one was the one who had enhanced strength, James would count him as dead.

With one target out of range for the moment, James focused on the redhead, waiting for the agents' fire to draw her out before sending two missiles her way. The first one missed, but the second one sent the car she had taken cover behind flying off the bridge with her. Counting her as down and out, James traded the now empty missile launcher for an automatic, ready to finish off the blonde. It took him a minute to locate the shield beside the crashed bus. When he took aim, ready to end this mission, bullets came from below, nicking his goggles and cracking the glass. Unable to see out of the right side, James pulled back, using the concrete divider as cover.

It had been the redhead who had fired the shot. She had, once again, survived his attempts at taking her down. Not only that, but she had caught him off guard and hit him. Albeit, he suffered no injury from it. Still, it just really pissed him off that these targets wouldn't die. That thought had him ripping off the newly made useless goggles as he rose back up and fired shots down to where the redhead had been. He should have figured she'd moved to a different location. Instead, it was something he found out as more shots fired at his head from across the way, making him duck behind the concrete siding again. As soon as the shots stopped, James rose back up, firing at her new position and forcing her to retreat further down the street.

"_I have her. Find him_," James ordered in Russian, before jumping over the concrete divider and landing with a crunch on the top of a car below. He wanted retribution for the redhead momentarily getting the better of him, that's why he let the others take care of the blonde.

With the redhead having a head start, James relied on his hearing to locate her after following the direction she'd taken when she fled. When he picked up on her voice from behind a car across the street, he slowly pulled a bomb from his belt, rolling it carefully towards the car in question. He could hear the electronic qualities of it, knew it was a recording, but he also knew the bomb would draw her out from wherever she was hiding.

His eyes scanned the area, gun at the ready, waiting for the redhead to attack. When she did, it was unexpectedly from above, kicking his gun free and straddling his shoulders. James was just able to reach his hands up to block the string she wielded from strangling him. That was the second time she had bested him, and it only made his desire to finish her stronger. Flipping her off of him with his mechanical hand, he immediately went for his gun. Ready for his move, the redhead threw a small round disk at him. James thought it was a bomb at first, but instead of exploding, it sent a jolt of electricity up his metal arm. Ripping it off before it could short circuit him, he recalibrated his arm in one swift movement before once again chasing after the redhead. Her dirty little tricks would only gain her time, time she'd eventually run out of.

Lining up his shot, James hit his target through the car window she'd jumped behind, but it wasn't a killing blow. It slowed her down though, and it would make finishing her off all the easier. He was just about to take that final shot when the blonde charged him. Seriously, these two just wouldn't die. Now it was up to him to finish them both off, seeing as the Hydra agents hadn't been effective in taking care of the target he'd assigned them to deal with.

James soon discovered that fighting with the blonde was different than fighting with the redhead. The blonde was faster, stronger, and could bounce back from James' hits like no normal human could. After losing two guns because of the target's damn shield, James decided it should be the first to go, commandeering it and launching it deep into the back of a parked van. Even without the shield, the blonde held up against his attacks. As the blonde dodged and blocked James' knife, it allowed James to get a few good punches in, but the guy just came back for more. Just when James thought he had him, the target manipulated their weight, flipping them both, before going for his shield.

That's when the target momentarily regained the upper hand, using his shield to pry a panel of James' metal arm open before twisting them and slamming it into James' forehead. Gripping James' face, the blonde managed to toss him over his shoulder as if he were nothing. James was able to roll out of the fall, but not without losing his mask in the process.

The blonde's attention was momentarily distracted from the Winter Soldier, as he bent down to retrieve the small, white, plastic card that had fallen from the Soldier's possession along with his mask. Unlike the mask, it didn't belong to the Soldier. It wasn't his picture or his name printed across the card. What was printed on it had the blonde's grip on the tiny plastic card tightening.

"Anna," James tensed when he heard the target whisper Anya's name. Hunching his shoulders, James reached his hand into his pocket, only to find her ID badge gone. "Where is she?!" At the blondes' demanding question James swiftly turned, shooting a glare at the target who was holding the ID that Anya had given _him_. As soon as he did, the target seemed to momentarily forget about Anya and her ID as he stared at James with shock and confusion.

"Bucky?" The target called out, as if he knew James. And though James could swear he'd never heard that name before, there was something frustratingly familiar about it nagging at the back of his mind, just out of reach. The sickly boy who had helped James remember what to do when Anya was having trouble breathing flashed in James' memory. He had called out the name the blonde before him did. And though the two blondes, the one physically before him and the one in his mind, looked similar, they were also drastically different.

"Who the Hell is Bucky?" James demanded, aiming his gun at the target's head. Though he had his shot, he wanted, needed to know who Bucky was. That hesitation cost him his first chance, as the collateral came out of the sky and hit him from behind, knocking him down until he rolled into a standing position. As James focused on the blonde target's face again, it unwillingly stirred up images of the tiny kid from his mind and caused him a second hesitation that ended up costing him his second chance. The redhead was the one who took advantage of his hesitance that time, firing the missile at him. Though he could claim that was the reason he retreated, letting the other agents take care of the two targets and the collateral, the real reason was he didn't want to face the blonde he couldn't remember, but that he still somehow _knew_.

…

"Drop the shield cap, get on your knees. Get on your knees!" Rumlow shouted as he led his team towards Rogers.

It took a moment for Steve to follow the command, only half aware of his surroundings. His thoughts were still reeling from the discovery that Bucky had somehow survived the fall from the train all those years ago, that he was the Winter Soldier. So caught up in memories and disbelief, it took Steve another few minutes to realize what Rumlow was asking him.

"Where did you get this? Captain, where did you get this?" Rumlow asked, holding the card with Anna's picture on it in front of Rogers?

"Bucky dropped it," Steve muttered when he finally was able to focus on what Rumlow was saying. Rumlow didn't ask him any more questions after that, simply handcuffed him while other agents went to restrain Natasha and Sam.

Steve didn't speak a word until they were well on the way to wherever Hydra was taking them to kill them. His expression still dazed as he insisted to Sam and Natasha that it _had_ been Bucky. But he hadn't even recognized Steve. Hydra had done something to his memory when they saved him. Turned him into a weapon. Natasha was quick to tell Steve it wasn't his fault. Steve disagreed. He knew when he saved Bucky from Hydra's clutches the first time that something wasn't right. Bucky had been in a lab, on the table. They had been experimenting on him. Whatever they did, made Bucky able to survive the fall. Steve should have realized that. He should have gone back for him.

"Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky." Steve murmured, lost in memories of all the times Bucky saw him when no one else did, when Bucky cared about him when no one else gave a damn. Even when he became Captain America, when everyone else saw the shield, Bucky saw Steve.

Now that he knew Bucky was still alive, Steve wasn't going to give up. Hydra now had two of the people Steve cared the most about: Bucky and Anna. And he would die before giving up on them. Somehow, someway, they were going to get out of this SUV and Steve would make sure that he got his best friend back. Because, while everyone else saw the metal arm and the assassin, Steve still saw a flash of Bucky. It was in Bucky's eyes, when he hesitated. Bucky was still in there, trying to remember. Come Hell or high water Steve was going to get him to remember.

* * *

_A/N So, this chapter is obviously different from my other ones. First: it's mostly James' POV and only has Anna splashed in here and there. Secondly, I followed the movie while writing it. And let me tell you, I found it difficult to write so I hope I didn't muck it up too bad. If I did, please be gentle with any hate comments about how it turned out, because I did try really hard. It was my first attempt at James' POV where he was in full Winter Soldier mode. I figured, during a scene like this, he would have to revert back to Winter Soldier mode, even with all the changes Anna has helped him achieve. To do the things he had to do, he had to go back to that mentality, and even though he has changed some, that mentality is still a part of him. It was all he had for so long. Anyways, I'm babbling and defending my work when I should just embrace it. Let me know what you guys think! You've been great about that so far, and I really appreciate that! Oh and to those I respond to via PM, just so you know, no pressure to PM me back. It's awesome that you do! I just wanna make sure ya don't feel obligated :) Now: on to guest reviews!_

_To the guest who commented how much they enjoy how comforting Anna/James are to each other: I'm glad to hear that, I love writing those Anna/James moments so I'm glad their being appreciated. Can't quite divulge what's gonna happen to them after the chair scene, but I will say there will be obstacles that Anna/James continually have to tackly during this story._

_To the Guest who commented about the cheesiness of the whole anya's hand making James feel stronger: I knew it was cheesy when I wrote it, I just couldn't help myself. I'll try to dial down any further cheesiness! I like the way you phrased "get a little sweet on her" because that's how 1940's Bucky probably would have expressed his feelings about Anna to 1940's Steve "I'm sweet on her, steve. She's different, but in a good way." Ah pre-soldier bucky, how different you are to post-soldier. Anyways I'm babbling. I gave you some of bucky's POV in this chapter. I'll try to do it a little more in later chapters, but I can't promise how my mind and fingers will take this story when I'm writing._

_To the guest who mentioned it would be weird if Tony didn't notice something was up with Anna: I totally agree! He's a protective brother and he was bound to notice something wasn't right with her. That's partly why I added his small bit in!_

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

"_Leaving your tears on my shoulder while your eyes beg me to stay. We were finally changing, it's our luck we're a little too late. I'd take you with me if there was a way. Sorry don't cut it, so I say…" Only Place I Call Home by Every Avenue_

_(I listened to this while writing, as well as a few others. Thought I'd share that with you. Enjoy!)_

* * *

Anna hated waiting. She had paced her small room, where they insisted she stay, more times than she could keep track of. The distractions she attempted didn't work, as the thought of what was happening with James distracted her from those distractions. Her wrist was red from constantly snapping the hair tie against it to try and diffuse some of her tension. With no clock she had no way of telling how long it'd been since he'd left. It felt like hours. When her door finally opened, and the agent informed her 'the asset' was in transport, Anna practically exploded out of the door. She hadn't wanted the agent to lock her back in.

Anna returned to her pacing once she reached the infirmary, still antsy as the agent hadn't informed her what state James was returning in. The whole situation wasn't one Anna was used to. True, Steve had gone on plenty of missions that were probably just as dangerous as James' mission. However, Steve had a whole team that had his back, who cared if he made it out unscathed, so Anna never worried. Also, Anna was rarely deemed important enough by SHIELD to know about missions beforehand. She was more of an after-the-fact call; less chance to worry if you didn't know it was happening until it was over. But with Hydra, their agents didn't seem the type to care what happened to James, as long as he finished the mission. That thought had her worry skyrocketing and sped up her stride.

It was as she was mid-turn in her pacing that she caught the movement from the corner of her eye. Realizing it was James had Anna changing her direction, closing the distance between them while her eyes shifted across his body for any signs of injuries. When nothing blatant jumped out at her, she allowed her heart to relax. Focusing on his face, she noticed the frustrated confusion in his eyes. Had the mission not gone according to plan?

"Hey, you okay?" Anna asked carefully, concern coloring her voice, when she came to a standstill just inches from him. At the sound of her voice, James' eyes moved to meet hers.

"I don't know." He murmured, his brow creasing as he continued to pull at the thread in the back of his mind where he knew the memory of the man on the bridge lied.

"Well, let's get you out of this suit so I can find out," Anna stated, raising her hands to unbuckle the strap of the holster. Normally James insisted on removing the uniform himself after missions, but he enjoyed the excuse to be close to Anya. She was familiar and safe. She helped him focus his thoughts. So James let her pull each piece of his suit off, relishing in the periodic brush of her fingers against his skin as she moved the armor off until he was left standing only in his pants and boots.

It wasn't until James' armor had been removed that Anna noticed the mechanic hovering behind him, holding tools that Anna knew were meant for James' mechanical arm. It hadn't escaped her scrutiny that his left arm had a panel out of place. Anna just hadn't considered it an immediate concern. At the moment all Anna cared about was making sure James was physically and mentally okay as a whole.

"I'm looking at him first. You can fix his arm after I've cleared him." Anna insisted, not waiting for the mechanic to respond before slipping her hand into James' and gently pulling him towards he chair.

James allowed Anya to lead him to the chair, sitting down when she pressed lightly on his soldiers and remaining quiet as she checked his body for any physical wounds. It was no surprise to him when she didn't find any, he knew there wasn't any physical damage done. Still, he let her examine him just as an excuse to feel her skin against his. It was comforting, steadying.

Once Anna was satisfied that, from the neck down, James hadn't sustained any injury, she moved on to his face. Brushing his hair from his face and tucking it behind his ears, Anna let her fingers linger for a moment on his cheek before turning her focus back to her job. There were no contusions that she saw, though a slight bruise shaded his forehead the lightest of purple. Grabbing the light pen, Anna examined James' eyes, noticing their slight lack of reaction to it.

"I think you might have a small concussion," Anna murmured, brushing the shorter hairs that had escaped from behind his ears out of his face. "What did you hit your head on?"

At Anya's question, James vision was lost to the memory of the blonde target smashing his shield into James' face. The vision continued until it paused on the look of recognition the blonde had when he saw James without his mask, a look that James couldn't forget. None of it made sense to him. It was like he had a couple pieces of the puzzle, ones that didn't even fit together, and yet his brain was still trying to see the whole picture.

"The man, on the bridge." James' mumbled, his eyes looking straight ahead, unseeing.

"What?" Anna asked, a little concerned that James wasn't making sense. Perhaps the concussion was worse than she'd first thought.

"The blonde target, on the bridge. The one with the shield. I…I think I knew him." Anna's hand stilled as James' words finally started making sense to her. Steve had been his mission, who he had been sent to kill. Her thoughts began to run wild, wondering if James' had been successful and if Steve was really gone, before his last words hit her like a brick wall.

James remembered Steve. Or, at least, a part of him was telling him he should remember Steve. The confusion and frustration when he had first returned suddenly made sense. James was trying to remember why the target had been familiar. There was a part of his mind, the part that still contained Bucky, fighting to be heard. That realization almost brought tears to Anna's eyes.

"You did know him," Anna whispered before she had considered the possible consequences of her words. By the time she realized what she had said, James eyes were already on hers. The hope that she saw in them—the hope that someone might be able to help him understand the memories that were fighting to be remembered—made not telling him impossible. Anna would give anything to help James not hurt, to help him heal. No matter what happened to her for it, she had to tell him.

"His name is Steve Rogers. He was your best friend. You grew up as close as brothers, and he followed you to war. You were each other's family." Anna rushed out, giving the basics so as not to overwhelm him. When James' forehead only creased more, she was worried she'd done just that. She hadn't realized that her words had caused even more pictures to fly through James' mind, more of the puzzle pieces. Scattered memories of the tiny version of Steve bloody and beaten in back alleys, and then of the bigger version he'd seen today helping to support James' weight while explosions went off around them. Both memories he'd heard the name the blonde had used today: Bucky.

"Who's Bucky?" James asked, desperate to know why the man had called him that. Why it sounded so familiar to him. At that point, he was so caught up in his own head, James hadn't even noticed the mechanic had started working on his arm. Anna had, as the man had sent her a quiet glare when he heard what she was talking about. Everyone knew that particular subject was off limits. His glare was meant as a warning to the young doctor, but Anna didn't heed it. She had already resolved herself to whatever punishment she'd receive for talking about James' past.

"You are. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. Steve called you Bucky for short." Anna murmured the last part. "I'm so sorry I never told you James." She should have. She should have told him as soon as he started talking to her. God, she could only hope he wouldn't feel too betrayed, that he wouldn't resent her too much.

Anya's apology struck James as odd. He had never given her any inkling that he had started remembering images he couldn't understand. If he had discussed them with her, had mentioned seeing the skinny boy who was apparently named Steve in his mind, perhaps it would have given Anya a reason to explain to him. It was as much his fault as hers that it was never mentioned. But she felt guilty for it. He had seen it flash in her eyes at her apology. It was apparent in the way her shoulders sagged as she avoided looking at him now. Reaching out for her, he managed to get a hold on her hand, squeezing it gently in hopes that she'd understand he didn't blame her. That he appreciated that she'd told him now.

The contact startled Anna, but what surprised her even more was the look in James' eyes. He wasn't angry with her, or hurt. Instead, he seemed to be grateful. He was trying to reassure her that everything was all right, even while his mind must be so tangled up and confused. It was at that touching thought that she felt a single tear trickle down her cheek. Anna quickly pulled her hand away from James to wipe it away, embarrassed that it had escaped at all.

"You were a Sergeant you know," Anna quickly rattled off another fact Steve had told her about James' past to distract him from the fact that her emotions had spilled over in the form of that single tear. She had no idea that that simple statement would unleash another torrent of images in James' mind.

The new images weren't as nice as the other ones. There was a man calling him Sergeant, just as Anya had. But this man had been the enemy. His face brought only the memory of pain and anger as he was the one who experimented on him, who had given him his metal arm. Then he just packed him away for when they would need him, locking him in a confining box where all James felt was freezing cold before his mind and body went numb.

The memory resulted in James' tensing, and lashing out at the mechanic who had been finishing up on his arm, sending him flying across the room. The commotion had the agents that Anna had insisted wait in the hall, rushing into the infirmary with their guns locked and loaded on James. Anna could see James' stress growing as he eyed down the agents who threatened him. Before he made a move that would send a dozen bullets drilling into him, Anna stepped in front of him, gently resting her hands on either side of his face while murmuring his name.

Feeling Anya's soft touch brought James spiraling back to the present. He pulled all of his focus and put it on her: concentrating on her voice whispering his name, her calming touch, and her eyes that bore into him, reassuring him everything was okay. Relaxing his fists, James reached out to rest his hands on either side of Anya's waist, allowing her to be his anchor. When Anya's thumbs started tracing soothing circles on his cheeks, James let his eyes drift shut as he matched his breaths with hers. Though his body and mind were relaxed, his heart was once again speeding up, as it always seemed to do when Anya was around.

"Sir, he's unstable. Erratic." A guard from outside commented, momentarily drawing Anna's attention away from James. The comment angered Anna, as clearly James was completely stable now. They just didn't know how to help him, they only knew how to hurt him, they only cared about controlling him.

Anna didn't see Pierce entering the room behind her, as she kept her eyes on James, whose eyes were still closed. When Pierce stepped around the guards to see the Soldier simply sitting there quietly, he motioned for the agents to lower their guns. There was no immediate threat, though he did find it odd that the doctor he had kidnapped seemed to be providing comfort to the asset instead of medical attention.

Rumlow, who had followed Pierce into the infirmary, had his hand hovering over the handgun in his holster upon entering. His grip only moved to tighten around the gun when he saw the asset's hands on Anna's waist, as well as her hands on his face. It wasn't right. Rumlow had tried so hard to get Anna to notice him. Of course, it started out as more of a desire to one-up the Captain, who always stole the spotlight at SHIELD ever since someone decided to unfreeze his ass. But the longer Rumlow tried to win Anna's attention away from the beloved Captain America, the less it had to do with the Cap and the more it had to do with the fact that her personality drew him in.

Anna didn't take crap from Fury or any of the agents, including himself, she wasn't aloof or smug when it came to her medical skills like all the other doctors SHIELD had hired before, and though she liked Rogers, she didn't fawn all over him like most of the females in the agency. That, combined with the fact that she was highly attractive yet didn't seem to know it, had Rumlow actually falling for the person he had first seen as a means to steal a little glory from the Cap. Now that he finally managed to get her away from the Captain, she choose the asset to be the new receiver of her affections, and that had his anger boiling to the surface. Pierce's orders for his men to stand down only increased Rumlow's rage. If anything they should keep their aim on the Soldier and pull Anna away. Instead, Pierce simply led the way closer to the two, Rumlow following silently behind.

"Doctor." Pierce addressing her was what finally forced Anna to step back, her hands falling from James' face as she moved to stand beside him. Not ready to relinquish all contact with him, both for her sake and for his, Anna let her left hand rest lightly on James' shoulder. As soon as she was out of his way, Pierce's full attention was on James. "Mission report." Pierce demanded, sounding as if he was giving orders to a machine and expecting that machine to spit back the facts he wanted.

James remained silent, even after Pierce repeated his order. He was trying hard not to let the memories run rampant again, focusing on Anya's touch to keep him from slipping into a past he still didn't know or understand. It was working, until Pierce backhanded him across the face, causing James to lose hold of his concentration. James sensed Anya tensing at the violence more than saw it, as images of the blonde, of Steve, filtered through his head faster than he could comprehend.

"The target was my friend," James muttered, remembering what Anya had told him, focusing on what he did know in order to stop his thoughts from moving too quickly.

"What?" Pierce snapped, confused at the way the Soldier responded and at what he had said.

"His name is Steve Rogers. He was my best friend." James continued muttering, more to himself than to Pierce. It seemed the more he focused on the details, the less hazy the pictures were, the more they slowed down so that he could concentrate on one at a time.

Pierce was stunned for a moment, as he contemplated how the Soldier knew, with such devotion, who Rogers was. It didn't take long before the logical answer came to mind, as Pierce recalled the way he had first found the Winter Soldier in the infirmary: Anna. She had developed a soft spot for the asset, one that might just have cost her, her life.

"I warned you what would happen if you told him," Pierce growled angrily. With the same hand he had used against the asset, Pierce struck Anna hard on the side of the face. It had her head whipping down at the sheer force of the blow. When she turned her face back up towards him, Pierce could see the cut on her lip glistening with a drop of blood. It gave him a feeling of satisfaction.

At the sound of Pierce striking Anya, James was ripped from his memories even more effectively than when Pierce had struck him. James barely had time to register what exactly had happened before Pierce had his hand around Anya's neck, pressing on her windpipe and cutting off her circulation. The sight of Anya not being able to breathe, the thought of her dying, had James' heart constricting in fear and his jaw clenching in anger. Rising from his seat, James wrapped his metal arm around Pierce's wrist, crushing it until Pierce loosened his grip on Anya with a cry of pain, before pulling it away and pushing Pierce back several feet.

Anya was sputtering and coughing as soon as Pierce's hand was removed, trying to suck in as much air as she could. Ignoring the guns that were once again pointing at him, James' hands carefully went to cup Anya's face, his right thumb brushing away the blood from her cut lip. Seeing her injuries, and the bruising that was starting to color her cheek and throat, had James' shoulders tensing and his eyes turning cold as steel. He was about to turn back to Pierce before Anya spoke up.

"It's okay, James. Really, I'll be fine." Her voice was hoarse and weak, making James skeptical about her insistence that she was fine. However, when his gaze flickered from her injuries to her eyes, he saw her fear, not for her, but for him. She was pleading with him to let it go so he wouldn't risk his own retribution. And though every part of him wanted to get his hands on Pierce and return the favor he'd done to Anya, James forced himself to calm down. Because Anya believed he could be more than a weapon, and he wanted to prove that he was.

So, instead of going after Pierce, James simply returned to his seat. The guns were still pointed at him, as the agents weren't convinced that he wouldn't do something rash. Pierce, on the other hand, knew he wouldn't attack again. Not because of the guns, but because of the doctor. He cared about her and adjusted his actions accordingly, hence him attacking Pierce when he threated the doctor. But Hydra was all about order, and order didn't come from caring, it came from pain.

"Wipe him, and start over," Pierce ordered the decision he had come to. He was losing his control over the Winter Soldier, and that needed to be rectified.

"No!" Anna shouted hoarsely, taking a step closer to James. She didn't care what kind of scene she made, it wasn't right. They shouldn't punish James for something that was entirely her fault. "Please, don't do it," Anna begged, horrified at the idea of losing James. He'd come so far since she'd gotten there, they couldn't take that away from him. They couldn't take that away from her.

"Thanks to you, he knows too much." Pierce stated coldly, his eyes showing no emotion but cruel satisfaction. "Besides, he's obviously grown too attached to you." With that he nodded to the men that had come to stand beside James during the whole ordeal. At the signal, the men pulled James back in the chair until he was leaning fully back in it.

"You're a monster. You have no regard for life," Anna started shouting at Pierce hysterically, angry at both Pierce and herself. It was her fault James would lose his newfound memories. If she hadn't answered his questions, if she hadn't comforted him in view of Hydra, he wouldn't be in this position. And now there was nothing she could do to rectify the situation. That killed her. "You think you're building a better world. That's Bullshit. What the world really needs protected from is you." Anna continued her rage filled rant, only stopping when she heard _his_ voice.

"Anya." That's all James said, her name, but when she turned her attention on him his eyes told her what he really wanted to say. 'I'm okay. It's going to be okay.' He didn't want her getting hurt again, not because of him. It wasn't until she retreated, going to stand beside him, that he accepted the mouth guard from one of the men with a glare at Pierce. It was Pierce who wanted to wipe his memories, who always gave the order. Most times, James' hadn't really even cared, but this time. This time he had so much more to lose.

His defiant glare quickly subsided when the restraints clamped down on his arms. It had been a while since he'd been wiped, but he could never forget the horrifying pain it inflicted. What made it worse was the knowledge that when it was all over and done with, he wouldn't remember Anya. With both those thoughts bouncing around his mind, James' breathing became heavy and sporadic as the anxiety kicked in. Anya slipping her small hand in his resulted in conflicting emotions. One being further despair that she would be ripped away from his memory in just a few moments. The other, being determination to hold on to her for as long as he could.

James allowed himself a moment, squeezing Anya's hand before releasing his grip on her. As much as he wanted to maintain that contact with her, if she was touching him during the wipe, the electrical charge would run straight through his body to hers. As soon as he had dropped her hand, Anya positioned herself in his line of sight, keeping eye contact with him. It made his desire to reach out to her all the stronger.

Anna moving into James' line of sight was as much for her as it was for him. She hoped that seeing her face before it was all over might instill it in his memory; that he might be able to hold onto it. Because she desperately didn't want to lose him. She also wanted him to know he wasn't alone. Not now, not ever. Even when he didn't remember her, she would never stop trying to bring him back. Because he had proven that he could fight back against Hydra and their mental manipulation. If he did it once, he could do it again.

When the machine began moving towards James, Anna had to restrain herself from reaching out to him at the sight of his complete fear for what was coming. It was even harder when the process began and the sound of his pain echoed around the room. It took every effort for her not to close her eyes at the sound of his pain, but she managed, keeping her eyes locked on his as she let the tears fall freely down her face.

Anna didn't know how long the process would last, nor did she get to know. As Pierce left the room, he ordered Rumlow to remove her as well. She resisted against Rumlow's grip, refusing to leave James' alone in the state of Hell he was in. It wasn't until Rumlow murmured words that both broke her and angered her that she turned towards him.

"There's no point in staying. He won't remember you." Rumlow muttered harshly in Anna's ear, feeling she needed to get a grip on the truth.

With the energy Anna had left, she glared up at Rumlow through her tears, before finally allowing him to pull her away. Not that she made it completely easy for him, as she kept her body facing James, not looking away again until the infirmary bars clanked shut behind her. He was still shouting in pain, she could hear it even as they moved further down the hall. It had her heart constricting tighter and more tears spilling from her eyes. All she wanted was James' pain to end, for him to be next to her, for him to remember her. All she got was the reminder that he might look right through her the next time she saw him as his screams reached her even from behind her closed door.

* * *

_A/N Hello my lovely readers! Let me start by saying this would have gone up yesterday if I hadn't had to work. But it's up now, and I hope you enjoyed it even with the wait. This was actually a pretty difficult chapter for me to write, so I hope it turned out alright! It's also a little longer than some of the previous ones so…I'm sorry for those who don't like that and you're welcome for those that do like it. _

_OH! And I've been meaning to ask this of you guys for a lil while. If any of you are artistically talented (in drawing or painting or photoshop etc) and you'd be inclined to do fan-inspired art for this fic (as I attempted doing on pinterest but without my adobe photoshop on this computer I am limited) I would love to see what you guys come up with! If you're interested you can message me and I'll give you my email so you can send it. Or if you think of another way for me to see it that's fine. I could even post it to this stories pinterest page. Just a suggestion. Maybe I'd even repay the favor by writing a one-shot of your choice :) (suggestions include Steve's first kiss since 1945, Tony discovering Anna left for school without telling him, Rumlow meeting Anna for the first time, and any others that you think of.)_

_Thank you all for your continued support of this story as you favorite/follow and review. You always astound me by your positive responses. I love it! Now, onto the guest review responses._

_First to the guest I accidentally forgot to mention last time (the one who commented on how fast I was updating and that it must be a record: first I'm sorry I forgot you last time, it was completely unintentional. I do appreciate you taking the time to review and I'm very happy to hear you're enjoying both the story and my consistent posting!_

_To the guest who 'can't wait to see what happens next' I hope this chapter reached your expectations!_

_To the guest who mentioned really liking Rumlow even though he's an ass: I respect your like for the character. Every story needs a Rumlow. And with Rumlow, he will always be doing something evil. Glad you enjoyed the fight scene! _

_To the guest who absolutely loved the moment in the lab as well as felt sympathy for Steve finding Bucky with Anna's ID: I agree with your sigh during the lab scene, I sighed while writing it because I'm a sucker for touching moments. As you now know, this chapter was the memory wipe, and it might be horrible of me to say, but I kind of hope it was heartbreaking. Because that would mean I wrote it right. And I so hope I did. It was a hard one to write, because I wanted to get emotions across. Hopefully I was successful!_

_To the guest who signed from A Fan: Thank you for fully supporting the idea of cheesiness. I am happy to hear that I am not the only one who minds a little cheesy every now and then. You mentioned how James/Bucky took back Anna's ID from Steve, I just wanted to clarify that—unfortunately—James didn't get the ID back. It was Rumlow who took it from Steve's hand when he arrested him. I'll mention to you what I've mentioned to another guest reader, and that is I hope it doesn't make me sound horrible that I kind of hope this chapter made you want to cry. That's the reaction I was going for when writing this chapter. I can't answer your questions pertaining to James' memory just yet, and your last one about Pierce was answered during this chapter._

_To the guest who had the question about Rumlow: I took your comment into consideration and tried to illustrate a little of my/Rumlow's brain process on how he came to like Anna in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it/that it was okay. I find it hard to write from Rumlow's POV. I'm not sure why. Anyways, if you have any more suggestions, or you weren't satisfied with the info you got from this chapter, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Maybe a possible one-shot from Rumlow's POV is in order if I can't fit it into this story line._

_To redhead01: I keep meaning to add my response to you in here since you have private messaging turned off and I can't respond that way. Anyways, thank you for continually reviewing, you are awesome. And I'm glad to hear that you too enjoy the cheesiness. I think the world would be a much nicer place if more people embraced the cheesy lol. _

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

When Anna woke up, it was to a damp pillow and a hoarse throat. She had fallen asleep crying, and it took her a moment to remember why. When she did, it hit her like a knife in the heart. Today, there was a good chance that James was gone, that Hydra had obliterated him, buried him deep inside and replaced him with the Winter Soldier. All because she'd acted with her heart instead of her head. She'd told him the truth because her heart wanted to heal him. She'd comforted him because he had needed it. And that had cost him his memories.

Sitting with her back against the wall, Anna pulled her knees up to her chest in an attempt to keep from falling apart at the memories of the night before. Running a shaky hand through her tangled hair, she practiced breathing evenly like she told patients who were on the verge of an anxiety attack to. She could feel an asthma attack coming, tightening her lungs and making breathing even more difficult. Reaching for the inhaler under her pillow only served as a reminder that it was James who had provided her with it, momentarily causing her lungs to constrict even more.

Although the medication from the inhaler helped her lungs regain the ability to breathe, it did nothing to remove the ache of her throat from Pierce's grasp, the tenderness of her left cheek, nor the sharp pinpricks of emotional pain that kept stabbing her heart. But breathing was a start, and when she didn't feel as if she would completely unravel if she moved out of the small ball she had tucked herself into, Anna moved to her bag across the room and pulled out the clothes James had brought her. The pad of paper fell out as she did, and once Anna had slipped into the black tee and jeans, she curled back up on the bed with the paper.

Flipping through the pages, she found the ones with the hangman and tic-tac-toe boards. She knew it would hurt, but Anna let herself get lost in the memory. It was shortly after James had first spoken to her, and she remembered how nice it was to hear his voice guessing the letters to her puzzles. His handwriting was small and cramped on his own puzzles. The letters he'd scratched in the boxes jumbled together, making it hard to tell where one started and the other ended. One of his phrases had been her name, just her name. Seeing it written there, in his handwriting, had her remembering the way he'd always called her Anya with a slight Russian accent to it. That memory had the knife twisting deeper into her heart, and she allowed herself a few more tears before she tucked the sound of his voice saying her name away in her mind.

When a knock sounded at Anna's door just before it was flung open, Anna quickly stuffed the paper under the blankets. Glancing up she found Rumlow standing a few feet in front of her. He tossed her a bag of ice, which she just stared at after she'd caught it. It prompted Rumlow to tell her it was for her face. Of course, Anna already knew that; she just didn't care what her face looked like. Let it show the beating she took, it was her reminder that everything that went down could have been prevented had she thought things through before she acted.

"Pierce wants you to clear the asset. Before we leave." Rumlow announced, once he realized Anna wasn't going to use the ice he brought.

The news hadn't been at all what she had expected, and it had a nervous feeling settling in her stomach beside the heavy sadness that had already moved in overnight. Anna hadn't considered having to see James so soon after the wipe. She hadn't mentally prepared herself for it. Handling the emotional torture of James not recognizing her, that wasn't something she was sure she could do. Not that she had much of a choice. She knew better than to defy Pierce's orders. When he said he'd kill her, it wasn't a bluff. She had the bruises to prove it.

Without a word, Anna uncurled her legs and rose from her spot on the bed. Letting Rumlow lead the way, Anna followed behind him as slowly as she dared. When they reached the infirmary door, she hesitated, her anxiety rising at the fear of seeing James void of all memory of her. Closing her eyes and taking a steadying breath, Anna finally forced herself to step into the room and face whatever version of James was waiting for her inside.

James sat rigidly on the edge of the chair, blindly staring at the wall, just like the first time she had met him. He made no move to look at her as she approached, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It let Anna pretend, for a moment, that he was just caught up in his thoughts, and that any minute he'd turn towards her and murmur her name. That thought died as soon as she stood in front of him with the clipboard and his eyes finally turned to study her. They were void of anything: no emotion, no recognition, just cold and blue. It was their emptiness that had her heart jumping to her throat. What had they done to him?

"I'm going to take your pulse, okay?" Anna asked softly, telling herself not to expect a response, to not set herself up for more disappointment.

Without any sign from James to indicate he'd even heard her, Anna moved her hand toward his wrist, bracing herself in case his metal arm went to grab her like the first time. It didn't, and that hurt Anna all the more. He hadn't even tried to stop her, as if he just didn't care about anything; he was just following orders. With his complete lack of expression and emotion, it surprised Anna to find James' pulse beating strong and fast underneath her fingers. She had to retake it to make sure she'd gotten it right. She had.

It didn't make sense. James' pulse shouldn't be that fast, not when his whole body emanated calmness. Grabbing the thermometer from the table, Anna watched as James went through the motion to allow her to take his temperature. It was perfectly normal, for him. James body temperature had always run higher than the average person. When his reflexes were normal, and his eyes reacted as they should to the light, Anna was running out of reasons as to why his pulse, and blood pressure, were running higher than what was normal for him. It had to be an effect from the electrical charge of the machine Hydra used to wipe him, because he was perfectly healthy, in the physical sense, otherwise.

"You're good to go," Anna announced once she'd concluded that there was no physical ailment causing his increased pulse. She was trying her best to sound normal, and was a little impressed with herself at how well she was holding it together. Much better than she had expected, but part of that was due to her having to focus on her job. "Unless you have any questions for me?"

He didn't. In fact, the moment she had cleared him, James rose mechanically from his seat. Anna couldn't help but watch him as he took his suit from the agent in the corner, suiting up for whatever mission he had been given. Now that she didn't have the distraction of medicine, Anna was beginning to feel the pressure of anxiety resting on her chest. Before she gave into the anxiety, Anna made her way to the door. She wasn't required anymore, she'd finished what she'd been ordered to do. Which meant she didn't have to stay there and torture herself any longer. It was just her luck that Rumlow was waiting for her just outside the infirmary door, where he had been watching the interaction between Anna and the asset.

"I told you he wouldn't remember you." Rumlow commented just before she passed him. His words made her pause, as he had meant them to. They hit her harder than even Anna would have anticipated, and all of the emotions she'd tried so hard to bottle up came spilling out in the form of pure rage. Using her whole body to gain momentum, Anna sent her tensed fist at Rumlow's face, hitting him in the jaw.

"Bastard," she muttered. Unfortunately, she only got a few minutes of satisfaction before the pain set in and her whole hand felt like it was throbbing. "Damn, what is your face made out of, granite? Did you even feel that?"

"It stung a little," Rumlow shrugged. His nonchalance over the fact that Anna had just punched him only pissed her off more. "You want that ice now?"

Anna simply sent him a glare before moving her attention to her sore hand. It was already bruising, just one more area to add to the long list of discoloration her skin had suffered in the last 12 hours. It was as she was studying her newest bruise, testing if anything was broken by flexing her fingers, that Rumlow snapped the handcuffs on her. Just when Anna thought he couldn't be a bigger ass, he proved her wrong.

"I thought it only stung a little." Anna muttered as she returned to glaring up at Rumlow, holding out her handcuffed wrists for an explanation.

"All Hydra agents are going today. Which means you get to go on a fieldtrip." Rumlow explained gruffly. Anna already had a feeling she wasn't going to like this 'fieldtrip.'

Before Anna could ask for an elaboration, not that she expected to get much of one, she was distracted by James. Fully suited up, he passed by Rumlow and Anna without so much as a glance as he followed Rollins' down the hall. The frustration and anger that Anna had been channeling to divert her from the pain started to slip away at the small reminder that James wasn't even the same person she'd met the first day there. As she fought to keep the pain under control, Rumlow inadvertently helped her as he pushed her gently forward to get her to follow after James. It was the one time his ass-like tendencies were beneficial, as it allowed her to focus on her annoyance with him for the moment.

Anna wasn't familiar at all with the surroundings they were passing, probably due to the fact that the last time she had been taken down those halls, she had been unconscious. Eventually the endless tunnels of hallways led to the outside world, and the brightness of daylight had Anna squinting until her eyes adjusted. When they did, it was to find a half dozen SUVs waiting by the curb. She was herded by Rumlow towards the second SUV, and it didn't escape her notice that James was loading into the first one.

Anna found herself focusing on James' back as she waited for Rumlow to force her into the car, unable to advert her gaze. Almost as if she enjoyed torturing herself. James tensed for a moment and, as if he felt her eyes on him, turned his head back towards Anna before the door closed on him. The momentarily hopeful flutter in her chest at James' movement evaporated when she took in the same blank look that he'd given her in the infirmary. Thankfully, Rumlow was there making her move into the backseat of the SUV, and distracting her once again.

They started moving, rolling out like a train, once Rumlow climbed in on the other side, taking the seat beside Anna. For a long while, Anna kept her gaze out the window, taking in the sights of DC that she'd seen a thousand times. It didn't take her long to figure out where they were headed, where the mission was taking place, as she'd had to take a bus or cab to SHIELD many a times before.

"So, what's so important about this mission that's got all of Hydra storming SHIELD?" Anna finally asked as they came to stop at a red light.

"Let's just say, it's the start of a new order," Rumlow answered cryptically. "It's our job to get it started, and the asset's job to make sure the Captain doesn't get in the way." The second part of Rumlow's answer was what had Anna finally whipping her head around to face him.

"Steve's alive?" She hadn't had time to dwell on it much yesterday, when she found out James' mission had been Steve. With all the other surprises yesterday had brought, Anna had never gotten around to finding out what happened to Steve. Discovering that he was still out there, alive and fighting Hydra, was a relief, not to mention the only good news she'd heard in a while.

"He won't be for long," Rumlow grunted, his lips twitching up a little at the thought of Captain America being exterminated from history, like he should have been decades ago.

"I wouldn't bet on that. Steve's resilient." He'd crashed a plane crash into freezing artic waters and survived to be thawed out years later. And that didn't take into account all the emotional turmoil he'd had to suffer through.

"His sentiment will be his downfall." Rumlow insisted as the car came to a stop again. This time it was to park behind the first car along the curb. Anna was confused by Rumlow's remark, until she saw James climb out from the car in front of them. He wasn't wearing his mask. Which meant when he caught up to Steve, his identity would not be hidden. If there was one thing Anna knew about Steve, it was that he couldn't hurt the people he loved, even if he tried. Which would undoubtedly give James' the upper hand.

"Do you have any idea of the mental and emotional consequences of making James' kill his best friend will have on him?" Anna demanded when she finally caught up to Hydras' thought process. A thought process that was thoroughly and truly demented.

"The _asset_ doesn't have friends. None that he remembers, at least." Rumlow's words were like a slap to the face. Instead of letting the pain settle, Anna once again channeled the pain into the hatred that she felt for Hydra, the organization that had started it all, that had caused so much pain and destruction.

"So Hydra has to resort to playing dirty to win," Anna spat back at him. How weak must Hydra be to resort to mental and emotional manipulation to succeed? Dirty tricks and foul play were only used by those who weren't strong enough to fight fair and win. There was no glory in winning from a cheap shot.

"At least we'll win." Rumlow's answer just illustrated exactly why Anna had never liked him. Only selfish, immature, bullies didn't care what they had to do to get what they wanted. Still, when the immature bully opened the door, Anna slid over behind him, preparing to follow him out of the car before his arm barred her from exiting the vehicle. "This is for your own good, Stark," He muttered before slamming the door in her face, momentarily stunning Anna.

"Seriously!" Anna shouted through the glass at him once she'd returned to her senses. "You're just going to leave me in here?" The only answer she got was Rumlow turning his back on her and following the other agents. He could have at least cracked a window.

Not willing to give up so easily, Anna spent the next twenty minutes futilely banging her fists, shoulder, and even her feet against the window in an attempt to shatter it. It only resulted in pain, as the thick windows barely rattled against her efforts. Stupid bulletproof glass. And stupid Hydra Agents for leaving her stranded in a car. There wasn't even anyone around to help her, as they had parked off the beaten path somewhere near the Potomac River. Which struck her as odd at first, when they didn't drive straight into SHIELD headquarters. Then again, they probably figured she was less likely to be discovered on the side street then in the SHIELD parking garage. They were right. Seeing as no one seemed to notice the petite brunette banging against the tinted window of the SUV and cursing at the person who had ever thought up the idea of the missile proof, bulletproof, soundproof, Anna proof glass that SHIELD used on their vehicles, before realizing there was a good chance it had been her father.

* * *

_A/N I'm not sure about this chapter. It didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it. But hopefully I'm just being picky and you guys enjoyed it. If not, be kind when you're voicing your dislike pretty please. Anyways, I'm already working on the next chapter and I'm looking forward to posting it when it's finished as it is proving to be far superior to this one already. Alright enough of the depressing stuff._

_I want to thank 1stBatgirl for editing a photo of Anna and James. Thank you for responding to my request of fanart. It's now posted to the pinterest page for this story :)_

_Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. I'm not sure why, but the response this story keeps getting never ceases to astound me. Same goes for all who favorite/follow this story. It's much appreciated._

_Now for the guest review responses:_

_To the guest who commented on how the last chapter had to happen, but was heartbreaking: hope you enjoyed this installment even if it confirmed the fear that yes, it gets worse. Thanks for leaving me a review and letting me know your thoughts on the chapter!_

_To A Fan: let me say I loved your detailed review, it made me smile. You even quoted the story in it which is real dedication! Yes, James is completely sweet on Anya, but has no real idea about what he's feeling because he's not used to feeling at all. I'm glad you enjoyed the little explanation of Rumlow's feelings. I know he's depicted as an ass, but I feel even those people can have feelings way way deep down…maybe lol. And oh yeah, Tony would do way more then tell Rumlow he's friend-zoned. He'd probably threaten him. With Iron Man and Missiles and all that good stuff. With your whole desire to punch Rumlow, I hope you enjoyed Anna's reaction to his comment in this chapter. All I can say is, you're right, he deserved it. I hate to say I'm happy I made you cry, but that means I did a good job with writing the chapter. Thank you so much for your long review. Again, it made me smile :)_

_To the guest who commented that Anna/James both need hugs: yes, they do. Preferably from one another. But any hug would do._

_To the guest who said I should update sooner: I try to update as quickly as possible. I usually end up getting a chapter a day up. You mentioned you can't read this fic anymore because you're starting your job next week. I know jobs are time consuming, but there's always the weekends to catch up! _

_To Birdy, the guest who mentioned the last chapter was worth waiting for: Thank you, I am so glad you felt that way! As I've mentioned to previous reviewers, I am flattered that you think it was heartbreaking, that means I'm writing it correctly! Lol Your sympathy for Rumlow is understandable, my sister would say the same thing. She has a soft spot for 'bad' guys. You complimenting my take on Bucky's personality was very much appreciated. I'm glad you like how I portray him._

_To the guest who mentioned how Anna standing up to stronger people reminds them of pre-serum steve: Yes, she does share a lot of qualities that Steve has. That's why they became so close so fast at SHIELD…and why Tony was eager to 'friend-zone' Steve. Anna doesn't like backing down from people, even if she knows she's gonna lose. It's just not in her nature. _

_I think that's all of them. If I missed responding to your guest review I apologize! I try to get them all._

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

Rehabilitate Chapter 11

_I'm super nervous about posting this. Sorry it took a little longer to get up. Here it is ~Rach xoxo_

* * *

The Winter Soldier had eventually passed out on the chair, as he did every time they wiped him. Hydra would normally just leave him there until he regained consciousness. That time was no different. Opening his eyes slowly, it took a few minutes for the blurry edges to subside. When they did, it took him a few more minutes to get his bearings. When the agent that was ordered to stay with him noticed he'd woken up, he quickly left the room to let the others know.

The Soldier didn't recognize him, but that was no surprise. The wipe erased all memories including peoples' faces as well as the events leading up to the wipe. It had James' hating the time after the wipe, not knowing what he had done to make them wipe him. Whenever he tried to remember what had happened, he always came up empty. Still, he tried every time. And that time, when he concentrated hard, he managed to come up with a single blurry image: a girl with brown hair staring down at him. It was too hazy for him to pick out any details, and when the iron bars on the door to the room clanked shut, her image was whisked away.

"Rumlow, get him up, see if he can stand." Pierce ordered as the two came to stand before him. Rumlow immediately obeyed, moving to the Soldier's side and leaning down to help hoist him to his feet. That's when the Soldier noticed it, the picture on the card that hung on the lanyard around Rumlow's neck. It had fallen out from under the agent's armor when Rumlow shifted the Soldier's arm over his own shoulder. Images of the girl on the card flashed through the Soldier's mind: her smile, her head on his chest, her voice calling him James. They were slowly becoming clearer. She was the girl who had been staring down at him when he'd first regained consciousness.

"Anya," James whispered when her name finally came to him. With her name came other images. The memories kept swimming to the surface.

"What?" Rumlow demanded, glancing at James in slight disbelief as his grip loosened, causing James to sag back onto the chair. James didn't answer right away, as he didn't have an answer. But he knew it was there, in the back of his mind. And if he lost his focus, the answer would slip away. Concentrating on the ID badge helped him pull the memories closer. It had been his. She had given it to him. He couldn't remember why, or how Rumlow got it, but it had been his.

As he tried to remember more, it was like trying to tune the dials of a radio to find a specific station and just getting static. Like trying to hear someone when your head was underwater. Her voice was garbled, but it called out to him, whispering the name she had given him. When he finally reached a breakthrough it was like resurfacing from water, as he gasped in memories instead of air. He could practically feel her hands on his face, whispering his name in order to calm him. His heartbeat increased at the memory, just like it had in the memory.

"What did you do with Anya?" James demanded, fighting past the pain as he clung to the memories of her, afraid they might disappear. He had to know what happened to her, if she was okay. They had tried to kill her. Would have killed her. If he hadn't stopped them. Even if it meant he'd have to go through the torture of the wipe again, he needed to make sure she was still alive.

Rumlow stared at the asset for a moment, shock coloring his expression. It had been a long time since the asset had needed multiple sessions to remove a memory. Rumlow hadn't even been alive the last time it had happened, but he'd read the file. It had been back in the 60's when they'd first removed him from cryofreeze. He woke up muttering about Rogers. It had taken several more attempts before he stopped.

"Should we wipe him again, sir?" Rumlow asked, glancing back at Pierce, and ignoring the Winter Soldier's question.

Pierce didn't answer right away, thinking through the options he had. He could try to wipe the Soldier again, to eliminate every trace of the girl, as had been the original plan. But a new idea was forming in his head, one that was less time consuming and guaranteed immediate results. Not remembering had worked for Hydra before, because the person the Soldier cared most about had been fighting against them. Now, they had the person that meant the most to the Soldier in their grasps, under their control.

"No, we can use this to our advantage." Pierce announced, much to Rumlow's disappointment. Before Rumlow could say a word, Pierce had snatched Anna's ID and pulled it free from the lancet. A few shards of plastic broke off, but it was left mainly intact.

"You remember Anna?" Pierce asked harshly as he held up Anya's ID in front of James' face. James glared at him, his fists tensing at the memory of Pierce backhanding Anya, before he nodded tightly. Noticing the asset's hostility toward him simply solidified the new plan in Pierce's mind. "Good." Pierce murmured, a sadistic smile on his face.

"What did you do with her?" James repeated, a little harsher than he had before. Pierce had been the one who had attempted to take Anya's life. James remembered the tight grip Pierce had around her throat, cutting off her air supply. If James hadn't interceded, Pierce would have suffocated her. Knowing that Pierce was happy that James remembered Anya didn't sit right with James, it had him terrified something bad had happened to her. Because Pierce wouldn't be happy he remembered unless it would break him.

"She's safe, for the time being." Pierce assured him, with the same sadistic smile. "See, the mind is a tricky thing. It rebels against being altered and manipulated, takes a few tries to remove every memory it's ever held. And, obviously, it's going to take multiple wipes to erase the girl from your mind. So here's what's going to happen. You act like you don't remember her, make her believe she is nothing to you, and she lives. You go on your mission and kill the target, and she lives. But. If you fail at either of those, if the target succeeds. Well, then your little Anya gets a bullet to the head and a shallow grave in the desert."

Pierce's threat had James' grip tightening around the arms of the chair as he set his jaw. He knew it wasn't an empty one. Pierce would follow through on his promise. So no matter what, there was no way James wouldn't follow his new orders to the T. When he nodded stiffly in acceptance of Pierce's terms, it had the Hydra leader's smug smile growing.

"You can keep that," Pierce commented as he tossed Anna's ID in James' lap. "A reminder of what you have to lose should you not succeed in doing exactly as I said."

James took hold of the tiny plastic card, immediately slipping it back into his pocket where it belonged. He'd need that little piece of Anya to keep with him while he completed the mission he'd been given. Because she had to think he didn't remember her. He couldn't draw strength or comfort from her before leaving. So he needed the next best thing: something of hers that she'd given to him.

"Rumlow, retrieve the doctor." Pierce's order, given as he was leaving the infirmary, drew James' attention away from the card and back to reality. A reality where Anya would be walking through the door Pierce had just exited, and James would have to do his damnedest not to show any recognition; to not respond to her.

It was incredibly hard not to look at Anya when she entered the room. What was harder was finally having to look at her, seeing the complete despair in her eyes, and not reacting to it. But he managed. He kept his desire to reach out to her—to tell her he was still there, that he remembered—hidden behind a blank stare. The only thing he couldn't hide was the way his pulse sped up when she pressed her fingers against his skin. And that one involuntary response almost cost him. He could see the confused crinkling of her face as Anya tried to comprehend why his pulse was racing. Eventually, she gave up on it. After a very painstakingly thorough examination.

As soon as she cleared him, James was out of the chair, moving as far from Anya as he could in the small room. Using his suit as a distraction, James slowly began to strap on all the layers. It didn't escape his notice that Anya slipped out after that. He could breathe a little easier with her gone. There was no risk of him messing up when she wasn't there.

He thought the worst would be over once he left headquarters. That he could finally give into the rush of emotions he'd felt, some of which he didn't quite understand, once out in the open. Until he turned to find Rumlow loading Anya into the car behind his. Was he bringing Anya along just to torture him? Not just him, but Anya as well. Because it was easy to see how much it was hurting her, James' indifference. Whatever the reason, whoever Rumlow was trying to hurt, there was nothing James could do about it. He'd just have to hope wherever Rumlow was taking her, it was safe. That it would be far away from the blood bath Hydra was planning to unleash.

When he was alone, behind the protection of the tinted windows, was when James allowed himself to pull out the ID. Just as with the last mission, he only let himself have a few moments before slipping it back into place and going through his mental preparation. He needed to let go of everything in order to focus on the target. The stakes were higher now than they'd ever been.

By the time they reached the rendezvous point, James was ready to do what he had to do. Bracing himself to hold onto that stability whenever Anya exited from the vehicle behind him, it turned out to be unnecessary as Rumlow locked her in, leaving her behind. Hearing Anya screaming and pounding on the window had James' hands locking into fists. He knew what it was like to feel trapped in a confined space, not knowing when you'd be released, only knowing it'd be at the mercy of those who put you there. No one should have to go through that. Especially not Anya. And though he couldn't do anything about it now, when it was all over, and he'd secured Anya's life, he was coming back for her.

…

When they reached SHIELD, James split from the other Hydra agents. They had their orders, and he had his. He needed to find the target. The sooner he did, the sooner he could eliminate him and the sooner it would all be over. When he heard the target's voice over the loudspeaker, giving the orders for SHIELD agents to keep the helicarriers from launching, it had adrenaline pumping through his veins. All he needed was a location. And when the helicarriers did end up launching, James had a pretty good idea of where to find the target.

Keeping to the shadows he moved through SHIELD towards the flight deck. If he was going to reach the helicarriers, he would need a plane to get him there. Acquiring a plane became a little more interesting than James had anticipated, as he found the flight deck full of SHELD pilots, preparing for flight and planning on providing aid to the target. Something that was rather stupid, as it just painted a target on each of their backs. The first rule James had learned from the KGB was anyone who tried to help a target, became a target. So, by KGB standards, James had just acquired quite a few more targets.

The sheer number of people he needed to dispose of in the allotted time that he had, led to James choosing the missile gun first. It could perform more widespread destruction; more targets taken care of with less effort. Aiming for the plane that had just taken off, the explosion caused several on the ground to fall as well. Waiting to see which plane was next, James ended up using the second missile on the plane that was ambulating to the runway before he traded the missile launcher for an automatic. Locking in on to an approaching pilot, James hit the target's carotid artery, killing him instantaneously. However, not before the target had managed to pull the safety off a grenade. As the body fell, the grenade rolled towards him. Never one to waste ammo, James snatched it up, using it against the dead pilot's colleagues as he tossed it into the nearest plane just as the hatch was closing

By that time, the SHIELD pilots had changed their mission to helping the target, to attempting to stop James. They began firing on him, but James simply blocked the bullets with his metal arm, firing back with the other, as he kept moving towards his goal: the last remaining pilot plane. He had incidentally grounded the other ones. The last one as a result of him kicking one of the pilots into the propeller. When he finally reached the plane, it was to find the cockpit already filled. However, a shot to the pilot's head through the glass freed up some space. Pushing the pilot aside James took control of the wheel, heading towards the only helicarrier that hadn't been infiltrated by the target. Alpha and beta were down, which left theta as the target's next destination.

A little ahead of schedule, James arrived before the target, forcing him to wait. James didn't like to wait. He preferred constant action on missions, focusing in on the targets and taking them down. Waiting lead to losing adrenaline, and James needed all the adrenaline he could get. Because one moment of weakness, one slip up, one time where he wasn't at his top form, and it wasn't just his memory on the line, it was Anya's life.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait too long. He could hear the target landing on the carrier moments later, and he wasn't alone. There were two voices, and they were getting closer to where James stood, crouched and ready to attack behind one of the cargo packages. He didn't have time to adjust his plan, they were too close. He'd just have to take the target down first, and deal with the extra later. With the target's image locked in James' mind, the second he saw the glimpse of his uniform James launched himself at him, sending the target crashing through the guardrail and over the edge of the carrier.

As expected, the sidekick immediately went to follow the target to offer aid. Predictable as it was, James reacted on reflex when the man with the mechanical wings attempted to jump off the edge as well, grabbing one of the wings and ripping him backwards. Somehow, the sidekick managed to stay in flight and as he slowed his backwards momentum, he started firing shots at James and forcing him to take cover. It had James gritting his teeth in annoyance. He didn't have time for this. He needed to ensure the target was finished off. But the sidekick just wouldn't quit. His wings gave him an advantage, meaning the first step to getting rid of him was taking away his ability to be airborne.

Reaching for a weapon that wasn't ever in his top favorites, James stepped around his cover just enough to send a grappling hook sailing into one of the sidekick's wings. With one tug James brought the flying man down. Pulling tightly once more resulted in the wing snapping off, a very satisfying sound. Wanting to ensure the sidekick didn't get in James' way again he charged him, kicking him backwards and off of the helicarrier. Satisfied that he would not be a problem anymore, James stalked back over to the side of the helicarrier where the target had fallen, only to find him climbing his way back up the side of the wing. Fists clenched and jaw set James turned away. He'd seen where the target was headed, and this time when James caught up to him, he would make sure the target stayed down.

"People are gonna die Buck, I can't let that happen." The target called out to James when he finally met up with him on the bridge. James already knew people were going to die, they already had. The only life James cared about saving was Anya's. And in order to do that, people had to die, including the target. That's why he pushed away the name the target had used. It tugged at the back of his mind, trying to pull up a memory. James _knew_ he'd heard the name before, somewhere. But that time, James didn't want to remember. Because remembering could mean hesitating, and hesitation could cost him the mission.

When James didn't react to the target's plea not to make him do 'this,' the target sent his shield flying at him. James deflected it with his arm before pulling handguns from their holsters and sending off several rounds as the target made his way towards James. Only one of the shots made it past the shield, but it didn't do much damage as it simply nicked the target. Absorbing a blow from the shield caused James to lose his grip on the guns as they fell off the sides of the platform where they stood. Instead of pulling another gun, James went for his knife before charging the target again. He managed to kick out the target's knee, gaining the upper hand momentarily, before the target used the damn shield to push him back again.

Several more attempts ending with the shield forcing him away from the target and James was beyond frustrated. With a guttural yell he once again charged the target, successfully separating him from the shield, as they both tumbled over the railing and onto the metal platform below. The fall caused the target to drop something, the same thing that he'd been trying to place in the helicarriers main base. Figuring it was important to the target, James made a run at the target in order to try and keep him away from it.

Keeping the target away from the device ended up being more difficult than he originally anticipated. The target had jumped off the platform after the device when James knocked it out of his hands and over the edge, though not before kicking James off in retaliation. While the target had a head start, James managed to get his hand on the shield and sent it flying back at the target just as he was about to reach for the device only to have the target catch it and fling it right back at him. Which was fine with James. It would be easier to kill him if he didn't have the shield. Point being, he was finally successful in stabbing the target in the shoulder, creating enough time for James to grab the device that seemed to be the key to preventing the target from finishing his mission.

It did not, however, completely disable the target, as he came right back, first trying to strangle him before putting him in an arm lock to try and get him to drop the device. It only made James tighten his grip, refusing to drop it even when his shoulder popped out of place. He could take the physical pain. He would not let the target have the device. He would not let the target succeed. Failure wasn't an option. Because of all the torture James could endure—wiping, starvation, cryofreeze—he couldn't take the torture of Anya dying from his failure.

When the target moved to a chokehold, James fought it as long as he could, pounding his metal arm into his side. It was working until the target managed to pin it beneath his legs. By that time the edge of James' vision was already turning black and he could feel the device slipping out of his hand. The target didn't release his grip when the device fell, instead he waited for James slipped into unconsciousness.

By the time James regained consciousness, the target was already halfway to the main base. Ignoring the ache of his shoulder, James reached for his last gun with his metal arm. Taking aim, James hit the target in the leg. When it only stalled the target, he round off another shot, that time hitting the hand that was about to take hold on the next rung of metal. Once again, the target kept climbing as if he hadn't just been shot twice.

Moving to get a better angle, James made his third shot count. It was a clean hit, straight through the back and it finally resulted in the target going down. It was finally over. At least, that's what James thought until the target braced himself against the railing before taking the damned device and connecting it with the base. It didn't take long for James to discover exactly what the little square piece of metal did, as cannons started firing at the helicarriers, including the one James was on.

As another shot hit the helicarrier it caused James to lose his balance before a metal support came crashing down, pinning him to the glass floor. That's when the possibility that he might end up failing his mission really hit him. He couldn't kill the target if he was pinned to the ground. It was that thought that had him setting his jaw in determination as he struggled desperately to get free. He couldn't fail. Anya was the cost of failing.

When the target dropped down to his level, James assumed he was coming to finish him off. To his surprise, the target began pulling on the metal support, trying to lift it. He was helping. James was trying to kill him, and the target was still trying to save him. It was stupid, but it also gave James hope. Because as soon as he was free, he'd have another shot at completing his mission.

"You know me," the target insisted once James was free. He hadn't even taken a defensive stance, as if, because the target had saved James, it would make James let the target go.

"No I don't," James shouted, sending his mechanical arm flying towards the targets face, only to hit the shield.

"Bucky, you've known me your whole life." There was that name again, stirring something in his memory. But he forced it back, once again sending his metal arm flying towards the man who was costing him Anya. That time it connected with the target's face.

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes." The target continued, his words making James pause. Suddenly, it wasn't the target's voice he was hearing, but Anya's. She had said the exact same thing, before the wipe. The memory had him hearing her voice again. _Steve called you Bucky for short_.

"Shut up!" James shouted, half to the target, and half to Anya's memory. He didn't need the target or Anya trying to get him to remember what he was desperately trying to push down: that the target might just be someone he knew. Because if he thought that for a minute, he might hesitate when it came down to completing the mission. He couldn't afford that. Anya couldn't afford that.

"I'm not going to fight you. You're my friend." _His name is Steve Rogers. He was your best friend_. That time, Anya's words were followed by images of a scrawnier version of the target who was calling him by the name the target kept insisting on calling him: Bucky. It had him cursing to himself in his head. Why was his mind doing this to him? He didn't _want_ to remember the target.

"You're my mission," James grunted, tackling the target in hopes to jostle the memories out of his brain. He needed to do this. He needed to kill the target. James knew he wouldn't be able to if the memories didn't stop. And the memories wouldn't stop if he kept allowing the target to talk. No more talking would be allowed.

The only way James could see of preventing the target form talking, was to keep hitting him until he passed out. He was succeeding in that endeavor, as his metal fist kept smashing into the target's face, until seeing the target's lip bloodied and bruised had another image of that scrawny version of the target in a similar state of bloody and beaten burning through his mind. The memory had James' pausing with his fist raised, ready but not quite willing to throw another punch.

"Then finish it, 'cause I'm with you till the end of the line." That time the target's words didn't have Anya's voice playing in James head, but his own. He had said that before, to that scrawny version of the target that kept forcing its way into his mind.

Before James could decide what to do, whether to continue beating the man he wasn't sure was just another anonymous target anymore, another beam fell taking the glass floor with it. James managed to grab a hold of a remaining part of the carrier, but the target wasn't so lucky. As James hung there, watching the target fall towards the river, it was like déjà vu. Only before, he had been the one falling. The image of snow and mountains flashed across James' eyes, as well as the target, reaching for him, trying to save him while calling out to him.

By the time James blinked away the image, the target had already hit the water. His mission was over. The target wasn't in any condition to swim. Not after being shot three times then almost beaten to the point of unconsciousness. Which meant James had succeeded, he had won. Except, there was a part of him that felt like he'd lost. And that feeling, as well as Anya's voice reminding him h_e was your best friend_ made walking away impossible. So James let go, falling after the target.

As soon as he hit the water, James was diving down further until his metal arm wrapped around the strap of the target's holster. It took some effort, dragging them both through the water with his hurt arm, but James managed. Luckily, they hadn't fallen too far off from shore, and he could rely on his legs for most of the trip. When he reached land, James dropped the unconscious target on the sand before leaving. The target was safe now, he would survive. Now all James cared about was getting to Anya before Hydra found out. The target surviving would guarantee her death if he didn't get to her first.

* * *

_A/N There's a couple of reasons why this chapter didn't get posted yesterday as planned. One, after work my boyfriend and I went to his parents' house where my computer has a hard time connecting to wifi unless I'm right up next to the router…which was in his parent's room. I finished this at 4 in the morning so that wasn't an option. Another reason this took so long to write was because the whole end fight scene with James and Steve was really hard for me to write and it took a couple of tries before I came up with this end result. Anyways, enough excuses. Thanks again to all of you who favorite/followed and reviewed this story. I'm sorry I made ya wait a little longer for this! Hope it was worth the wait :) I'm expecting mixed reviews about this chapter, so once again I ask you to be as kind as possible with any negative comments you have about it. This one was the hardest one for me to write/get out on paper and when I did I was half considering chucking it out and continuing with a different plot. _

_Now onto guest review responses!_

_To the guest who commented that I did the last chapter beautifully. Thank you, I'm glad to hear it wasn't as poorly written as I first thought! Secondly, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_

_To the guest who commented that they were curious to know what James was thinking when he saw anna: This pretty much answered that question. I hope you liked seeing his POV._

_To the guest whose birthday was on march 5 and who reviewed: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! I'm glad you liked your present, I put a lot of thought into it lol. I'm glad that, while the last chapter pulled on your heartstrings, that you still found hope. As you probably know by now that hope was not a lost one. Hope you enjoyed this!_

_To the guest who hopes James isn't 'friendzoned': thank you for the review! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story so much as well as Anna/James. As for the friendzoned comment, did you mean you hope Anna didn't friendzone him or that Tony doesn't? I'm thinking you meant Tony, but if you did mean Anna, I can safely say that she has not friendzoned him_

_To Birdy: I commend you on your theory, and it entertained me immensely as you weren't too far off. I hope you consider the future plot I have as big things to happen because if not that means this story will get boring fast. And I wouldn't want that. Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, I know you mentioned how you missed when I skipped a day of posting. But, it was necessary to take that extra day. Otherwise this chapter would be a complete mess. _

_To the guest who commented that they love the story and for me to update soon: I'm so happy to hear that you love it. I never get tired of hearing it actually. The tony part of my brain is telling you to keep saying how lovely it is. Heck, even the Rachel part of my brain would like that lol. _

_Rach_

_xoxo _


	12. Chapter 12

Anna eventually stopped attempting to break the glass when she wasn't getting anywhere with her efforts. Instead, she altered her focus and channeled her exertion on locating something, anything, that she could try to pick the handcuff locks with. There was nothing in the cushions of the backseat but crumbs, which was a little disgusting. Dropping to the floor, Anna began searching under the seats. Preferably she wanted a bobby pin, but Anna highly doubted any of the Hydra agents wore bobby pins. A paperclip or tie clip were more likely, and were also decent options. At least that was Tony's rule of thumb.

Tony had been the one to 'teach' Anna how to pick handcuffs. After one of several apprehensions with the law, Tony thought it a useful trick to learn. So he'd nabbed a pair of cuffs from the station before Anna had bailed him out and began tinkering with them once he was at home. Anna wanted no part in it, but Tony faked being stuck and forced her to take the bobby pin from him and get him out. Of course, she had only picked a lock that one time. And once she found out Tony had coerced her into it she let him have it. If she managed to get out of the handcuffs now, she had a feeling an apology for that would be necessary.

First, that would require her to find something to pick the lock with. It was too dark under the seat for Anna to see much, so she had to adjust her position and reach her hands under the seats. Using arms when they are handcuffed is no easy feat. In fact it was awkward and uncomfortable. So when Anna finally did get her fingers on something, it took a lot of finagling to pull her arms back. All that work was for nothing, as it turned out to just be a gum wrapper. Which was of no use whatsoever. Refusing to give up, Anna went back under. There had to be something she could use. A feeling of hope swarmed Anna when the second time she felt something, and finally managed to get back to a seated position, it happened to be a paperclip.

It was as she was trying to bend it into the right shape that she caught the movement out of the corner of her eyes. It had her dropping the paperclip to the seat as Anna scrambled to the window for a closer look. Three incredibly huge flight decks were rising into the air. At least, they looked like moving flight decks. She's sure they had a very different purpose, as they were rising near the SHIELD headquarters, which inadvertently meant they were Hydras. Which was very bad, because if they were Hydras they were probably some kind of weapon. Were they part of the mission that required all Hydra agents to infiltrate SHIELD? Anna had a feeling the answer to that was yes.

That fact had Anna scrounging for the paperclip again. She really needed to get out of that car. And though she wasn't quite sure how she was going to do that just yet—as breaking the window had proved impossible—the first step was to get out of the hand cuffs. Which, Anna discovered, was much harder to do when the handcuffs were on her. It was hard enough when they'd been on Tony, but to try and manipulate the paperclip with her hands tethered together was ten times harder. It was just as frustrating as trying to actually walk normal in the shoes in the store that were held together by the annoying elastic band.

"You can do this Anna," she muttered to herself, blowing a strand of hair out of her face in frustration. Adjusting her grip on the paperclip, she tried again, manipulating the metal around in the motion Tony had first talked her through. Hearing a snap, Anna froze, assuming the paperclip had broken before realizing she had done it. Her left hand was free.

Anna only allowed herself a few moments to celebrate her accomplishment before making herself tackle the other cuff. Though she now had her hands separated, which would make it easier, Anna was not left handed, so manipulating anything with her left hand always took more time to get right. It had her resorting to cursing while she kept trying and failing at freeing her right hand. Movies made it look so much easier to break out of things than they were in reality.

Anna could feel the drops of sweat forming on her forehead from the stress combined with the heat. Wiping them with her free hand, she mentally chided Rumlow for not cracking a window. There were dogs that got better treatment than she was getting right now. She hadn't even been left a bottle of water. Clearly they weren't used to taking prisoners alive, because the first rule of keeping prisoners alive was providing food and water.

The mental rant Anna had going inside her head was momentarily interrupted by the thundering sound that, from growing up with Tony, Anna knew to be some kind of explosive or missile. Once again Anna pressed her face against the window, trying to get a good look at what was happening. It was worse than she had thought. The flying buttresses were now firing missiles at each other. Anna watched in horror as one of the huge ships started falling from the sky, headed towards the ground. Though she couldn't see it, Anna knew exactly when it hit. The impact was like an earthquake, rocking the car and causing Anna to hit her head against the seat in front of her.

"Shit," Anna muttered as she desperately returned to trying to free her right hand. Those floating skyscrapers were falling from the sky and she did not want to be anywhere near to where they landed. It was with relief when Anna finally heard the same snapping noise before pulling off the cuff. No more metal around her wrists.

When the earth shook a second time, Anna quickly leaned over the consul to stare confusedly at the many buttons on the dashboard. When did they even start making cars with so many buttons? Without much hope, Anna began pushing buttons at random, hoping it would result in something happening. But with the car off, none of them seemed to work. It was too bad Tony never taught her to hot wire a car. But, living in New York led to limited driving experience and Tony thought it would be safer for her not to drive after a failed attempt when she got her learners permit. There was no need to know how to hot wire a car if you didn't know how to drive it. So Anna's experience with cars consisted of the passenger side of one of Tony's many collectables, or the backseat of a cab.

With no other plan on how to get out, Anna did the only thing she could think of, what any New Yorker would do, she laid on the horn. Other than scaring a few birds out of a nearby tree, it didn't really have an effect. It worked better when there were people around to hear it, but Anna didn't stop. Perhaps someone in the near vicinity would hear the incessant honking and look for the cause, if only so they could make it stop.

After what felt like an eternity, someone finally appeared on the street, approaching the car. Anna refrained from shouting with joy as she continued to lay on the horn. She wasn't going to stop until the person actually saw her in there, afraid they would turn back around once the noise stopped. It wasn't until the guy came to a standstill outside the driver door that Anna noticed two very bad things: the small Hydra pin on his lapel and the handgun in his left hand.

Now Anna had been surrounded by Hydra agents for a week, had been surrounded by them on the drive there. However, none of them had actively drawn their weapons. All firearms had remained in their holsters, save for the times when they drew them on James. But that was an entirely different situation. Seeing the sole agent fumbling with the code to unlock the door with his gun drawn and ready had Anna immediately retreating to the backseat again. All of a sudden being stuck in a bulletproof car didn't seem like such a bad thing, as long as the guys with the guns were outside of the car.

When she heard a gun being fired, Anna reflexively let out a little scream, which only grew when there was a thud against the window. It took her a minute to realize the Hydra agent hadn't fired his gun, he'd been on the receiving end of a bullet. Although her immediate threat had just been eliminated, Anna's heart still raced at the thought that whoever had shot the Hydra agent was the new threat. With nothing to defend herself with, Anna got into position, ready to send her feet flying at whoever happened to try and open the back door.

As soon as she saw the bright light of day Anna flung herself feet forward into what felt like a brick wall, not even noticing the fact that the door hadn't been opened but ripped off its hinges. The force of which she hit the new threat had her flying back into the car, landing unceremoniously on the seat. Struggling to a seated position, Anna couldn't hide the shock at the sight of James standing, dripping wet, outside the car.

"Anya," he murmured, looking relieved to see her. Anna's level of shock only increased when she realized he'd said her name. He remembered her. Enough to come back for her. That had her flinging herself at him once more, but that time it was to wrap her arms around him instead of kicking him. She didn't care that he was soaked through and dripping water on her. She only cared that he wasn't gone.

Her reaction took James by surprise, not expecting such an enthusiastic response. Once again she had his heart rate speeding up, and it was only a moment's delay before he wrapped his metal arm around her, returning the embrace as best he could. His right arm was too messed up for him to be able to move it to hold her. Of course, Anya noticed the way he held his bad arm precariously and immediately pulled away to examine it. He couldn't help but flinch in pain when she touched it, which only made Anya frown.

"It's hard to tell for sure with all your padding, but I think it's dislocated." Anna told him, reaching back towards him in order to try and remove some of the layers so she could get a better look.

"Not here. We need to get you out of here." James refuted as he pulled away from her hands. He had just reached Anya in time, able to deal with the agent Hydra had sent. There were bound to be more Hydra agents coming, and he wasn't in any shape to fight them off. Therefore, it was a relief when Anya agreed without questioning him. She simply took his metal hand in hers as she began silently leading the way down the street.

Finding her way around the city had always been a problem for Anna. She relied more on landmarks than on street names. So, when she started leading James down the street, she wasn't exactly sure where they were or how to get to her destination until she finally spotted a familiar landmark. Aware that they were on the run from Hydra and needed to stay as discreet as possible, Anna took streets that had less traffic, even darting through some back alleys. It was as they were cutting across one of those alleys that a cat jumped from a dumpster and rattled a trashcan lid. It had Anna's hand flying to her heart, its rate increasing, while James immediately pulled his gun, aiming it at the innocent tabby.

"It's okay, it's just a cat." Grabbing a hold of James' arm, she didn't even attempt to try and pull against the metal. Instead Anna left her hand resting there until he lowered his aim and holstered the gun. "We're almost there. Just a few more blocks."

When they finally reached the building Anna had been trying to get them to, it had a strong sense of accomplishment rushing through her. She may suck at reading maps and street names, but she was damn good at finding familiar landmarks. Without wasting any time, Anna reached out to punch in the code that had the metal gate before them opening with a click. James simply followed behind Anya, trusting that she knew what she was doing as she led them up the stairs. Several floors later and they were standing in front of apartment number 503.

"Crap," Anna muttered under her breath when she realized she didn't have a way to unlock the door. "My keys are in the bag at Hydra's compound." As was her wallet and her phone. Glancing at the door across the hall, Anna knew it wouldn't be any use to knock on it. She never really talked to her neighbors, spending most of her off time sleeping or at SHIELD's infirmary. She didn't even know their names, let alone had given any of them a spare key. Which meant she was royally screwed. Why hadn't she tried to be more social?

While Anna was caught up in her spiraling thoughts, she hadn't notice James reaching around her with his metal arm, grabbing hold of the door handle and twisting it, effectively breaking the lock. At the crack of wood Anna was pulled out of her thoughts. Even though it meant she'd have to get maintenance to fix it at some point, Anna didn't care. Because now she didn't feel as bad about being non-social. Who needed to be friendly with neighbors and give them a spare key when they knew a guy who could bust open locks with a flick of his wrist?

"That works," Anna commented as she moved to enter the apartment. James immediately stopped her with his good arm, much to Anna's confusion.

"Stay behind me." James ordered, drawing his gun. There was no way he was letting Anya go first. Not with the possibility of Hydra being in there. He'd seen too many people die from letting their guard down when they thought they'd reached a safe haven. Hell, _he'd_ killed too many people who had done just that. So with his gun at the ready, James entered the apartment first, his eyes darting to every corner and shadow, assessing the area for any signs of movement. Once he could feel Anya following behind him, he started creeping down the hall, checking each room until he was confident the house was empty.

"Well, I'd offer you a tour, but you've just seen the whole place." Anna commented as she walked back out to the living room to shut the door. In order to keep it from swinging back open because of the broken frame, Anna had to slide the extra dead bolt she'd had installed for more security into place. "It's a bit small, but I think it makes it cozy. Tony would never approve, which is why he thinks I'm living in a swanky building closer to the hospital. I paid off the manager there to tell him I moved in when he came to inspect my living conditions. Because Tony would never let me live in a building without an elevator or a security checkpoint." Anna jabbered as she made her way to the kitchen.

James followed her, half listening and half taking in his surroundings. Now that he didn't have to worry about a threat being present, he was taking the time to study the rooms themselves. The room they had first entered in was small, furnished with a bookshelf that was full of heavy looking books, a chair and sofa as well as a small side table. There were lots of pictures in frames on the wall that James was itching to get a closer look at, but Anya was calling out for him from the other room, meaning the pictures were going to have to wait.

…

SHIELD hadn't given Tony much information on Anna. In fact, he had to keep demanding to talk to the person in charge when every person who got on the phone claimed to not even know who Tony was talking about. Finally a man named Pierce, who claimed he was in charge, seemed to know Anna. Not that he gave Tony anything better to go on, claiming that Anna went to a secure location to help agents after a devastating mission. When asked about her not answering calls, Pierce simply said the service in the remote, top secret location was bad. By the time they hung up Tony was 90% sure the man was made of Bullshit.

Anna wouldn't leave DC. SHIELD brought the agents to her to heal. Even if they tried to convince her to go, she would have called Tony before leaving to tell him. However, Tony let SHIELD think he believed them. That way they wouldn't get in the way when he started his own search for Anna. A search he was taking to DC. It was the last place she'd been seen. So ordering Jarvis to start up the private plane, and Pepper to make sure everything ran smoothly until he returned, Tony took an impromptu trip to the nation's capital.

He headed to the hospital first, after checking into his hotel room. The director there told him Anna had called in her vacation time. Anna never took vacation. Those imbeciles running the hospital should know that. She'd only been working there for several years. He went on to tell the director as much and, as a result, was asked to leave immediately. He made no secret about his feelings towards the hospital on his way out, raving about how one day he'd own the building and then they'd all be out of jobs. It wasn't until he'd calmed down later that he thought of the consequences of his actions on Anna's job. Oh well, if Anna lost her job he'd just sue them, or buy the building like he'd threatened and put her in charge of it.

"I'm sorry sir, no one by that name lives here," The manager of the Ashton insisted.

"There must be some mistake. She's been living here for a couple years now. I toured the damn place with her before she signed the lease. Check again, her name is Dr. Anna Eve Stark." Tony demanded, slamming his palm down on the counter. He was tired, hungry, and cranky. The hospital hadn't been useful at all and now Anna's apartment complex wouldn't let him up to see her room, claiming no one by her name had ever lived there. When the manager once again insisted there was no one there named Anna Stark, Tony left with similar threats as he'd given the hospital. If he kept it up, he'd own every building in DC.

"Pepper, we have a problem." Tony muttered when she finally answered the phone. "Anna's place of work claims she's on vacation, and her apartment complex denies she ever lived there. It's like she's disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Are you sure you had the right address?" Pepper asked, forcing herself to sound calm. Truth was, even she was starting to worry about Anna now. After SHIELD's excuse for why Anna was missing, Pepper had done her own research and she couldn't dig up any SHIELD files with Anna's name on it. Like they had all been deleted.

"Yes I'm sure. Unlike Anna Banana I have a very good sense of direction." Tony exclaimed, making the town car driver jump at the volume. "Someone's trying to make her disappear Pepper. And SHIELD is a part of it. Cancel all of my meetings this week. I'm staying here to do some recon on SHIELD and Anna." Tony was going to find out what had happened to his sister. He was going to find whoever was trying to hide her and he was going to make them feel the rage of Iron Man.

* * *

_A/N You guys never cease to amaze me! Your response to the last chapter was amazing and proved that I shouldn't doubt myself or you guys. Because you all are awesome, truly. Hope you enjoy this little installment. I'm really excited about events to come. As always, I enjoy hearing your reactions so please feel free to leave a review :) Thanks to all who review favorite and follow this story. Makes me happy!_

_Oh and to whoever asked me in a PM about if I'd seen the new Avengers Age of Ultron trailer, I had not until you mentioned it. Now I did and I can't wait to see the movie. Though the shot of Cap's shield being broken shattered a piece of my soul. I'm sorry I never responded to that, I tried to go back and respond, but I couldn't find the PM that it was in._

_Now onto guest review responses :)_

_To the guest who commented on being glad James remembers and that they could feel how hard it was for him to pretend he didn't: I'm glad James remembers too. And thank you for that lovely complement, I try to get people to feel with the characters with my writing. I don't always feel like I accomplish it, so it's nice to hear when you think I did! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially since James/Anna are reunited…for the time being. I know, that's evil to say 'for the time being' Just keeping you on your toes._

_To the guestxx: I apologize the chapter seemed rushed, it was hard for me to write the whole battle action scene and so I might have rushed it a bit. Anyways, I am very flattered to hear you thought the chapter was 'brilliantly written.' And that you think I did a good job capturing Bucky because I do strive to stay true to all the marvel characters in this fic. You just keep coming with the compliments and it makes me happy. I do read over the story before posting and I try to catch all grammar and spelling mistakes, that being said I'm not perfect. I have to thank several reviewers who pointed out mistakes for me because I was able to go back immediately and fix them. I'm glad all the hard work I put into making it grammatically correct is paying off. Oh, and this chapter kind of answers your question on Tony. He's taken a little trip to DC to track down Anna Banana himself. _

_To the guest who wanted to offer constructive criticism but claimed they couldn't find any: You are so kind. I'm flattered you couldn't find any criticism so far, it means I've been doing a good job. If you see anything in the future don't hesitate to point it out. I think I was most nervous about this chapter because I wasn't sure how people were gonna like the plot, how James remembered her. Because I know some people like lots and lots of drama and him not remembering her would have made it more drama-y. lol. Hope you enjoyed the update!_

_To the guest who was speechless: wow the length and detail of your review blew me away. Your aforementioned favorite parts were some of my favorites to write. I agree, Pierce is a smug (submit bad adjective of your preference here). I've tried to capture his sadistic side in this fic because I feel he'd probably do major manipulation like that in 'real life' or 'marvel life' whichever you prefer. I like the picture of Pierce being a kid throwing a tantrum over not getting the 'new toy.' The symbolism of the Winter Soldier being his toy is just too perfect, that's how Hydra sees James. As you can see, everyone's semi-alright here. More to come on that topic in the next chapter. And YES this story will most definitely continue past the winter soldier movie timeline. Of course, it's all speculation from there until the new avengers comes out. But that's what makes it all the more entertaining. I have more freedom to create the timeline once I'm past the part where the movie ends. As you just read, Tony is most definitely still looking for his sister. Steve is still unconscious, but you can bet once he's up and running again he'll be itching to find both Bucky and Anna. Finally, I'm glad you enjoyed Anna punching Rumlow, I enjoyed writing it in there. Anna enjoyed it to, even if it did hurt her hand._

_To the guest who quoted Captain America's 'if they're shooting at you, that means there bad': I'm sorry I couldn't put that quote in there (since it was from James POV) because I always laugh at that quote._

_To the guest who said they will never get tired of saying they love it: Thank you! It really means a lot that you're still enjoying it. Hope you enjoyed the update. I'm always trying to update as fast as I can. Perhaps if I was the quicksilver I'd be a bit faster at it lol._

_To the guest who just joined the story and who stayed up till 4 to catch up: I hope you could function properly today after staying up past the time change (unless you're not in America, then I'm not sure how time change works where you are) but for America we lost an hour of sleep and I stinks. Anyways thank you for letting me know that you like it, and let me say I am so so very happy that you enjoyed it enough to stay up so late finishing it. _

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	13. Chapter 13

_For all the new Guest Reviewers, a heads up. I answer your questions/respond to your reviews after the authors note so check it out. :) Oh and I didn't do a final edit on this one. I'm watching Captain America the First Avenger on TV and I'm a bit distracted. Sorry in advance! ~Rach xoxo_

* * *

When James joined Anya in the kitchen it was to find her on her tip toes reaching for glassware in the cupboard. She was straining for all she was worth, even giving a little hop, but still unable to reach it. Just the image itself had the corners of his lips rising, as he quickly strode forward to assist her. She offered him a small thanks when he set two glasses on the counter for her, immediately turning to fill them with water. James' gaze remained focused on her face, eying the bruise on her cheek before moving to the one at her throat. They stood as reminders of the threat Hydra posed to her, the threat Pierce made on Anya's life. James didn't think the threat ended now that they were momentarily free from Hydra. In fact, he felt as if the threat had doubled. There would be an even bigger target painted on her back, on both of their backs.

He had to scramble to hide the worry that had settled in his eyes when Anya turned back to him, offering him one of the glasses. Taking it, more for a distraction, he couldn't help but notice the small scrapes on her hand, surrounded by the starting of a bruise. That increased the count up to three. He wanted to reach for her bruised hand, but his left hand was already gripping the water and his other arm wasn't quite able to move.

"What happened?" He murmured instead, his eyes drawing Anya's attention down to her hand.

"Oh, that. Yeah that one's my fault. I punched Rumlow in the face." James' lips twitched up again in an almost smile at the picture of Anya hitting the Hydra agent. That time Anya saw it, and it had her smiling back up at him. "I have to admit, it felt good."

Even if it hadn't left a single mark on Rumlow's face, punching him just left her feeling satisfied. It had been a long time coming. Anna's only regret was she hadn't added a swift kick to the balls once she realized it hadn't done any damage. The only damage done was to herself, as James had pointed out. Managing to get a small smile out of him only further validated the sense of satisfaction she got from punching Rumlow.

Turning her attention back to James, Anna was reminded that, though they were free from Hydra, James hadn't escaped unscathed. His shoulder was just one of many injuries, including several cuts on his face that were bloody and bruising. He needed medical attention. A fact that had her finishing off her water in three gulps so she could herd James towards the kitchen table and start tending to his injuries. When she saw the full cup of water still in his hand she allowed him to finish it before she started. She knew he'd seen a lot more action than she had today, and therefore he needed the water even more than she had needed hers.

"So, how'd you end up all wet? You fall from one of those flying buttresses?" Anna joked as she took the seat beside him at the table. It was the look on his face combined with the fact that he didn't offer up any other answer that had the smile slipping from Anna's face. "God, I was joking. Did you seriously fall from one of those things?"

When he simply nodded his head Anna's mouth fell open slightly before she had the mind to close it. At that information she decided there was no time for stalling. Falling from a height like that could do serious damage to his body and hydration came second to possible internal bleeding. Telling him he better finish what he wanted of his water, Anna stood from her chair and hovered until he pushed his glass away and scooted the chair back to offer her better access.

"I can't believe you weren't going to tell me you fell at least a thousand feet into the Potomac." Anya muttered as she moved to undo all the buckles and buttons that made up his armor. Even though he could sense her frustration, she was very careful to be gentle with his hurt shoulder.

It wasn't until she attempted to slide his arm out of the sleeve of his armor and she saw him wince that Anna's expression softened. It wasn't his fault he had been on the flying buttress. And it wasn't like there was any other way down. It's just, she hated the thought of him having some serious internal injury. She didn't have the materials needed for any type of surgery if he needed it, and that worried her. They couldn't go to a hospital, not with Hydra looking for them. Besides, he didn't have any identification let alone insurance. The Emergency Department wouldn't take someone without a social security number.

"I'm sorry." Anya murmured to him once she'd gotten the jacket off. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried. And I deal with worry by processing it into frustration. And pacing. I tend to pace a lot."

She was worrying her lip again, as well as playing with the hair tie on her wrist. It was probably taking the place of the pacing she'd mentioned she would normally do. Wanting to pull her out of her worrying thoughts, James' reached out, resting his metal hand on hers to still it. It seemed to work, as her eyes jumped back to his and, after another apology, she reached for the hem of his t-shirt: the last article of clothing that stood between his shoulder and her.

"It is most definitely dislocated." Anna stated decisively once the shirt was removed. "The good news is it's an easy fix. The bad news is it will quite literally hurt like Hell." Anna had seen her fair share of dislocated joints in her rotation in the Emergency Department at George Washington Hospital. The fixing process was quick and easy, but wasn't pleasant at all. She'd seen hockey players shed tears over it.

Gripping the side of the chair with his metal arm in preparation, James nodded his head to let Anya know he was ready. When she moved into position behind him, taking his arm securely in hers, it caused him to tense prematurely. He didn't remember ever dislocating his arm before, and he doubted it would compare to the pain from the process of being wiped, yet he couldn't help the involuntary tensing at the promise of pain.

"Try not to break my chair," Anna murmured jokingly before jerking his arm up, popping the joint back into the socket in one swift movement. She had to admit, she was impressed when his only reaction was a grunt of pain. Especially seeing as he hadn't snapped a piece of wood off of the chair.

"I promise the worst is over now." Anya stated, coming back around to face James, showing him the proper way to hold his shoulder. James couldn't help making a face when she mentioned having to tape it when she was finished examining him for other injuries. "This shoulder's seen a lot of damage in the past week. Shot then dislocated. You should tell the people you're fighting it'd be nice if they focused on the other arm for a change. You'd be a lot less hurt if they attacked your metal arm." Anya added, her fingers brushing over the small, pale scar the bullet had left behind. Her light touch had James' muscles twitching compulsorily.

"Then you wouldn't have anything to patch together," James answered softly, drawing her eyes from his shoulder up to his. He didn't mind the resulting injuries from missions so much when Anya was the one to heal them.

"True. I couldn't fix your metal arm if I tried. I'd probably make it worse. Technology and I don't mix very well. I haven't even figured out how to properly set the DVR." She always ended up recording the wrong show, or recording nothing at all. After the first few tries Anna had given up, deciding if the show wasn't on when she was home and could watch it, then she didn't need to see it.

Before she could contemplate just how much she sucked at working technology and how ironic it was considering who her brother and father were, Anna moved on with her examination. Telling James to let her know if anything hurt, she went to palpitating his abdomen. She still ended up keeping her eyes on his face, not fully trusting him to own up to pain. When he never stopped her, and there were no physical signs of pain or distention in the abdomen, Anna was satisfied that there was no internal bleeding. Meaning she could move on to the abrasions on his face.

Grabbing a washcloth from a drawer, Anna ran it under warm water and rung it out before returning to James. Like before, Anna tucked his damp hair behind his ears before lightly dabbing the damp cloth against his cheek, working on the first of several cuts. None of them ended up being deep enough for stitches, but they still needed sanitized.

"This is going to sting," Anna warned softly before dabbing the cotton swab soaked in rubbing alcohol against the first cut. As soon as she was done Anna blew lightly on the cut, knowing it would help with the pain, unaware that James' eyes had widened lightly at the unexpected sensation. She did notice him shivering slightly after she repeated the action on the last cut.

"You would probably benefit from a nice hot shower. It'll warm you up after your plunge in the river." Anna suggested rising from her chair and moving towards a painting of a field of flowers on the wall. "Which means you'll be needing a change of clothes, and unfortunately I don't have men's clothing just lying around." Okay that was a slight lie. She had an old sweatshirt she'd nabbed from Tony's closet in her dresser. But she highly doubted if it would fit James, whose shoulders were much broader than Tony's.

"So, I'll have to acquire some." Anya finished, removing the painting from the wall to reveal a small safe. James stiffened at her statement. Anya was suggesting she leave the apartment, alone, while Hydra was looking for her.

"No," James insisted, making Anya poke her face around the safe door, eyebrows raised. "It's not safe. Hydra." He continued adamantly. He had just gotten her back, had her safe and with him. He wasn't about to risk that.

"I won't be going out unprotected," Anna answered once she realized the reason for James rebuking the idea. Honestly, he needed to warm up and he needed a change of clothes. And he couldn't go with her. Stores didn't like their customers dripping all over the merchandise. Besides, it would draw too much attention to them. That's what had her pulling out the wad of cash and the handgun that were strictly for emergencies before rehanging the picture and returning to James; setting the items on the table between them.

"Tony insisted I have one if I was going to be living alone in the city." Anna explained when she noticed James' eyes glued to the gun. "I'm not that good of a shot, but Hydra agents tend to be rather big, meaning a larger target. I'm bound to hit them somewhere."

James wasn't very convinced. Anya was the type of person to hesitate before firing a gun at another person. Which wasn't normally a bad thing. In fact, it was one of the things he liked about her. But he wouldn't be there to finish it if she hesitated. And hesitating would lead to death. Besides, she'd already admitted she didn't have good aim.

"It's only two blocks down the street, I'll be wearing a ball cap, and I'll keep my head down," Anna added, noticing James' hesitation. "It'll take five minutes tops. You won't even be out of the shower and I'll be back. It'll be fine. I promise." At that last part Anna reached out to grab a hold of James' hand, careful not to jostle his shoulder, her eyes glued on his—both to show him her sincerity and to gauge his reaction.

James couldn't help thinking how stubborn Anya was. Too stubborn for her own good. She wasn't going to let the subject go, nor was she going to admit defeat. What was worse was her pleading eyes and her hand reaching out for his. It wasn't helping his resolve any. With a sigh he closed his eyes, hoping it would help him think straighter if he didn't see those eyes. It didn't. He could still feel her hand grasping his lightly, soft and warm.

"Fine," He eventually relented, hoping he wouldn't regret it. His eyes immediately flashed open when Anya unexpectedly wrapped her arms around him like before. It didn't take him as long to return the embrace that time, tucking his head in closer to hers and letting himself relish in the embrace. Letting her go was much harder than before, knowing what she was about to do.

James watched Anya flit around the apartment, grabbing a cap from a hook by the door and pulling it low over her face, before tucking the cash in her pocket and the handgun in the waistband of her jeans. It had him checking she had the safety on, then reminding her about removing the safety before shooting; to which she only sent him a look that clearly said she knew that as she pulled her shirt over the gun. She had to practically force him to follow her down the hall to the bathroom, where she handed him a towel, washcloth, and a new bar of soap, telling him to just leave his clothes on the floor.

Standing in the doorway, James didn't close the bathroom door until Anya had disappeared around the corner. He could hear the squeak of a rusty lock being moved before the whoosh of an open window followed, alerting him that Anya was using the fire escape to exit the apartment. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself into the shower. He just had to trust that Anya would be okay. She had proven on several accounts to be tougher than she looked. She'd also proven on those same accounts to be reckless, acting first to protect him regardless of the consequences. Cold fear shot through him at that realization. Turning on the water to counter the chill, he tried his best not to dwell on that last part. If he did, he'd just drive himself crazy. Or he'd end up chasing after her. Anya wouldn't appreciate him babying her; it'd have her claiming she wasn't helpless. But it wasn't that James thought of her as helpless, because he didn't. He knew she could take care of herself well enough when it came down to it. It's just that she didn't have to anymore.

…

Sometimes Tony really hated people. They could be so annoying. Like the Human Resources person at the hospital. Tony had been forced to return to try and find out where Anna really lived, as the Ashton seemed quite certain she had never lived there. The lady he was talking to was older, and very firm on the policy of not giving out personal information about any of the doctors.

"But I'm her brother. See, it says right there under my picture: Anthony Stark." He raised his voice in case the woman was hard of hearing as he pointed to his name on his driver's license.

"We need written consent from Dr. Stark before releasing any information on her." The woman insisted firmly, not impressed by Tony sharing the same last name as Dr. Stark. Working in a hospital lets you see just how common same last names were when people were never related.

"According to _your_ organization, she's on vacation. So that won't be possible, now will it?" Tony's raised voice was quickly becoming angry. When the woman only apologized for the inconvenience Tony stormed out of the building, once more throwing threats out about job security, that time only the Human Resources lady could hear him. He couldn't help feeling very upset with how incompetent the people that Anna worked with were.

It wasn't until he was back in his hotel room, taking his scotch on the balcony and preparing to call Pepper to complain about the nuisance that was people nowadays that he saw it: the three helicarriers he'd help engineer the turbines for. He hadn't been aware SHIELD would be launching them this soon. Not that SHIELD had the best communication record with him right now. Still, he didn't think too much of it. Knowing they were planned to be sent up in a few weeks, though admittedly he didn't know what for, it didn't worry him. Not until they started firing at each other and falling from the sky. It was around that time that his PDA started beeping like crazy with alerts. He only had to read the first couple before he finally called Pepper like he'd planned.

"Hydra infiltrated SHIELD. I think that's who has Anna. I don't have proof, and I don't know why. But it fits deductive reasoning right now so I'm going with it." Tony announced as soon as Pepper answered. It took him a moment to realize that Pepper had started spouting off similar things as soon as she'd answered, resulting in both of them talking over one another.

"How did _you_ know about Hydra?" Tony asked in surprise, which had Pepper scoffing at him before answering: the internet, and the news. When Pepper asked what they were going to do about it, Tony thought the answer was rather obvious. "You're going to keep sifting through the leaked SHIELD and Hydra files. I'm going to suit up. See if I can find anything in the ruin that the helicarriers created that can point me to Anna."

"You brought a suit with you?" Pepper asked incredulously. When Tony had left, she hadn't thought such measures necessary.

"What made you think I wouldn't?" Honestly, it was Anna Banana they were talking about. Of course he would bring a suit. The suit made him even more badass.

"Just be careful Tony. Hydra targets people like you and Steve. People who pose threats to it." Pepper pleaded before hanging up, knowing there was nothing else she could say to stop Tony from suiting up and wreaking havoc on DC.

Pepper's words had Tony considering what Hydra would want with Anna as he suited up. It's not that she wasn't smart or anything, it was just she wasn't a threat. Anna cared about saving people, and though she didn't like wrongdoers, she didn't actively set out to stop them like he did. She didn't go looking for trouble. So why had trouble come looking for her?

"Are you sure this is a good idea, sir?" Jarvis asked as Tony launched himself off the hotel balcony, headed toward the Potomac and the remains of the SHIELD building.

"All my ideas are good ones Jarvis," Tony answered confidently, increasing his altitude so he could have a better vantage point. He was circling the perimeter of SHIELD for the fifth time when the hint of red and blue caught his eye. Telling Jarvis to zoom in on the object had Tony discovering it was the Capsicle. Once again wet from a plunge into a large body of water. At least that time it wasn't one that was frozen over; it would have taken a lot longer for him to be in any condition to communicate if it had been.

Speeding down towards the Cap, Tony continually scanned the shore for any other signs of life. It wasn't like he had expected finding Anna to be that easy, but he had allowed him a small hope that perhaps the Capsicle had managed to save Anna Banana. Still, the Cap could have information about what happened to her. He just had to fix him up and he'd be right as rain to talk to him.

"Not who I was looking for, but you're better than nothing." Tony commented as he stepped closer to the unconscious super soldier. "Let's go. We have to get your 90 year old ass checked out and woken up, Capsicle." Tony muttered, hoisting Steve up. Once he was pretty sure he wouldn't drop him, Tony headed towards George Washington Hospital. The director of the VA Center probably already had his name on a blacklist, so going there wasn't an option. Not that he'd trust the health of possibly the only man who could currently give him any information on Anna, not to mention a fellow Avenger, to the incompetent staff that worked there.

_A/N Hey everyone! Let me say I'm loving your feedback. It blows me away how responsive you are to this. Hope you enjoyed this update. I'm really looking forward to the next few chapters. Lots of fun stuff is happening. As you can see, Tony showed up again in this chapter. He wanted a bigger part in the story and demanded it be earlier. So I've had fun tying him into it. As always, a heartfelt thanks to all who favorite/follow and review this story. It really keeps my motivation going. You guys are the best!_

_Onto guest review responses!_

_To Hannah: I am so pleased to hear you are loving this story. Even though I'm the writer, I have to say I love James and Anna as well. By far Anna and James interacting are my favorite parts to write. I even have a little playlist I listen to that inspires me when I write those scenes. I think people 'complaining' about updates is just that they're so used to me updating every day that when I can't get one out every day it leaves them disappointed. Thanks for taking the time to leave a review. It means a lot to me. Reviews fuel my desire to pump out the next chapter as fast as possible._

_To Arwen: First, your English is perfectly fine. I'm so happy that you are reading my fanfiction, especially since it's not in your native language. That's really cool! I don't think I'd be able to do that. Because I wouldn't have a clue what was going on. Makes me feel like I should start learning another language. Anyways, thank you so much for leaving a review! Hope you enjoyed the update._

_To the guest who mentioned how much they loved the hug: I gave ya another one in this chapter :) Hope you enjoyed it as much as James did. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!_

_To the guest who were excited they were reunited and hoping they don't get separated again: I cannot answer your question about James asking her about Steve as it would give away what happens in the next chapter. I like to keep you on the edge of your seats. That way you look forward to the chapters to come! I too am excited for the rest of the chapters because of the new found freedom I have with the plot. It's going to be a fun ride!_

_To an Avid fan: Wow, your review made me feel really really good about my writing. Seriously, I need you around all the time when I'm writing so I never second guess myself again. I'm glad you like my humanization of James/Bucky and the speed I've been unraveling things. You can expect quite a bit more. I'm not sure how it going to end yet or when, but I know it will extend beyond the movie a good bit. Thank you so much for taking the time to tell me how you felt about the story!_

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	14. Chapter 14

It was hard to find a happy medium: between walking fast enough to get back in time, but slow enough that Anna didn't draw attention to herself. At least no one had seemed to pay her much attention yet. That was always a good sign. She had managed to go unnoticed on the way to the store. Admittedly, she had been a little nervous walking into a store with a gun in her waistband, regardless that she had no intention of using it on anyone other than Hydra. Even if she had a permit to carry, it wouldn't be legal. DC had a no firearms law. Thankfully, her shirt was baggy enough that no one noticed anything.

That's not to say the whole shopping part went without a hitch. The experience as a whole had been a little awkward. Not only did Anna have no idea what size anything James would wear, she didn't know what guys really even wore anymore. The only men she saw were in uniform: SHIELD agents, and doctors and nurses in scrubs. Patients on the floors were normally in gowns on rounds and the clinic patients usually consisted of homeless veterans. It hadn't given Anna much to go on.

She ended up going with simple: a couple pair of jeans that she eyeballed the size for, a package of white and black tees, extra socks, a lightweight jacket she hoped would fit his shoulders, and a package of generic boxers. She only deviated from her simplicity plan when she grabbed the blue button up shirt. Its color had her thinking of James' eyes and she couldn't pass it up. She added one more item while waiting in line, a ball cap, figuring it'd be safer if they could both shield their faces as best as possible.

The girl at the register had taken forever ringing it out, asking her questions like if she'd seen what happened downtown, and if she was shopping for her boyfriend. Anna blurted out yes for lack of a better answer when asked the second question. She wasn't sure what to call her and James' relationship. He had started as her patient and it had just evolved from there. The best she could say was he was James. They had been prisoners of Hydra together, where they had each other's backs, and they had forged a special bond from it. Her simple yes answer had ended up being a wise choice as it hadn't prolonged the conversation.

Now she was hurrying along the street, trying to stay alert for any suspicious persons, while gripping the bag tightly in her hands. She felt herself breathing easier once she was in the familiar alley next to her building. But with one obstacle gone, another presented itself in the form of the fire escape. Getting back up to the fire escape proved to be much more of a challenge than getting down from it. She had to climb up on the nearby dumpster in order to reach the last rung of the ladder. Even then it required her to hop to make it.

By the time she finally reached her window, Anna felt rather accomplished. For a girl who didn't work out more than a couple times a month, she'd been doing pretty good keeping up with the physical challenges throughout this whole ordeal. Climbing through the window was awkward with the bag, and she admittedly stumbled a little before catching herself. She made sure to slide the lock back in place before turning to find a pair of blue eyes staring her down from across the room.

James stood leaning against the hallway wall with a slight accusatory look on his face. She was late. But any guilty feelings she had flew right out of Anna's mind when she took in the whole picture and realized he was standing in her living room with just a towel around his waist. Feeling her cheeks warm up, Anna attempted to avert her gaze to his face with some difficulty as she crossed the room. Because as soon as she looked at his face it was only to find water from his hair dripping down his shoulder and she'd end up following it as it trailed down his body to the towel. And it would start the whole process all over again as soon as she caught sight of the towel, causing her cheeks to grow warmer. Why was he so incredibly fit? It just wasn't fair, and it did little to help her wandering eye situation. Searching for a distraction she finally remembered the bag in her hand when she was standing before him.

"Hopefully everything fits. I had to guess the sizes," Anya murmured as she handed him the bag, avoiding eye contact. James took it with his left hand, keeping his focus on Anya. She had been late, she hadn't been there when he came out of the bathroom like she'd said she would. It had resulted in a tense ball of worry forming in his stomach as he stared down the window she had left from. It had been too late to go after her. By that time, if Hydra had gotten to her, they'd be long gone. All he could do was wait.

When she had finally gotten back, she hadn't even said a word. Though her eyes had seemed apologetic when she first noticed he was waiting for her, that had been before. Before she couldn't seem to keep eye contact with him and her cheeks began turning a slight pinkish color. He had no idea what it meant. Was she ill? Did she have a fever? Is that why her face was pink? And why wouldn't she look at him for more than five seconds? He might have been anxious, and a little frustrated that she hadn't returned until now, but he wasn't angry with her.

"Anya." He eventually spoke up, finally getting her eyes to meet his. "Are you okay?" His question held uncertainty in it.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm great. Sorry I was late. I don't normally shop for guys clothing. Obviously." Anna began babbling nervously, flustered at their proximity with James' current state of undress. It had her wincing at how weird she sounded. She was being silly. Being around a, practically, naked man shouldn't cause her to be that flustered. For most girls her age, this was a normal occurrence. But Anna wasn't most girls. The last time she'd seen a guy in a towel it had been on residency when Bradley Staub had forgotten his change of clothes in his locker, which was coincidentally right next to Anna's. It had been uncomfortable, but it hadn't made her feel near as flustered as she currently was.

"I'm just going to take my turn in the shower now. Feel free to use my room to dress." Anna added as she snuck around him, deciding the faster she got out of there, the faster she could pick her dignity up off the floor. Not wanting a repeat awkward situation by getting caught in a towel herself, Anna grabbed a quick change of clothes before locking herself in the bathroom.

She took her time in the shower, gathering her thoughts. Though the more she thought about her reaction to James' in a towel, the more embarrassed she felt. It didn't help that she couldn't get that picture of him out of her mind; it was making her heart rate speed up. Eventually she gave up with relaxing, turning off the water and stepping out into the steam filled room when she figured she couldn't hide out in the bathroom anymore.

Donned in striped pajama shorts and an old tee from her NYU pre-med days, Anna padded down the hall to the living room, ringing her hair out on the way. When she turned the corner it was to find James standing by the far wall, his back to her, studying the pictures that hung there. Seeing him in normal clothes made her pause. For the first time she could see what his life might be like without Hydra. No suit, no missions, no cage. Just the freedom to do and be who he wanted. It brought a smile to her lips, one that stayed there as she crossed the room to stand beside him.

"That's my mom and dad. Maria and Howard Stark." Anna commented when she noticed which picture was holding James' attention.

"Howard," James repeated the name Anya had given the man. There was something familiar about him. He just couldn't make the memory stay in focus. "I think I knew him."

"He made the weapons and armor during World War II, for the Howling Commandoes," Anna explained calmly. It was admittedly the first time she'd thought about the fact that her dad had met James before her. It was a strange thought. "You were their sniper. Fought beside Steve."

There was that name again. Steve. The man on the helicarrier. The skinny kid James kept seeing flashes of. The one his mind kept telling him he knew. If only he could get the pictures in his head to stop moving so fast, so he could try and put them all together. Anna helped make certain ones brighter, but they still weren't making sense. He just wanted them to make sense.

"The man from the helicarrier." James muttered more to himself as an attempt to focus the images. His mind chose to pause on the bruised image of the so called Steve after James had beaten him.

"Steve was on the helicarrier?" Anya's question pulled James away from the fractals of memories. There was slight surprise in her voice, and a hint of worry in her eyes. He simply nodded, studying her carefully to gauge her reaction. "What happened?" Concern colored her tone as she kept her eyes on his.

"I saved him," James finally admitted, noting the relief that flashed across Anya's face. It had his forehead creasing and his eyebrows pulling together. He didn't understand the feeling that was brewing inside him, sitting heavy in his chest, at Anya's concern over the man on the helicarrier, over Steve. He just knew he didn't like the feeling. "How do you know so much about him? About me?" James finally asked, hoping conversation might push the feeling away.

"Steve's my friend. Tony inadvertently introduced us when he coerced me into helping SHIELD." Of course, Tony hadn't intended for Steve and Anna to strike up a friendship. But that's what he got for guilt tripping Anna into helping heal SHIELD agents. "Steve wouldn't shut his big mouth up about you. Always telling me stories. From the war, and before. Practically singing your praises. You were his favorite conversation topic. He really misses you."

The feeling hadn't completely gone away, but it had subsided a little. James wasn't sure if it was Anya's voice, or the fact that hearing her talk about Steve had brought more flashes of memories that stole his focus from the undefinable emotion. Perhaps it was a mixture of both.

"Can you tell me more?" James asked after a moment of silence had fallen between them. Silence was making the memory fade away, and the feeling come swirling back.

"Of course," Anna immediately agreed, excited that James was interested in trying to remember. "But this conversation needs to move to the kitchen. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

James didn't argue about moving the venue of their conversation. Admittedly, he could stand to eat as well, he just hadn't realized it until Anya mentioned something. He was used to ignoring his hunger until Hydra allowed him to eat and being free to decide things like when he ate would take some getting used to. Turning to follow Anya, James took notice of her apparel for the first time since she'd come to stand beside him. Mainly, the shorts that provided an unrestricted view of her legs. The sight had him momentarily paralyzed and it took Anya calling his name to snap him out of it.

"I hope you don't mind pasta. It's about the only thing that hasn't gone bad." Anna announced as she dug through her cupboard to pull out the box of spaghetti noodles and the jar of sauce. Setting up the pots on the stove, she didn't turn back to James until she got everything started.

"Would you like me to start with a pre-war or war story?" Anya asked him, leaning against the counter beside the stove. She had a wooden spoon in her hand and kept glancing between him and the pots.

"Pre-war." James had a feeling the snippets he was getting of the Steve that was tiny and bruised were pre-war. Mostly because he had a hard time believing the tinier version would be able to physically withstand war.

"Alright let's see," Anna murmured, trying to pick one of the many stories Steve had told her. When she finally settled on one, it had a smile playing on her lips. All of Steve's stories had had Anna liking James, but this one tugged on her heartstrings a little more. It was just so adorable. "Before the war Steve was…smaller, and not as healthy. He had asthma, like me, but about ten times worse. If the pollen count was too high, he couldn't open a window let alone go outside. So, when he was forced to miss summer camp because of abnormally high pollen levels, you brought the outdoors to him. You stacked up the couch cushions on the floor and built a fort with blankets, used a flashlight as a campfire, ate the hot dogs you brought from the stand on the corner, and told scary stories that kept you both up at night."

The lengths James had gone to in the past, to make sure Steve never felt left out or alone, had always left Anna smiling. There was no question that Steve and James were not just best friends, they were brothers. It was a little surreal, standing in her kitchen and telling James the stories Steve had told her in that very room. Especially when they were stories about James, ones he didn't remember. Anna could only hope the stories would help him to remember.

"Steve really appreciated that. He said you'd always brush off his insistence that you didn't have to stay with him. But it meant a lot to him that you did." Anna added as an afterthought before turning to stir the pasta so it wouldn't stick to the bottom.

Though the memories didn't come rushing back, it was nice to hear the stories. It was nice to think he had a past. And there _were_ snippets that came back, like the smell of the hot dogs he had apparently brought Steve, and the blurry image of shadow puppets against a blanket. Images that paled and faded when he heard Anya cursing, pain and frustration in her voice. She had moved to the sink, trying to strain the pasta, and apparently splashing herself with the boiling water.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." Anna insisted when James came to stand beside her, trying to take the pot with his metal hand. "It's happened a thousand times before. I just have to run it under cold water and it'll be as good as new."

Allowing Anya to continue draining the pasta herself, James kept a watchful eye on her as she finished straining and moved on to holding her arm under the stream of water. It seemed to diminish her pain, as her face relaxed at the contact, which had James' relaxing again as well. He didn't like when Anya was in pain. It hurt him as well, which wasn't logical and had never happened with him before. He'd hurt dozens of people and had never felt there pain. But with Anya, every bruise, scrape, or burn she got he felt: his heart tightening until he knew she was okay.

"Dinner's ready," Anya announced, turning the water off and filling two plates with the pasta and sauce. James immediately reached out to help, carrying his plate to the table and sitting in the seat he had occupied much earlier.

As they ate, Anna continued to tell James stories as she remembered them. She wasn't sure if hearing about the time Steve and him went to a Yankee's game where Steve got a black eye from a foul ball, or how they spent every Sunday on Steve's couch reading the funny pages instead of doing homework helped James at all. But she continued telling the stories because, if he couldn't remember, James deserved to at least hear about his childhood.

"According to Steve, you were a bit of a science nerd. You always wanted to know how things worked, and you spent your last night before shipping out at a science convention. Well, before your date wanted to leave and then you went dancing while Steve stayed behind to try his luck at volunteering for the army, again." Whenever Steve had told Anna his trials when it came to trying to enlist in the army during World War II it always had her realizing just how genuinely good he was. There had been men who were making up excuses to keep from being drafted, and there had been Steve trying to enlist in several different cities because he wanted to help the cause. Not to kill people, but because he didn't liked bullies.

With each story Anya told, James kept getting flashes of memories. Nothing too big, just minor glimpses of faces or places that were more often than not blurred. Some images he knew were just repeats of earlier ones, playing in his mind when he couldn't conjure up new ones to go with the stories Anya was telling. When she mentioned his last night before the war, an image of the man in the picture, Howard, flashed through his mind.

"Your father was there." James commented, startling Anna. He had been so quite through her stories, never saying a word on whether he recalled any of it or not. Not that she had expected him to. Anna had been fully prepared to leave him to his thoughts. Hearing him speak up about remembering a detail to a story she told had a bubble of excitement rising within Anna. The fact that the story that resonated the most with him was a more recent one, compared to those of his childhood, didn't escape Anna. It had her realizing they might both have better luck if they started from the most recent memories and worked their way back.

"Yeah, he liked science too. I think he was demonstrating his attempt at Stark robotic reversion technology." The way Anya scrunched up her face, trying to remember if her father was there that night for his sake, had James' thoughts moving away from the past and settling in the present. He couldn't help feeling lucky for having Anya, who was trying so hard to help him. He hadn't done anything to be worthy of it, and he couldn't even imagine where he'd be now if he didn't have her.

"Thank you," James murmured, interrupting Anya. She seemed confused by this statement, pausing mid word to stare at him questioningly. "For doing this. For helping me."

Anna had never thought that she was doing anything special by helping James. She had wanted to help him. And she had a means of doing so, through the stories Steve had told her. Anna would tell James all the stories she knew if it would help him remember. He deserved to remember who he was, as well as to have the freedom to decide who he wanted to be.

"It's what we do. We help each other," Anna answered honestly, her cheeks warming up again when he kept his eyes on her. It had Anna turning back to her food to hide the effect he had on her body temperature.

In order to distract herself, and James, from her pink cheeks, Anna went right into another story and didn't stop talking until the meal was over. James remained nearby as she washed the dishes. He'd offered to help, but she denied. As much as he liked to think his arm was all better since she popped it back into place, it needed rest. She had already let him get away without taping it, mostly because she was too embarrassed to even think about doing it when he was in a towel and by the time she was out of her own shower he was already dressed.

"We should sleep in shifts tonight," James broke the silence that had settled since Anya had denied his help with the dishes. With Hydra out there looking for them, and this not being the most secure building, it was safest if someone kept watch at all times. Night was the prime time to strike a target, and for the first time, James wasn't the hunter but the target. Knowing that might be enough to keep him awake all night, as he had trouble sleeping even without that knowledge. However, he knew Anya wouldn't let him. Which was why he had suggested the shifts: to make her feel better. "I'll take first watch."

Anna reluctantly agreed, knowing she'd never make it if she took the first shift. Her body and mind were exhausted after the day they'd just had. So, after drying her hands on the dish towel, Anna took hold of James' hand and led the way back to her bedroom. She hadn't really thought about the fact that James had probably expected to spend his watch in the living room, to give him immediate access to any Hydra agents trying to enter. Her only thought was that they needed to stay together.

By the time James realized what Anya was doing, it was too late to turn around. Too late to insist he stay in the living room. So instead he silently accepted it, taking a seat on the floor with his back against her bed frame while she curled up under the covers behind him. His position gave him pretty good access to all the entry points of the room, while keeping Anya safe behind him should anyone enter.

"Wake me up in a couple hours, when it's my turn," Anya murmured sleepily once they'd both settled in. She ended up laying with her arm hanging over the side of the bed, reaching out until her hand slipped into his. James wrapped his fingers around hers as he answered affirmatively, without having any real intention of waking her up at all. She needed the sleep. While he could go days without it if necessary. No, he planned on staying just as he was all night: staring at the bedroom door with his gun at the ready in his left hand and Anya's small hand wrapped up in his right.

…

"Yes, she still needs to take the lie detector test." Tony insisted as he paced in the hospital waiting area, completely ignoring the no cell phone sign. "I don't care if it's Agent Hill, she was part of SHIELD which was basically just Hydra. She doesn't get special treatment just because she worked with the Avengers."

Pepper could be a little too trusting sometimes. It's what came from being a people person. Tony never had that problem. He hated people. They were annoying, rude, and not as smart as he was. Their inferior intelligence often frustrated him. So he preferred not to deal with them whenever possible.

"If that's what you want" Pepper answered, telling him to tell Steve hello from her when he woke up, and to call her as soon as he found out anything about Anna, before hanging up. It wasn't until after Tony had pocketed his phone that he turned to the nurse glaring daggers at him from the nurses' station.

"Oh come on, I'm not the only one who uses his cell phone. Your colleague over there is texting beneath her desk." Tony pointed out. The nurse simply continued to glare at him as he made his way past her down the hall. "Don't be that way. I've already threatened to buy a hospital and an apartment complex today; I'm not below threatening to buy this building too. I've got some extra funds sitting around I've been trying to figure out what to do with." Not that buying DC real estate had ever been in his financial plans. However, he would do what was necessary.

The nurse didn't seem very impressed. She simply huffed at him before turning back to her work. Feeling as though he'd won in that situation, Tony had a slight spring in his step as he continued back to Roger's room. When he got closer he slowly came to a stop at the door when he found the Capsicle sitting up, awake, and talking with the army man who arrived several hours after the Capsicle was admitted. Tony had found him in his chair when he came back from the cafeteria, and the man had refused to leave Tony's chair no matter how much money Tony offered him.

"Good, you're awake. We need to have a little chat," Tony interrupted the two as he strolled into the room, causing the two men's attention to snap to him. "For starters, just so you know, you're my least favorite Avenger right now."

"Because I destroyed the technology you helped create?" Steve answered wryly, wincing as he shifted his position on the bed.

"No. Because you lost Anna Banana. I know she's travel size, but how can you lose a person? I let her hang out with you because you're Captain America, a freaking super soldier. And you couldn't even keep tabs on my sister."

"I didn't lose her." Steve insisted forcefully, still feeling partially to blame for why Hydra had kidnapped her. "She was taken. And I had a plan to get her back: take down Hydra."

"And that plan worked wonderfully, didn't it?" Tony commented sarcastically.

"I stopped Hydra." Steve pointed out, trying to focus on that positive accomplishment.

"But Anna Banana is still missing now isn't she?" The plan hadn't worked. And Tony was seriously questioning whether the Cap had really stopped Hydra. Didn't he make that claim in the 40's? And look where they were now, Hydra was still going strong, moving into American territory this time around.

"Hey man, cut him some slack. He just saved over a million people's lives from a machine _you_ helped create." Sam spoke up at that remark. Sam knew how much it hurt Steve, knowing that Hydra had Anna. He also knew Steve had done the best he could under the circumstances and with what he had.

"Did you even think about notifying me that Hydra had taken Anna?" Tony asked Steve, ignoring Sam completely. "Hello, Iron Man here. I could have helped the search party as well as bringing down Hydra. Better than this pigeon here," Tony added, pointing at Sam on the last part.

"Watch it man. You ain't no super soldier. Just a rich man with fancy toys. The name is Falcon, not Pigeon." Sam grumbled. He'd had just about enough of Tony Stark. He might be Iron Man, an Avenger, and Anna's brother but he was getting tired of the guy's 'mightier than thou' attitude.

"Toys with missiles and a Jarvis. Making my suit better than yours." Tony remarked confidently before turning to Steve. "Rest up. Once you're up and moving again you're helping me find Anna, got it grandpa?"

"I don't like that guy," Sam muttered once Tony had left the room to commandeer a bigger, better chair to sit on the other side of Steve's bed and wait in.

"Tony means well. He just stinks at showing it." Steve assured Sam, thinking of everything Tony had done for the Avengers. He might be a snarky, self-centered man, but when it came to the people he _did_ care about, there was nothing Tony Stark wouldn't do.

* * *

_A/N_ _Hey guys! Sorry this took an extra day. Wednesday was super busy. Tomorrow stands to be too. But I keep trying my best to get these chapters posted quickly! Did any of you watch Captain America the First Avenger and the Avengers yesterday? I did :) Anyways Thanks for your patience and all your ongoing support. It truly is awesome! Hope you enjoyed this update! Let me know what you think! Oh and YAY for this story having over 200 reviews! You guys are awesome :)  
_

_Onto the Guest Review Responses! Plus the response to keshigomu_

_Keshigomu: I tried to respond via Personal message but it's saying you have yours turned off, so I will respond here: WOW all 13 chapters in 2 hours, impressive. I'm so glad you're enjoying he story and James/Anya. They have been my favorite couple to write to date. Hope you enjoyed the update!_

_To the guest who mentioned the last chapter was another fabulous chapter: Why thank you! I'm so happy to hear you enjoyed it. Anna is a very take-charge person, especially when it comes to medicine which she feels most confident in, so I'm glad ya liked that bit. As well as James' protective mode. I like his protective mode. It makes me smile. And OMG I am sooo glad to hear you say you think my writing of Tony is spot on. I know he has a huge fan base (Tony wouldn't have it any other way) and I just try to bring as much Tony sass to his character when I write him as possible. It was a delight receiving your review. Hope ya liked this chapter as much as the last!_

_To the guest who loved the hug and the chapter: Well, this chapter should have calmed your worries about Anna and the store. I'm glad you think Anna/James are cute. I totally ship them lol good thing I control their relationship I guess _ I am also looking forward to writing everyone's reaction to them, though I'm not exactly sure when it'll come up yet_

_To Arwen: Glad to hear you loved the last chapter! And I hope this chapter soothed your anxiety a little. I am going to try and thank you in Portuguese, but I'll be using an online translator so I apologize if it is horrible wrong. _Obrigado, muito obrigado para sua revisão. Ele é muito apreciado, e isso me fez sorrir.

_To the guest who can't wait for more James/Anna scenes: I hoped this chapter helped fill that requirement :) It will take a little bit for Tony and Steve to see them together, but you got to see Tony and Steve in this chapter. Yay._

_To Avid Fan: So, I'm glad you appreciate the fact that James doesn't baby Anna, because I feel like he's seen enough of her personality to know that she's strong willed and can handle herself no matter the situation. Hope the half of you that wants to see what happens when their separated isn't too disappointed with this chapter. I'm sure the other half is doing a happy dance though :) Thank you for the complement, I'm glad you enjoy my writing style!_

_To the guest who commented on Tony only being 'pretty sure' he wouldn't drop Steve: Yeah, it seemed like something Tony would think. And I thought it was funny. I'm happy to hear you are liking Bucky's POV, with everyone's compliments on his POV sections I'm starting to get more confident in writing from his POV. If you couldn't tell, I've started to sneak it in a bit more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried not to leave it too suspenseful _

_To Hannah: Awwww Your comment on me writing Anna/Bucky beautifully made me smile. Yes, Anna is inflicting a new sort of torture on James and she is completely unaware of it. Hope you enjoyed their moments as well as Tony's moment at the end of this update! No reason to be nervous quite yet, it will be several chapters before Tony finds Anna. At least, how I have it laid out right now._

_To the guest who really couldn't wait to know what happens: Hope it was worth the wait!_

Rach

xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

Sunlight shining through the window stirred Anna awake the next morning. Blinking away the sleep from her eyes, Anna sat up, still in a slight daze. The first thing she realized was her right arm was completely dead, having gone numb from whatever position she had slept in last night. The second thing she realized was James was still sitting against the side of the bed. That's when she remembered how they were supposed to take shifts sleeping last night.

"What happened to waking me up for my shift?" Anna muttered as she slid off the bed to sit beside him. His gaze remained steady on the door, as Anna suspected it had been all night.

"You needed sleep," James answered bluntly, his eyes glancing down at her for a moment before returning to the door. He knew she wouldn't be happy about it when she finally woke up. That fact had never dissuaded him from his decision. She would get over it.

"So did you," Anna insisted, knocking her shoulder against his lightly. She didn't want him to be the only one to carry the burden, she could handle carrying her share of it. She just needed to get him to agree to it. He'd been carrying the full burden of Hydra missions for so long, it was probably second nature to him now.

"I'm fine," James insisted, that time keeping his eyes on her. It had her rolling her eyes at him before resting her head against his shoulder.

"I take it nothing eventful happened last night," Anya murmured, her eyes fluttering closed as she relaxed against him. Her irritation had dissuaded faster than James had anticipated. Not that he minded. He quite preferred her contentedly leaning against him rather than arguing with him the reasons why he should have woken her up.

"No. But I don't know how much longer we can stay here." James answered after a moment. It was what he had contemplated while Anya slept: when a good time to move on to another location would be. Keeping on the move was key. The longer they stayed in one place, the more comfortable they would get. They couldn't allow their guard to slip. Not with Hydra out there, waiting for them to do just that, to slip up. "Staying in one place is dangerous. Makes us easier to find."

"Okay," Anna agreed, going with it without question. James knew how Hydra worked, and she trusted him to keep them hidden and safe from them. "I should probably have a bag packed and ready then huh?" She couldn't afford to leave behind her belongings each time she left a place. Her emergency cash would only get them so far, and they needed to make it last as long as possible. Constantly buying new clothes wouldn't be very practical.

James didn't answer Anya's question about packing a bag. He was too stunned by Anya's acceptance that they would leave. Her unwavering trust in him, in his plan, surprised him. He couldn't remember a time when someone blindly trusted him. Hydra had trusted him with missions, but that was different. They had consequences laid out should he fail, had control over the situation. They had all the information about missions and only shared the details they deemed necessary, keeping them in control. Anya didn't have any of that, and yet she trusted him. It had a wave of appreciation flowing through him for the girl beside him. Her strength of heart knew no bounds, and he would be forever thankful for that.

"Hey James," Anya murmured after a few moments of sitting in silence, her eyes still closed as she leaned against him. The reminder that Hydra was so desperate to get James and her back, had her wondering how James had even managed to break free from Hydra's memory wipe in the first place. "How did you remember me? After the wipe. I thought it erased all your memories."

Her question made James pause. Not because he didn't want to answer it, but because he didn't know quite how. He had never had to explain why he remembered certain things to anyone at Hydra. They didn't care. They simply wiped him over and over until he didn't remember anything. He didn't know why some memories stuck more than others, nor had he ever asked what made him hang onto them. Hydra didn't like him asking questions. He'd learned that lesson early on.

He supposed the more recent memories were the hardest to remove, the hardest to let go. The memories of Anya had been fresh in his mind. It probably didn't hurt that he'd been trying to hold on to her memory before the wipe. Then there was her picture on the plastic card. It had helped stir up more memories, helped to bring focus to them. But that was all speculation. Pierce had said the mind was a tricky thing. Stubborn against manipulation. But perhaps that was simply his speculation. Maybe no one really knew why he held on to certain fragments of memories. All he knew was he was eternally grateful he was able to hold onto Anya's.

"I held onto your memory as long as I could. Woke up with a vague picture of you in my mind. It just slowly came back to me. Like remembering a dream." That's what it felt like right then, a dream. He was free from Hydra, with Anya, and they were safe. It was another reason he didn't mind avoiding sleep. If it was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

"I'm glad you remembered." Thinking he had forgotten her, forgotten himself again, had torn up her heart. Finding out he hadn't been lost to the wipe had hit her like a shot of whiskey, warming her all the way through. "I suppose I should get dressed, start getting the bag together," Anna sighed, allowing herself another minute with James before rising from her seat. James reluctantly followed, already missing the weight of her head on his shoulder.

Before changing, Anna tugged James along to the bathroom with her, handing him one of the new toothbrushes she kept under her sink for when she accidently dropped hers in the toilet. Which happened more often than Anna cared to admit. Taking her own from its stand, they stood there together, side by side in the mirror, silently brushing their teeth. The image had Anna yearning for more moments like that: sharing simple everyday tasks, having a morning routine. She could get used to waking up like that.

However, the false normalcy couldn't last forever, and once it had passed, Anna grabbed James suit from the shower rod where she had hung it the previous night. With the suit and toothbrushes in hand, Anna retreated back to her room to change and pack, leaving James the bathroom to change if he so desired. Pulling out two pairs of jeans, several tees, and a decent stock of underwear, she laid them on the bed before going to the closet to grab her old backpack. Her newest one had been left behind at Hydra's compound, so she had to make due.

It was when she went to fill the bag that her fingers hit the flyer. Pulling it out she found herself staring at the grand opening advertisement for the Captain America exhibit at the National Air and Space Museum, left in there from when her and Steve and gone together. It had an idea forming in her head, of how to help James remember more. Since the memories surrounding the war were more recent, and seemed to trigger more images in his mind, perhaps they should visit the exhibit. Anna could tell him stories, but seeing visuals was always better when it came to remembering past events.

With that plan in mind, Anna set the flyer on her bed for safe keeping as she continued to fill the bag with the few articles of clothing she had chosen, as well as James' suit. She wasn't sure if he'd ever wear it again, if he'd ever want to, but she was going to give him the option. Once everything was packed, Anna moved to changing out of her pajamas. Pairing a navy blue tee and a lightweight hoody with jeans and her sneakers, Anna slipped the straps of the backpack over her shoulder and grabbed the flyer before shutting the door behind her, perhaps for good. It was admittedly hard, to think they'd never return. Last night had been so…nice. She didn't want to give that up.

James sat waiting silently on the couch, staring at the titles of the books on the bookshelf across the way, with the plastic bag of clothes by his feet. When he noticed Anya enter, he immediately rose from his seat, the movement spurred by an instinct he couldn't put his finger on. He didn't have time to question it either, as Anya came to stand in front of him. Setting her bag on the ground beside his plastic one, she tugged lightly on one side of the open button up shirt he had thrown on over a tee. The unexpected closeness had James' heart rate speeding up at just the probability of her touch.

"I was right, blue does bring out your eyes." Anna murmured, glancing up into those blue eyes. The shirt made them an even more intense, vibrant blue that had her breath catching in her throat. She had to force herself to look away, removing her hand from the shirt before handing him the flyer. She let him study it for a minute as she transferred his clothes from the plastic bag to the backpack, leaving the jacket and the ball cap out for him to add to his current attire. They would help conceal his identity more.

"I thought it might help you remember." Anna commented as she took the flyer back from James. "There's lots of pictures, audio, and video of the Howling Commandoes. If you're interested that is."

The thought of going out in public, to a non-secure location that James hadn't staked out beforehand, didn't seem like the best idea. However, Anya seemed so excited at the possibility, he couldn't say no. Besides, he had to admit, he was curious to see if the exhibit would bring any more memories swimming to the surface. So he agreed, making Anya beam up at him before tossing him the jacket and hat while slipping her own hat over her head.

When James tried handing Anna her gun, she initially refused it. They couldn't take guns into the museum. They had metal detectors and bag checks. At that thought her eyes fell on James' metal hand, sticking out from his jacket. She hadn't thought about trying to get James past the metal detectors. That posed a whole new set of problems. Voicing her concerns to James only had him sending her a serious look, before he commented how he hadn't planned on using the front entrance.

It took her a minute to realize he meant he was planning on breaking them in a side door with no security. Which was slightly illegal, but she couldn't see any other way to get around the metal arm issue. So she agreed, taking her gun from James and tucking it in her waistband like the day before. Not that she thought it necessary. They were going to be in a very public, crowded museum. Even if Hydra did pick them out in there, it'd be kind of hard to take them down without causing a scene. Albeit, Hydra hadn't really cared about making a scene when they raised the helicarriers. Perhaps the guns weren't such a bad idea after all.

After saying one final goodbye to her apartment, not knowing if they'd be back and finding herself wishing they could have stayed there a little longer, Anna and James left via the fire escape, just as Anna had the day before. James insisted on going first, mostly so he was able to offer Anya a hand down from the last rung of the ladder; gripping her hand in his while his metal arm wrapped around her waist. Both were removed once they were on solid ground, as James moved his metal hand to his pocket so it wouldn't draw attention. The other hand hovered over his jeans pocket were his gun was, ready to draw and fire if necessary.

"Stay close and keep your head down." James insisted when they turned onto the main street. Doing as she was told, Anna linked her arm with his metal one, sidling up close to his side. It wasn't exactly what James had meant. Actually, if he was being truthful, it was much better than what he had meant by the comment. Although it did restrict his metal arm, which would slow down his response to an attack with it. Regardless, he let her keep her arm entwined with his.

The trip seemed much farther than Anna remembered. Though perhaps that was because last time she'd taken a cab. James refused that suggestion, claiming he didn't trust being in a confined area with a person they didn't know in control of where they went. Anna let it be after that, resigned to walking the thirty blocks to the museum. When they finally reached the building, James had them sneaking around the side, which just felt wrong to Anna. When James busted the lock on the side door with his metal arm and held the door for her, she just felt worse; breaking and entering wasn't Anna's style.

She felt a little better once they reached the main floor and fell in with the other tourists. Where she could pretend they hadn't just broken several laws by breaking in a side door so they could bypass the metal detectors with their guns and James' metal arm. Anna knew James didn't have the same qualms as her about breaking into places. He'd done it for so long for Hydra, he probably didn't think twice about it. That's why it was a little surprising when she looked up to find him seeming a little overwhelmed. Until she realized it was more likely the vastness of the room as well as the number of people causing his concern, not the breaking the law part. Wanting to remind him he wasn't alone, Anna took his right hand in hers, lacing their fingers together before leading them towards the exhibit. It seemed to make him relax a little, until they stood before the exhibit.

When James paused at the entrance, a hesitant look on his face, it had Anna second guessing her idea. Feeling as if it was all a big mistake, Anna began chewing on her lip in uncertainty. What if he wasn't ready to see pictures from the war? What if he wasn't ready to hear about his supposed death? Those possibilities had her offering to leave, making sure he knew he didn't have to do it. James only shook his head before taking the first step forward. They had come that far, they might as well see the exhibit.

A gigantic mural of the man from the helicarrier, of Steve in his suit, was the first thing that greeted James, as Anya and he entered the exhibit. When it didn't spark any memories, save for those of their fight on the helicarrier, James moved on to a hologram that switched from pre-serum Steve to the larger version. It was actually a little comforting, knowing the image of the scrawny Steve had actually existed; it was an actual memory. Coming to a standstill beside the picture he noticed something that had a smile pulling at his mouth.

"You're the same height that he was," James pointed out to Anya, only to have her roll her eyes.

"Yes, Steve found that fact just as amusing." Anna huffed, although she had to fight a smile at the realization that James and Steve had the same sense of humor, even when James couldn't remember Steve and their past. They probably would have both laughed about it together, had Steve been there and had James remembered him. It gave her hope that her idea of coming to the museum hadn't been completely crazy. "Come on, I don't want to dwell on my short stature, if it's all the same to you."

Hearing Anya didn't appreciate her height confused James. Personally, he liked how petite she was. For one, it would lead to others underestimating her, which was always an advantage in a fight. For another, it made it easier to shield her from danger. He also enjoyed the way her hand fit in his, small enough for it to be swallowed up by his own. Of course, he didn't mention any of those things. He just let her lead them to the next portion of the exhibit while he pondered the other advantages of her petite frame.

They continued on through the rest of the exhibit in silence. It took some effort on Anna's part at times, but she really wanted to let James process everything without her chattering in his ear. So she tried her hardest to bite her tongue, watching his face carefully for his reactions. Every once in a while she'd catch a slight glimmer of recognition in his eyes over something. It happened with some of the video footage, and when they stopped in front of the display of the replicas of the Howling Commandoes uniforms. He seemed to be dealing with it all fairly well, until they came across his memorial. His mouth went slack as he was reading the print on the glass wall.

Not sure how to help, Anna squeezed James' hand a little tighter, to once again let him know he wasn't alone. She really hadn't thought this through. Remembering that he almost died had to be traumatic. It had been stupid of her to bring him there. What if the negative memories made him lash out? Anna knew she could calm him down, but she wasn't sure if she could do it before it caused a scene. And they didn't need any attention brought to them. It left her feeling really stupid and vulnerable.

It was while Anya was busy berating herself that James finally snapped himself out of the images of him falling in a snowy mountain range, with the man he had to keep reminding himself was named Steve, reaching down to try and save him. The sign had it wrong. The fall hadn't killed him. Something much worse had happened. The crazy ass Hydra scientist, who ended up cutting off what remained of his left arm and fitting him with the metal one, had found him. It was Anya's hold tightening on his hand that freed himself from that particular memory. Though he couldn't see her face from behind the ball cap when he glanced down, he figured she had been caught up in unpleasant thoughts as well.

Figuring they could both use a change of scenery, James began leading them both towards the last corner of the exhibit. It turned out to be a mini theater, where they were playing a video about Captain America and the Howling Commandoes and their role in the war. The credits had just rolled, as people rose from their seats to make room for those who wanted to catch the next playing. Leading Anya down to the front bench, James took a seat on the edge of the bench while Anya remained standing.

"I'll be right back," Anna whispered to James when she realized where they were. Stupidly, she hadn't used the restroom before they left the apartment and it was becoming a bit of a problem. Knowing exactly how long the film was, Anna knew her bladder would never make it through the whole sitting. When James started to rise from his seat, determined to go with her, Anna was quick to push him back down. "I'm going to the ladies room, you can't follow me in there. And you'll miss the beginning of the movie if you walk me there. It's just around the corner. I'll be right back."

James didn't like it, being separated from Anya. But he had little choice as she disappeared into the crowd towards the nearest bathroom before he could insist on escorting her there. So he remained seated as the lights dimmed and the movie started playing. Not that he paid attention to any of it. He was too busy counting down the time it took Anya to return. He knew the bathroom wasn't more than a minute from the theater, having done a quick scan of the area before entering. With the trip to and from, it shouldn't take her more than six or seven minutes to return.

...

Anna wasn't looking where she was going when she left the bathroom, busy holding the door for the mother with the stroller behind her, resulting in her bumping into a bystander outside the door. She immediately went to apologize, but the apology died on her lips when she saw Rollins staring down at her. Her attempt to flee didn't exactly work out, as Rollins simply grabbed her with a grip that hurt.

"Pretty smart with the hat Stark. Not so smart separating from the asset." Rollins grumbled as he began slowly forcing her away from the Captain America exhibit.

"How did you find us?" Anna asked, trying to stall as best as she could. She had to think of something before he got her out of there and away from witnesses. Inhaling deeply, she prepared to scream only to have Rollins' other hand press a knife against her side, holding it between them so as not to draw attention.

"One sound and you'll have a hole through your intestines." Rollins warned, digging the point against her side. It had Anna jerking away as best she could in his tight grasp, tilting her head back as she did so her hat fell off. The action had been unnecessary, and she knew it would only make him press the knife against her abdomen harder, but Anna had to do something to get her hat off without it being too obvious. She needed to leave James something to let him know she hadn't left willingly.

"Stay still." Rollins growled, tightening his grip on her, something Anna hadn't thought possible. "You really aren't the brightest for a doctor. We've had this place under surveillance since the asset busted you from the car. We knew it'd only be a matter of time before you tried to get him to remember. You didn't disappoint."

That had Anna feeling even stupider than earlier. Was she really that predictable to Hydra? That they could predict something as left field as her taking James to a Captain America Museum Exhibit. After contemplating that thought for a moment, she realized it _had_ been one of the first things she said, after she revealed she knew the Winter Soldier's real identity. She'd called them stupid, saying his picture was plastered all over the Air and Space Museum. Damn, why hadn't she figured all that out before coming there?

Anna was jerked out of her thoughts when she almost lost her footing on the stairs. They were closing in on the rear exit, and the witnesses were becoming sparser by the minute. It had Anna panicking slightly. She couldn't go back with Hydra. She'd rather be forever on the run than be a prisoner. Or dead. Because there was a pretty good chance that was what Rollins planned on doing to her once he got her away from people. It had her trying to reach her gun without being too obvious. Whenever they reached their witness free destination, she needed to get to her gun first; because she had a feeling it would be shoot first or die.

…

It had been seven minutes, give or take a few seconds, and there was no sign of Anya. Not caring if he would get scolded by Anya for not trusting she could go to the bathroom alone, James raised from his seat to go find her. As long as she was safe and within arm's reach, she could be as annoyed with him as she wanted.

There was no sign of her on the way to the bathroom, nor outside of it. He'd even gone as far as opening the door and calling her name inside, resulting in some odd looks and a few glares from the female occupants leaving the room. He didn't care. When there was no reply from Anya, that's when he cared. Scanning the nearby area, he spotted the hat about thirty feet to his right, lying upside down on the polished floor. Rushing towards it, James leaned down only to confirm it as the one Anya had worn. Gripping it tightly in his fist, James rose from the floor, desperately turning and trying to gauge which direction she had been taken. Because there was no question in his mind that's what had happened. Hydra had found them. Hydra had taken her.

It was the muffled sound of a gunshot that had his heart clenching in fear before it slammed into hyper drive. Not caring what attention he attracted, James sprinted in the general direction the shot had come from, his right hand already in his pocket, gripping his gun tightly. He was terrified of what he'd find when he got to the scene: his mind conjuring up an image of Anya's pale form lying in a pool of her own blood, unconscious. It had him pushing himself even faster, cursing himself for ever letting her out of his sight.

* * *

_A/N Hey all! First off, for those who haven't discovered it, there is a one shot of Steve's first kiss since 1945 I posted called Christmas Party! Thank you all for your continued wonderful responses to this story. I always enjoy reading your responses to the chapters and when I started I never imagined getting to read so many of them. So thank you for your continued support! Hope you enjoy this new post. And let me know if you are interested in more one shots and what kinds you'd like to read. You can do this via PM or review. :)_

_Onto the guest review responses!_

_To the guest who commented they couldn't blame Anna for her reaction to James in a towel: I'm glad you approved of her reaction. I had fun picking what memories Anna would share with James so I'm glad you liked that scene as well. I'm feeling very happy I could get a squeal out of anyone with my writing! Hope you enjoyed this update!_

_To the guest who mentioned how supportive Anna and James' relationship is: I agree, I like how they are protective of each other while still trusting that the other can take care of things. I'm having such a fun time writing them together. Not as many Janya moments (just made that one up sorry if its lame lol) in this update but I hope it still left ya satisfied!_

_To the guest who mentioned they would totally do what Anna did when she saw Bucky in the towel: I admit I would react the same as well. Thanks for letting me know you enjoyed the chapter! _

_To the guest who was impressed Anna could take a hot shower: me too. She wasn't really thinking it through, hence why she couldn't get James out of her mind. She was only trying to forget it so she'd be able to act semi normal around him. I'm so glad you picked up on and mentioned James not realizing he was jealous. I wasn't sure if I made it obvious enough that's what he was feeling. I figured James had never had the opportunity to feel jealous as the Winter Soldier and he probably wouldn't remember that particular emotion. It will definitely be a confusing and amusing standoff whenever Tony and Steve catch up with Anna and James. Unfortunately it wasn't this chapter. Thanks for your review!_

_To the guest who wondered if Anna was going to ask James how he remembered her: she did, as you probably already know by now!_

_To Maddy: You're welcome, thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying Janya (I'm just gonna stick with this newly made up couple name for them. I find it amusing)_

_To Hannah: Glad the half-naked scowling James amused you. I feel the same as you about the James taking watch part, it made me smile when I wrote it. I know I'm so lame. I'm probably the biggest fan of Janya lol. It's all good about the typos, I have them all the time. Even when I'm writing on a computer with a full keyboard. Interesting you brought up Rumlow, he will be making a small appearance in a lil bit so you won't have to wait too long to find out about that!_

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	16. Chapter 16

"Get the sedative ready!" Rollins shouted once he finally managed to drag Stark to the side of the museum where the SUV was waiting. As soon as they had reached the empty street, the doctor had been struggling more wildly, twisting and turning, as if she knew her time was running out.

At Rollins' order, two equally large Hydra agents stepped out of the SUV, both armed with guns. Seeing the SUV had a new wave of adrenaline pumping through Anna's system. There was no way in Hell she was getting into another SUV. The last two times she'd been in one hadn't been the most pleasant experience. And getting out wasn't an easy feat. She had the bruises to prove it.

Twisting her arm back, Anna kept trying to reach the gun, finally getting a grip on it just five feet from the SUV. As discreetly as possible she slipped it out, popping off the safety and maneuvering it behind her. Not being able to actually see where it was aimed, Anna could only pray it would hit something important as she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

At Rollins' groan of pain and his hands slipping from their grip on her, Anna's eyes flew open. She'd actually done it. She had shot Rollins. She'd never shot anyone before. That was what had her frozen in shock for a moment. It wasn't long till she snapped out of it, but it had been long enough for the other agents to draw their weapons and point them at her. They were demanding she drop her gun, as if they thought her tiny handgun compared to their automatics. Which it didn't. But still, it had just bought her time and was the only thing keeping her from being taken at the moment. Like Hell she was dropping the gun.

…

The scene James finally happened upon when he entered the side street beside the museum was not at all what he had expected. There was blood, but the body crumpled in pain on the ground wasn't Anya's. It was Rollins. Gripping his bloody kneecap. For a second, James' felt his heart relaxing. It didn't take long for it to clench up once more when he took in the two other Hydra agents with their guns steadied on Anya.

"Anya!" James called out, more for distraction purposes. Hydra had no qualms of shooting someone, even one of their own if necessary. He needed to get the agents to point their guns at a new target, at anything but Anya. And James knew between him and Anya, he would be deemed the bigger threat. As expected, when the agents realized he had joined them, their guns instantly shifted to him. It was as he was flipping through all his options to disarm them that Anya surprised him, yet again. Instead of moving away from the men, as he hoped she would do, she stepped closer to the agent on the left and raised her handgun until it pointed at the agent's head.

Anya's decision seemed to have taken the agent by surprise as well, but he still didn't lower his gun. It had Anya's hand inching towards the trigger. Even though she had the advantage now, it didn't escape James notice how much her hand was shaking. Unlike him, she had never shot someone before Rollins, let alone killed someone. But she was prepared to, to save him. James wasn't about to let her do that. Taking aim he fired the first shot, hitting the agent Anya had at gunpoint square in the right hand; forcing him to drop his weapon.

It had the other agent firing his gun on James, an action James had anticipated. Blocking the bullets with his left arm, he sprinted full force towards the armed agent, firing shots as he went. Anya might be safe for the moment, but it wouldn't be long before the disarmed one got over his pain and attempted to kill her or take her. Dodging one last bullet, James launched his left arm at the agent shooting at him. The force knocked the agent out cold, flinging him back against the SUV before he crumpled to the ground.

Realizing there was no way he was going to get the doctor out of there on his own, the last standing Hydra agent pulled the metal device from his pocket. Before Anna could react, he knocked her arms so the gun no longer aimed at his head. The movement caused Anna to accidently fire the gun, the bullet hitting the side of the car and ricocheting off. The next thing she knew the agent's left arm was wrapped around her, pulling her closer before a sharp pain pierced the back of her neck.

With the firing of yet another gun, James pivoted towards Anya. He barely had time to register it had been Anya's gun that had fired, as the agent pulling Anya closer to him had James moving into action. Ripping the agent off of Anya just moments after her small cry of pain, James lifted the agent off his feet, squeezing his throat and cutting off his air supply. He fully planned on killing the agent, but relinquished the satisfaction that would cause when Anya called out to him. Instead he simply flung the man aside once he'd passed out from lack of air supply in favor of turning towards her.

As soon as the agent had released her, Anna reached up to her neck, pulling out whatever the man had stuck her with. It turned out to be an oddly shaped metal device with what she could only describe as a probe on one end; the end that was flecked with her blood. No wonder it stung like no other. Reaching back up, Anna wiped the light layer of blood where she had pulled the device out. It wouldn't bleed for long, the length of the probe would only allow it to penetrate below the dermis.

Tossing the device to the side, she turned her attention to James to find he had the agent who had stuck her, in a chokehold. The cold look in his eyes had a slight shiver running down Anna's spine. That look wasn't James; that look fully belonged to the Winter Soldier. It had her calling out to him, her voice pulling him back to her. Tossing the agent aside, as if he was nothing but a paper doll, Anna was relieved to find the cold had melted from his eyes when he turned back to her.

With the immediate threats removed for the time being, James went to scanning Anya's body for any signs of damage, recalling her cry of pain. It didn't take long for him to zero in on the blood on her hand, and it had him once again trying to find the wound that had caused the bleeding. Noticing his worried glance, Anya was quick to assure him she was okay. It wasn't anything serious. At the sound of distant sirens James decided that, for the moment, he would trust Anya that her injury wasn't life threatening.

"Get in the car," James ordered after bending to grab the keys from the ground, where one of the agents had dropped them, as well as one of the guns. Holding the door open, he waited until Anya had climbed up into the passenger side before handing her the gun, shutting the door, and heading around to the driver's side.

"Do you know how to drive?" Anna asked hesitantly as she clicked her seat-belt into place. Somehow she couldn't picture Hydra giving James driving lessons. Hopefully he had muscle memory of how to drive from before the war. Because it's not as if Anna would be able to take over and drive if he didn't.

Her answer came in the form of James revving the engine before slamming the car in reverse, completing a 3 point turn at record speed before peeling out of the alley. He was forced to slow down some when he reached the main street, not wanting to draw too much attention to them. It would inevitably lead to a chase and possible harm coming to the law enforcement that tried to stop him. James didn't think Anya would appreciate him hurting cops or civilians. Hydra was one thing, but people she saw as good and innocent would be completely different.

"Take the next left." Anna directed, recognizing where they were. At James' questioning glance Anna added, "The Arlington Bridge, the one with the huge golden statues, will lead us into Virginia."

Anna only knew that because she'd joined Steve on his trip to the Arlington Cemetery, where a couple of the Howling Commandoes had been buried along with Colonel Phillips. Coincidently they had gone to the cemetery after visiting the museum. The memories of his fellow soldiers had Steve wanting to pay his respects to them. That's the only reason Anna knew that, from where they were, Arlington Bridge was the fastest way out of the city. Trusting Anna, James put on the turn signal without hesitation, following her direction.

…

"I swear I'm gonna kill that little Bitch the next time I see her." Rollins muttered as he was loaded into the ambulance.

"Don't let Rumlow hear you say that." Griffin rasped out. He was just getting his voice back since the asset strangled him. Taking a seat beside Hayes, who was holding the side of his head, he allowed the EMT to wrap his right hand before the EMT moved onto Rollins.

"I will never understand what he sees in her." Rollins grumbled, wincing as the EMT tied the bandage tighter around his knee. Stark wasn't near attractive enough for Rollins to overlook her personality flaws. And the fact that she fucking shot him in the knee. He had better be able to walk after this.

"I doubt he'll understand how we failed," Hayes spoke up, wincing at the sound of his own voice. There was so much pain, it felt like his brains were beating against his skull.

"We didn't all fail," Griffin answered with a dark smile. It was that one fact that had him brave the trip to the trauma and burn unit, once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, and his hand got properly stitched up in the Emergency Department.

When Rumlow first arrived at the Hospital and had regained consciousness, it wasn't long before he got the news that Anna had escaped, with help from the asset. If he hadn't been in so much pain and unable to move, he probably would have punched the agent who had informed him. His movement hadn't improved at all, which Griffin was thankful for when he stepped in the room.

"We found her sir," Griffin reported, taking a seat by the bed. Rumlow could only track his movement with his eyes. "She was with the asset, at the museum."

"Where's she?" Rumlow managed to get out, his chapped lips cracking even more as he spoke. He wasn't supposed to speak, or have visitors.

"With the asset. She shot out Rollins' knee. He knocked Hayes and myself out. They took the car." Griffin continued, making sure to differentiate that the asset had taken him down, not the girl. Rumlow wasn't even concerned with who beat Griffin. All he was focused on was the fact that he didn't have Anna. She was still with the asset. She had chosen to leave with him. And that pissed Rumlow off.

"The device?" Rumlow implored, just as a nurse entered the room and insisted Griffin leave.

"In place. I'll find her, sir. I'll find them both." Griffin insisted as the nurse pulled him out of the room with threats that she would call security if he didn't leave.

…

Anya and James had ditched the Hydra vehicle once they reached Virginia. The probability that it had a locator on it, as well as the fact that it's the vehicle Hydra would be on the lookout for, had James looking for a substitute vehicle as soon as they crossed the bridge. When he found an old, beaten up, two door, he left the keys in the ignition and traded the SUV for the car.

They drove around random streets for a while, until they came across an old motel on the outskirts of Arlington. With the T burnt out on the sign, it left Anna the impression that maintenance nor cleanliness weren't too high up on the list for the place. However, the lack of security cameras and the location of the place made it a perfect hideaway. It's as far off the map they could get on half a day's travel away from the city.

Anna handled talking with the man at the desk to set up a room, James standing silently behind her. As expected, the 'concierge' was the stereotypical cheeseball who probably would have given Anna a hard time if it wasn't for the intimidating look James was leveling him with. The automatic gun he held at his side probably didn't hurt either. Instead of causing trouble, he simply took the cash and handed Anna a key without a word.

They were able to get a room on the first floor, which would make it easier for a quick getaway if necessary. It wasn't until Anna unlocked the door that she discovered that by requesting the cheapest room it meant there was only one double bed. They'd just have to make it work. It wasn't as if they hadn't shared a bed before, though they hadn't since that one time at the Hydra Base. And that had been without James really consenting to it. Anna had a feeling James would be less willing to repeat the situation. Especially now that his memories were starting to resurface. The manners and societal rules of 1940s had to be resurfacing as well. And in the 40's girls and boys didn't share beds unless they were married. She couldn't help thinking Tony would appreciate that mindset.

"I need to make a call," Anna announced after that last thought. She knew she owed her brother a call. She wasn't sure what she would tell him, or how she would answer all the questions he was bound to have after a week with no contact. But he deserved to hear from her, to know that she was safe.

When she glanced around, it was to find there was no phone in the room. Which meant she'd have to go talk to the creepy concierge man to find out how she was supposed to make calls. Bracing herself for the uncomfortable conversation Anna reached for the doorknob, only to have James follow right behind her. She couldn't blame him, not wanting to let her out of his sight. After almost being abducted by Hydra the last time she wandered off on her own, Anna wasn't about to fight the company.

It was halfway to the desk that Anna spotted the payphone. She hadn't thought they even existed anymore, not that she was complaining. The discovery prevented her from having to communicate with the motel worker. Changing her direction Anna stopped in front of the old booth, digging quarters out of her pocket before dialing the only number she had memorized.

"Pepper, is Tony there?" Anya spoke softly into the mouthpiece of the phone. James stood several feet behind her, gun at the ready and eyes shifting up and down the street. He tried his best to give Anya privacy during the call, but it was kind of hard. His ears were attuned to her voice, not to mention his hearing was better than most. The only way to give her full privacy would be to leave her alone, and he wasn't making that mistake again. It wasn't even an option.

"Anna! Are you okay? Where are you?" Pepper exclaimed, talking a mile a minute and asking her own questions before answering Anna's.

"Where I am isn't important, is Tony there?" Anna asked again. She only had so much change, and she didn't want to waste this call.

"He's in DC. Looking for you." Pepper answered, frustration creeping into her voice. If Anna just told her where she was, she could have Tony there in seconds. "Where are you?"

"Just tell Tony I'm safe. And I'll be in touch." Anna insisted, completely ignoring Pepper's question that time.

"Anna are you absolutely sure you're safe? They don't have a gun to your head and are making you say this? If so the safe word is happy." Pepper whispered in a rush into the phone, already typing silent commands to Jarvis to find the source of the call and to get a satellite picture.

"Pepper, I really am safe. Make sure Tony knows that. And tell him I love him." Anna hung up after that, not giving Pepper the chance to ask another question. Because Pepper would keep asking questions until she got Anna to answer, even if it was without Anna realizing it. It was a gift Pepper had that she normally reserved for Tony, but she'd been known to use it on Anna every once in a while.

Turning back to James it was to find him tense and at the ready to attack, his eyes moving around the perimeter. Hydra showing up earlier must have really freaked him out. Anna couldn't blame him. He had even more reason to dread going back than Anna. They had manipulated him, wiped his mind continuously: stealing his memories and burying his emotions. Anna would be forced to heal people, but if James went back he'd be molded back into the perfect soldier Hydra so desired. All the while fighting against it, resisting the process, which would just make Hydra try longer and harder.

"Hey, you ready to head back?" Anya asked. Without breaking his sweep of the area James nodded his head, allowing Anya to lead the way. He had admittedly felt a little better once Anya had finished her call and they could return to the shelter of the room. He didn't like being out in the open, exposed, so soon after being tracked by Hydra. It made him feel vulnerable. He had countered that feeling by staying on high alert, focusing on the entire area to be ready for Hydra. They had almost succeeded in taking Anya. He refused to allow Hydra to get so close again.

Locking the deadbolt and the chain into place as soon as they were back in the room, James turned to find Anya sitting on the edge of the bed, wincing as her fingers moved lightly over the back of her neck. So that had been where the blood had come from earlier. The injury she had said wasn't bad. Yet, it was still bothering her. It had his forehead creasing as he went to stand behind her, moving her hair to the side and pushing away her hand gently.

"What happened?" James asked, running his fingers lightly over the swollen skin of Anya's neck. There was a needle mark, with a bruise forming around it. Without warning, it triggered images of a needle mechanically being maneuvered over him before the scientists working the machine sent it jabbing into his neck. It had been before his metal arm. And it had hurt like no other.

"I'm not sure. The one agent stabbed me with something resembling a probe. I don't know what was in it." Anna answered, her voice shaking a little, more from James' touch than from pain.

"How can I help?" James asked, feeling out of his element. He wasn't accustomed to healing people; that was Anya's area of expertise. He was more experienced in hurting people.

"The only thing that could possibly help is ice. I'm not even sure if this place has an ice machine." Anna responded after taking a moment to try and steady her voice. Seeing as James' hand was still on her neck, it wasn't easy. "Without knowing what they injected me with, there's nothing we can do."

James didn't like that option. Not doing anything. Just waiting until whatever they injected Anya with started taking its effect. If they did, how would he be able to fix it? It could leave her unconscious, or paralyzed, or in so much pain it rendered her unable to tell him what to do. He'd be forced to take her to the hospital, increasing their chances of being found by Hydra. Had that been their plan? It was a stupid one. What if Anya couldn't make it to the hospital in time?

"There has to be something." James insisted a little forcefully. The possibility of losing Anya was not one he was about to accept. He couldn't lose her, the one person who actually gave a Damn what happened to him.

"It'll be okay James. The only symptom so far is pain. And it's not so bad." Turning to face him let Anna see just how much James was worrying over this. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his eyes were looking at her, but not seeing. Meaning there was a good probability a million terrible thoughts were flashing through his mind. Reaching her hand up Anna hesitantly rested it against his cheek, causing James eyes to come back into focus. "Rollins mentioned something about a sedative. It's probably just some sort of tranquilizer that will make me pass out and have me waking up with a headache afterwards."

"You'll tell me if anything changes?" James requested, his eyes locking with Anya's. He was trying to ignore the warmth of her hand against his cheek in favor of gauging if she really would tell him. Or if she'd try and hide any changes to ensure he didn't try to take her to the hospital.

"Of course. The exact second it does." Anna promised, removing her hand in order to brush his hair out of his face before letting it rest back in her lap. They stayed like that for a little bit, both lost in their thoughts. Anna's were straying towards the earlier events of the day, back to when everything had gone wrong. She shouldn't have left James. It had been stupid, and irrational. She'd allowed herself to be too comfortable, thinking Hydra wouldn't come for them in public. It made her want to be sure the next time Hydra caught up to them, she was ready for them.

"Think you could show me some moves?" Anna spoke up after a moment, thinking of when Rollins' had the vice grip on her. "To help escape capture. In case it happens again and I can't get to a gun."

Though James was going to do his damnedest to make sure Hydra didn't find them again, that they never got that close to Anya again, Anya being able to defend herself would help ease his mind. So after removing the button up shirt and moving to the side of the room, he motioned for Anya to join him. As soon as she did, he began pointing out the parts of her body that would do the most damage: elbows, knees, legs, and head if necessary.

"Aim for the knees, throat, or solar plexus to disable them. Elbows are sharp and hard, making the impact to any of the abdominal organs hurt more, but kicking will do the most damage to the knees." James tried to stick to the basics, things he was fairly certain Anya could accomplish without too much practice. He didn't want to overwhelm her.

Anna understood the logistics of what James was telling her. When it came down to practicing them, it became a little more difficult. Not because of the moves themselves, as they were pretty basic. No, it was because practicing meant James' arms were wrapping around her from behind. Though it was a restrictive hold, mimicking an attack, it was still a little disorienting. She had to work extra hard to keep her focus so she wouldn't look like a complete idiot.

After many attempts, out of which only several had been truly successful, they stopped. Anna would have kept trying, but her breathing was becoming more shallow and restricted. When she paused them to get her inhaler, James made them stop. He didn't want to push her too hard. Not after everything she had gone through that day. Anna was forced to accept his decision, as she couldn't really practice self-defense without an attacker. Debating whether to shower or not after their little self-defense exercise, Anna's decision was made after seeing the state of the shower. It was probably more sanitary as well as safer if she postponed until she could get some bleach and new towels.

Knowing the bed wasn't bound to be much cleaner, Anna decided sleeping on top of the covers was best. When James went to sit on the floor, like the previous night, Anna insisted he didn't need to stay on the floor. Even if he wasn't going to sleep at all, he might as well be comfortable. Eventually he stopped resisting and climbed up on the bed with her, sitting with his back against the headboard and the automatic he'd taken from the Hydra agent in his left hand.

It took him by surprise when Anya curled up against his side, resting her head against his abdomen. There was a part of his mind that had told him it wasn't right, the part that had resisted against Anya's insistence that he needn't spend the night on the floor. In the end, he ignored that part of his mind as he wrapped his right arm around Anya's small frame. Her presence comforted him, and he wasn't going to deny himself that comfort if Anya was offering it.

The night passed once more with nothing eventful happening. James stayed awake all the same, not willing to let his guard down for a moment. It wasn't until the early morning sun was just breaking through the blinds that a knock sounded at the door. The sound startled Anna awake, and had James sitting up straighter while his left hand tightened its grip on the gun. Before Anna could even think about the oddity of someone knocking on the motel door, when the other guests were limited and they hadn't been followed to the best of their knowledge, James was pushing her behind him on the bed just as the door to the room burst off its hinges.

* * *

_A/N And yet another cliff hanger. I know I'm mean like that. I apologize. They're just so fun to write! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed and reviewed! It's your continued support that keeps me posting as fast as possible. I don't like disappointing. Plus I know what it feels like to wait months for an update to a story. _

_Onto guest review responses:_

_To Hanna: You can always say how much you love them, as I never get tired of people saying it! As you've found out by now (unless you read my response before the chapter) Anna was the one who shot Rollins, yay Anna. It's true, Rumlow isn't dead and he is borderline obsessed with Anna so it was smart for you to keep one eye out for him. This chapter brings him in a little, without showing what his full plan for her is. Hope this chapter was worth the wait!_

_To the guest who wrote a PS thanking me for responding to the comments: I love interacting with readers. And I like responding to show you all how much I appreciate your comments. I'm glad it makes you feel like part of the story! Hearing that Anna and James' relationship is realistic is a very nice thing to be reassured. I love romance and being able to add it in, and I know at times with some stories I can go overboard. It's good to know I'm keeping it realistic. James will definitely not let Rollins take Anna, if he is able to prevent it. Some things are just unstoppable depending on circumstances. I hope you enjoyed this update! Thanks for continually reviewing._

_To the guest who is the same height as Anna: that's cool, sometimes I wish I was shorter, and that my feet were smaller so when sales come around there would actually be shoes left in my size lol. Anyways I'm glad you like the normal scene, they are hard to fit in when on the run but I enjoy putting them in. Sorry for the last cliff hanger, and this one. But at least I update within a few days right?_

_To ParisFan83: Haha yes cliff hanger. I love writing them. Which is why you got another one. You were right, James isn't too keen on letting Anna out of his sight. Glad you love them together. It means I'm writing them right. Anna finally called Tony in this chapter. She hadn't earlier because she didn't have her cell phone, we are in the age where home phones are not that common anymore so she doesn't have one (it's just an extra cost). He's still going to rip her one for not calling no matter the excuses. It's just in his nature as a big brother._


	17. Chapter 17

Keeping one hand on the trigger, James prepared himself to spring into action when something that didn't look at all like any Hydra agent he had seen stepped through the door. Wood splintered under the feet of the machine-man, who had his fist aiming at James and what looked like some kind of missile sticking out of his arm. Movement behind the metal-man drew James' attention to the two others. One being the shocked face of the man from the helicarrier who once again murmured the name Bucky when he saw him, and the other being his winged sidekick.

"Tony? What are you doing here? How did you even find us here?" Anna asked confusedly from behind James. She was still half asleep and trying to process what was happening. However, when she tried to slide around James, his right arm kept her pinned behind him. Damn but he was strong. His arm was just dislocated two days ago and he could still keep her stuck behind him.

"Step away from Anna, Tin Man," Tony demanded, ignoring Anna's questions. He wasn't exactly thrilled with her right now. She managed to make a phone call and who did she call? Pepper. Okay, so she'd called the tower, where Pepper was staying while he was out of town, but she should have called his cell.

"Put the missile away Tony," Anna commanded before turning her attention to James, who seemed confused at her interaction with the intruders. He was still tensed for a fight, which Anna couldn't blame him for, seeing as Tony had a freaking missile pointed at him.

"James it's okay." Anna assured him, resting her hand lightly on his shoulder. "That's my idiot brother Tony in the metal suit. And Steve, we talked about Steve. And…Sam from the VA?" She said the last as a question, not really understanding Sam's part in all of this. Sam simply shook his head and said he'd wait for them outside.

That time when Anya tried to move from behind James, he let her. Though he still kept the gun pointed at the two who remained. The metal man who was apparently Anya's brother still had his weapon aimed at them, meaning he was still a threat. Anya seemed to notice him glaring at the missile because she immediately spoke up about it.

"I told you to put the missile away Tony. And for God's sake remove the helmet." Anna always found it difficult to talk to Tony in his Iron Man suit. And it probably wasn't helping James' trust him, looking like a robot.

"Not until he lets you go." Anna was confused for a minute until she realized he thought James was holding her hostage. Which might make sense, if it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't handcuffed. Hostages were normally kept tied up.

"He's not a threat to me Tony. And right now you seem very much a threat to him. Steve, please tell my brother to stop being an Ass." Anna implored, turning her attention to Steve only to find his face beaten, bruised, and stitched up. "Oh my god Steve, what happened to your face!?"

"I backed down from a fight," Steve shrugged as if that explained everything. His eyes drifted towards James, making Anna's eyes follow. Oh. That's right. Steve was on the helicarrier with James. Which meant the fight he backed down from was the one against James. James had done that to Steve's face. As if he felt her gaze on him, James eyes flicked to hers for a moment, showing slight remorse when he realized why she was looking at him, before he turned his attention back to Tony.

It reminded Anna that it was the Winter Soldier who had hurt Steve. The Soldier following his mission. When he met up with Steve on the helicarrier, he didn't remember him at all. He hadn't remembered the details of their conversation before the wipe. James had barely been able to remember her. That's why she didn't blame him. And noticing the glance Steve sent him was anything but accusatory, Anna figured that's why Steve didn't blame him either. Her analysis of the situation probably would have continued, if it wasn't for Tony's response to her earlier statement drowning out her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm the Ass?" Tony exclaimed, finally listening to Anna on one point and removing the face of his helmet. "You want to know how I found you. You called Pepper. And instead of telling her where you were when you heard I was looking for you, she had to have Jarvis trace your call to get a satellite image and send me the coordinates."

James didn't appreciate the hostile tone Tony was using with Anya. Nor that he was insinuating James would hurt Anya. The fact he was willing to put Anya in harms way by continuing to point the missile in their direction didn't win him any points either. From what he'd seen so far, James didn't really care for Anya's brother in general. Tony was trying to take Anya from him, and it had him wanting to pull her behind him once more. The thought of her leaving without him had a sick feeling of terror twisting in his stomach. Especially when he thought how she had no reason to stay now. With her brother, she wouldn't need James to help keep her safe.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring you in on my 'on the run from Hydra' situation. I didn't realize that made me an Ass." Anna snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, frustrated that Tony would think she would do anything to purposefully hurt him. Annoy him, yes, but hurt him, never.

"All the more reason to contact me. Did you forget I'm part of the Avengers? So even if I couldn't protect you, I know five other people I could call to help." Tony's words just increased the feeling of terror for James, even though he didn't understand most of what he was saying. He understood the part where Anna had more than enough people in her life that were willing and capable of protecting her.

"Is that what you think you're doing right now? Helping?" Anna exclaimed in disbelief. As far as she could tell, Tony had only created a hostile environment since he busted down the door.

"I'm saving your unappreciative ass, that's what I'm doing." Tony was starting to get frustrated. Anna was making this much more difficult than it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be all happy to see him and then they were supposed to go on their way back to Stark Tower. When she asked him if it looked like she needed saving now he almost blew. "Have you not noticed the assassin with a metal arm beside you?"

"I would never hurt Anya." James insisted, speaking up for the first time as he sent a cold reproachful glare at Tony. He had had just about enough of Anya's brother assuming Anya was there against her will and that he was just a second away from harming her.

"Tony, I have to agree. I don't think Bucky means Anna any harm," Steve spoke up on behalf of his old friend. He might not be the man Steve knew, but if he was the assassin he had originally come up against he wouldn't have saved him from the Potomac and he would be using Anna as leverage to walk free right now.

"Who the Hell is Bucky?" Tony asked in exasperation. He didn't like Capsicle taking the assassin's side over him, and this whole discussion was just prolonging their stay at the run down motel.

"My best friend from the war," Steve murmured, before nodding his head towards Anna and James. "Him."

"I thought he died," Tony commented, scrunching up his face in both confusion and annoyance.

"I didn't die." James' comment had a glimmer of hope flittering through Steve. Was he starting to remember? Who he was, who Steve was?

"You have got to be kidding me," Tony remarked, not exactly happy with the turn of events. "Another 95 year old super soldier? I have enough trouble with you. And you're a good one."

"James is good," Anna insisted, just as exhausted with Tony's dramatics as Tony was with her lack of cooperation. The sincerity and assuredness in her conviction that James' was good once again took James by surprise. He never thought of himself as good. Looking at all the things he'd done, all the people he killed, James was pretty sure no one would count him as a good guy. And even with knowing that he had innocent blood on his hands, Anya still thought he was good. Would she never cease to amaze him?

"I thought his name was Bucky," Tony corrected, pointing one metal finger at the super soldier turned assassin who still had his gun pointed at him.

"His name is James Buchanan Barnes. Steve calls him Bucky. I call him James." Anna explained as simply as she could. There was no time to go into details. Like how Hydra never gave him a name, and they would have put a bullet through her head had she called him Bucky.

"Because that's not confusing at all," Tony muttered sarcastically. "Whatever your name is, I don't care. I'll just be taking my sister here and going." Taking a step forward he noticed the Tin Man tensing in anticipation.

"I'm not leaving without James," Anna announced, digging in her heels on that one. Not only did she owe him for saving her life on several occasions, but just the thought of leaving James alone, never seeing him again, had her heart pounding in anxiety.

"Like Hell you aren't." Tony was so done with all of this. Enough talking, it was time for action. If Anna Banana wouldn't come willingly, he'd just have to take her by force. He was her older brother, he knew what was best for her. Closing in Tony grabbed a hold of Anna's wrist, ready to pull her out of the room kicking and screaming, until the Tin Man's metal hand wrapped around the suit's wrist.

"Let her go," James grunted, his eyes boring into Tony's, warning him not to test him.

"Or what Tin Man? You might have a metal arm, but I've got a metal suit." At that comment James pointed the gun at Tony's face only to have Tony point his missile at James'.

"Tony what did I say about being an Ass?" Anna muttered, tired of him treating her like a possession that was his to take back. "Put the missile away and let me go."

After a moment of consideration, Tony listened to Anna. It was becoming clear that it would be easier to get her to come if she thought it was her decision. And that might just mean giving her what she wanted. So he let her go. As soon as he released his grip on Anna's arm, the Tin Man released his grip as well, though he still had his gun at the ready.

"Fine, Tin Man can tag along. But we're leaving now. I promised Pepper I'd be back in time for dinner." Tony announced before filing out the door, dragging Steve out behind him. Leaving first was all part of the plan of having Anna think it was her choice to follow.

"I'm sorry. It's important for Tony to feel as if he won," Anna commented as she finally stood from the bed to grab the backpack from the floor. "But I meant what I said. I'm not leaving without you." She added as she came around the other side of the bed to stand before James, holding out her hand.

There was no hesitation when it came to him taking her hand. Hearing Anya say, once more, that she wasn't leaving him behind had his heart speeding up and had him rising to join her. He only released her hand when he slipped on the blue button up shirt he'd discarded before their self-defense lesson the night before. Following her outside, they made their way out to where the three men were already seated and waiting in a black vehicle. It's similarity to Hydra vehicles had James hesitating.

Anna was a step ahead before she noticed James had stopped. Turning around, she found him staring at the car in uncertainty. It had her recalling his comment about why he hadn't wanted to take a cab to the museum: he hadn't wanted to be in a confined space when someone else controlled where they went. Understanding his hesitation, she closed the distance between them, moving away from the car.

"Hey, you okay?" Anya asked. It barely registered with James as he kept his eyes on the three men in the car, two of which he'd already fought against. And one who had threatened him. He didn't like the idea of getting in a vehicle with them.

"I don't trust them," James admitted. None of them had given him the best basis for trust. Tony had tried taking Anya from him, and the other two had engaged him in battle twice.

When her question didn't garner his full attention, Anna reached out her hand, pressing it against his cheek and turning his face so he was forced to look down at her. She didn't pull away once his eyes met hers. Instead she kept her hand in place, brushing her thumb across his skin in a soothing pattern.

"Do you trust me?" Anya murmured lightly. Her touch was distracting, sending a rush of warmth through him, and making him want to close his eyes at the sensation. He fought that urge, keeping his eyes on hers as he nodded his head. Of course he trusted her. With everything she'd done for him, how could he not trust her?

"Good," Anya smiled up at him, making James happy he hadn't closed his eyes. "I promise, these guys are friends. Tony might be an idiot at times, but he's my brother. And right now he's only trying to help."

…

What the Hell was Anna Banana doing? That was Tony's thoughts when he saw his sister place a comforting hand on the Tin Man's cheek. God please don't say they had a thing going. He wouldn't have invited the Tin Man along if he knew that. Tony could handle Steve. Steve had signed a contract that laid out exactly what he was and wasn't allowed to do with his sister. He didn't have any of that with this Bucky or James or whatever his name was. The Tin Man was a loose cannon that Tony couldn't control and Tony didn't like that. He was an assassin, what was Anna even thinking?

"You have to do something," Tony commanded as he turned in the driver seat to look at Steve in the backseat.

"What do you propose I do?" Steve asked as he continued to stare out the window at Anna and Bucky. He was having a little difficulty processing what he was seeing. It wasn't just the slight show of intimacy that he had trouble processing, it was also the fact that Bucky with Anna looked more like the Bucky he had known. He never got to finish processing it as Tony was quick to respond that he win Anna back.

"We're friend zoned," Steve reminded Tony, making Sam's about give himself whiplash to send a curious look at the two.

"She doesn't know that. And she can't date an assassin." Honestly, Tony would have thought Capsicle would jump at this opportunity. He had been under the impression Steve had a thing for his sister, that's why he drew up the contract in the first place.

"They're on the run together, I don't think that qualifies as dating. And he's not an assassin." That was one thing about Tony that Steve would never understand: he always jumped to conclusions. Especially when it came to Anna. Steve had never started hanging with Anna with the intentions of dating her. And Bucky wasn't an assassin, he was a good man.

"Look at them, there's totally something there," Tony spat out. "And I've read the files. The Winter Soldier is an assassin." He might have been thought of as a ghost story, especially with the number of deaths he'd racked up, but he was more than real. He was an assassin and his sister had her hand pressed against his cheek as though he meant something to her.

"He's not just the Winter Soldier. They may have wiped his memory, but it's coming back." Steve insisted, recalling how he had let Steve go, he had saved him. And the way he was looking at Anna, though it sent a wave of confusing emotions through Steve, meant that Bucky was in there somewhere.

"And when it does, he'll back off, right?" Tony asked hopefully. "Because of the bro code. Don't date your best friend's girl and all." He knew there was a good reason he still let Steve hang out with Anna. He could be the bargaining piece to make the Tin Man leave Anna alone.

"You said we weren't allowed to date. Clause 1 of the contract." Up until that point in the conversation, Sam was just watching in disbelief. But he couldn't hold his shock in after that comment.

"You made him sign a contract not to date your sister? That's harsh man. And so wrong. Bet you're regretting that now she's all lovey dovey with the one armed assassin." Sam's smirk fell at the look Tony shot him. Turning to Steve for support he didn't find any. Though he wasn't glaring at Sam, Steve was still fixing him with a serious look.

"I'd be willing to renegotiate the contract, if you win her back." Tony offered, once he figured he'd glared at the Pigeon long enough and he turned his attention back to his conversation with Steve. When he did, he found Steve had returned to looking out the window at the topic of said conversation.

"I can't do that." Steve stated, focusing on the way Bucky was looking at Anna. "Not if she's what he wants. He's by best friend. Besides, she's the only one of us he trusts. She's what's letting him let go of the Winter Soldier. I'm not going to stand in their way." Anna was bringing his best friend back. And Steve would forever be grateful to her for that. There was no way he was going to compromise that and risk losing Bucky _and_ Anna. Not even for Tony. Tony was a fellow Avenger, and they had come to form an odd friendship, but getting Bucky back was worth more to him.

"You know I kind of feel like I shouldn't have threatened that doctor for you so they'd discharge you early." Tony muttered, turning back around to sulk out the windshield.

…

Although James still didn't relish the thought of giving the man in the robot suit control, he trusted Anya that it would be okay. So, reaching up to where her hand rested against his cheek, he took her hand in his before taking the first step towards the car. He needed to do more than tell her he trusted her, he needed to show her. When they reached the car he opened the door for Anya, using the hand that was holding hers to help her up into the vehicle.

In order to slide into the center of the backseat beside Steve, Anna had to let go of James' hand. It had her hoping that breaking that contact with him wouldn't cause him to rethink his decision to get in. When he slid in right after her, closing the door, it had Anna breathing easier. It didn't last long, because as soon as everyone was in, Tony stepped on the gas and veered left onto the street. It caused Anna to lurch to the right, as she didn't have her seat belt hooked yet, landing her halfway in Steve's lap.

"Sorry Steve," Anya exclaimed as she attempted to right herself. Eventually she managed with the help of James who pulled her up by her left arm. Once she was steadied James reached around her to pull the seat belt across and hook it into place. He didn't want a repeat of her flying around the car. It could result in her injuring herself. Or it could result with her landing in the lap of the man from the helicarrier again. James wasn't too keen on either one. His actions had Anya sending him a thankful smile before wrapping her hand up with his on the seat between them.

"Hey Tony where did you get this car?" Anna asked after glancing around the interior, which looked brand new.

"Bought it about two hours ago. Capsicle wouldn't let me fly here. I think it's because he's the only one who couldn't fly and he didn't want to be left behind." So it was brand new. Anna should have known Tony wouldn't settle for renting a car or taking a cab. Of course he'd buy a new car. Hearing that Steve refused to be left behind came as no surprise either. Knowing the reason he would have been left behind was his injuries, lead to the conclusion that he had come straight from the hospital. By the looks of just his face earlier, he shouldn't have been discharged at all.

"You should still be in the hospital. Why did you come with Tony?" Anna scolded Steve, turning her attention on the beat up soldier beside her. Even with his superior healing, he was still pretty banged up. The last thing he needed was to be up and moving around.

"Why do you think?" Steve asked her, fixing her with the look he usually reserved for when she'd ask questions she knew the answer to already.

"I think it's because you were being stupid," Anna answered truthfully, pinching him lightly on his arm, which didn't seem as bruised or injured as the rest of his body. Not near as bad as his face.

"How could I be stupid, you took all the stupid with you," He smiled lightly down at her as best he could with his stitched up cheek. It had a worried frown pulling at Anna's mouth, he really should still be in the hospital. She didn't dwell on it too long though, as James' hand twitched in hers, making her glance back towards him. Immediately she noticed the look on his face, the same one from the museum. Something Steve had said had lit a spark of recognition in him, had triggered a memory.

It didn't last long, and once it had passed, Anna rubbed her thumb over his hand to help calm him. She didn't know if coming out of a memory left him disoriented or not, but if it did, she felt some reassurance might help prevent him freaking out at the unfamiliar surroundings. When he gave her hand a squeeze in thanks it resulted in a smile, happy to know she had helped.

"Are we driving all the way to New York then?" Anna asked, noticing James' shifting his position to try and get more comfortable. It had her wondering how long James and Steve would have to be crammed in the backseat. Being on the short side made it bearable for Anna, but the two men on either side of her were much taller than her, and didn't fit as well back there.

"No, of course not. I'm having the private jet meet us at a small airfield in Virginia." Tony scoffed, as if the thought itself was ludicrous. "Hope you don't mind flying Tin Man," he added, glancing in the rear-view at James, who stiffened a little at the comment. It had Anna once again rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand, making him relax some as he glanced down at her. Noticing where the Tin Man's glance had moved to had Tony speeding up. The sooner they got to the airfield and the plane, the sooner he could put some space between those two.

* * *

_A/N Hey everyone! So this chapter didn't have much action in it, but there was so much I wanted to put into the conversation and the reunion that I had to do it all in one chapter. Hope it satisfied all of you who were looking forward to the Stark reunion. __QUESTION: __I'm debating whether to add in some more Avenger cameos. I would like to know: would you like cameos of other Avengers in this story. If so, which ones? Thanks to everyone who reviews and favorites/follows this story. It really does mean so much to me. It keeps me motivated to push out the next chapter as soon as possible, knowing there's so many of you who are anxiously waiting for it. :)_

_Guest review responses!_

_To A Fan who reviewed Chapter 14: Haha yes, Anna got to see James in a towel. I feel ya, I'm sure we all wish we could see that. James is innocent in certain ways, as he doesn't realize why Anna is blushing and he doesn't realize he's jealous. Some emotions he's just never experienced as the Winter Soldier. And I agree with the comment about James ever seeing Anna in a bikini. Both him and Tony would have aneurisms if it happened, for two completely different reasons. I'm glad to hear you liked the memories I picked out for Anna to share, I took a lot of time picking what memory I would choose. Glad you didn't mind the slight cheesiness of James 'feeling' Anna's pain. And I'm sorry your brothers aren't as awesome as Tony. I don't have any brothers, but if I did I would hope they'd be a little like Tony. Thanks for reviewing!_

_To keshigomu: I'm glad you like the protectiveness from James. They are both rather protective of one another. Yeah, Anna calling Tony was inevitable. She would have done it sooner had it not been for the circumstances of not having a phone and the pressure of being on the run. _

_To the guest who wouldn't be able to deal with the cliffhangers if I didn't update quickly: I love cuddles too. Especially writing Anna and James cuddling. Rumlow is creepy, and major jealous. He's one character I'm taking some liberties with, as I feel his motivation for being Hydra and all could go a million different ways. I'm just taking it one way. As you've found out after reading this chapter, it was Tony and Steve at the door. Hope the interaction between everyone was squeal worthy. :)_

_To the guest who felt like it was either Tony or Steve at the door: you were right! It was both of them. _

_To An Avid Fan: Good news, it was Tony who busted down the door :) I'm not a huge fan of writing damsels so I'm glad you're liking that Anna is able to handle herself okay in the situations she's been in. Tony and James came face to face in this chapter, but the whole finding out about Howard and Maria Stark's death won't show up for a lil bit. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. As always, I endeavor to make you enjoy every chapter!_

_To ParisFan83: I never want this story to end either. I'm having so much fun writing it, as well as writing Anna and James that I feel sad when I think that eventually it will have to come to an end. Although, I'm not planning on ending it too soon. I'll hold on as long as I can. Thanks, I'm happy to hear you think I'm writing this story well! As you've found out, your first theory was correct, just add Steve and Sam in there. Can't really mention anything on the theory about what Anna was injected with just yet. I try my hardest not to give spoilers away. Hope you liked this little update!_

_To the guest who was ready for a reunion scene: I hope this didn't disappoint. I quite enjoy Anna defending herself as well (to the best of her abilities). It's always nice to hear people enjoying the sweet Anna/James moments. Hope you liked the update :)_

_To the guest who commented they hoped it was tony: You were right :) Tony, Steve and Sam to the rescue!_

_To Arwen: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for letting me know!_

_To Maddy: I love creating suspense, cliffhangers are fun for me. Thank you for sharing your idea for if it was Tony (which it was). I was already in the middle of writing the chapter, so I couldn't incorporate your idea. Although I had tried something like that at first, it just wouldn't fit as well. I hope you enjoyed how everything went down anyways!_

_To Hannah: Sorry the little insert of Rumlow in the last chapter made ya anxious. But there's definitely going to be some anxious parts in the story so brace yourself. Glad the last chapter was worth the wait. Hope you enjoyed this update as well!_

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	18. Chapter 18

It didn't take very long to get to the airfield. Mostly because Tony had Jarvis change all of the stoplights in their favor and he drove like a bat out of Hell. As soon as they stopped on the airfield, James was the first one out of the car, immediately turning to help Anna down. They waited for the others to exit the car before moving towards the aircraft, with Tony leading the way. When they were five feet away, the stairs to the plane automatically lowered for them. Tony immediately headed towards the cockpit to let the pilot know where to go while the others filtered into the seats.

As the plane started rolling to the runway, Anna began searching the console next to her seat, looking for the pill that would make the plane ride bearable. She could have sworn they were normally in the front section of the console, but she couldn't find any. Glancing up when Steve called her name, it was to find a small square package flying towards her face. Before she could react, James' hand was already snatching it out of the air before it smacked her in the face. With a questioning glance he offered her the package.

"I tend to get airsick. This prevents that," Anna explained to James, holding up the package, before turning to Steve with a smile. "A little more warning next time. We don't all have superhuman reflexes."

Grabbing a water from the center of the console, Anna ripped open the package with her teeth before taking the small miracle pill that would allow her not to throw up during the trip. Not that the pill would help her nerves. Which was why Anna was bracing herself as the plane started barreling down the runway. Takeoff and Landings were her least favorite. She would be fine whenever the plane reached full altitude, but until then she would be on the verge of a panic attack. James must have noticed her tensing, because his hand reached out for hers, allowing her to latch onto it instead of the arm rest.

Once the plane leveled out, Anna was able to release James hand, apologizing for her tight grip. Tony still hadn't returned from the cockpit, so when Sam asked where he could get a drink from, Anna reached forward and pressed the service button for him.

"Damn, you have your own flight attendants on this plane?" Sam asked when he discovered what the button was for.

"Tony spares no expense when it comes to comfort, or alcohol," Anna answered with a shrug, unable to explain Tony's tendency towards extravagance any other way. It wasn't exactly something they had in common, but Anna had learned to accept that, with Tony, better usually meant more expensive.

"Um, those don't exactly look like the typical stewardesses," Sam commented uneasily, making the other three turn towards the back of the plane.

Sam was right, the three men coming towards them didn't work for Tony. And though there was no hard proof, the hostile look about them led to Anna having a pretty good idea who they did work for: Hydra. It had her stomach sinking as she rose from her chair, joining the others as they prepared to fight. She might not be trained in the art of killing like the other three, but she wasn't completely helpless. That didn't mean she was completely delusional and would be the first to engage in combat. In fact, she was only planning on attacking if it was required for self-defense or if the others needed help.

James had been the first to rise from his seat upon noticing the Hydra agents. His hand automatically went to his side, searching for his knives, only to remember he wasn't wearing his suit. The only weapons he had were the automatic and his handgun, neither of which were the best option when on a plane that was 39,000 feet in the air. It had him altering his plan of attack, as he stepped forward to engage the first agent, swinging his metal fist at him only to have the agent dodge it and slam into him, sending them flying towards the front of the plane.

Once James' attacked, it didn't take long for the other agents to engage with Steve and Sam. It was as Anna was deliberating who to help that she was grabbed from behind by the fourth agent she hadn't noticed. Twisting and turning, she finally got to see enough of her assailant to determine it was the one who had stabbed her with the prong in the alley. His grip was tight as his arms pinned down hers from behind. Adjusting the grip, he started making his way back to where the agents had come from, away from the others. As Anna returned her gaze back on the fight occurring at the front of the plane, it had her noticing that each of the Hydra agents had a pack strapped to their back. The realization that they were parachutes, and that the agent pulling her away was heading toward the emergency hatch, had Anna struggling harder. She was trying to slam her elbows into her assailant's ribs without much luck. That's when she started screaming out for James in slight panic.

Anya's scream had James immediately snapping his head in her direction. When he had engaged in the fight, Anya had been safe. There had only been three agents, who were taken care of by himself, the sidekick, and the helicarrier man. Now there were four men, and the fourth had Anya in a bear grip, pulling her away. When the man holding Anya hit a button that, to his complete horror, had a door in the back opening, it had James lurching forward, even more desperate to reach her. Before he could get more than a few steps, the agent he'd been fighting had him in a choke hold, pulling him back and forcing James to turn his attention on him. Except that time James was not only pissed off, he was terrified, and he channeled both of those emotions into each hit he slammed into the agent's side.

When Anna felt the breeze from the open hatch, her panic rose to a new level. Swallowing hard she tried her best to remain calm and think. She couldn't use her arms, but her legs were still mobile. Focusing on the self-defense lesson she'd been given the previous night, she started chanting the moves she'd practiced in her head. Raising her right leg she slammed it back into the agent's knee before sliding her foot down his leg until she found his foot, stomping down hard. It was enough to cause the agent to loosen his grip. Ducking down, Anna used her newly mobile arms to push up and back on the agent, sending him flying out the hatch.

She was feeling pretty good about getting herself out of that situation. Before she lost her footing and she felt herself starting to follow the agent, falling backwards out the hatch. Flailing her arms to try and catch hold on something, but finding nothing but air, had her heart jumping to her throat. Anna barely had time to prepare herself mentally for the fall before she felt arms wrapping around her, pulling her back into the plane and against a very firm chest.

"Thanks," Anna murmured as she looked up into James' blue eyes, her breath catching in her throat at their proximity.

"It's what we do," James replied softly. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, both from the fear of almost losing Anya, and from his hold on her. "Nice moves."

Before Anna could respond a loud thump from behind James had her craning her neck around him, only to find three dead agents sprawled across the aisle. Sam was heaving unsteady breaths while Steve moved towards the closest body and started dragging it towards them. When he murmured 'excuse me,' Anna finally stepped away from James, moving aside so Steve could dump the body out of the open hatch. Anna simply stood watching as Steve went back to get the next body and drag it back towards the open door. To her surprise, James moved to retrieve the last body, dragging it behind Steve and tossing it out.

"Thanks," Steve smiled brightly at Bucky, his hope showing in his eyes at Bucky helping him. It dimmed a little, when James just nodded slightly before returning to Anna's side, but it was still there, it was a start.

"We have a little problem," Tony announced as he returned from the cockpit, dragging a dead body behind him with some effort. "I had to kill the pilot. Do any of you know how to fly a plane?"

Anna just stared at Tony in disbelief. His left eye was bruised, and he was breathing a little heavy. Had he been fighting the pilot ever since they reached maximum altitude? How had he not recognized the pilot wasn't the one he flew down with? And how did he consider no one flying the plane just a _little_ problem? Anna's disbelief at the situation only grew when, without a word, James started walking towards the cockpit, moving past Tony and stepping over the body to get there.

"I'm not sure I feel much safer with him flying." Tony commented, moving to grab some ice from the freezer for his eye.

Anna simply rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Steve. His stitches had ripped open and the cut was bleeding, making her force him to sit down before fetching the first aid kit. Moving to sit beside him, Anna began wiping the blood away, then sterilized the wound. Thankfully the first aid kit had a numbing agent, otherwise the stitching process would have been slow and painful.

"You scared me back there," Steve murmured while Anna threaded the needle. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too," Anna replied, meeting his eyes for a moment and sending him a small smile before she moved her hand to rest against his cheek. "Now, no more talking until I've finished," she insisted, pressing his lips together with her left hand to make her point before starting the stitching process. She knew Steve would continue to talk if she didn't. He always chattered to her while she healed him after SHIELD missions. Normally she didn't mind, but with his cut being on his cheek, talking would do nothing but make helping him more difficult.

When Tony came to sit on the other side of Steve, pressing a little baggy of ice against his eye, grasping a glass of scotch in his hand, and complaining about finding good help these days, Anna couldn't contain herself. It wasn't about finding good help at all, and Tony knew that. Because his hiring process required a lie detector test, no matter what job you were interviewing for.

"This illustrates the importance of knowing your employees by face. None of this would have happened if you knew what your flight crew looked like." The Hydra agents had never been on Tony's payroll. They had simply gotten rid of the real flight crew and replaced them with themselves.

"Well, I blame Jarvis." Tony responded, taking a sip from his glass. "He should have done a face recognition before we took off."

Anna didn't say anything else on the subject. As it was, she couldn't believe Tony was so cavalier when five Hydra agents had just infiltrated his private plane. When he just killed one of them. The only reason Anna wasn't having an anxiety attack was by focusing on stitching up Steve's face, and because the Hydra agent she had knocked out of the plane had still been alive and conscious. She told herself he might stand a chance of getting his parachute open; she hadn't necessarily killed him. Besides, he was trying to drag her out of a plane at 39,000 feet when she had no parachute herself. Even if she had killed him, he kind of deserved it.

"All done. And I have to say, I think I did a much better job." Anna announced as she tied off the end of Steve's stitches. "Have any other injuries that need tended to?"

"No Ma'am" Steve replied with a knowing half smile. As expected Anna sent him a playful glare as she reminded him not to call her that; it made her feel old. After 'scolding' him, she went to put back the first aid kit, washing her hands before she returned. Instead of stopping, Anna continued on, passing them by and continuing on to the cockpit.

"Is she going to act as navigator? We'll be landing in California with her sense of direction." Tony remarked, turning his good eye on the other two.

"I don't think that's why she's up there man." Sam's insinuation had Tony rising from his chair, his drink sloshing over the rim of his glass. He took all but three steps before Steve called out to him.

"He's flying a plane Tony. She's keeping him company. Try to rein in your big brother instincts until we at least land safely." Not seeming to care, Tony continued on. He only stopped when Steve added, "He saved her life."

"What do you mean he saved her life?" Tony asked, his right eye narrowing at Steve. It was Steve who was keeping him from dragging Anna back to her seat.

"One of the Hydra agents almost pulled her out of the escape hatch. She got loose of him, but lost her footing. Bucky was the one to get to her in time and pull her back in." Steve had just about had a panic attack when he heard Anna screaming Bucky's name and turned to find her struggling against a man much bigger than her. It had him trying to get to her as well, thinking there was no way she was getting away from the man's grip. Bucky ended up twisting out of his agent's grasp first, snapping the guy's neck before charging towards Anna with a look of sheer determination and desperation in his eyes.

"Do me a favor," Tony muttered as he returned to the seat beside Steve. "Next time, _you_ save her. Then I won't owe him anything."

…

"I didn't know you could fly a plane," Anna commented when she entered the cockpit and witnessed James in the pilot seat. "I have to admit, I'm impressed," she added as she sat in the co-pilot seat beside him and stared at the confusing board of lights and switches before them. It was way more confusing than a car.

"Thank you, again. If it wasn't for you I'd be free falling 39,000 feet attached to a Hydra agent, or alone with no parachute." Anna murmured after a moment of silence, turning away from the board of blinking lights. It was all because of James that she had gotten out of that situation. She had used the moves he taught her to break free of the agent's grasp. And it had been James who pulled her back into the plane, when she thought for sure she was going to be falling to her death.

"You wouldn't have been alone for long," James replied nonchalantly. He had fully intended to follow her if he hadn't made it in time. Letting her go, giving up, it wasn't an option.

"You were going to jump out of a plane after me?" Anna asked incredulously. Surely she hadn't interpreted his meaning correctly. Because that would be completely irrational. Insane even.

"I would have grabbed a parachute first." James shrugged, causing Anna to gape at how casual he spoke about jumping _out of a plane_ for her. As if he wouldn't even have thought twice about it. His words from earlier, the one's he'd taken from her, _it's what we do_, flashed through her mind and had her anger at his blatant disregard for his own life ebb away. Because she knew if the roles were reversed, and it was him falling out of the plane, she wouldn't hesitate to go after him either.

…

The rest of the flight was spent in relative silence. Anna would start random conversations when certain thoughts popped in her head, but nothing too serious. She remained in the cockpit for the duration of the flight, even though seeing the landing—the plane approaching the runway strip with the asphalt getting ominously closer—out of the front of the plane made the experience much more terrifying. That time she was left to grip the arms of the chair, as James was a little preoccupied with landing the plane. If he had offered his hand that time, it would have only freaked her out more.

Strapping on the backpack that had remained by her feet while she sat up front, Anna led the way back to where the others were disembarking the plane. Tony and Sam were suited up, confusing Anna until she noticed which car of Tony's was parked and waiting for them. Not that Anna knew each model by name. However, she did know just by looking at the black car that there was no way they were all going to fit. It was a two-door, as most of Tony's cars were. Meaning the only person who could possible fit in the backseat was her. Translation: it fit three people at best. There were five of them.

"We'll be flying to the Tower," Tony announced, nodding his head to indicate 'we' meant Sam and him, before tossing Steve the keys to the car. "If there's one scratch on the car, or Anna, not even your shield will protect you." He took off before Steve could respond, managing to challenge Sam to keep up as best he could beforehand. It had Sam muttering under his breath before chasing after Tony with his wings.

"Well, we know there's no Hydra agents hiding in there. They wouldn't fit." Anna commented as she moved to crawl into the backseat. It was crowded, even with her short legs.

Steve and James didn't take long before they were sitting side by side in the front of the car. After Anna insisted he could, James pushed his seat back to give him a little more leg room. He still looked a little squished, but it was the best Anna could offer him. As they pulled away from the airport, silence filled the car, and it was more than a little awkward. Normally Anna had no problem filling silences. However, after the long day filled with almost being taken by Hydra agents, twice, and fighting with Tony, which was always exhausting, Anna just couldn't think of a neutral conversation topic.

Eventually Steve turned on the radio, tuning it to some oldies station as they made their way towards Stark Tower. New York traffic was never good, but during rush hour it was horrendous. Even with Jarvis—who had James' tensing up until Anna explained to him who Jarvis was to the best of her ability—helping them out with taking side roads and changing lights, it still took a good hour to get to their destination. Anna had never been more relieved to see Stark Tower. Rush hour traffic always grated on her nerves. It was like, when the clock struck four, everyone forgot the rules and etiquette of the road.

Jarvis instructed Steve to just leave the car for Tony to park later when they reached the garage. Doing as Jarvis said, Steve left the keys in the ignition and climbed out. James followed suit, leaning back to give Anna a hand out of the backseat. One she was grateful for, as she had ended up stumbling out of similar backseats more than a couple times whenever she had previously attempted exiting the vehicles.

James remained on high alert as Anya led them through the large open space to the elevator. After the infiltration of the plane, he would always expect Hydra to pop up just when they thought they were safe. That had always been his calling card: taking people out when they thought they had gotten away, when they were at their most vulnerable. He refused to let Hydra have that advantage.

…

"I'm telling you Pepper, he's an assassin. Do you really want an assassin to be staying in your tower?" Tony inquired. He was trying very hard to get Pepper to be the bad guy and make Tin Man leave, thinking perhaps Anna would listen to Pepper's worry better than she had his aggression.

"Natasha's an assassin, and she's stayed here before," Pepper pointed out as she set the last plate on the table. She'd had to add a couple chairs once she found out they were having more guests than she'd anticipated.

"Natasha is an Avenger. This guy worked for Hydra." Tony corrected. Those were two completely different scenarios.

"Yeah, but he did save her life." Sam butted in as he leaned against one of the chairs. His comment had Tony sending him a disapproving glare.

"That's beside the point. The point being is, I won't have an enemy assassin staying in my tower." At Tony's statement Pepper simply raised her eyebrows. It was back to being _his_ tower when she didn't respond how he wanted.

"If you don't want him here, that's your problem. If he saved Anna's life, then he is more than welcome to stay in my 12% of the Tower." Pepper responded before turning on her heel to go and unpack the Chinese food from the delivery bag. Tony couldn't believe she was still using that against him.

"What if I awarded you 17% of the Tower, would that change anything?" Tony called out to her, to which she simply responded by reminding him there would be no suits at the table.

When Anna, Steve, and James got of the elevator on Tony's floor, and made their way towards the dining room, it was to find Tony in full sulking mode with a glass of scotch in his hand. Pepper, who sat across from him, immediately jumped up from her seat, running to embrace Anna in a hug while insisting she never scare Pepper like she had the past week again. Steve just chuckled as he move past Pepper, setting down his shield against the wall before taking a seat at the table.

"James this is Pepper. The only girl that can put up with Tony long term, other than me." Anya introduced the two once Pepper released her grip on her. To James' surprise, the woman name Pepper extended her right hand with a smile. James' only hesitated a moment before taking it in his own.

"I'm sorry about Tony," Pepper apologized after releasing his hand. "He doesn't play well with others. There has been some noted improvement since the Avengers, but more sessions with Bruce are needed."

"I told you Pepper, Banner isn't my psychiatrist. He's my science buddy." Tony called out from his spot at the table. He wasn't completely out of his sulking, but at least his arms were uncrossed.

"Jarvis says differently," Pepper replied as she made her way to the table with Anna and James behind her.

"Jarvis doesn't know everything," Tony muttered, his mood worsening when James held out Anna's chair for her before taking a seat beside her. He was acting like a gentleman, when Tony had proof he was anything but.

"I could have sworn you told me you programmed him to have unlimited knowledge at his virtual fingertips," Bruce challenged lightly, having just gotten off the elevator. "Sorry I'm late Pepper, I had to record some data."

"Its fine Bruce, we just sat down actually." Pepper smiled at him as he took the last empty seat beside Tony.

When he commented on the extra company, Pepper urged Tony to be polite and introduce Bruce to his two newest guests. Tony obliged, but his definition of introduce was to point and state said persons nickname. Leaving Pepper to come behind him and offer up the two new arrival's real names. Bruce nodded to each in turn, adding a 'hey' to Steve, and an offer to be there for Anna should she need to talk about what she'd been through. With full disclosure, of course. Patient-Doctor confidentiality and all.

"Wouldn't it technically be Doctor-doctor confidentiality?" Sam mused aloud, to which Steve jumped in, debating that if Anna used Bruce as a psychiatrist then she'd be his patient. Sam still thought it would be doctor-doctor confidentiality.

James simply sat, silently observing throughout the whole dinner, feeling a little uncomfortable. It was unfamiliar territory for him: sitting down with other people, a unit, while eating. The only person he'd eaten with before had been Anya. And she had done most of the conversing. He didn't know how to 'small' talk. No one from Hydra had ever talked to him except for when they were giving a mission or getting a mission report. Of course, he talked with Anya, but talking with Anya was easy.

At some point James completely tuned out of the conversation. Instead he simple watched Anya's reactions out of the corner of his eyes. A couple times she'd caught his eye and smiled, but mostly she remained unawares. He was happy spending dinner that way, and he only tuned back into the conversation when the sidekick asked what the rooming situations would be.

"Well, Capsicle will be staying on his floor, your welcome to join him there. Anna will be staying in one of the spare rooms on my floor. And I was thinking Tin Man could take Thor's floor for now." Putting Tin Man on Thor's floor ensured the furthest distance between Anna and him. If he had to stay, he was going to be far away from wherever Anna was sleeping.

"We're staying on the same floor," Anna insisted, immediately arguing against Tony's sleeping arrangements. There was no way she was letting Tony put James three floors away.

"Nope. No. Absolutely not." Tony exclaimed emphatically, causing Bruce to analyze his exaggerated reaction.

"I am 25 years old Tony. I am an adult. I can make my own decisions." Honestly, Anna had been living on her own for some time now. And so far her decisions hadn't threatened her life in any way. She'd been surviving just fine.

"My Tower, my rules," Tony insisted, turning to Bruce to back him up. He already knew Pepper wouldn't help him.

"I'm sorry Tony, I'd have to agree with Anna. You have to start treating her like an adult." Bruce also believed it would be psychologically detrimental to both Anna and James to be separated right then. He had been observing them throughout the dinner, and it seemed they'd formed some sort of emotional bond throughout their ordeal. Of course, he wasn't going to bring that up to Tony. It would only antagonize him further.

"I need to start hanging out with people who agree with everything I say," Tony muttered, begrudgingly accepting Anna's demands. She would stay in the room beside his, Tin Man would take the one down the hall.

Letting Anna win had Tony, once again, sulking. That time it lasted all the way through dinner. Denying desert, he instead went straight for the elevator, heading down to his lab. Bruce excused himself after that, following after Tony. Tony tinkered when he was angry, and Bruce had a feeling Tony would need supervision so he didn't create anything too destructive. He also knew Tony would need someone to vent to. Anna also excused herself and James shortly after Tony left. She had a feeling James had had enough socializing with people he didn't know for one day. And she could stand to get a shower.

"So, this is your room. The bathroom is through there, fully stocked with everything you need." Anna announced as she showed James to the guest room he'd be staying in. Shrugging off her backpack, she pulled out the clothes that belonged to him, including his suit, and laid them on the bed. When she was done she re-shouldered the pack, turning to James. "Tony has me set up just down the hall. You okay? Need anything?"

The only thing James needed was Anya to stay. But he knew that wasn't an option. Not with her brother around. It had taken Anya and the man with the glasses to convince her brother to simply let them stay on the same floor. That would have to be good enough. So he simply shook his head, and watched as Anya left, shutting the door behind her. He headed straight for the shower after that, needing a distraction from the anxiety that was building inside him. He'd just have to keep telling himself Anya was safe here until he believed it.

…

Anna didn't return to the kitchen until after her shower, and only to get herself a glass of water. Steve and Sam had already left at that point, leaving Pepper alone at the table with a glass of wine. Anna joined her with her water, feeling she owed Pepper an apology for everything she'd been through the past week, as well as for making a scene with Tony at dinner. Pepper only chuckled when Anna apologized for stirring up trouble with Tony.

"Tony stirs up his own trouble. Especially when it comes to you. Even more so when it comes to you and boys." Pepper commented, taking a long sip from her wine.

"I know, he threatened my prom date that he'd murder him and pay his way out of conviction if he didn't have me home by 11." Anna could laugh about that now, but it had been highly embarrassing at the time. She was pretty sure the boy about wet his pants.

"And don't forget Steve," Pepper chimed in eagerly. "Poor man never even had a chance with you. Tony had him signing that contract at the first inkling that Steve might have feelings for you."

"Tony did what?" Anna demanded, whipping her head to study Pepper. Steve had never mentioned that to her. No one had ever mentioned that to her.

"Oops," Pepper whispered, her eyes going wide as she tried to backpedal her way out of her last statement. When Anna simply glared at her and demanded the truth, Pepper finally relented. "Tony had Steve sign a contract that basically said he wouldn't date you. It prohibited any move towards making your friendship anything more."

Anna had to sit on that news for a moment. Her blood pressure was slowly rising as she became more peeved at her brother. It was semi-understandable when he did his overprotective routine when she was a teenager. But she was a fully grown adult. And yes, it was also partly Steve's fault for signing the damn contract, and Anna was peeved at him for that. However, Tony could be manipulative when he wanted, and he had probably used that manipulation on Steve whenever they had the talk that eventually ended in Steve signing the contract. So Anna mostly blamed Tony.

"Don't be too angry with Steve," Pepper added, noticing Anna's hands tensing into fists as she sat there silently letting her anger build up. "He's been through enough. And you know he cares about you. Maybe even more than as a friend. He was just caught between Tony and you and he had nowhere to go. It was a lose-lose situation for him. He had to know if you ever found out you'd hold it against him."

Pepper was babbling, which she always did when she drank more than a glass of wine. But that babbling remark made Anna pause, sweeping away her anger for the moment. Pepper thought Steve liked Anna. As more than a friend. Which was odd to consider. Because the whole time they'd known each other, Steve had never acted as anything more than a friend to Anna; had never made a move to change their relationship. Now that Anna knew the contract might have been the reason why, she felt…weird. Like everything she knew before had shifted. It had her needing to know the truth. And only one person could give her that.

"Thank you Pepper," Anna stated before heading to the elevator. She didn't answer Pepper when she asked where Anna was going.

When the elevators dinged open one floor up, it was to reveal an unlit living room. Stepping out, Anna waited for her eyes to get used to the dark before picking her way across the room. She was going to head to Steve's bedroom, assuming he was in there, until movement from the porch caught her attention. It wasn't until she stepped outside, silently leaning against the railing beside him, that she realized he was drawing.

"Hey Anna" Steve greeted without looking up from his paper. He hadn't needed to look to know who it was. Anna was significantly shorter than anyone currently staying at Stark Tower, so just by the lack of a shadow falling across his paper he knew it had to be her. It didn't hurt that she carried the scent of lilac with her: the scent of her conditioner.

"So you signed a contract not to date me?" Anna cut to the chase. She didn't know how to bring it up subtly, so she figured, why even try? Her question had Steve looking up from his paper at her, a hesitant look on his face.

"How did you find out about that?" Steve knew Tony would never tell Anna about it, even if he was trying to keep Anna away from Bucky. Because it implicated him as well.

"Pepper told me, by accident." Anna knew Pepper would never have fessed up about it if she hadn't had a couple glasses of wine to loosen her lips. "I take it that means it's true."

Bracing himself for her reaction, Steve averted his gaze as he nodded. "It wasn't one of my finer moments. But it got Tony to calm down." Steve knew it hadn't been right, to sign a contract about another human. But he hadn't taken it as a big thing because he hadn't intended to start anything romantic with Anna anyways. Tony had been so adamant about him signing, and Steve thought it would be better to give into Tony's demands, if he didn't want Tony riding his ass about Anna. So Steve had finally consented and signed it. Now it was coming back to bite him in the butt.

"I should probably yell at you for that." Anna's reply surprised Steve, drawing his eyes back to hers to find her looking fairly calm.

"You're not going to?" He asked hesitantly, still not ready to let his guard down and relax. Figuring the moment he did would be the moment she would start laying into him about signing a contract about her. Not that he wouldn't fully deserve just that.

"You've had a pretty bad week. I'm cutting you some slack." Anna shrugged, taking Pepper's advice and not taking out her wrath on Steve. Pepper had been right, Steve didn't deserve it after what he'd been through.

"Thanks, I think." Steve had never known Anna to cut him slack. Even when he'd come back from a mission where he'd sustained injuries, she had laid into him about waking her at ungodly hours because his 'ass' decided to get shot, or stabbed, or whatever the injury happened to be. Then when he'd apologize she'd lay into him for apologizing for being hurt, and didn't he know she was just cranky when she first woke up, even more so when she'd had less than three hours of sleep. Her letting him slide was not something he was used to.

"So…without the contract. Would you have wanted to make our friendship something…more?" Once again Anna didn't waste time, ripping the Band-Aid right off. This time she was the one bracing herself for Steve's answer. She wanted to know, but at the same time she didn't. Because if he liked her more than a friend it would only complicate things. There might have been a time when she would have been more than willing to see where they would go, but things had changed since then, and Anna wasn't sure what she would say if he said yes.

The fact that Anna was nervous didn't escape Steve's notice. She was biting her lip, and fiddling with the hair band on her wrist. Both signs of her nerves. He had a pretty good idea of why she was nervous, maybe even more than she did. Because he'd seen her with Bucky. And what he'd seen showed him that there was something there, between them. Waiting for his answer made her nervous because she wouldn't know what to do if he said yes. Her loyalty would push her towards him, while her heart would push her towards Bucky.

"I don't know." Steve finally breathed out. "I'll admit, I might have thought about it once or twice. You're the first girl I've felt comfortable with since the 40's, the first person at all I felt truly comfortable with. And we seem to click. But…" Steve paused, looking out at the Manhattan skyline.

"But what?" Anna pressed, biting down harder on her lip.

"But I've realized that comfortable isn't the word you use to describe a relationship if you really like someone. In fact, from my _limited_ past experience, you don't feel comfortable at all most of the time. You're nervous, and jittery, and scared, and excited." Steve took a steadying breath, finally forcing himself to turn back to Anna. "I owe it to myself to wait for someone that makes me feel that way, and I owe it to you to let you find that someone as well. Us being together, it would have been easy. But there'd always be that certain spark missing with us."

"Wow, you've really thought about it a lot haven't you?" Anna breathed out in a sigh of relief.

"I said I contemplated it a couple times. And recent events had me examining the definition of our relationship more closely." Having Hydra kidnap Anna, not knowing if she was alive, was one of those recent events. Even more recently was the way he'd seen her interact with Bucky.

"And your conclusion was friends?" She verified, needing him to actually say those words. She didn't know why, but she did.

"You're the best friend I've had since Bucky." Steve assured her, his eyes shading over with sadness as he thought of Bucky; of how they were now compared to how they had been before Zola and Hydra got their hands on him. Anna recognized that look. Had seen it a thousand times after every story Steve told her about James and him.

"He's coming back Steve. Slowly. But he's resurfacing. Give it time." She murmured softly, wanting to reassure him. "He may never return to the man you knew, but he'll be a man you can be friends with again."

Without warning Steve wrapped her up in a hug, crinkling his pad of paper against her back. It surprised her, but Anna returned it immediately. Comforting each other wasn't new to either one. It was something they'd done consistently throughout the past couple years, in many different ways and for many different reasons.

"Thank you Anna. I don't know how you're doing it, but you're the reason he's coming back. You're helping him more than you know. Maybe even more than he knows." Steve whispered to her, his breath rustling her hair. His words had her standing on her toes to place a kiss on the cheek that didn't have stitches.

"You're going to find someone amazing Steve. You deserve amazing." She whispered back before settling down on her heels. Steve had a pure heart, one that loved with everything it had when it found people worthy of that love. Anna really hoped he would find someone who would love him just as wholly as he would love her; it was nothing less than what he deserved.

Steve smiled gently down at her as they released their embrace. The smile stayed in place as he watched her leave and only faded when she paused by the porch door. "Enjoy this while you can." She called out, nodding towards the view from the balcony. "I'm putting you on bed rest starting tomorrow. Doctor's orders."

Anna would have to get Pepper on board with her on the whole bed rest thing—an extra set of eyes to ensure Steve listened to it. It wouldn't be hard, as Pepper had seen the state Steve was in health wise. There was no denying he should be off his feet for a little while. In reality, he should be in a hospital. But Anna was being a good friend and simply subjecting him to the confines of his own room, with a comfortable bed and much better menu options.

Her plans on mentioning her directions for Steve to Pepper when she returned to Tony's floor were halted when she found the kitchen and living area dark and empty. It seemed Pepper had already retired to bed while Anna was upstairs. Anna couldn't blame her. She'd probably wanted to make sure she didn't spill anymore of Tony's secrets once Anna returned.

The discovery that Pepper had gone to bed had Anna deciding she should probably get some rest as well. Grabbing her glass of water on the way, Anna set it on her bedside table before climbing into the king sized bed which dwarfed her. Although the mattress and pillows were plush, and the noise of the city were blocked by the soundproof walls, Anna found herself tossing and turning. It just didn't feel right. Being alone felt odd, and the huge bed that she didn't even take up a quarter of wasn't helping.

Tossing the blankets off of her, Anna left the bed unmade and the glass of water on her bedside table as she exited the room. She padded down the hall quietly in her pajama shorts and tee until she stood in front of a new set of double doors. It wasn't until she was about to knock that she hesitated, unsure if she should, before finally wrapping her knuckles lightly against the wood. It seemed like forever before the door creaked open, revealing James in one of the tees she'd gotten him and boxers. It took her a moment to get over that before she could speak.

"I can't sleep," Anna murmured softly, her teeth biting at her bottom lip. They stopped their gnawing as soon as James stepped to the side, silently inviting her in. No questions.

* * *

_A/N Hey everyone! First off, WOW, last chapter had the most reviews yet so thank you for your continued support! I'm sorry if this chapter felt jumpy, I just had so much I wanted to happen in it and after my second read-through/edit I figured it was good enough to post. So, this chapter is almost double the length as normal to make up for how long I made you guys wait. I'm sorry, I was traveling back home to Maryland. Spent the day at the DC Zoo on Saturday and saw a couple Captain America sweatshirts which made me want one too. Whenever I'm in DC I'll now forever think of Captain America and James. Like, what if Anna and James actually got to go to the zoo together whenever Hydra stops chasing them down. :)_

_Anyways, onto the guest review responses!_

_To CreativeBUBBLE: You're Personal Messaging was turned off so I'm responding here: Glad you enjoyed Tony returning! Thanks for leaving a review. _

_To Hannah-Rampage: You're Personal Messaging was turned off so I'm responding here: Aw, I'm so glad to hear you love the story so much! It's nice to hear you get so excited over new chapters. It really makes me feel like the story was worth starting/posting :) Next chapter to be posted in a few mintues_

_Aragornsgirl: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Yeah, James being protective of Anna makes me smile. It always makes me smile more than Anna being protective of him, not sure why though. Glad you like Tony's nickname for James. And I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter :)_

_To the guest who is excited to see if James and Steve will reconnect: It'll be a slow process, but they'll be some bonding moments in there eventually. As always, I love hearing Janya moments give you feels. He is sort of dependent on her now. She gave him a taste of what a connection with someone feels like, and she helped him to start remembering. As you can see, there was a small cameo of Bruce in this chapter. More cameos to come I'm sure. Hope you liked this update!_

_Arwen: I'm floored to hear this is one of our favorite fics, that's huge. I'll try to keep doing better each chapter!_

_To the guest who claimed this chapter didn't disappoint and was sooo glad it wasn't Hydra: First let me say I love how you call Anna Anya in your review, and that you refer to her as 'his Anya' :)) I understand how the last chapter made you feel for Steve. Trust me it had me feeling for him to. Especially after reading your review and going back to read exactly what I wrote again (because like a lamo I reread my story after reviews when people point out specific things). It had me feel so much I was like, why didn't I make Stanna instead. But then I remember how much I love Janya and now I'm just thinking I should make another fic after this where Steve finds love. Maybe I'll even put it in the same universe as this one and have Anna and James make appearances. I have to admit, I'm not the most familiar with Thor, so it would be a challenge for me to include a cameo of him in here. And I haven't seen the sequel to thor (Don't throw stuff at me, I meant to see it, I just was uber busy and I still haven't gotten around to it.) but isn't Thor stuck in Asgard? Don't give me spoilers, I'll watch the second one and find out how he returns to earth. Although, he returns to earth in Avengers so I guess he has ways. Anyways, I'm definitely thinking of putting Clint in here. And I'm not sure if Natasha will show up again or not. If so no worries I'm not gonna put Steve and Natasha together because of the possibility of me one day writing a Steve/OC story in this universe. Sorry for this lengthy reply. It got way out of control. In the words of Pepper: oops. _

_To PsychoticAvenger: I just updated. Hope you enjoyed :)_

_To Hannah: I'm glad you enjoyed the humor in the last chapter! Tony is bound to meddle with them, but James and Anna can get through that. Anna's had to deal with her brother trying to scare boys away all her life. You're right, they do need each other right now. Oh and as you now know, Anna found out about the contract. :)_

_To NicBarnes: I'm glad you're addicted to the story. A. it's better than being addicted to a lot of other stuff that could kill you. And B. it means I'm still writing well yay!_

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	19. Chapter 19

James had resigned himself to another night where he wouldn't be able to sleep. The bed was too comfortable, the complete unnatural silence of the room had him unnerved, and Anya wasn't within reaching distance. The last factor alone would have prevented him from sleeping, all together they made even the thought of sleeping impossible. Until a small knock sounded at his door, so quiet he wouldn't have heard it had the room not been dead silent, and he opened it to find Anya standing before him. She couldn't sleep either. It had James moving to the side, offering her the choice to stay with him. When she took it without question or hesitation, walking past him and climbing right up into the bed, it had his heart fluttering as the unaccustomed feeling of wanting to smile came over him.

It didn't take long after James had joined her in bed for Anya to curl up against him. The weight of her head on his chest was both relaxing and energizing, and his heart only sped up more when her hand lightly gripped the fabric of his shirt. Wrapping his arm around her, James allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of having her beside him. Even though he was in unfamiliar surroundings, and he still didn't quite trust the people they were taking shelter with, James ended up falling asleep shortly after Anya curled up with him.

Pepper was the first one to discover them the next morning, checking James room in her search of Anna when she hadn't been in her own room. Creaking the door open slowly, she found them huddled together, sleeping soundly and only taking up half of the bed. With a small smile, Pepper simply closed the door, leaving them be as she continued back down the hall to the kitchen. She was in the process of making pancakes when Tony stepped off the elevator. He had spent the whole night in the lab, which wasn't unusual, and she was happy to see he didn't look as peeved as he had when he left. In fact, he seemed to be in a fairly decent mood. Which was just another reason not to enlighten him as to where his sister had spent her night.

As he passed by Pepper, Tony kissed her on the cheek, claiming he would be right back for breakfast. He had plans to shower and change first. It was Banner's suggestion that freshening up would help him wash away the rest of his bad mood. Although, after spending the night tinkering and talking with Banner, Tony was fairly sure he had a good hold on the good mood that had finally settled in when they successfully increased the horsepower of one of his favorite cars. Still, his clothes were wrinkled and he could stand to have a shower.

It just so happened that Anna Banana's room was on the way to his, and it reminded him of Banner's other advice: apologize to Anna. However, when he peeked his head in her room, it was to find it empty. It had him calling out to Pepper, asking where Anna was. When she only stuttered, giving a noncommittal answer, it had his suspicions rising.

"Jarvis, where is Anna?" Tony called out, knowing that Jarvis would give him a straight answer.

"Three doors down on your left, sir." Jarvis' response was exactly what Tony hoped it wouldn't be. Making his way down the hall to the other guest room, Tony threw the door open, causing it to bang against the wall. At the sight of Anna in bed with the Tin Man, wrapped up in each other's arms, Tony's bad mood came flying right back.

The slamming of a door was what jolted James awake, immediately sitting up and shifting so Anya was partially behind him. He wasn't sure whether the noise or his movement woke Anya up, too concerned with the possibility of a threat. When he saw Tony glaring murderously at him, it didn't really make James relax any. It might not be Hydra, but it was still a threat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tony demanded, once Anna sat up, her hair slightly disheveled, which was not helping his mood at all.

"We were sleeping, before you interrupted," Anna yawned, moving her hand to brush her hair out of her face. It always took her a couple minutes to get her bearings after waking up.

"I thought I made myself clear when I gave you separate rooms. There will be no sharing a bed!" Tony's volume, especially so soon after she had woken up, as well as his statement had Anna scowling at him.

"And I thought we had this conversation last night. I'm an adult. I make my own decisions." Anna insisted as she crossed her arms defiantly. It might not have been the most adult response, but she was just so tired of Tony and his demands. She was a grown, independent woman and he needed to come to terms with that.

"You make bad decisions. Exhibit A." Tony gestured at James who was still trying to keep Anya somewhat behind him.

"Don't be rude Tony." Anna chided him for his insensitivity, before turning to James. "Ignore him, he's an idiot." Of course, Tony, who had a comment for everything she said, reminded her that he was actually a genius. Had the IQ test results to prove it.

"Excuse me for a moment while I have words with my brother." Anna ignored Tony's comment, flashing James an apologetic look before crawling off the bed and dragging Tony all the way out to the balcony on his floor. In truth, it wouldn't have taken Tony much to break free of Anna's grasp, but he let her continue to drag him. It got her away from the Tin Man.

"Honestly Anna, he is the definition of a bad decision." Tony announced once they were alone on the porch. "And you spent the night with that bad decision. Making it a doubly bad decision."

"You still have to let me make my own decisions Tony, no matter how you feel about them." Anna responded, feeling as if she had told him this about a thousand times already. "You can't make every guy I meet sign a contract prohibiting actions you don't agree with!" That last scolding statement had Tony pausing in surprise. Anna knew. She wasn't supposed to know.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tony stated, attempting at nonchalance, but failing miserably. Anna could read the truth in his face. Even if she hadn't, she _knew_ the truth.

"Don't even try it Tony. I know all about how you bullied Steve into signing a contract not to date me. You took advantage of his friendship and you lied to him about how the law in this century works. You can't make contracts about other people's personal lives. And I think you owe him one Hell of an apology for doing that to him." Tony's actions not only invaded Anna's privacy, but also Steve's. An apology was a basic common courtesy Tony could extend to Steve. Lord knows he owed Anna much more than an apology; a sign that he accepted she was the only one who made decisions in her personal life would be a start.

"I only did it to protect you." Tony insisted, not reveling in the idea of apologizing to Steve. He didn't like apologizing, it admitted that he was wrong. Tony enjoyed thinking he was never wrong.

"You took the overprotective brother thing too far this time Tony. You can't tell me who I can and can't spend time with, like, date, or sleep with. It's completely hypocritical of you. You went through women faster than anyone at my age." Tony had been a huge womanizer. It hadn't been uncommon for Anna to wake up and find a strange woman in the kitchen wearing Tony's shirt and boxers. Which had been more than a little traumatizing.

"Anna I haven't been just your brother for a long time. I had to step into the parental position when I was 17. You were my responsibility, to protect and look after. And I failed once before. I won't do that again. I won't let another man destroy you like Brent Phillips." It was Anna's turn to be surprised by Tony's response. Anna had never thought of him as taking over patriarch of the family. Of the company maybe, but she'd always seen him as her same old crazy brother. She also hadn't expected him to bring Brent into the conversation. He had been sort of a taboo subject in the family ever since it all went down.

"What happened with Brent wasn't your fault. I was the one who never spoke up about it. I was the one who wasn't strong enough to see what he was doing was wrong. I was young and stupid." Brent had been a mistake, a huge, gargantuan mistake, but he had not been Tony's fault. To hear Tony had always felt guilty about it had Anna resenting the man even more.

"Don't do that Anna, don't act like you were the one at fault." Tony demanded, his frustration and anger leaking into his voice. "You were the victim. I should have recognized the signs. Noticed you weren't yourself."

"Brent hid behind a façade that reeled me in and kept me second guessing everything Tony. It's not your fault you fell for the façade as well." Brent had seemed nice, safe, and perfect. Anna was too young to know when someone seemed too perfect, too good to be true, chances are they were. Brent simply knew how to hide his darker side too well.

That hadn't mattered to Tony. He hadn't liked how he had been so ignorant to it all. In fact, it had tormented him when he finally found out what was going on. He had tried to make up for it after the fact, hence the contract with Steve. After everything that had gone down, he wasn't going to take the nice guys at first impressions or face value as he had before. He needed to protect Anna and her heart from ever hurting like that again. Which was why he was so freaked out over Tin Man, who didn't even hide behind a good impression. He was the epitome of a bad boy image.

"You're too good for an assassin." Assassins were trained not to feel. Not to get emotionally attached. They didn't have normal relationships with people. Anna deserved a normal relationship with a man who would treat her right.

"James isn't just an assassin. He's a better man than most." Anna murmured, looking out at the city. Brent hadn't been a tenth of the man James was. When Tony simply scoffed at her statement it had Anna whipping her head back in his direction.

"Don't act like you know him because you read some files on the Winter Soldier." Anna spat out with a ferociousness Tony hadn't been expecting. "He's more than just the Winter Soldier." Tony was using James' past against him, and it wasn't right. The Winter Soldier might have done some truly horrible things, but James would never do anything that would put her safety at risk. Anna was sure of that. Hell, he was willing and ready to jump out of a plane after her.

"Show me proof otherwise." Tony's challenge had Anna heaving a deep sigh, knowing no proof would actually be enough for Tony.

"You're not getting the point of this conversation at all Tony." Running a hand through her hair, Anna peered up at her brother with some exasperation. "My word, my judgment, my opinion, should be all the proof you need. You're supposed to accept him because I do."

That didn't sound very reasonable to Tony. His whole life had been about data and numbers, physical proof that things worked or they didn't. How was he supposed to accept something as flimsy as Anna's belief that Tin Man was good as viable proof? Especially with her track record with judging people's character. As if she read his mind Anna quickly added to her previous request.

"I'm not that same girl anymore. I'm stronger now, and I would tell you if something was wrong." It was Anna's eyes shining with truth that had Tony debating his previous stance against Tin Man. He could see the strength of will and spirit in her eyes. She had moved past it while she was in DC. His sister wasn't the same girl who could be broken by a man. Now, she would be the one to break the man who even attempted to hurt her like that again.

"Fine. I'll try it your way. But if he screws up, I evoke the right of your big brother to introduce him to the many weapons on my suits." Tony relented, before turning to leave. When Anna asked where he was going he threw back: "to apologize to Capsicle and find Bruce so I can throw it in his face how I _am_ capable of compromising and listening to other people when they talk."

Anna had to hand it to Bruce, whatever his sessions with Tony consisted of, it seemed to be working. Before Tony would have been so much harder to convince to even listen to what she was saying. Compromising would have been way beyond his reach. But there she was, feeling successful with getting Tony to understand where she was coming from. Or at least accepting her terms when it came to interfering in her personal life.

Her apparent success had the bad mood in which Tony had put her in since he woke her and James up evaporating. With a slight skip in her step, Anna returned to the kitchen. Grabbing two plates of pancakes and sausage, she informed Pepper that someone would need to deliver Steve's food to him since she put him on bed rest before continuing back down the hall.

James was still sitting on the bed where Anya had left him when she pushed open the door, closing it behind her with her foot. When he noticed her juggling the two plates he immediately rose from his spot to help her. She murmured a small 'thanks' before crawling onto the center of the bed with her plate, sitting with her legs curled up beneath her. Anya waited for him to join her before eating, letting out a soft moan when she did before blushing and apologizing.

"I've got a thing for pancakes. They're just the best breakfast comfort food. My mom used to make them every Sunday." Anna explained her reaction before licking a drop of syrup that had fallen on her hand. "I can never manage to not make a sticky mess of myself though."

It didn't take long before Anya got syrup on her again, that time on her nose. James wasn't sure how she accomplished it, but there she was, with a little dot of it on the tip of her nose. And she seemed completely oblivious to it. Until he reached up and wiped it off with his finger, making her freeze for a moment. It had him second guessing his action before she smiled at him, her cheeks tinging a light pink color.

"See, I told you I make a mess." She commented before popping another bite in her mouth, her cheeks slowly returning to their normal color. All James could think was he could get used to mornings like this. Waking up with Anya, minus her brother barging in, and eating breakfast in bed. He was glad Anya brought the food back with her, as he much preferred eating with just her than with the others. Alone, he didn't have to have his guard up. So he took his time with his food, wanting to prolong their time alone together.

They remained sitting there for a little while after they were both finished, but eventually Anya rose from her spot on the bed. Grabbing up their empty dishes she left, telling him to meet her in the kitchen once he was dressed. It didn't take him long to throw on jeans and a tee, meaning he beat Anya to the kitchen. The woman named Pepper was busy cleaning up the dishes from that morning. After a moment of hesitation, James went to help, silently picking up a towel.

"Wow, a man who helps clean up. Tony usually just makes the messes." Pepper commented, after she got over her slight surprise at his presence. She hadn't even heard him coming. "Did you enjoy breakfast?"

After James nodded his head in answer, Pepper didn't ask any more questions. She had already deduced he wasn't one to talk much after last night's dinner, when he hadn't said a word. It was actually a nice change, seeing as Tony always loved talking just to hear his own voice. Anna was a chatterbox as well, which probably suited James just fine. Pepper suspected Anna supplied most of the conversation between the two, knowing how much she could ramble one story off after the other. Though, unlike Tony, Anna never minded being interrupted.

"Thank you, for keeping her safe. For saving her." Pepper finally spoke up again when she handed the last dish to him. Anna could be a bit outspoken when people set her off, which would land her in a heap of trouble in a hostage situation. Pepper couldn't imagine what would have happened to Anna if she didn't have someone looking after her and making sure she didn't go too far with her comments. If anything had happened to Anna, Tony would be broken.

"She was the one who saved me," James spoke up for the first time since he'd arrived in the kitchen, thinking how Anya was the first person to treat him like a human. For as long as he'd known he'd been a weapon, a tool. Something to bring out when they needed him, only to be returned once the job was done. No one had treated him as anything else. Except Anya. She was still saving him, she saved him every day, and she didn't even know it.

For a man who didn't speak often, the words he did chose were powerful. They hit Pepper hard with a new perspective on the relationship between James and Anna. The complete honesty with which James uttered that statement had Pepper starting to realize how he saw Anna, not as someone who needed him, but as someone he needed; Anna was his light, his hope.

Before Pepper could formulate some kind of response to James' statement, Anna herself joined them with an apology for taking so long. Naturally, Pepper studied James' reaction to Anna's entrance. The way his whole body turned towards her as soon as she entered the room, losing the tension Pepper hadn't even noticed it had held until then, spoke volumes. Though it was a subtle change, unnoticeable unless you looked for it, it was definitely there.

"I finally found the movies I was looking for." Anna held up several DVD cases in her right hand to illustrate her findings. "I figured, since I put Steve on bed rest, I should probably give him something to do so he doesn't go crazy. And I also figured it'd be a good way to reintroduce you to the classics." Anna explained before walking past both James and Pepper towards the elevator. The sooner they started their movie marathon, the more movies they'd be able to get through.

James simply nodded goodbye to Pepper before he followed Anya to the elevator, accepting that their time alone had ended when she left his room with the dishes. With everyone there who cared for Anya, he couldn't expect all her time to be spent with him. Sharing her attention was something he would have to get used to. Apparently the heavy feeling he had felt when Anya showed concern for the man from the helicarrier's safety was also something he'd have to get used to, as it settled in his chest again when he noticed the man lighting up when Anya entered his room.

It slowly dissolved when, after the man from the helicarrier picked out a movie, Anya chose to sit leaning against the end of the bed with him. With the lights off, James almost forgot all about the man from the helicarrier and the sidekick, who was sitting in a chair to the side of the bed, being present. He was too caught up with Anya's head moving to rest against his shoulder as the title page flashed across the screen.

…

"You don't believe me," Tony insisted as he followed Bruce around Banner's section of the lab. It was part of the deal for Bruce agreeing to live in the Tower, that he would get his own space to conduct his individual research.

"I didn't say that Tony." Bruce answered as he readied a slide for the microscope. In all honestly, it had surprised him to see Tony re-entering the lab less than two hours after he had sent him back up to Pepper. "I merely said I'd like to speak with Anna on the topic."

"Because you don't believe me. You think I'd lie. Which is not true. I exaggerate, which is completely different than lying." Tony insisted, picking up a model of a molecule and playing with it until Banner reached out and took it back without even looking.

"Has Anna ever talked to anyone about what happened?" Bruce questioned, moving past Tony's insistence that he had compromised and onto the subject that had sparked his interest since Tony had mentioned it in passing while he reiterated his conversation with his sister.

"Not to my knowledge. Neither of us has mentioned the Bastard's name since it all unfolded." Bruce didn't think that was the healthiest way to deal with the situation. Before he could point that out, Tony held up his hand to silence him. "Don't. Anna is doing fine. Whatever she did in DC to get over it, it worked. She doesn't need a shrink. In fact, the last thing she needs right now is to rehash the past."

"Don't you think I should give her the option?" It should be Anna's choice to accept or deny his help, not Tony's.

"No, I don't." Tony answered emphatically, leaving Bruce with the impression that they still had a bit to go before Tony let his sister be completely independent. Letting her make the decision to hang out with James was a good start, as was apologizing to Steve. But there was major work still to be done. Which meant another big project. Nothing got Tony talking like a science project.

* * *

_A/N This is being posted later than I anticipated. I'm home on an off block during my rotation and had to run errands, like picking out a bridesmaid dress for my sister's wedding and figuring out how to finish my intern packet for CVS. Anyways, it's here now and I do hope you enjoy it. Thank you for your patience and your continued support. Sorry this wasn't longer. Oh and Thank you all, I just reached 300 followers! I'm astonished, I never expected this story to take off like this._

_Onto Guest Review Responses!_

_To Keshigomu: I'm writing here because your PM seems to be turned off. I'm so happy to hear, as always, that you liked the chapter. I'm also glad I could fulfill your wish that James would save Anna and then Tony would have to suck it and admit he's not a fully terrible person. Hearing I have Pepper down when I write her is awesome. I've been so lucky as everyone who has commented on the marvel characters I've written have been so nice about it. I'm loving all the compliments! And I'm glad you liked that I snuck in that 12% reference from the Avengers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_To the guest who said they honestly love Janya: thanks I have to say I love Janya too! Sorry you were worried about Steve and Anna getting together. I love Steve and all, but I love Janya more. I'm so happy whenever I hear any of the readers react strongly (in a positive way) to what I write. So I was very touched to hear you screamed at hearing James would jump after Anna. And I agree, cuddles are great._

_To the guest who liked the airplane flight scene: Glad you enjoyed it! I'm getting more confident about writing acion-y scenes thanks to reviews like that :) And I'm glad you enjoyed James' willingness to jump out of a plane to save Anna. Hope this chapter gave you some AWEE feels too!_

_To the guest who mentioned I write Bucky really well: Thank you! I try really hard. And I'm also super psyched you like Anna's character as well. Don't worry, I will keep writing this one for the long haul!_

_To the guest who commented what a busy day!: I'm glad you enjoyed the tid bit about James willing to follow her out of the plane. I agree, it does speak to his feelings for her. Also, glad you're excited for a possible Steve/OC story to follow this one. As you now know, Anna does rip Tony a new one for the contract, but she got some insight into Tony's overprotective mind as well. Hope you enjoyed the little taste of their night together I provided :)_

_To Ninisi: First off, you're fine. I think you're English is actually pretty good. Loads better than what I would probably sound like writing in a foreign language. I'm happy you're reading this even though English isn't your first language. Thank you for your lovely review! It's nice to hear you're enjoying the story. And that I'm getting you to have fangirl attacks (hopefully none end up life-threatening lol) Thanks for reviewing and letting me know you're loving the story!_

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	20. Chapter 20

_If you're interested, I listened to Travis Atreo's cover of You Are in Love by Taylor Swift on repeat while I wrote this :)_

_Rach_

_xoxo_

* * *

Jarvis ended up interrupting the third movie, announcing that dinner had been delivered and was waiting for them in the kitchen on Tony's floor. At the rustling of the comforter behind her, Anna immediately jumped up, turning to tell Steve 'stay' with a stern look. It had him settling back into the pillows with a sigh. As Anna moved towards the door, James followed her to offer a hand. Mainly because he didn't want to stay behind with the sidekick and the man from the helicarrier.

"At least you came to get food," Pepper exclaimed when Anna and James entered the kitchen. "I've had Jarvis inform Bruce and your brother three times, and there's still no sign of them."

"You never have to call me twice for food," Anna commented as she grabbed two boxes of pizza and handed them to James. "I can take a couple boxes down to them if you want," Anna offered, knowing her brother wouldn't be leaving the lab anytime soon. Science was about the only thing that food came second to for Tony, and unless he was brought food at regular intervals, he wouldn't eat.

"Would you? I still have more paperwork to do." Pepper sighed in relief at Anna's offer, making sure to remind her to grab a meat lovers pie, as it was Tony's favorite. More meat and less veggies was practically his motto.

Anna answered Pepper's question by picking up two more boxes, keeping them cradled in her arms instead of handing them off to James. With a thankful smile, Pepper took her plate of Pizza and returned to the couch where she had been studying certain company files. Anna and James returned together to the elevator, but this time when the elevator stopped at Steve's floor, James was the only one who exited. After making sure he knew which way to go to return to Steve's room, Anna continued on down to the lab.

She hadn't been down there for a couple years. Anna tended to avoid the craziness of Tony's lab whenever he got into one of his projects. So it surprised her when the doors dinged open and there was no Tony running from one station to another. Moving further into the lab, she finally discovered both Tony and Bruce in a separate section of the lab that was obviously Bruce's section, as it had molecule and DNA models. Tony's science nearly always involved technology and mechanics.

"See Bruce, I told you if we ignored Jarvis long enough someone would bring us food. It never fails." Tony announced when he noticed Anna standing there with the pizzas. Wheeling the chair he was lounging in over, he took the boxes from Anna and sifted through them to find the meat lovers.

"Thank you Anna," Bruce murmured softly, his eyes apologizing for Tony's behavior. It wasn't necessary, Anna was beyond used to Tony's varying attitudes.

"Where's the beverage?" Tony inquired, looking up from the boxes at Anna, as if expecting her to pull out a 12 liter of soda on the spot.

"I only have two hands. Besides, I know you have a secret stash of caffeinated beverages in the mini-fridge." Tony had always kept energy drinks and soda in the lab to help him stay awake for hours on end when he didn't want to stop in the middle of a project. Her retort to Tony's question simply had him muttering a response that sounded like 'apparently it's not so secret' as he wheeled his way to the fridge.

Anna took her leave then, heading back to the elevator with a simple wave to Bruce. It was as she was passing a table stacked with at least a dozen high-tech looking glasses that she paused, moving to pick up a pair. Normally it was Iron man parts or car parts lying around the lab that Tony tinkered with. It had her curious about the glasses, as they seemed to have no purpose for a suit or a car.

"What do these do?" Anna asked, turning back towards her brother, who was too busy stuffing his face with pizza to answer.

"They create holographic images," Bruce answered on Tony's behalf. "They allow you to change what you see around you." Moving towards her, Bruce showed Anna the button on the side that powered them up. Before her eyes a screen appeared, asking her the year she wanted to view at. Using the button beside the one that turned them on, Bruce moved the date back to the early 70's. And all of a sudden Anna wasn't standing in the lab, but in a department store. She still saw Tony and Bruce, and the outline of the lab, but with the department store superimposed over it.

"You can use them to see cities and landscapes from different time periods." Tony added once he swallowed his food. "I'm trying to sell them as tourist souvenirs, but apparently some people think they're too expensive for 'normal' people." Tony muttered the last part, jabbing his thumb in Bruce's direction.

"You were going to charge $1,000 per glasses," Bruce replied calmly, as if he was used to explaining this point to Tony. "Only billionaires could afford that."

"More people should become billionaires then. It's a great profession. Every day is casual Friday. And you can pay other people to do all the boring part of business for you." Tony insisted as he took another bite of pizza and propped his feet up on Bruce's lab table. When Bruce made his way back over to Tony, he gently nudged his feet off the table before grabbing a slice of pizza from the supreme box. Bruce didn't mind veggies.

It was while the two were busy with the food that Anna removed her glasses and grabbed another pair, slipping both pairs into her sweatshirt pocket. As soon as she heard what they did, an idea had formed in her head. She wasn't sure how or when exactly she would accomplish it, but she'd need the glasses for when she figured it out. And she knew better than to think Tony would lend out any of his new toys.

Making a pit-stop before going to Steve's room, Anna stopped off on Tony's floor to deposit the glasses safely in her room and to grab two 12 liter bottles of soda. The soda was not only necessary, as she'd forgotten to send James with any beverages, but it also provided Anna an excuse as to why she stopped back up on the floor when Pepper asked.

…

The idea of returning alone to the room wasn't one that James particularly liked. Anya was the neutralizer between himself and the two men. Though she kept telling him he had been friends with the man from the helicarrier, and he had seen the exhibit at the museum, the memories still weren't fitting together. And it left him confused, and unsure of how to interact with the man who had once been a mission.

"Where's Anna?" The man from the helicarrier, the one Anya referred to as _Steve,_ asked as soon as James entered alone with the food.

"Bringing her brother food," James answered gruffly, as he set the boxes on the bed beside the man. He didn't understand why Anya's brother couldn't get his own food.

"We should probably wait to eat until she returns," Steve responded, causing Sam to pause on his way to open the box. Glancing at Steve to see if he would notice if he took a piece, Sam found him focused on his sketchpad. Taking advantage of that, he grabbed a piece from the top box. Anna could take anywhere from twenty minutes to an hour. Sam was hungry now.

It didn't escape James' notice that the sidekick was already eating. He might have done something about it, before a drawing of a vaguely familiar city scene resting beside the pizza box distracted him. Reaching for it, he pulled the paper closer to study it, trying to understand why it was familiar. That one, small action caused Steve to immediately jump into a description of the drawing. As soon as he found out it was semi-familiar to James he was rambling on, telling stories about James and him. It also led to Steve drawing more and more landscapes that James had apparently spent time in the past with the man.

By the time Anya returned, James was surrounded by sketches of the city, specifically Brooklyn, where he had apparently grown up alongside Steve. On the corner of each were the street names, titles and dates to where the different moments took place. The stress that had been building up inside James ever since the sketches started piling up with the stories, waned a little as soon as James noticed Anya. With Steve, he felt pressured to remember. Anya always gave him time and space to work through his memories while still being physically present for support.

"I guess I didn't have to worry about missing any of the movie," Anna commented as she took in the papers spread across Steve's mattress. "What's all this?" She asked as she moved closer to the bed, setting the sodas beside the boxes on what small open space was left on the comforter.

"I'm taking Bucky through our past via sketches," Steve explained, a bright glint in his eyes showing his excitement. Just one glance at James and Anna could tell he was more than a little overwhelmed. He was staring at all of the sketches with a furrowed brow, his arms tensed as if he was having a hard time coming to grips with everything he was seeing and hearing.

"That's fun. But I'm starving. I think it's pizza and movie time now." Anna stated as she went to grab one of the boxes, planning on taking it with her as she returned to her spot on the floor. "I'm pretty sure this is your box," Anna commented when she looked inside and noticed two pieces missing. Handing that box to Sam, who had the decency to look a little ashamed at being caught, Anna grabbed the other box in one arm and James' hand in her other as she pulled him back to their previous viewing spot.

James was relieved when Anya pulled him away from all of the drawings, giving his mind a break as he settled down beside her. She handed him a piece of pizza before taking one for herself and hitting play. The screen lit up again with the moving pictures they had left off with, continuing the story where it had paused. Though he didn't quite understand what was going on in the movie, and the pizza wasn't very warm anymore, James didn't really mind. He was simply content to have Anya beside him again, her familiar presence was always calming.

They only ended up making it halfway through the next movie before Anya fell asleep against James' shoulder. James would have been content with carrying her back to their floor, had planned on it, before the volume on the TV spiked and caused Anya to jerk awake. Startled she whipped her head around until she realized it had just been the TV, a result of Steve accidentally hitting the volume button with his elbow when he adjusted his position.

"What time is it?" Anna yawned, stretching her arms over her head. Steve was the one who responded, and Anna was a little surprised to find it was only 10. Still, she was tired and knew she'd fall right back to sleep if she started trying to watch the movie again. So she rose form her seat, pausing for James to join her before she bid Steve and Sam goodnight.

That night Anna didn't even bother starting in her room. Instead she followed James straight to his door. When Tony caught them on their way, Anna simply sent him a look that dared him to say something about it before slipping into the room and closing the door. Not even caring that she didn't have any pajamas, Anna crawled onto the bed and under the covers. When James joined her she snuggled up beside him; she was becoming accustomed to having him near her when she slept.

…

When Anna awoke the next morning, it was naturally, without Tony busting through the door. The room was silent and she could feel James' slow and steady breathing from where her head rest on his chest. It was nice, just the two of them. Anna had come to appreciate moments like those even more ever since Tony came barging in and transported them back to Stark Tower. Given the Tower's size, it was remarkably hard to find places they could be completely alone. It almost made Anna miss the short time her and James had been alone and on the run.

It had Anna continuing to lie there in the comforting silence, until the urge to pee was too strong to ignore any longer. Her movement was what woke James, as he sat up abruptly, tensed as he searched for the assumed threat. It had Anna gently brushing his hair out of his face, brushing her hand along his jaw as she reassured him everything was fine. When she was certain he had calmed down and had gotten his bearings, Anna moved to the restroom.

James was still sitting up in the bed when Anna returned, ready to either return to sleep, or follow Anna out to the kitchen. As much as Anna would have love to return to bed, she was in desperate need of a shower. It had her, slightly reluctantly, informing James that she would come back when she'd washed and changed. Thankfully, she didn't run into Tony on the way to her room, not wanting to have her peaceful start to the morning disrupted. Unfortunately, reaching the shower safely didn't actually mean she'd remain as such, as it didn't take long before Tony was knocking on the bathroom door, then talking through it loudly.

"Don't think just because I didn't say anything last night that we won't be having a discussion about it." Tony announced loudly. "And by discussion, I mean a lecture on the rules when it comes to sharing a room with Tin Man."

That statement had Anna stalling as long as possible in the bathroom. It seemed effective, as when she finally emerged to her bedroom, it was to find Tony had left. Throwing on a clean pair of jeans, and a tee, Anna grabbed the glasses from the drawer she had hid them in yesterday before leaving the room. As luck would have it, the coast was clear as she hurried her way back down the hall to James' room. Tony's insistence of giving her a lecture had Anna determining that now would be an opportune time to make her idea a reality. She needed time alone with James, away from her meddling brother.

"How would you feel about a day spent alone, outside the Tower?" Anna questioned when she saw James sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for her. When he moved to his bedside table and pulled out his handgun, slipping it into his pocket, Anna took it as approval of her idea. Taking him by the hand, Anna reflexively placed a finger to her lips before opening his door. Realizing afterwards that James always moved eerily silent and the reminder was not necessary.

James followed Anya down the hall in the opposite direction as the kitchen. It turned out she was leading him to a stairwell. That, mixed with her insistence that he be silent, had him concluding her brother was unaware of their outing. Perhaps everyone was. It didn't matter to him though. Because it would finally be just him and Anya again, even if it was just for the day. The only time he hesitated was when they had made it out to the street and Anya hailed a cab.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way. We can't walk to Brooklyn, and Tony will notice if one of his cars is missing," Anna apologized, knowing how James felt about cabs. Moving his hand to his pocket, most likely to grip the gun, James surprised Anna by entering the cab first. Sliding in after him she gave the cabby their destination, shutting the door behind her.

It was clear to see, although he had agreed and entered the cab, James was not at ease. He was the exact opposite. That revelation had Anna sliding in closer to him, mindful not to hinder his mobility as she did. She didn't think making it harder for him to draw his concealed weapon would help him de-stress. It would most likely only stress him out more.

Waiting until the cab ride was over, figuring James wouldn't want any distractions during it, Anna handed James the glasses and explained what they were for. He didn't seem convinced at first, but he put them on regardless once she had set them to 1940. It was a year before the Americans joined the war, and Anna was hoping seeing Brooklyn as it had been before might help James remember. At the very least it might help him reconcile the stories and sketches Steve had given him last night with actual 3D imaging of the architecture.

After setting her own glasses, Anna took James' hand and began walking. She had no idea where they were going, but that was actually a good thing that time. The day was about unplanned discoveries and letting the landscape do the directing. If James saw something that sparked his interest or his memory, she'd follow. Otherwise, she would just enjoy ambling along the streets with him.

It took James some getting used to: seeing the landmarks of the past superimposed over the current day ones. Although he seemed to get the hang of it faster than Anya, as he had to pull her out of the way of a lamppost or fire hydrant several times. Eventually she got the hang of it, and that's when he could really take in the city around them without worrying she'd hurt herself.

Anya let him decide which way they would go whenever they reached an intersection, silently holding his hand and following his lead. For a while he just randomly picked directions, until certain buildings and streets started becoming vaguely familiar and he followed them. Every once in a while his vision would be taken over by a memory of the places he had been looking at. Some were clear and some were out of focus. Most of them contained the scrawny version of Steve.

It was the smell of hotdogs cooking, wafting from the next corner, and making James turn to the left. He remembered how much he loved corner stand hotdogs. They had often consisted of much of his sustenance during the warmer months, when he could afford them. Stopping a few steps short of the stand, realizing he had no money and that Anya wouldn't approve of him stealing from the old man running the stand, had Anya pulling him the rest of the way, getting in line behind a family of five.

"Three please, one with ketchup and relish," Anna ordered once they stepped up to the cart. Pausing, she turned to James, giving him the option to order for himself.

"Two with the works." He murmured, ordering from memory. It had been a long time since he'd been given the choice of what he ate. Hydra would just hand him a pre-filled plate whenever he was allowed to eat.

Pulling the cash from her pocket, Anya paid the man, adding on a bottled water. They continued on their way once they'd gotten their food, walking aimlessly through the streets. James made sure to steer them clear of areas that looked too rough for his comfort. He could deal with the common criminals, he just didn't want to. He was enjoying this time with Anya and didn't want it marred with violence.

As soon as they finished their food, throwing the trash in a nearby bin, Anya's hand slipped right back into his, their fingers interlocking. Glancing down at her he found her head turning to take in the scenery around them, seemingly amazed by the difference in the past and present. Before he could study her too long, she was pointing out an old toy shop, almost as excited as if it had still been there. He supposed the old fashioned toys in the window were what fascinated her. Made of metal and wood instead of plastic.

"I had a set of those," James murmured, pointing to the old set of Lincoln Logs that had a new memory flashing before him. One with the logs sprawled across a living room floor, a younger Steve digging through the pieces.

"My dad did too. He kept his set and let Tony and me play with it. Tony didn't like the restrictions of what he could build and quickly moved onto Legos and K'nex." Anna had always liked the wooden building set. The way the smooth pieces felt beneath her hands. K'nex was too complicated for her, she never had a mechanic mind. She preferred the simplicity of the Lincoln Logs.

James could picture a smaller Tony scoffing at the Lincoln Logs while Anya played with them. Choosing to ignore the bit about Tony, James focused on the fact that he and Anya had apparently both grown up playing with the toy. It had him feeling buoyant: finding something other than Hydra they shared in common.

They stood studying the toy store for a little while more before continuing on down the street. There was a dress shop not too far from there, with fashion that was obviously from the older era. It had James' eyes moving from the shop window to Anya, trying to picture her in one of the dresses. The only clothes he'd seen her wear were jeans and tees, which he thought suited her. Though he had a feeling if she ever did wear a dress, it would be breathtaking.

Anya wasn't near as interested in the dresses as she was the toys, so they didn't stay as long in front of that building. Moving on, James noticed the sun wasn't as high in the sky, making him realize it was already past mid-afternoon. Time seemed to move faster when he was with Anya. Which wasn't logical, as time always moved at the same speed. Regardless of logic, it still felt as though it sped up when she was around.

When Anya noticed the sun dipping lower, she immediately tugged on James' hand, taking the lead for the first time that day. It confused James when she headed towards the side of a building, even more so when she began jumping for the fire escape. Reaching up, James pulled the ladder down for her, deciding to follow her until she enlightened him to what this detour was for. It wasn't until they'd reached the roof that Anya finally stopped, looking out over the city around them as the orange sun dipped lower.

"Steve used to climb to the roof of his old apartment building to watch the sunset. He liked to draw the city at that time," Anna began explaining the abrupt change in venue as she stared out over the city. "Of course, you wouldn't let him climb up there alone. So you would always come with him, sitting beside him while he drew and just watch the city at the end of another day."

Anya seemed oblivious that James wasn't looking at the cityscape at all, that instead he was studying her. At least, not until he removed his hand from hers, reaching up to remove the glasses she'd given him and slipping them into his pocket. When she turned her attention on him, and noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore, her brows furrowed a little. Had they stopped working? Ran out of batteries? When she voiced her inquiry, his answer took her by surprise.

"I'd prefer to be in the present right now." James replied bluntly. He didn't want conflicting images of past and present architecture to mar this new memory.

Anna didn't have a response to James' answer, she simply removed her own glasses, holding them loosely in her hand. For some reason, that simple statement—which could be taken many different ways—as well as James' gaze, had her heart expanding and her cheeks warming up. Taking a step closer, Anna reached up, resting her free hand against his cheek. It was the first time she had done it without the excuse of calming him, a fact that had her cheeks growing warmer as she anticipated all the ways James could refute the contact. When he just closed his eyes, subconsciously leaning closer to her, it gave Anna a little rush of confidence. Rising on her toes, she carefully closed the distance between them, pressing her lips lightly against his.

Not expecting Anya's movement, James froze in slight surprise, his eyes flashing open. It wasn't long before the feeling of her soft lips against his had his eye flickering shut again. Feeling as if his heart was about to beat out of his chest, James wrapped his arms around Anya as he gently returned the kiss. He had to try hard not to make his grip too tight, not to press his lips too hard against hers. It would be too easy for him to accidentally hurt her, to get completely lost in the feelings that were swirling inside him and urging him closer. Somehow, even with Anya's thumb brushing against his cheek and increasing the sensations inside him, he managed to hold onto his control. Though he was pretty certain his heartbeat stuttered a little before beating even faster than before.

Anya was the first one to pull away, though she remained on her toes, her lips just a few inches away. Following her movement, James rested his forehead against hers, not ready to give up all contact with her just yet. His heart was still racing from the memory of her lips and it had him smiling for the first time in what felt like forever. Keeping his gaze steady with hers, James couldn't remember being that happy. Until the sound of a shot being fired echoed around the rooftops and Anya's eyes widening in fear, shock, and pain had his smile slipping from his face.

* * *

_A/N After 19 chapters it's finally happened! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the kiss. I'm sorry for being evil and ending it there _ Just and FYI I will be posting a new pic on my pinterest page for this story dealing with this chapter for those who haven't checked out the page yet. Thank you for all of your responses to this story, and sorry for taking longer. I'm on break and my family doesn't always appreciate me spending all my time on my computer. Go figure. _

_Onto Guest review responses!_

_First to the Guest who reviewed Chapter 1 and said they were literally in love with this story: I'm so happy to hear you found the story and are in love with it. Welcome to the family (I like to think of all my readers as extended family who are just as excited over Captain America and Bucky Barnes as me). Thank you for the compliment, I'm touched to know you think I write well. I try my best. Feels are good, I'm glad you're experiencing them with this story, and that you enjoy the details I give. Thanks for letting me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_To Aragornsgirll: Yay, glad you liked James saying Anna saved him! And glad you noticed I'm trying to make them a little longer :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_To the guest who mentioned Brent Phillips is a dead man if James ever learns about him: you would be correct. James would track him down and kill him if/when he finds out about him. I like your analysis of Pepper being able to sneak up on James. He is incredibly comfortable when he had Anya with him. There was some minor bonding with Steve in this chapter, more will always be coming. It will be slow going. And as you now know, major alone time with Anya! Oh and off topic, but the fact you refer to Anna as Anya makes me oddly happy lol_

_To the guest who mentioned it was a beautiful chapter once again: I'm glad you're enjoying the sibling bonding/relationship. Anna is so used to dealing with Tony, she knows how to work things around so that he calms down when overreacting. Most times. Brent Phillips is an OC (As are the other Hydra agents I mention such as Griffin and Hayes) he was not in the movies or comics (if there is a Brent Phillips in either I was not referring to them). Hope you enjoyed the update and sorry for the minor confusion with bringing up Brent last chapter!_

_To Hannah: Aw poor sick baby :( Hope he (or she) is feeling better! Glad you liked that Anna brought up the contract to Tony. Yes, you will find out more about Brent in future chapters. I'm really happy you liked the sleeping scene and that you think they're adorable. Yeah, James is jealous of Steve. Anna's always talking about him, even if it is just to help him remember, and he doesn't know anything about their past. Steve needs to be careful of how friendly he is with Anna. Lol_

_To the guest who reviewed they just found this and fell in love: I'm so happy you like it so much! And that this story is still getting new fans. New fans/readers are always welcomed. I'm honored you feel Anna and Bucky are perfect for each other. It would kind of suck if people were like 'nah I don't see them together' Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for leaving a review!_

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	21. Chapter 21

The moment Anna sensed James returning the kiss, she felt a weight drop from her stomach as her fear of rejection dissolved into giddiness. It took a lot for her to hold herself back, to not push too far. Anna didn't want to force James out of his comfort zone. So, instead of deepening the kiss like her heart wanted her to, Anna simply caressed his cheek with her thumb. It was innocent enough, and it allowed her to release some of the tension that was building in her chest and urging her closer. Every one of her nerves felt as if they were on fire, and she had to force herself to finally pull away or risk her self-control crumbling. Unable to put too much distance between them, Anna kept her face inches from his, staying on her toes as she tried to get her breathing and heartbeat back under control.

When James leaned his forehead against hers, his blue eyes shining as they bore into hers, and an honest to God, heart melting smile lighting up his face, it had Anna's control crumbling. Her eyes kept darting from his smile, committing it to memory, and his eyes as her pulse skyrocketed. Her heart yearned for her to close the distance between them and kiss the corner of that smile. It was when she was about to close the distance between them that the deafening sound of a gun echoed around them. Before she had time to even start and piece together what it could mean her back exploded in pain. It took her a moment to realize that she'd been shot, something she'd only ever heard about. Her patients hadn't exaggerated the pain, it hurt like Hell.

Though it was obvious she was trying to hold it in, James could see the tears glistening in Anya's eyes from the pain as she swayed a little on her feet. It had conflicting emotions rising within him. His fear and concern squeezed at his heart, as he wasn't sure where she was hit and what damage was done. Whether it was a fatal shot or a disabling one. Then there was the anger. He was more accustomed to the anger. It burned in his gut and pushed him to find whoever had shot her. To track them down and make them writhe in pain for what they'd done.

First thing first, he had to keep Anya safe. He had to make sure whoever took the shot didn't hit her again. It had him stepping around her, as the shot had come from behind her, and trying to locate where the sniper was at. Just as he saw the glint of the scope another shot rang out, piercing his right shoulder. James hardly noticed the stinging pain, too pissed off at the man behind the rifle.

The sound of the second shot being fired, and the slight jolt of James body, had Anna inhaling deeply and straightening up. Holding her breath and gritting her teeth against the pain, she moved back in front of James. That second shot had been delayed until James was in place before her. She wasn't the target. She'd just been in the way. Whoever it was probably didn't want to kill her. And she wouldn't let them kill James.

…

"Rumlow is going to kill you," Rollins muttered to the agent beside him, lowering his binoculars. He had been demoted to spotter until his knee healed enough for him to be more useful. Breaking in the younger agents also came with that territory.

"I was tired of waiting for a decent shot on him. Besides, it was payback. She'll be fine." The shooter commented as he stared through his scope, lining up his next shot.

"I'm not saying the bitch didn't deserve it. I'm just saying you better hope you didn't do any permanent damage," Rollins responded. Stark had fucking destroyed his knee, she more than deserved a bullet to the back. Rollins just wasn't stupid enough to do it.

"Got him," was all the agent said in return, causing Rollins to turn back to the asset. "And look. She's trying to protect him. How sweet," The agent muttered sarcastically.

"Your aim needs work," was all Rollins commented when he noticed the asset was still standing, still alive. The order was clear. Rumlow didn't care about getting the asset back. In fact, he'd much rather he die. Rollins didn't exactly agree, figuring they could still get some use out of him, but he wasn't calling the shots.

"You said his right shoulder had been injured recently," the agent responded in a matter of fact tone. "My shot weakened him. I plan on having some fun with him before I kill him." With a cruel smirk, the agent handed the rifle to Rollins before going to join the welcoming party in the alley. Rollins simply shook his head at the younger agent. Rumlow's decision to send him seemed a bit foolish to Rollins. He knew Rumlow didn't want to risk losing any of his best, but they would need their best agents if Rumlow wanted a chance of getting Stark.

…

James did not appreciate Anya moving in front of him. The last thing he wanted was her to get hurt worse, especially after finally seeing an inkling of what damage was done. Her left shoulder blade had been hit, and by the size of the blood stain soaking her shirt, she was losing too much blood too fast. He needed to get her out of there. She needed medical attention. Using his left arm, James pulled Anya back until his body shielded her. Moving so his back was to the sniper, which wasn't ideal, he herded her towards the fire escape. They needed to get off the roof. It was leaving them open to further attack.

Starting to feel the effects of the blood loss, Anna let James help her move from the roof. He had to support her weight with his metal arm most of the way down to keep her from swaying over the railing. Even with the pain and the blood loss, it didn't escape her notice that his other shoulder was bleeding just as profusely as her back. They weren't in the greatest of shape, which was bad enough. It only got worse when they found several men waiting for them as they finally reached the ground.

James' metal arm tensed around Anya's waste as he analyzed the situation, trying to decide what to do. Three agents were blocking the entrance to the alley before them, and behind them was only a dead end. Knowing the only way they were getting out of the alley was to take out the three Hydra agents approaching them, he carefully leaned Anya against the brick wall before pulling out the handgun from his pocket. Using his metal arm, he shot the first approaching agent in the carotid artery before moving his aim to the next agent. He got off one shot that just missed the heart before running out of bullets. Tossing the gun to the side, James slowly approached the single agent he hadn't managed to shoot. If, by some miracle, the other one ended up making it to Anya, he wouldn't have the strength to do much. It was better strategy to focus on the uninjured agent.

After seeing two of his comrades' fall within seconds of each other, the last agent reached for his gun. The asset hadn't been detained by the sniper. He could still fight. And the agent was smart enough to know he didn't stand much of a chance without a gun. He managed to get a couple shots off before the asset reached him, both of which were deflected off the asset's metal arm.

When his metal fist collided with the agent's face, it sent a wave of satisfaction flooding through James. Shooting was often more effective, but when he was really pissed James preferred hand to hand combat. He could really channel his anger into each punch, or each stab if he had his knives. Aiming his next punch to the agent's abdomen instead of his head, simply to extend the time the man was conscious and able to feel the pain, James was rewarded with the sound of a rib cracking. The agent managed to get off one good hit to James' injured soldier, causing James eyes to flash with pain before he grabbed hold of the fist that had struck him and crushed it slowly in his mechanical hand. So caught up in inflicting as much pain as possible on the agent he was fighting, James didn't notice a fourth agent slip silently into the alley, sticking to the shadows.

The new agent had come to fight the asset, but rethought his plan once he saw the beating the other agent was receiving at the injured asset's hand. When his eyes spotted the girl leaning against the brick wall a little ways down, heaving unsteady breaths with blood dripping slowly on the pavement, he found his new target. Concentrating on her pain and her breathing, she didn't notice him approaching until he had her face in a vice-like hold, gripping it tightly with his right hand and forcing it up to look at him. The shock and pain in her eyes had him smiling cruelly down at her.

"Miss me, Anna?" He murmured as he dug his hands deeper into her skin, pushing her back against the wall and causing her to flinch in pain.

"Brent," Anna spat out harshly, once she'd come to terms with the reality that it truly was him. Last she'd seen him he was being escorted away by the bailiff. "I wasn't aware they let you out. Has it been eight years already?"

"They let me off a year early for good behavior," Brent answered, his smirk widening at the look of discontent and disbelief on Anna's face. "You're right, it was more Hydra's doing than my behavior that got me off early."

"Of course Hydra would help you. They tend to recruit cowards." At Anna's words Brent's eyes flashed angrily. Not appreciating being called a coward by the bitch that had put him behind bars.

"They recruited me because I have good aim." Brent grunted, bringing his left hand up to drag his finger slowly down the side of Anna's face. "Do I need to remind you how good my aim is? Or is the bullet in your new boyfriends shoulder proof enough? I think you'll find it very close to the scar from the first shot."

A wave of disgust washed over Anna at the contact, quickly replaced by pure rage. Brent had been the one to shoot James. And the sadistic bastard had known about James' previous injury, purposefully targeting it to spite James. It just showcased how truly psychopathic he was. If he had pleaded insanity before, he probably would have gotten off.

"Hydra really needs to stop shooting him in the fucking arm." Anna growled, her eyes flashing with determination as she channeled her anger and sent a swift kick to Brent's balls, something she'd always wanted to do. The motion hurt Brent as well as herself, as her bullet wound once again exploded with pain.

…

When Anna had taken forever in the shower, Tony returned to the lab with orders for Pepper to send her down to him when she finally came out. Bruce managed to side track Tony with some research, giving Anna some time to prepare for the lecture Tony had practiced on him earlier that morning. She would need the preparation. It wasn't until Pepper came to deliver a late lunch that Tony was pulled out of the science frenzy.

"Pepper, why haven't you sent Anna down yet?" Tony demanded as she set the tray of food down on the table, disrupting the current holographic image that had covered the surface previously.

"Because I haven't seen her all day." Pepper answered. Predictably Tony got a sour expression on his face, most likely thinking she had spent the day with James and was planning on interrupting them. "Don't Tony. Didn't you say you were going to be better about your impulses to control her personal life?"

"Fine," Tony relented after a moment. "Jarvis, inform Anna I need her in the lab. Immediately. And add a please in there somewhere." At Pepper's exasperated look Tony sighed. "I told him to say please."

"I'm sorry sir, Anna Banana and Tin Man are not on the premises," Jarvis informed him, causing Tony to immediately question what he meant. "They aren't in Stark Tower."

Pepper was pretty sure Tony's head was going to explode. Before either her or Bruce could try and calm him down, Tony was pacing and ranting about how whoever was the security guard on duty at the front desk was fired. How the guard could miss Anna and the Tin Man leaving, Tony didn't know. He only knew he had given the order not to let anyone in or out of the building without notifying him first.

"She doesn't even have a phone that I can track. How am I supposed to find her in New York City? If she's even still in the city," Tony boomed, his panic and anger rising with each pace. Hydra was after her. The Tin Man had been a part of Hydra. What if he was working with them all along? Promising to get her alone to hand her over.

"He saved her life Tony." Pepper reminded him when he voiced his absurd deduction. "He wouldn't hurt her or betray her." Tony _had_ taken a step forward in releasing his need to protect his sister, but as soon as Anna wasn't exactly where he thought she'd be, Tony reverted back to blaming whoever she was with at the time—first it was Steve, now James.

"Well, what if Hydra has them both then? She could be anywhere. Hell, she could be dead. And I would never know because she has an aversion to technology and Jarvis can't trace her." In an effort to calm Tony down, Pepper suggested that perhaps Anna simply took James on a tour of the city. Tony immediately scoffed at the idea, but Pepper's words had the wheels turning in Bruce's mind as he moved towards Tony's side of the lab.

"Hey Tony," Bruce murmured after counting the pairs of glasses. "How many models did you make of those glasses again?"

"Fourteen before you shut down my tourist idea." Tony answered before turning back to his discussion with Pepper over why a tour of the city was not a probable answer to where Anna was.

"There's only twelve here. Two are missing." It didn't take long for Tony to pick up on Bruce's insinuation. Pepper was right there with him, reminding him he owed her an apology.

"Jarvis get me a location for those glasses," Tony ordered as he started towards the nearest suit, deciding to ignore the fact that he'd have to apologize.

"Tony do you really think a suit is necessary?" Pepper called after him, crossing her arms and sending his back a stern look.

"A suit is always necessary Pepper." Tony responded before gearing up. Before she could utter another word Tony was out of there, leaving through the garage door towards the coordinates Jarvis had provided him. With a sigh Pepper started towards one of Tony's other suits.

"Pepper, what are you doing?" Bruce asked when she started gearing up. It was a very bad idea for anyone but Tony to touch Tony's suits without permission. Though Bruce had worked with Tony on sharing, he wasn't to that point yet.

"Anna's going to need some back up whenever Tony finds her and James." With that Pepper peeled out of the garage, following the coordinates. At the very least, she could diffuse some of Tony's anger to her when she arrived. As he was sure to give her a what for when he saw her in one of his precious suits.

…

Brent's grip on Anna's face loosened substantially after her kick, but before Anna could get the energy up to push him off of her, James was there. Yanking him back by the shoulder, James sent Brent crashing back against the opposite brick wall, effectively knocking him out. The relief that Brent was taken care of had Anna sagging back against the wall, careful not to press her wound against it.

It took a great deal of effort for James to rein in his anger before turning back to Anya. When the third agent had fallen and he turned around to find another agent with an obviously painful grip on her face, it had his anger rising to a new level. Knocking him unconscious had been an accident. James would have much preferred to make him suffer as well, however what's done was done. Checking to ensure there were no more immediate threats, James turned his full attention back to Anya, his eyes softening as he took in her pale face.

With the agents taken care of, the anger quickly faded away as the tight ball of worry took over. Anya was too pale, she was losing too much blood. He needed to stop it until he figured out how to get them out of there and back to Stark Tower. Knowing he wouldn't be able to remove his shirt with his injured shoulder, James settled for ripping some of the fabric before approaching Anya. Cupping her face with his metal hand brought her eyes up to his. It only worried him more when they looked slightly out of focus.

"You need to stay with me, okay?" James murmured. When she finally nodded he removed his hand, moving to ball up the fabric. "This is going to hurt, but I need to slow the bleeding."

As soon as Anya nodded again, showing she'd heard and understood, James pulled her towards him, reaching around her to press the balled up shirt against her wound. She let out a hiss of pain, but otherwise remained silent as she moved her forehead to rest against his chest. James was at a loss for what to do. He couldn't carry her all the way back to Stark Tower. Even if he did know the way and he wasn't injured, he didn't know if she'd last that long. There was no way he was getting in a cab after being attacked by Hydra, not that a cab would take them in the state they were in. If the went to a hospital, they'd most likely separate him from her. That wasn't an option. He wasn't letting Anya out of his sight until they were in a secure location.

Before James could formulate a plan, there was a thud to his left causing him to tense. He only relaxed when he saw it was Anya's brother. Well, it was the metal suit her brother had worn the first time they'd met. How he found them, James didn't know. Nor did he care, as the suit offered a means to help Anya.

When Jarvis had led Tony to a back alley in Brooklyn, Tony was more than a little unsettled. Landing to find three agents lying lifeless and a fourth either dead as well or unconscious didn't settle his worry any. It left a foreboding feeling inside him that only worsened when he noticed Tin Man supporting a weak looking Anna. Moving closer, Tony noticed the blood and his worry mixed with Anger. Anna was injured. Tin Man had somehow allowed Anna to get hurt, seriously by the looks of it. It had Tony about ready to rip off his stupid, useless, metal arm. Until the Tin Man turned to Tony with desperate eyes and murmured words he hadn't expected.

"Take her," James insisted when Tony started moving closer. Anya needed help fast. Even though it hurt to think about her leaving his sight, James knew she would be safe with her brother. And getting Anya safe was all that mattered.

"What?" Tony asked, stunned as he flipped his helmet open, thinking perhaps he had heard Tin Man wrong.

"She needs medical attention. Please, take her." The Tin Man repeated. The honest concern and anxiety in his eyes had Tony reconsidering his initial impression of the assassin. However much it pained Tony to admit, Tin Man cared about Anna and her safety. He might not be the threat Tony first imagined him to be.

Stepping closer Tony moved to take Anna from James' arms. Surprising both Tony and James, as soon as Anna felt Tony pulling her gently away, she used what energy she had left to grab hold of James' metal arm. Refusing to let go, to leave James.

"I'm not going anywhere without James," Anna insisted weakly, still managing to sound stubborn. "You're hurt too," She added turning to James. He needed medical attention as well. He was at risk of bleeding out just as she was. Even more so, as fighting off the agents had resulted in his wound bleeding all the more profusely.

"Anna Banana I can't carry you both. And Tin Man and I are both in agreement that I take you first. You're outvoted." Tony explained as he pried her hand from Tin Man's arm. It wasn't very hard with her weakened state.

It was just as Anna was about to protest again, not that she could do much about it herself, since she was already in her brother's arms with nothing to help her pull away, that a second thud sounded behind Tony. Thankfully Tony whipped around at the noise, allowing Anna a glance at one of his suits with the face mask popped open to reveal Pepper.

"Pepper? What are you doing here? In my suit?" Tony asked in confusion. He hadn't expected her to follow him. Anna didn't much care what Pepper was doing there, just that she was there.

"Can you take James with you?" Anna asked before Pepper had a chance to answer Tony's questions. Of course, Tony initially refuted that idea, simply because he was upset Pepper was there at all in one of his suits. However, he quickly stopped his complaining when Pepper shot him a glare and Anna insisted she wouldn't go with Tony if he didn't let James go home with Pepper.

"Fine, Pepper can fly Tin Man back. But don't take this as me being okay with either of you taking my things without asking." Tony finally agreed, before tightening his grip on Anna and taking off towards Stark Tower.

…

Bruce had the lab all ready when Tony arrived with Anna. Jarvis had informed him of the injuries Anna and James had sustained and that they were both in transport to the Tower for medical attention. Placing Anna on one of the two tables that Bruce had set up, Tony starting shedding the pieces of his suit while giving Bruce orders to be careful but quick with Anna's care.

Pepper arrived with James shortly thereafter, however instead of taking a seat on the other table, James went to stand in front of Anya. Her shirt was ripped in the back to allow Tony's friend, the doctor, access to the wound, and she looked even paler than before, if that was possible. When Bruce started coming towards him with the second syringe filled with a numbing agent, having already injected Anna with the first, James shook his head. He was insistent that Anya be treated first. It wasn't until after Bruce explained he needed to inject him now, so the area would be completely numb when he took the bullet out later, that James listened, letting him cut what was left of his shirt off and stick him with the needle.

As the doctor returned to Anya like he had promised he would, James stood watch beside her as the doctor dug out the bullet. He ended up gripping the side of the table when his anger at Hydra once again flared as he noticed Anya swaying slightly. It was not only Hydra who shot her, but it had been Hydra who delayed them from seeking help sooner, causing Anya to lose more blood. So when the doctor mentioned Anya would need a blood transfer, it didn't come as much of a surprise to James. If he was able, he would volunteer himself. However, James knew the doctor would refute on accounts of him losing so much of his own blood. He simply settled himself beside Anya, leaning against the table as he waited to see who would win the great debate of who should donate blood: Pepper or Tony.

"I'll do it," Pepper announced before Tony could even suggest himself. "Anna is AB positive, she can accept most blood types and your blood could be contaminated." Pepper added when she sensed Tony about to fight her on who got to donate. When Tony simply nodded his head, Bruce went to ready a device for the transfusion.

Before the doctor had returned, the elevator doors dinged open as Steve came bustling in, making a beeline for the group. There was an intense worried set to his face that didn't escape James' notice as Steve stopped before Anya. James' grip on the table tightened when Steve placed two fingers under Anya's chin, gently tilting her face up to meet his and, noticing her eyes were only half-focused, asked Bruce if Anya was okay in slight panic.

"Relax Steve. She's going to be just fine." Bruce assured him, returning with tubes and needles that he began constructing into a transfusion set.

"You're supposed to be on bed rest," Anna murmured quietly once she was able to process Steve's presence. It had Steve breathing a sigh of relief, finally convinced of Bruce's assurances when Anna proved she was still conscious to those around her.

James only released his grip on the table when Steve turned to him, the look of worry still on his face, as he asked how he was. Swinging his metal arm, James socked Steve square in the jaw, making everyone pause to stare at him in shock. Out of the corner of his eyes, James could see Anya's mouth hanging open, glancing between him and Steve, who was holding the side of his face that had been struck.

"James Buchanan Barnes!" Anna finally found her voice and managed to sound semi-stern. The fuzziness in her head had her having to concentrate twice as hard. Had he seriously just punched Steve in the face, again?

James reflectively winced upon hearing his full name in that tone, knowing it meant he was in trouble as a memory of an older woman using his name sternly flashed through his head and a vague taste of soap filled his mouth. Regardless, it didn't make him regret his actions. He actually felt a little better after punching Steve. Until Anya apologized on his behalf, asking if Steve was alright.

"I'll be fine." Steve assured her, taking the icepack Bruce offered him and pressing it against his jaw.

It was Pepper that thought it would be best to put some distance between James and Steve. Anna might not be able to see it, but James was jealous of Steve. Like Tony, James interpreted Anna's and Steve's relationship as more than it was. Of course, she couldn't blame him. For anyone who didn't know the type of friendship they shared, it could seem like there might be something there.

So with a couple tugs on his metal arm, Pepper managed to get James to move from his spot beside Anna, to the table across from her that had originally been set up for him. Pepper stayed standing near the table until Bruce was ready for the transfusion. James kept his gaze on Steve as Bruce asked him to keep Anya steady during the transfusion process. Seeing him so close to Anya had him feeling uneasy and made him want to give Steve another swift punch. He was able to refrain, mainly because the doctor came to work on his wound after Anya was all set up with the transfusion.

"You saved her life, you know," Bruce murmured to James once he had removed the bullet lodged in his shoulder, and had moved onto stitching it up. He had noticed how James' eyes had remained on Anya and Steve while he worked on him. "By using your shirt to apply pressure to the wound. It slowed her rate of bleeding out. Gave her more time."

The doctor's comment had James eyes finally moving away from Anya, connecting with his which were calm and sincere. James didn't normally like doctors. All the ones he had had with Hydra had been cold and disingenuous. Anya had been the one exception. And though he much preferred when Anya was the one to patch him up, he found himself not minding Tony's friend. He seemed nice enough.

"There's no permanent damage?" James verified, his eyes darting back to Anya. Her half-lidded eyes, lacking the strength to remain open, concerned him.

"Nothing permanent." Bruce reassured him, tying off the stitches. "You both were lucky. Nothing vital was hit." In truth, Bruce was a little surprised at how, other than the massive blood loss, neither James nor Anna had suffered anything too damaging. From what he'd heard, Bruce figured Hydra agents would have better aim. Unless they weren't aiming to kill, just disable enough to take them without a fuss. In which case they severely underestimated Anna and James.

Pepper calling Bruce back over, like he told her to do when the blood volume reached a certain marked volume, had Bruce turning from James to go disconnect the contraption. Not long after that he was fitting both Anna and James with slings. Anna didn't seem to mind too much, mainly because she wasn't really fully aware. She would definitely need a nice long rest. James on the other hand didn't seem happy at all about the sling. Regardless, he allowed Bruce to fit it.

It was Tony who immediately volunteered to carry Anna upstairs. He had been good at keeping his distance while Bruce worked his magic, but now he was sure he wouldn't screw something up by touching her, he was back in full overbearing big brother mode. He ended up leading a parade upstairs, as James followed closely behind him, as did Pepper. Steve stayed behind to help Bruce clean up, as well as to get his face looked at more closely and make sure nothing was broken.

Anna had fallen asleep by the time they reached Tony's floor. Tony took her straight to her room, not caring if she had been sleeping in Tin Man's room. Whenever Anna had gotten sick or hurt, she'd turn to Tony to take care of her. So she was going to stay in her room and he was going to sit in a chair and wait until she regained consciousness. James didn't like that plan very much, but Pepper reassuring him she'd let him know as soon as Anna woke up had him accepting it as he returned to his own room.

Tony quickly found that watching Anna sleep was a lot less entertaining than he remembered. She used to talk in her sleep, which was highly amusing, but that time she didn't mumble a word. She just lay there silently. After an hour Tony went out to switch with Pepper, having her sit beside Anna while he went to check on Bruce in the lab. Pepper watching over Anna was better than Tin Man in his mind. She was practically family, was more familiar, and would offer Anna more comfort. At least, that's what he told himself.

…

Pepper was reading when Anna woke up. Adjusting her position to sit up a little, Anna quickly glanced around the room, expecting to see James, but finding it was just her and Pepper. It had a slight wave of disappointment washing over her.

"Where's James?" Anna asked, pulling Pepper away from her book. She seemed a little startled to find Anna awake.

"In his room. Tony insisted you stay in here." When Anna asked where Tony was then, Pepper rolled her eyes. "He got bored watching you sleep, so I took over."

That sounded like Tony alright. If something wasn't exciting enough he quickly moved on to bigger and better things. Which was probably why he had gone through so many women in the past. When Anna inquired about Tony's mood, wondering if he'd blown up at all while she was asleep, it was to find that he had been quite docile. It shouldn't have come as a shock to Anna, as whenever she'd hurt herself in the past, Tony would always wait until she started feeling better before he laid into her for scaring him. It made sense that Tony would save his lectures until he knew she was okay.

"How is James doing? And Steve? I can't believe James punched him." Anna's last comment alerted Pepper that Anna truly was oblivious to the fact James was jealous. What was even sadder than Anna not knowing, was the fact that the reason Anna probably wasn't aware was because she didn't think James cared for her that much.

"They're both fine. Though Steve has a bruise and James isn't too thrilled with the sling." Pepper answered as she tried to think of a way to bring up the subject of Anna's obliviousness. "How are you feeling?"

"As good as I can feel after getting shot I suppose," Anna answered truthfully, wincing as she shifted her position again. It had Pepper quickly handing Anna the glass of water and pain medicine from the bedside table. "Can I see James now?"

Pepper smiled at Anna's obvious eagerness to ensure for herself that James was alright. Before she could even answer her, Anna was throwing the covers back, preparing to leave anyways. Pepper had to reach out to stop Anna's movement.

"Anna, wait." Pepper's words had Anna pausing, settling back down on the bed and sending her a curious look. "When you see James, you need to clear the air with him. You need to tell him you and Steve are only friends."

"I already told him Steve is my friend." Anna answered, her brows furrowing in confusion as to what had caused Pepper to mention it.

"Then you need to tell him again, or it will end up biting you and Steve both in the Ass." James would never trust Steve enough to even attempt to be friends with him if he viewed him as competition for Anna's affections. At Anna's continued look of confusion Pepper sighed. For someone as smart as Anna, she could be so unobservant at times. It seemed Pepper would have to spell it out for her. "James punched Steve because he's jealous. He feels that Steve is a threat; that he has to compete with Steve for your attention and affection."

Anna was going to refute Pepper's theory that James was jealous until she thought about it for a moment. It did have some merit behind it. For one, Anna had told story after story about Steve and James' past, which sort of proved she was close to Steve, seeing as he had shared the stories with her. It would also explain why James had always seemed tense when Steve and she were together. Not to mention it'd give some sort of reason as to why James would deck Steve, when previously it had seemed so random to Anna. But those things could also be explained away in other ways, if Anna tried.

"Are you sure," Anna asked cautiously. Because if Pepper was wrong, Anna would make a complete fool of herself. At Pepper's nod, Anna braced herself for the conversation she'd have to have. Just the thought of what she'd say was causing her cheeks to feel warm from embarrassment.

She didn't knock when she reached James' door, simply letting herself in. The sound of the door opening had James' head turning in her direction. He was about to rise from his perch on the side of his bed, but Anna stopped him with a small wave of her hand. After shutting the door behind her she slowly made her way towards him, coming to a standstill before him. There was a moment of hesitation before she took another small step forward, filling the space between his legs.

"How's your arm?" Anna asked softly, glancing at the sling he wore, identical to hers. At his characteristic shrug Anna couldn't hold back a small smile. "It'd hurt less if you took the pain killers."

"How are you?" James asked, instead of responding to the familiar remark. Anya had previously commented on him not taking painkillers, after Rumlow had shot him in the same shoulder.

"I'll live," Anna kept her response short. James' gaze was only increasing the butterflies that were fluttering around her stomach. She had no idea how to nonchalantly bring up the fact that Steve was just a friend. That she didn't like Steve the same way she liked James. That she liked James as much more than a friend. Eventually she thought 'to Hell with it,' she'd never been good at nonchalance anyways.

"There's something I need to make sure you understand," Anna started shakily, wishing she could pace but forcing herself to stay right where she was. "In case I wasn't clear before, Steve is just a friend." At the confused look on James face, which was admittedly adorable, Anna couldn't help but reach out her hand to brush away the hair that had fallen in his face. She ran her hand through it before allowing herself to rest her hand on his cheek. If Pepper was wrong, it might be the last chance she got to do it.

"I like _you_, James. As a more than a friend kind of thing. That's kind of what the kiss meant. I mean, I don't go around kissing just anyone," Realizing she was starting to babble Anna paused, averting her gaze for a moment to gather her thoughts before forcing herself to meet his eyes and continue. She'd already gotten that far. "What I'm trying to say is, Steve isn't a threat. You don't have to compete with him for my attention or my affection. It's all yours. If you want it, that is."

As she waited for him to say something, anything in response, James took her by surprise when his metal hand reached up to hold her wrist. Slowly, he moved her hand to his lips, pressing a light kiss to the palm of her hand that sent her heartbeat fluttering as wildly as the butterflies in her stomach. Both her heartbeat and the butterflies only intensified when he gently pulled her to him, keeping eye contact until he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

_A/N There it is, the next chapter. I tried to crank it out fast and it is a bit longer so I hoped you enjoyed it! I had a lot of different things I wanted to cover so here's to hoping it doesn't seem too jumbled. Now one review I got had me thinking. Here's my question: regarding anna and James would you guys prefer me to keep the physicality how it is or would you eventually like a little more action aka sex scene. If so details or just insinuated? I originally posted this with a T rating but I would change it if enough of you were interested in me taking things that direction...eventually. Thanks for all your love and support! This fic has over 400 reviews which is amazing, just like you guys!_

_Onto guest review responses!_

_To the Guest who thought they were going to have to review about me about writing a kiss: No desperate review necessary. Hope you enjoyed the Janya moments in this chapter as wll ;)_

_To the Guest who wanted to know if it's messed up to hope Anna got shot: Obviously not as I wrote it that way anyways. Hope James lost his 'shit' enough. There will definitely be more of him getting angry and Tony as well now that they're both taken care of medically and explanations of what happened will be given to those at Stark Tower. Before the first concern was making sure Anna and James were ok. Next comes to shit hitting the fan for them leaving, Hydra attacking, etc. _

_To the Guest who said "Damn you Hydra for ruining such a romantic moment!": I know rigiht! Silly Hydra with their bad timing. Glad you enjoyed James honest yet touching comment about wanting to be in the present. And as you can see, Anya is alright :) Tony didn't go too ballistic about it in this chapter because he was too sidetracked with making sure Anna was going to be okay. As I responded to the previous guest reviewer, there will be a lot of shit hitting the fan in the next chapter as far as Tony and James are concerned. Now that Anna's alright the anger and lectures will follow shortly. Glad you enjoyed the last update, hope you liked this one just as much!_

_To the guest who was happy to join the family: Glad to hear you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you liked this one as well and continue to like each chapter!_

_To Mary: Sorry for being so evil! I left it nice and sweet this time to make up for it! Hope you enjoyed that :)_

_To the guest who started their review "Oh WHAT.": sorry for putting a downer on the anticipated moment by having a suspenseful cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed this update, seeing as it ending isn't suspenseful. _

_Keshigomu: Glad you liked the chapter! And the glasses concept, I was excited when I thought that up and figured it was plausible that Tony could create that technology. If you're psychic that is awesome. I'm pretty sure I'm not so you must be. If there are any more visions please let me know! Hope you liked the little taste of James' 'super fighting epicness' that I gave and that it was epic enough. There will be more action to come. _

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	22. Chapter 22

_Since it's been so long... _

_Previously in Rehabilitate:_

_"I like you, James. As a more than a friend kind of thing. That's kind of what the kiss meant. I mean, I don't go around kissing just anyone," Realizing she was starting to babble Anna paused, averting her gaze for a moment to gather her thoughts before forcing herself to meet his eyes and continue. She'd already gotten that far. "What I'm trying to say is, Steve isn't a threat. You don't have to compete with him for my attention or my affection. It's all yours. If you want it, that is."_

_As she waited for him to say something, anything in response, James took her by surprise when his metal hand reached up to hold her wrist. Slowly, he moved her hand to his lips, pressing a light kiss to the palm of her hand that sent her heartbeat fluttering as wildly as the butterflies in her stomach. Both her heartbeat and the butterflies only intensified when he gently pulled her to him, keeping eye contact until he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers._

* * *

Not being near Anya was something James had discovered he did not enjoy. Especially not when she was hurt. He knew she was in good hands with her brother. James wouldn't have accepted Tony's demands that Anya stay in her room, if he didn't know she would be looked after. The fact that he knew she would survive her wounds was another huge reason he wasn't fighting Tony on staying with her. Tony could have her time when she was sleeping, as Pepper had promised him Anya's time when she was awake.

Though just because he had decided against picking a fight with Anya's brother did not mean James wasn't troubled. However, unlike Anya, who paced when she was nervous, James simply sat stoically on the bed while he waited. Hydra tended to keep him in small spaces, which often limited his movement. Pacing had never been an option. Besides, fidgeting showed nerves, and he was trained never to show his prey when he was nervous. As such, he was accustomed to stillness as he worked through whatever made him uneasy. So, while he sat waiting for Pepper to alert him when Anya woke, James ran through all the details of the day that had him antsy in his mind: the attack, Anya's wound, Steve's concern, Tony insisting Anya stay in her own room, the kiss. He always came back to the kiss. The memory he never wanted to forget. The memory that had his heartbeat quickening. James' wasn't accustomed to this feeling. He couldn't remember wanting to be around someone at all, let alone as much as he wanted to be around Anya.

The urge to be close to her had never been stronger than after the kiss, when he got a taste of what that closeness felt like. Then, to have it threatened by the man from the helicarrier, by Steve, it made James uneasy. Anya was comfortable around Steve, she was accustomed to his mannerisms and his touch. They were close. James didn't like that. It had his heart sinking in his chest when he thought of the way Steve had touched Anya's face: like he'd done it a thousand times before. It's not that James didn't want Anya to have friends. He could share her time with others. He just didn't want to share her heart.

When his uncertainty over Anya and the kiss made him too uneasy, James rotated through the other events of the day. The one that averted his attention the most was Hydra shooting Anya. All the damage Hydra had inflicted on him already had him contemplating revenge. Hydra hurting Anya simply tipped the scale, pushed him over the edge. Revenge wasn't a question of 'if' anymore, but of 'when' and 'how.' Of course, James acknowledged that he would need to heal first before he could find them. But there was no question that he would track them down and give Hydra a taste of what they had tone to him and to Anya. Ironically it was at that thought that the door creaked open and Anya stepped in.

She looked better than before, not as pale. Pepper or Tony must have helped her change her shirt, as she no longer wore the one the doctor had ripped. Instead she had on a loose fitting grey tee with her sling. He was about to approach her, to get a better sense of what the state of her injury was, but Anya immediately halted him with a hand gesture that clearly meant for him to stay where he was. Listening to her, he remained seated, watching as she came closer. He was so busy studying her for any signs of pain or discomfort that it took him a little by surprise when, after stopping before him, she moved even closer, her legs brushing his.

Anya spoke first, asking how his arm was. He simply shrugged in response. Truth was, he had been so caught up with his thoughts that he hadn't had a chance to dwell on the pain in his shoulder. His pain seemed insignificant. He had been shot more than enough times before and was used to the pain. Besides, he hadn't been the one who almost passed out from blood loss and required a blood transfusion. All this made how Anya was doing much more important than how he was.

Anya's response that she'd live wasn't what James had been looking for when he asked her how she was. The doctor had already assured him she would live. James wanted to know if she was in pain. If she was mentally alright after what happened. With all the stress her body must have gone through, there was a decent chance it had affected her mind as well.

"There's something I need to make sure you understand," Anya interrupted his thoughts, her voice trembling a little and showcasing her nerves. It had James feeling anxious for whatever she was about to say. Had today been too much for her? Was she coming to tell him she couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't put herself at risk by being around him? Would this be the last time he got to be this close to her? Just the thought had his heart clenching in fear.

"In case I wasn't clear before, Steve is just a friend." Anya's words confused James, mostly because they hadn't been the ones he was expecting. Once he wrapped his mind around the fact that Anya wasn't telling him she wanted him to leave, he had to wonder what she meant by 'just a friend.' If Steve was her friend, what was James? Where did they stand? James had been an assassin, a patient, a soldier, but he had never been in a situation with anyone like the one between him and Anya. At least not that he could remember; not while he was with Hydra.

James was pulled out of his thoughts by Anya running her hand through his hair. When she rested it against his cheek, he allowed himself to relish in the contact, the closeness that he craved. If that was going to be the last time he was close with her, James was going to enjoy it.

"I like you, James. As a more than a friend kind of thing. That's kind of what the kiss meant. I mean, I don't go around kissing just anyone." Her words had his heart hammering against his chest. He wasn't exactly sure what 'more than a friend' implied, but she liked him. And if Steve was 'just a friend' and he was 'more than a friend,' then it at least meant she liked him more than Steve. Which would have been enough for him. However, she continued on.

"What I'm trying to say is, Steve isn't a threat. You don't have to compete with him for my attention or my affection. It's all yours. If you want it, that is." Of course he wanted it. His racing pulse was a good indication of that, if she could feel it. Too caught up in the fact that Anya wanted _him_, it took James a moment to realize Anya was waiting for his response.

Verbalizing what he was thinking at the moment seemed impossible. It would take too long to find the words to express what he was feeling, some feelings of which he wasn't very familiar with. Instead, James moved Anya's hand to his lips, kissing it gently before the temptation became too much. The memory of their last kiss, the one he'd been thinking about for the better half of the last hour, had him wanting another. Pulling Anya down to him, James kept his eyes on hers to gauge her reaction. When she didn't seem to object, he pressed his lips to hers.

In his opinion, it was even better than the first time. He wasn't sure if it was the knowledge that he wouldn't have to share her heart, or the anticipation of being closer to her now that he knew how good it felt. Either way, he didn't spend much time contemplating between the two, as he moved his hand from Anya's arm to her waist, shifting her even closer. The movement had her hand returning to his hair, once she had steadied herself. It sent a new sensation through him, both invigorating and relaxing, as her hand massaged his scalp. Keeping control, not placing too much pressure on her waist or her lips, was much harder that time. James wanted Anya as close as possible, feeling that his heart might be satisfied if he just held on a little tighter and kissed a little harder. As he felt his resolve crumbling, Anya pulled away. Just like before, it seemed much too soon.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," she murmured with a smile, her eyes shining. It made him want to pull her back in. Instead, he simply smiled lightly back, keeping his grip on her waist. Anya's hand had moved from his hair to his shoulder, but she remained between his legs. It was close enough for the moment.

Taking his time to study her, James noticed that, although her eyes were shining, her whole body seemed exhausted. It was in the way that she was leaning against him for support, and the way her shoulders sagged a little as if she didn't have the energy to stand tall. She needed more time to rest. Though she wasn't as pale as before, her complexion hadn't returned to its normal color. An hour had been enough time to refresh her slightly, but she wasn't completely recharged. The stress her body had taken required more healing time than that.

"You need to rest," James voiced his opinion, once he noticed Anya swaying a little. His hand immediately tightened a little around her waist to steady her.

"Would it be alright if I rested here, with you?" Her eyes pleaded with him. She didn't know it wasn't necessary. He wanted to keep her close; he wanted her to stay. When he nodded his head it had her smile widening in response. She really didn't have any idea how much he needed her there. Was she as oblivious to his body's reaction to her being near? He didn't know how she could be.

Anna waited until James moved back onto the bed before she crawled on herself. Propping up the pillows she stabilized herself carefully before reaching out with her right hand to hold onto James' left. The metal was cool to the touch, but Anna didn't mind. It was the only contact she could afford. Although she would have preferred to cuddle up to James' side, her shoulder would be killing her. For a little while, at least, she would have to sleep propped up and in her sling. Meaning holding his hand was as close as she could get to him while sleeping. It was enough for now. Any contact with James was better than nothing. Just knowing he was beside her was reassuring and it had her drifting into unconsciousness fairly swiftly.

James would give anything to be able to feel Anya's skin on his. To feel her warmth as well as her closeness. He knew it wasn't possible. Not with the injuries they'd received. So feeling the pressure of her hand in his mechanical one would have to be enough. It was a far cry from the relaxation her head on his chest brought, but it was sufficient to know she was beside him, that she was safe. And before long he felt his eyelids growing heavy as he eventually succumbed to sleep.

…

Steve had spent the night conversing with Bruce about Bucky and Anna. It wasn't something he had planned on doing, but Bruce was simply very easy to talk to. Eventually, Steve made the realization that Bucky was feeling threatened. It had made sense the more he talked to Bruce about it. The way Bucky looked at Anna, the way he acted around her, more than hinted at him caring for her. Some of Bucky's telltale signs of liking a girl from before the war were present. But it was more than that. Even back in Bucky's heyday, Steve had never seen Bucky look at a girl the way he looked at Anna. To Bucky, Anna was it, she was…everything. She was the first person to believe he was more than what Hydra had made him. She was more than just a pretty girl he wanted to take dancing, to show a good time to. Anna was the girl he had a good time with simply because he was with her.

With all that, Bucky didn't have a clue that Anna liked him. Really liked him. Nor did he realize how huge that was. Over the two years Steve had known Anna, he'd never seen her open up or take to a guy like she seemed to have done with Bucky. She never reciprocated any interest in the men that had shown interest in her. Bucky couldn't see that. Which meant whenever Steve showed any kind of closeness or affection with Anna, even though it was nothing more than friendly concern, Bucky saw it as a threat to his own relationship with Anna. He saw it as Steve stealing Anna's affection away.

"I have to make him understand, I'm not trying to get between him and Anna." Steve announced, rising from his seat beside Bruce. When Bruce suggested he test what he was going to say out on him, Steve simply waved him off. He didn't need to practice how to talk to Bucky, even if he wasn't the same Bucky he used to know, he was still Steve's best friend.

Steve was in such a hurry to make Bucky understand he wasn't a threat, he didn't think about how early it was when he knocked lightly on Bucky's door. He simply knew he had to make certain Bucky knew he wasn't after Anna. The sooner the better. When there was no answer, Steve was about to turn away. It probably wouldn't be best to sneak up on Bucky, seeing as the last time they'd been in a room together, Bucky had punched him. To his surprise, before he could take a step, he heard Bucky's voice call out to come in.

When Steve opened the door, it was to find Bucky still in bed. And he wasn't alone. Anna was beside him, propped up against pillows with her arm in a sling. Steve hadn't been aware she was with Bucky, figuring Tony would have separated the two. Apparently not. And although they were both fully clothed and sitting several inches apart, Steve couldn't help but feel like he was intruding. He was actually all set to leave when Anna's voice stopped him.

"You can stay Steve. I was actually about to go grab some food." Anna smiled reassuringly at Steve, noting his uncertainty, before turning her attention on James. Even after her declaration, James still looked a little uneasy. Anna deduced it had more to do with him not knowing how to interact with Steve now, than it did with her and Steve. Wanting to set him at ease, Anna reached up to lightly brush her fingers against his cheek, hoping the brief contact would be reassuring enough.

Steve averted his gaze when Anna reached out to Bucky. The movement was personal, and made him feel even more like he was intruding than before. He didn't glance back up until Anna was walking past him, shooting him an encouraging look before continuing on her way. The door shutting behind her didn't make him anymore at ease. In fact, Steve was a little more nervous now that he was alone with Bucky. He could only hope his apology would be enough.

"I didn't mean to intrude," Steve stated a little bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck to diffuse the tension in his body. "I just came to say I'm sorry."

"For what?" James asked as he moved to a seated position with his feet on the floor. He didn't understand what Steve could be apologizing for. James was the one who hit him.

"For overstepping my boundaries. I'm not used to Anna having a guy, so I don't really know how to act with her now she has one. And I get it. She's your girl. I'm not trying to mess with that. Anna and I are just friends. My concerns for her are like that of an older brother." Steve's words had James relaxing slightly. Hearing from Anya that Steve wasn't his competition was one thing, but hearing it from the man himself was even more reassuring. Not only was Steve admitting he wasn't competing for Anya's affection, but he had also admitted that Anya didn't normally hang around other guys. James liked the thought of Anya not having many guys around. He also liked the thought of Anya as his girl. Not like he owned her, but that a piece of her heart was reserved for him. That he was special.

"I'm sorry for punching you," James finally spoke up, feeling as though he owed Steve an apology as well. That punch had a lot of force behind it, and the guy hadn't even been trying to upstage James with Anya.

"It's okay." Steve insisted with a wave of his hand, smiling a little to himself at something. When he seemed to notice James staring at him, Steve shared what had him smiling. "You mentioned once how you thought I liked getting punched."

"Do you get punched a lot?" James inquired, his eyebrows pulling together as a vague image of a smaller Steve with a black eye and a bloody nose started forming in his mind.

"I've gotten better at deflecting. But yeah, I used to get in my share of scraps." A combination of not liking bullies and being small had led to him being beaten up in more back alleys than he could count.

"I broke up a lot of those fights, didn't I?" What started as a statement, ended as a question. James wasn't convinced by the blurry memories, but he had the impression that he helped Steve out of the messes he found himself into.

"Yeah, you did." Steve smiled, encouraged that Bucky was remembering. It was hard to refrain from plowing into stories of their childhood misadventures. However, he knew ambushing Bucky with the past would throw him into information overload. It was just another epiphany Bruce had helped him work through. "Even when I insisted I had 'em on the ropes."

Silence fell between the two after that, and though it wasn't exactly comfortable, it wasn't tense either. Before Steve could voice his goodbye, figuring it was probably time he gave Bucky some more space, Jarvis was interrupting. Apparently Tony was demanding everyone meet in the family room, immediately.

…

Anna was sitting at the counter with a bowl of cereal, waiting for James and Steve while she let them have some time alone to talk, when Tony discovered her. He was a little peeved he hadn't been informed the moment she regained consciousness, though he wasn't sure whether to blame Anna, Pepper, or Jarvis. Grabbing the stool beside Anna, Tony stole a bite of her cereal before demanding to know the events that led up to her getting shot.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others? So I don't have to rehash it a dozen times." Knowing Pepper and Steve, they would want to hear the story as well. And Anna didn't really feel like reliving getting shot more times than she had to.

"You know I don't do waiting," Tony responded. However at the look Anna sent him, he immediately asked Jarvis to rally the troops to the family room for 'story time.' It took longer than he would have liked, but eventually everyone made it out, perched on the various furniture. Anna immediately went to sit beside Tin Man on the couch, making their matching slings even more prominent.

"Hey, together, you two have a pair of working arms," Sam pointed out almost immediately, referring to Anna having her right arm working while her left was injured, and James having the opposite. That realization had Sam chuckling while Tony simply rolled his eyes.

"Why did you leave the Tower?" Tony started off the interrogation from his spot perched on the arm of Pepper's chair.

"I needed some time away from your overbearing big brother act. And I wanted to show James around Brooklyn, from the viewpoint of the 40's. Which was why I took the glasses." Tony didn't take well to being called overbearing, objecting quite profusely until Pepper interrupted. She thought it was an adorable idea for a date. Her remark had Anna blushing.

"So, how did Hydra get the drop on you Tin Man? You're an assassin. That means you're supposed to notice when you're somebody's target." Tony immediately steered the topic away from dates, crossing his arms as he turned his attention to the man who was sitting rather close to his sister.

"That was mostly my fault," Anna admitted, blushing deeper when all eyes turned to her for an explanation. It was because she had distracted them both with the kiss that James had let his guard down. And she wasn't exactly looking forward to reporting such a personal moment to everyone. "I was the reason we climbed to the roof to watch the sunset. And I was the one who initiated the kiss."

"Can't blame you for not noticing a sniper when you're locking lips man." Sam broke the tense silence, sending James a smile. The others were all in their own state of processing: Pepper beaming at Anna and James, Steve looking slightly stunned, Bruce studying Anna and James closer as if trying to interpret where they now stood with each other, and Tony stewing in his seat.

"So, what I'm hearing is, you got shot because you kissed. You stole my glasses, left the Tower without telling anyone to go gallivanting around the city, climbed to a roof of a building to watch a freaking sunset and got shot when you kissed Tin Man." There was a false calm to Tony's voice that showcased his frustration more than yelling would have.

"What about the men in the alley?" Pepper quickly asked, giving Tony some time to deal with his big brother instincts and hopefully get over them.

"They were waiting for us," James spoke for the first time, feeling more comfortable answering Pepper's questions than Tony's. Mainly because he didn't feel like he was being interrogated and blamed by Pepper. "All but the one." He amended when he recalled the fourth agent who had had a tight grip on Anya's face.

James' words reminded Anna of yet another point of the story that Tony wasn't going to like. She knew she had to tell him about Brent being with Hydra. She just wasn't looking forward to the questions that were sure to follow both from Tony as well as from everyone else. Most of all James. Anna avoided talking about Brent at all costs. She had been very successful over the years, but it couldn't be avoided now.

"There's something you need to know about the agent who shot us. One of the agents in the alley." Anna started, focusing her attention on Tony. Although he would be angry and shocked, he was also the only one who knew the weight of what she was about to say. "It was Brent."

"Brent is with Hydra?" Tony managed to get out after swallowing down his shock. "I thought he got 8 years."

"They let him out a year early for good behavior." Anna responded, studiously ignoring the confused glances she was receiving from Steve, Pepper, and James.

"Good behavior my ass. He shot you in the shoulder." Tony answered angrily. "Besides, the court never alerted me. I was supposed to be notified whenever they let the Bastard out." After all the money and effort it took to get that man behind bars, and they couldn't even pick up a phone to alert him when the Bastard was set free. It was a serious flaw in the American justice system.

"You two do realize there's five other people in the room who have no idea who or what you're talking about, right?" Sam interrupted the sibling verbal tennis match. "Who is Brent?"

"A lying, manipulating, sack of shit, that's what he is." Tony answered vehemently, answering Sam's question without really answering it. It had Sam immediately turning towards Anna in hopes of a better answer.

"He's my ex." Anna translated, wincing slightly as she felt James' piercing eyes on her. Brent was a conversation topic she had hoped to avoid bringing up around James. At least until their murkily defined relationship status became a little more solid.

"Okay, and the eight years in prison part?" Sam inquired again after getting somewhere with Anna.

"He had an anger management problem," Anna murmured, not completely comfortable with answering questions about her past with Brent. It wasn't pretty, and it wasn't something she liked to think about.

"It's called being a psychopathic Bastard," Tony corrected, once again making the point that he did not care one iota for Brent. In fact, if he could have, Tony would have made sure the man had gotten the death penalty. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option for a domestic case not involving murder.

Steve was shocked to hear about Brent's connection to Anna. Over the two years he had known her, Anna had never mentioned any past relationships. Definitely not one that had ended badly enough for the guy to go to prison. He couldn't imagine what he must have done. James was more confused than shocked, as he tried to process the pieces of information Tony and Anna were providing.

"What did he do?" Sam was almost afraid to ask. However, his curiosity won over.

"I just want to preface this with the fact that I was young and stupid; barely 18." Anna inhaled deeply, trying to settle her nerves before continuing. "When Brent got angry he'd take it out on me. Sometimes the attacks were just verbal, other times he would hit me."

"He beat the crap out of her. Threatened her to keep quiet about it. I only found out when he couldn't refrain from hitting her face. He landed her in the hospital that night, with two broken ribs and a swollen and bruised face." Tony added, feeling the need to elaborate on Anna's answer. Her reply had been tame, especially for what Brent had done to her. Brent didn't just 'take his anger out on her' he demolished her.

It took a moment for Anya's and Tony's words to sink in. When they did, James tensed, pure rage flowing through his veins at the imagery of Anya beaten and bruised at the hand of the agent in the alley. Knowing what the agent had done to Anya had him wishing he would have made him suffer. Especially thinking back on the tight grip he had had on Anya's face. The man deserved a fate worse than what he had gotten. It made James want to hunt him down and give him a taste of his own medicine. To teach him the lesson that a man should never lay his hands on a woman.

James' tenseness didn't escape Anna's notice, and it immediately had her raising her good hand to his face. It was something that always seemed to pull him out of his darker thoughts, and she only hoped it would pull him out of his own head now. She knew his thoughts must be murderous, not only because of the information just brought to light, but also because his face had taken on the look of the Winter Soldier again.

"Damn," Sam murmured lightly, interrupting the tense, uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the group. His remark didn't seem to help James' mood at all. It only seemed to spur him on, reminding him just how awful what Brent had done to Anya was.

"What I don't understand, is how Hydra found you in the first place." Bruce spoke up, voicing the part of Anna's story that confused him. He had already, partly, known about Brent, so that part didn't come as much of a surprise to him as it had to everyone else. Besides, by the looks of Anna, she would much prefer the subject be changed as soon as possible. So he decided to change it himself. Mainly because he knew continuing to rehash her past while James sat beside her, ready to murder the guy, wasn't the best for Anna's mental status. Especially taking into consideration how Anna seemed so focused on trying to calm James down, that she ignored her own emotions over the situation.

"They weren't just waiting around Brooklyn, hoping you'd show up. Somehow, they knew you would be there." Bruce clarified as the room's attention fell on him.

"Maybe one of the employees let slip she was leaving the Tower," Steve suggested, but Tony instantly shot him down. All of his employees went through lie detector tests and thorough background checks that Tony conducted himself before being hired. They might have missed Anna leaving the Tower, but they wouldn't betray Tony and give information to outsiders.

"The obvious answer would be they tracked her through a tracer. But that's not logical. The only way I was able to track her was because of the glasses. And Hydra couldn't know about those. I didn't even know about them until Bruce pointed out they were missing." Anna didn't carry anything on her person that was easily traceable. Which was why the glasses had been a lucky discovery. Otherwise Tony wouldn't have been able to locate her and Tin Man at all. Tony didn't like to think about what would have happened if he hadn't been able to find Anna.

"Your neck," James murmured to Anya after a moment of silence. He had been trying to work out how Hydra could know Anya's every movement ever since Bruce pointed it out. The tracer theory made sense, seeing how easy Hydra had found them on the private plane and on the roof. However Tony was right, Anya hadn't been carrying anything that could be traced, save for the glasses. But what if they implanted their own tracer inside her? Anya had mentioned one of the agents injecting her with something outside of the museum. She had assumed it was a sedative, but what if it wasn't. What if it had been a tracker?

At James' statement Anna reached up reflexively for the back of her neck as she met James' eyes. The pain from where the Hydra agent had stabbed her with the probe device had subsided. That as well as the distractions of her brother finding her and Hydra trying to kill her or kidnap her twice already had her forgetting all about it.

"Care to explain that comment?" Tony asked dryly, unhappy with the nonverbal communication going on between his sister and Tin Man. The nonverbal thing was his and Anna's.

"A Hydra agent injected me with something before we escaped them outside the Air and Space museum, shortly before you found us. I thought it was a sedative, but it never really took effect." If it had been a sedative, it obviously wasn't a very effective one. As it never caused her to lose consciousness.

"Neither of you thought to mention this?" Tony about exploded. It seemed a very crucial bit of information to include.

"Certain events had it slipping from my mind. Like you barging into the motel room the next morning, and Hydra attacking us. Twice." Anna explained while Tony started tugging on her arm, pulling her off the couch.

"We're going to the lab. We need to get some x-ray imaging of your neck to know what's inside." Tony responded when Anna asked him just what he thought he was doing. James, who had risen from the couch as soon as Tony had pulled Anna away, followed closely behind. It wasn't long before everyone was piling onto the elevator, pushing the maximum occupant limit, in order to find out what Hydra had injected Anna with.

With everyone gathered around her watching as Jarvis did a full scan of her body, Anna felt like a lab rat. Was that how Steve felt when he was transformed into a super soldier? With everybody watching to see what would happen. The situation seemed similar, except that they were trying to understand what had happened to her rather than trying to do something to her.

"It looks like a bug." Sam commented when the image popped up on the screen.

"What's the analysis Jarvis?" Tony asked as he zoomed in on the image. He hated to admit it, but the Pigeon was right. It did kind of look like a bug.

"It appears to be a foreign electronic object that was implanted into Anna Banana's neck." Jarvis announced his generic analysis.

"How very insightful." Tony muttered before turning away from the screen. "It has to be a tracker. It's definitely electronic which means Hydra could be tracking a signal from it."

"Can you remove it safely?" James asked worriedly. If that was the reason Hydra knew where Anya was, he wanted it out. It only put her at more of a risk. He didn't like Hydra being able to locate Anya at any time.

"Bruce probably could." At Tony's comment Bruce turned his attention away from the image on the screen.

"Nowhere on my degree does it say neurosurgeon" Bruce remarked. He was used to reminding Tony that, just because he had a doctorate, it did not mean he could universally perform any job that required a doctoral degree.

"Nor does it say psychologist, but you're doing an Ace job at that." Tony retorted, slapping Bruce on the shoulder to provide some support.

"What if we didn't remove it," Anna suggested, interrupting Tony and Bruce as she stared at the x-ray image on the screen. It was a thought that had crossed her mind during the scanning process, when she was comparing what she was going through with what Steve had. Perhaps having Hydra tracking her wasn't a bad thing. Perhaps it could be used to their advantage.

"We're removing it," Tony and James remarked at the same time, causing them to share a glance. Tony's was a look of approval that, at least when it came to Anna's safety, Tin Man and him were on the same page.

"Just, hear me out." Anna insisted, turning to face her brother and James. Though they were the only ones to verbally disagree with her suggestion, she could tell by the looks on Steve and Pepper's face they didn't exactly approve of it. "This could be the key to drawing Hydra out. We don't know where their new base is. This could help solve that problem. We know they'll come after me. Probably with more agents than before. If we catch them off guard we could nab at least one agent for interrogation."

"No," James insisted immediately. "That's a bad idea." There were so many things that could go wrong with that 'plan.' Just the thought of using Anya as bait had him on edge.

"I agree," Tony eventually spoke up. "Mostly because I didn't think of it myself." Anna's plan was admittedly brilliant. It was true, currently they had no plans to move forward and track down Hydra. Now they might not need to track them down. They just needed Hydra to do all the work and track Anna down.

"What?" James and Steve exclaimed together in confusion. Neither had expected Tony to be okay with putting Anna in harm's way.

"We won't let them take her." Tony elaborated, as if that part was obvious. "We'll get the Avengers to assemble and tag along inconspicuously while we set Anna loose on the city. Of course, she'll never be alone. Not really. She won't leave our sights." It was all rather simple. Which made it brilliant. Tony didn't understand why the others weren't following.

"Can you do inconspicuously?" Pepper asked pointedly, eyeing Tony. For as long as she'd known Tony he had been ostentatious. Him being able to successfully fly under the radar of a mastermind evil organization didn't seem very likely.

"There's a first time for everything." Tony retorted. Sure, he was used to making an entrance. But he could adapt. He was very adaptable.

"No," James insisted more adamantly. He didn't like the plan, as it seemed to have a lot of holes in it. And though he didn't have a clue what 'Avengers' were, he wouldn't bet against Hydra. They played dirty. Noticing his jaw set in determination, Anna quietly excused them for a moment, gently pulling James to the side of the lab.

"I don't like it." James muttered once Anya came to a halt and turned to face him. Though he knew he had made that point very obvious, he figured Anya could stand to hear it one more time. It was obvious that she had pulled him away from the others to discuss their opposing stances on the issue. But he wasn't going to budge. Not when it came to her safety.

"Okay, why not?" Anna asked calmly, figuring it would be best to hear exactly what his reasons for disliking the plan were before she tried to convince him otherwise. Her question had James sending her a look that said she clearly should know why not.

"Hydra is dead set on getting their hands on you. Most definitely for nothing good. And you want to practically hand yourself over to them. I can't stand by and watch from afar while you risk everything to draw Hydra out." It had been hard enough watching from a couple feet away as Hydra attempted to get to Anya, there was no way he could take seeing it from further away.

"It could be our best chance at finding them. I _know_ you want to find them." James' brow wrinkled in frustration both at Anya's insistence she put herself at risk and at the truth in her statement. He knew she'd try to convince him to let her do it, he just never thought her logic would actually make sense to him. Still, however true her logic might be, James wasn't willing to sacrifice her safety.

"I won't risk you for my revenge." Yes, he wanted to get back at Hydra for everything they had done. For all the memories they had taken from him. But revenge wasn't worth practically handing Anya over to them. Revenge wouldn't mean anything if he lost her in the process.

"What if I'm armed? What if you train me?" Anna insisted, offering up compromises. She needed to do this. Not for the sake of being a 'hero,' but because James and her had little hopes of living a normal life if they didn't stop Hydra. And Anna wanted a normal life with him so bad. "Not that I'm expecting them to get close enough to me with the Avengers around, but just in case, I'd be prepared."

While Anna tried to convince James to go along with her plan, Tony watched closely from across the room. It was obvious Tin Man wasn't budging from his position on the matter from the set of his shoulders. That knowledge had Tony slowly creeping closer to eavesdrop on what Anna was saying. If she couldn't come up with a suitable compromise, perhaps he could. When Anna Banana's offer to remain armed and to receive training failed, as James shook his head in refusal, Tony interrupted the two.

"So sorry," he announced as he stepped up beside them. "But, what if you did all that and I could put our own trace on Anna. Even if Hydra managed to take her, we could track her. By reversing their signal as well as placing a new one of our own on her."

James didn't appreciate Tony listening in on Anya's and his conversation, when clearly it was meant to be private. He also couldn't understand why Tony was so on board with Anya's plan, when initially he had been on James' side. Glancing around the room at the others for some support, it seemed Tony and Anya had already convinced most of them that they could do this. The only one who didn't seem to be completely on board with Anya was Steve. It had him feeling a new sense of appreciation for the man from the helicarrier. Still, two against five wasn't the best of odds. Especially when James' version of convincing people consisted mostly of violence. He didn't think Anya would approve of him using violence against her friends to get them to see his side of things.

"We start training immediately." James caved, turning back to Anya. Relief flashed across her eyes as she bounced up on her toes and placed a quick kiss against his cheek. She was already pulling away by the time James registered the unexpected contact. It would seem Anya had found an effective way to convince him to see her side of things. If she ever figured out just how effective her touch was in convincing him, James would be in trouble of always caving to her requests.

* * *

_A/N Hey everyone here's the next chapter! Sorry it took soooo long. I was at the beach with no computer. I wrote some of it on paper and had to manually type it up and then edit it when I got back. I want to clear up the question about eventual sex scenes that I had in my last authors note. Mostly that I did not intend (if I did write one) to do it anytime soon. It would be chapters and chapters from now. Anna and James are not to that point in their relationship. I mean look how long it took them to finally kiss! I was just wondering if, in the way distant future, you would be interested in me writing that part of their relationship when they got to that point. I just wanted to clarify that point. Thank you so much for your continued support and the compliments you always give. I have to say when I try to get my original book published and it gets rejected a million times, I will read your lovely comments and remind myself I always have fanfiction and you guys who enjoy my fiction on here! Anyways, I got a review requesting I post a guestimate of when I would post the next chapter for all the guest reviewers who can't receive alerts. So, I estimate that I will post the next chapter by Sunday. As long as I have internet connectivity and don't have to work too much!_

_Now onto guest review responses!_

_To the guest who commented that the ending of the last chapter was 'Beautiful': Why thank you, I'm so glad you enjoyed that. As you can see, I showed a hint of James warming up to Steve a little more after Anna's little talk with him. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the long wait._

_To Hannah: your depiction of you cheering and your husband sending you a funny look made me smile. I have done similar things for fanfiction with my boyfriend present and he looks at me funny as well. Glad you enjoyed the kiss so much! And hope you liked the little Janya moments in here! Do prefer reading Janya moments from James' POV or Anna's? Or both? Just curious!_

_To Avid Fan: Glad you enjoyed jealous James so much. I quite like when he pops up. Also happy to hear you like how I'm writing Pepper. It's true, she has sort of filled in as older sister/mom for Anna over the years. I mean, her and Tony are practically married anyways so Anna is practically her sister. Oh my, you paid me a huge compliment by stating you think I write so beautifully that a physically romantic scene would be graceful. Thank you for that! When I eventually write it, I hope I do that comment justice. I mentioned above that I'm aiming for the next chapter to be posted Sunday afternoon. I can't guarantee how accurate I will be, but I will make an effort to announce when I will be posting so you don't have to refresh your screen all through class!_

_To Pikachewbaka: Awesome name btw. Thanks for leaving a review! As mentioned above, I will definitely continue to raise the level of Janya's relationship slowly. Any intimate scene would be chapters from now, with a minimum of 3 chapters._

_Kiku: I agree, we need real life James/Bucky and Steve. I demand Marvel make more and release them into the world for reals. _

_ParisFan83: Aw, I'm so glad you thought the Janya moments were so cute! As you now know after reading this chapter, they finally got around to looking into Anna's neck. Better late than never right? James has had a lot of new situations to deal with, and it kind of escaped both of their minds when Anna stopped complaining about the pain in her neck. Don't worry, I will take the advancement of Janya's intimacy slowly. I agree, them progressing too intimate, too fast would be completely out of character for them. I have to say your compliments made me smile, not sure I deserve them all, but thank you all the same!_

_Keshigomu: Glad you enjoyed James basically being epic and amazing with fighting off the Hydra Agents. I agree, Tony would have a meltdown if Anna got too physical with James too soon. I'm pretty sure Anna would have a mental meltdown as well. Neither Anna nor James are used to being that close to anyone, so progressing to that level of closeness will take time. _

_To the guest who mention that my story is amazing and James and Anna are too perfect: Thank you. Glad you love Janya together. There was a small blip of a Steve and James moment where James remembered a little, they will keep coming, don't worry! Thanks for your review!_

_To the guest who 'absolutely enjoyed it! Like every chapter.': Thank you! I'm glad you have faith in me as a writer to take the story in a good direction. There will be more action, in the distant future. When the drama dies down a little perhaps._

_To buckylover: Happy to hear you like the way I've developed James and Anya's relationship! As previously mentioned, and because of popular demand, there will be some action in the future, though I probably won't be changing the rating of this story so it will be described in detail but without DETAIL lol._

_To the guest who reviewed UPDATEEEEEEEEEE!: I did! Once again, sorry it took so long! _

_To the guest who reviewed 'hell to the yes for more 'action'': Thanks for the input! By popular demand there will be more action in the distant future. _

_To NicholeRenee224: I'm responding here since your PM is turned off: so glad you loved the chapter and think it had a good mix of action and romance!_

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	23. Chapter 23

When James said they would start training immediately, he wasn't exaggerating. As soon as he learned what floor the gym and shooting range were on, they were in the elevator. Anna had expected training to start in at least a couple days, mostly because of their injuries, but apparently you could do more with one mobile arm than she realized. It had her curiosity piqued, to discover what exactly he planned on teaching her while they were both in slings, as she followed him off of the elevator. Anna ended up having to lead the way through the different areas of the gym. The gymnasium came fully equipped with a weight room, a track, and a fully padded room for practicing combat moves, as well as a shooting range and an armory full of weapons Anna couldn't begin to name. Many of which were of Tony's own invention.

After Anya gave him a quick tour of the floor, James headed towards the shooting range and the armory. Approaching the cabinets where the weapons were stored, he studied it carefully, trying to figure out how to open it. He was about to pound his metal fist into the door to dent it and rip it open, seeing no other way to open it, when Anya spoke up behind him.

"Jarvis, can you please open the armory doors." Anna called out, sensing that James was getting a little frustrated as he tried to figure out how to get inside the cabinet.

Anna watched silently as James' eyes swept over the weapons. His face remained stoic, but the slight glint in his eyes as they took in the different guns, knives, and explosives, reminded Anna of a kid in a toy store. Anyone else might have taken that as a sign of the Winter Soldier surfacing within him, but Anna knew better. It wasn't the Winter Soldier that was fascinated by the different weapons, it was Bucky. From the stories Steve had told Anna about the war, Anna knew James' fascination with weapons was present before the Winter Soldier. He had been a sniper, and was always eager to learn about the new weapons her father would create for the Howling Commandos.

Knowing that bit of information, Anna let James take his time before he finally pulled out the weapon he had opened the cabinet for. In truth, the one he picked surprised her a little, as it was a small and simple pistol. That was all she knew about the gun. Unlike Tony, Anna wasn't a weapons person. With James' interest in weapons, Anna had expected him to pick something a little bigger. However she didn't say a word about it as he motioned for her to follow him towards the table off to the side of the room.

"This is an M1911 .45 caliber pistol," James stated once Anna had taken a seat at the table. "Learn to love it because it is going to be attached to you at all times whenever you're outside of this building." He continued as he handed her the gun. Anna took it hesitantly, feeling its weight in her hand. It was heavier than she had anticipated. Now that she knew the gun was meant for her, it made sense why he chose a smaller one. Not only would it probably be easier for her to handle, it would be much easier to conceal.

Naively, Anna had expected that to conclude the gun talk. She was wrong. After removing his sling, ignoring her refutations, James spent the next hour telling her every little thing about the pistol: starting with naming each and every part that made up the gun from the mag—which Anna learned was short for magazine, where the bullets go—to the trigger. He continued to explain how it was a semi-automatic, and what that meant, how to take it apart, clean it properly, and put it back together, and how to load and unload the bullets. When he was done, he made her repeat everything back to him. It took several run-throughs before she could successfully remember everything he had told her. When she asked why they were doing this, he simply remarked that knowing how a gun worked was just as important as knowing how to shoot it. The deal was he would go along with her plan as long as he could train her, his way. This was all part of training.

"Now you're ready to shoot it," James announced once Anya had finally been able to repeat everything she'd learned back to him correctly.

Anna wasn't so sure about that. Mainly because she only had one working arm. Though, when she mentioned that fact as she followed James to the indoor shooting range, he didn't think it would be a hindrance. Instead he claimed it was better if she learned to shoot well with only one arm. Besides, the kick back with a pistol wasn't bad. It shouldn't harm her injured shoulder any.

"You need to stand to the side, perpendicular to your target." James murmured, placing his hands on Anna's hips from behind as he maneuvered her into position. Anna could feel James' breath on the side of her neck, and that mixed with the pressure of his hands, which were still on her hips, had her own breath catching in her throat. It wasn't until James removed his hands from her hips that she could breathe again. Her brief reprieve from her nerves ended when he reached out his hand to adjust her grip on the gun. How could she be expected to hit the target at the end of the range with James standing so close to her? Thankfully, after adjusting her footing by pushing against her front leg with his own, and making sure her goggles and ear covers were secure, James stepped back so she could shoot.

The first thing James noticed while watching Anya shoot, was the way she flinched just before pulling the trigger. It was throwing off her aim. She needed to get over her fear of firing a gun if he was ever going to leave her on her own, open to Hydra's attack. Anya also had a tendency of wanting to turn her body to face the target. She needed to hold the position he had placed her in. By standing sideways it made her an even smaller target for any Hydra agents shooting at her. When she turned her body forward, it only put her at greater risk of getting hit.

"Be confident and shoot decisively," James told Anya after they pushed the button to bring the target closer and studied it. Though most of shots had indeed hit the outline of the body, the shots were sporadic and none were kill shots. "And pay attention to your stance."

"Easy for you to say. You've been shooting guns most of your life," Anna muttered, her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. She was a doctor, she could count the number of times she'd held a gun, let alone shot one, on one hand. Before James and Hydra she didn't even need a hand to count either of the two.

At Anya's muttered response, James was reminded that he wasn't talking to another Hydra agent, or even another soldier from the war. He had been so caught up in the desire to make sure she was thoroughly prepared to fight off Hydra, James had forgotten that Anya wasn't used to this type of thing. It had him feeling even more uneasy about her plan. Even if he did train her, Anya wasn't a fighter at her core. She preferred to heal rather than hurt. Picturing her hesitating to attack Hydra agents had James tensing. Feeling the need to release some of the tension in his body, James ran his right hand through his hair, wincing slightly at the pain in his shoulder. Anya had been right, it was a little too soon for him to be out of the sling. Not that he'd admit it to her. She'd just force him back into the thing.

"Just, watch what I do, and then try to copy," James eventually remarked as he reloaded the mag with a new round of bullets before clicking it back into place with the heel of his hand. The idea seemed as though it would be beneficial for both of them. Anya would get to see how someone was supposed to shoot a gun, and he'd get a chance to shoot holes in the target until he was able to relax.

Watching James firing a gun was unexpectedly sexy. The open stance of his body, the complete focus in his eyes as he took his aim, and the muscle jumping at the corner of his mouth when he pulled the trigger made Anya's heart beat a little faster. All of that, mixed with the way he handled the gun with complete confidence, had Anna biting her lip as she tried to force herself not to lose it. They were supposed to be training. She was supposed to be mimicking him after this. If she didn't focus, she would make a complete fool of herself.

James' target paper had a lot less holes in it than Anna's, even though they had fired the same amount of shots. It took Anna a minute to realize it was because several shots had gone through the same hole. She knew James was a good shot, but she wasn't expecting him to be that good. He could probably get off a kill shot without even looking. There was no way Anna was going to be able to copy that. That kind of perfection took years to master. If that's what James expected of her in order to let her plan fall into place, she was never going to be allowed to follow through with the plan.

Anna's palm was a little sweaty when she took the gun back from James. He had loaded the bullets for her, seeing as her left arm was still in the sling, before she stepped up to the cubicle. Taking a deep breath, she moved her body to face the side, spreading her feet slightly, and raising her arm to take aim. _Be confident. _That's what James had told her. Releasing her breath she took her first shot, managing not to flinch that time. In fact, she didn't flinch at all during that round, and when she felt her stance start to shift, she'd pause to correct it before taking another shot. Her results that time might not have been perfect, but they had improved. All of the bullet holes were inside the outline of the person, and were slightly less sporadic looking. She even managed a couple kill shots.

"Much better," James awarded her as he took the paper from the hooks. He was going to launch into more pointers to improve her shooting more, until he turned to face Anya. Her face was screwed up in pain, though she tried to hide it from him when she noticed his gaze was on her. James healed faster than the average person; he tended to forget that. Though he still felt pain from his wound, it was bearable to him. He had to remind himself that Anya's pain was most likely ten times that of his. She didn't have abnormal healing abilities. And she'd just gotten shot last night.

"I think that's good enough for today," James murmured, taking the gun from Anya's hand to clean it before he returned it to the cabinet.

Anna followed James to the elevator in slight relief. Her shoulder had started hurting a while ago, and had only gotten worse. She just hadn't wanted to complain, afraid that if she did, James might not think her capable to survive being bait for Hydra. Now all she cared about was getting her hands on the pain killers that were in her room.

As soon as they stepped off the elevator on Tony's floor, the smell of hamburgers wafted in from the balcony. It had Anna's stomach growling. Telling James to take a seat at the table with the others, that she'd be right back, Anna made a beeline for her room. Unable to actually open the bottle, she brought the whole container with her as she returned to the kitchen. The burgers were on a serving plate at that point, and everyone seemed to be waiting on her.

"Sorry," she murmured, before taking the empty seat beside James and handing him the bottle for him to open. When he handed the vial back to her, with the cap off, she popped three of the tablets in her mouth, gulping them down with water. Of course, it would take at least a half hour for the pills to take effect. She'd just have to grit her teeth and bear through the pain until they kicked in.

"How'd the training go?" Pepper asked once everyone had food on their plate, glancing across the table at Anna and James. They had disappeared from the lab together shortly after their compromise and had spent the remainder of the day on the gymnasium floor. Though they hadn't told anyone they were training, Pepper had simply deduced that's what they were doing.

"I now know more than I ever wanted to know about an M1911 .45 caliber pistol," Anna answered distractedly with a shrug. She was trying to find the best way to eat her burger with one hand and keep the condiments and lettuce from falling off. As such, she missed Pepper's follow up question. To everyone's surprise, James answered on Anna's behalf.

"She can now. She even managed a few kill shots." It took Anna a moment to work out that Pepper had asked if she could even shoot a gun.

"So you managed to get her to stop flinching at the sound of a gunshot then?" Tony spoke up, recalling how jumpy Anna Banana always was when he'd test out the company's newest product. It was what made it so hard for him to picture her actually firing a weapon by choice.

"For anyone who doesn't work with weapons for a living, the normal response to hearing a gunshot or explosion would be to flinch." Anna defended herself, her habit of talking with her hands leading to her waving her burger around and causing the tomato to slip off of it.

"And what's your excuse for being deathly afraid of my motorcycle?" Steve spoke up with a smile, joining in on the 'brotherly' teasing.

"That thing is a death trap waiting to happen. No sane person actually likes to ride on a motorcycle." Anna grumbled, her cheeks tinging pink once again from embarrassment. Her embarrassment didn't last long, replaced by amusement, as Tony started in on Steve for actually letting 'Anna Banana' on his motorcycle.

"Tony," Bruce murmured, speaking up for the first time. He didn't say anything more. That was all it took to reel Tony back in. The rest of the dinner conversation remained calm and civilized. James and Steve even conversed a little without any tenseness, which Anna saw as a good sign. She had been a little uncertain how James would react to the knowledge of her riding on the back of Steve's bike, but he didn't seem too affected by it.

The pain meds had kicked in halfway through dinner, making Anna a little drowsy. All she wanted to do after dinner was climb into James' bed with him and just relax, however she forced herself to bathe first. It's not that she didn't like baths, normally Anna found them relaxing. It was just, her shoulder made bathing herself take more effort than she felt like exerting at the moment. Humiliating as it was, she had to ask Pepper to help her with her shirt and the clasps on her bra, before she scurried into the bathroom. Even more humiliating was needing to get Jarvis to fetch her once Anna managed to clean her body the best she could with one hand. In Anna's opinion she couldn't get the use of her left arm back quick enough.

Anna was utterly exhausted when she finally made her way to James' room. James was lounging on his bed with his eyes closed when she entered the room, though they popped open as soon as she shut the door. He was already sitting up when she climbed up next to him, moving to sit as close to him as she could and leaning against the pillows. They didn't say anything, they simply sat there in silence, Anna's hand resting lightly in James' metal one. After a few moments she let her eyes drift closed.

"Anya," James murmured from beside her as he gently flipped her hand over, the back resting against his metal hand while his right hand traced patterns on her palm. When she simply hummed to show she was paying attention, he continued. "How long were you with him?"

"With who?" Anna asked in confusion. The pain killers, as well as her exhaustion, had started making her mind a little fuzzy. Meaning she wasn't as able to follow random conversation topics.

"Brent," James practically spat out the name, noting how her eyes popped open in slight surprise. It shouldn't have come to such a surprise to her. Anya had to know James would have more questions about _him_, after he was brought up earlier. Especially after what little, and disturbing, information Tony and Anya had provided.

"Ten months," Anna whispered softly, ashamed of how long she had stayed with him, silent about it all. Glancing over at James she saw his brow furrow before he asked his next question: how long had Brent hit her. Anna's answer, that Brent had held off for about two months, meaning for eight months he'd been laying his hands on her as a way to vent his anger, had James' jaw tensing. It had Anna sighing inwardly. This was not the relaxing evening she had pictured it would be.

"Why?" James didn't understand why Anya would stay with a man like that, why she wouldn't tell anyone. The Anya he knew wouldn't take what Brent had done to her.

"I was young. I wasn't as secure in my own skin. He was an upperclassman and I was a freshman. It didn't start out bad, and by the time things started going wrong, he had me feeling as though it was my fault." Anna couldn't answer why Brent had done what he did to her. She could only try and explain why it took Brent landing her in the hospital before she was strong enough to end it. Lord knew if any man tried to lay a hand on her now, she'd give him a what for before kicking his sorry ass to the curb.

When silence fell between them once more, Anna figured that would be the end of that conversation. Letting her eyes close once more, she relaxed back into the pillows while James continued to trace patterns on her palm. It was so soothing, she almost fell asleep. Until James voice once more pulled her back into consciousness.

"You were never afraid of me." He whispered, more to himself than to Anya. It didn't make sense to him. After what Anya had been through with Brent, he would have expected her to be mistrustful of strange men. To be afraid of him. When they met, all she knew was what ghost stories had been passed around about him: that he was erratic, violent, and unpredictable. But she hadn't been afraid. He could hurt her, worse than Brent, not that he ever would, and still she never questioned her safety around him.

"You never gave me a reason to be afraid." Anna answered, opening here eyes again. That time she forced herself to keep eye contact with James. He needed to understand she had never seen him as the villain she knew others thought he was. The villain she suspected he sometimes felt he was. "In fact, if you recall, you saved me on several occasions. You weren't the loose cannon Hydra thought you were. Just because you were at their beck and call to clean up the messes they couldn't clean up themselves, didn't mean you were unnecessarily violent. Whenever you attacked anyone there, it was always with precision, there was always some provocation. They put it off as you being 'erratic,' why they were always armed around you. In truth, it was because, deep down, they knew there was a chance you'd realize they didn't own you, and you'd decide to attack the hand that hurt you…that held you captive."

"But I could have hurt you." James insisted, still not understanding how she could trust someone like him. Someone who was violent, someone who was said not to have emotions, someone who was trained to kill on a simply order, without question, like a guard dog. Not when she had been hurt by a _man_ who had initially seemed tame.

"No, you couldn't have." Anna insisted calmly, searching for the words to explain what she meant, to get James to understand. "The first time I met you, you grabbed my wrist when I went to touch you. You could have crushed my arm, pushed me away, but you let me go instead, simply because I asked you for permission to treat you. It was in that moment that I knew you wouldn't hurt me as long as I didn't give you a reason to, if I didn't hurt you first. You wouldn't hurt someone who didn't deserve it." That was one of the many differences between Brent and James. James didn't take pleasure in hurting those weaker than him, in hurting those he knew didn't warrant it. He also internalized his anger, blaming himself rather than Anna. Whereas Brent would blame Anna for things that went wrong even when it was his fault.

James' hand had fallen still at some point during Anya's explanation. Once again, he was astounded by Anya and the way she always seemed to see him as better than he was. He was thankful for that, now more than ever, as it was what had led to her trusting him. Without that trust, they wouldn't be where they were now. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Anya's lips pressing lightly against his cheek.

"I hope that helped," She murmured quietly, resting her head against his shoulder. It was his left one, the mechanical one, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, it didn't take long before her breathing slowed as she fell asleep in that position. It had James resting his head back against the headboard, closing his eyes contentedly.

* * *

_A/N Hey everyone! I'm excited to say I got this out on my estimated day! It's a little shorter, but I wanted to end it here. More training is to come and I'm excited to write that. Plus perhaps some Steve and James sparring scenes because everyone has to be ready for Hydra, not just Anna Banana. And let's face it, Steve is probably the best person for James to train with since he's a super soldier and can match James' skill. I'm debating on when to actually end this story. SO READER OPINION TIME! Would you rather me sort of keep this story open until after I see the Avengers: Age of Ultron movie so I can continue this through that (and maybe include James in Avengers depending on how the movie goes) or would you rather me end this one and perhaps start a sequel after the Avengers? Also, how do you feel about the OC for Steve's story being named Emily? I already found a picture inspiration for her on Pinterest and Emily seems to go with her. However I'm open to other suggestions! Oh and I have a busy week lined up. I'm gonna give two possible posting days. I might be able to post by Thursday night, but if not it might not be until Saturday._

_Onto Guest Reader Reviews!_

_To Hipstaplease: wow thanks for reviewing so many chapters after finding this story at 22 Chapters in! I'm going to try to answer all the questions you asked along the way, if I miss one I'm sorry! First off, thanks for all the lovely compliments about my characters, especially Tony. I'm glad you think I write him so well! Tony is a very fun character to write. I actually feel like I have the best idea/sense of what his character would do and say compared to the other Avengers. For your question about James/Bucky being in cryofreeze between mission, I think he was, but this is my thought process on it. First off, in my head, Hydra's current mission for him wouldn't really end until the helicarriers were launched, so even though he had mini missions during that time it all tied together for the one mission of launching the helicarriers. The reason I think this is when the scientists in the movie claim he's been out of cryofreeze too long when Pierce wants him prepped. To me that means he hasn't been in cryofreeze for at least several days, meaning since they unfreezed him to initially take care of Fury, he hadn't been back under. As to your other question about just removing the bug anyway, that Hydra wouldn't be able to tell where it was. The negatives to doing that is, they don't really know how the technology works, meaning removing it could be more complicated then they think. It could have an explosive rigged if you don't remove it correctly. Also, It would take surgery to remove it, and that would put Anna out of commission for a much longer time than her shot arm. Meaning the plan would have to be pushed off longer, because they need Anna for the mission. They needed Hydra to get close enough to get an agent, and Hydra wouldn't get close unless they saw it was Anna with the tracker._

_To the guest who LOVEs learning James' POV: I'm glad to hear you weren't annoyed that James' POV picked up at the part where Anna's left off. Some people don't like rehashing the same scene. Yeah, James' heartbeat races, he's kinda sweet on her. Not sure if he's completely figured out what exactly it means thought lol. Yeah Bruce is amazing, helping Steve and James get over their issues like he does. He's like the sole adult in a tower of children sometimes, save for Pepper. Brent is a bastard, as Tony has no trouble pointing out repeatedly. Glad you liked the chapter and I hoped you enjoyed this one as well!_

_To IShipIt: I love that name. And I'm glad you like Janya so much!_

_To PsychoticAvenger: Thanks for leaving me a note letting me know you like how I'm writing the characters. It's a HUGE compliment to know you think I'm writing their relationship realistically._

_To Hannah: Thanks for letting me know! I agree, I always get more butterflies when writing Janya scenes from James POV. How lame am I, as the author, getting butterflies writing my own story lol. I'm glad you felt the tension during the reveal of Brent's past with Anna. And I must say I love the saying you used 'bless Bruce's hulking heart' Glad to hear you're still enjoying the story!_

_To the guest who said this story is wonderful and that it has awesome character development: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed Anna and James' relationship growing subtly and slowly. I'm also happy you like I have Anna refer to the Winter Soldier as James. Standing out from other fics is always a good thing in my book!_

_To NicholeRenee224: Happy to hear you are happy when you get the notifications that I posted AND that you feel the story is only getting better rather than getting worse lol!_

_To keshigomu: So glad I could make you smile with that chapter, and that you got a kick out of Sam's lines :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!_

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	24. Chapter 24

James and Anna spent the next 3 days working on her shooting technique, only taking breaks for food and physical therapy. Of course, James' arm was practically healed, while Anna hadn't even been cleared to remove the sling yet. Bruce claimed it would be at least a couple more days before they could revisit the possibility of freeing her arm. He didn't want Anna to hurt herself worse by clearing her too soon.

Anna could tell James was getting a little antsy. He didn't pace, like she would, but it was in the set of his shoulders and, most of all, in his eyes. She knew it wasn't from lack of movement, he was used to being confined by Hydra. Which had her deducing it was because he felt the pressure of being as prepared as possible for 'the plan.' Their training was helping to prepare Anna, but he hadn't been given much time to prepare himself. True, he'd taken his own turns in the shooting range, but he didn't require too much shooting practice before he was on his A-game.

"Why don't you ask Steve to spar with you," Anna suggested after breakfast. "I know you want the practice. And I've got therapy with Bruce this morning."

Normally James would attend her therapy sessions with her. In the beginning it was to make sure Bruce didn't hurt her, and to ensure Anna wouldn't say she was cleared before Bruce had really cleared her. Now it seemed he came because he didn't know what else to do with himself. Yet another reason for him to train with Steve. It would give him something to do.

"Steve?" James asked in uncertainty. The last time he'd fought with Steve it had been when he was James' mission, when James had been ordered to kill him. It made James a little hesitant to spar with him for practice. Unsure of what he might do when he was acting on impulse. Steve was Anya's friend and, as he was constantly told, he was James' friend at one point as well. He didn't want to accidentally hurt the man Anya claimed she saw as another brother.

"It'd be good for you both. I know he could use a good sparring match with someone he doesn't have to worry about hurting so much." Anna insisted. She knew for a fact Steve had always hated to practice fighting with other agents at SHIELD before, not wanting to accidentally put them in the hospital for a week because he hit them too hard or because they weren't fast enough.

James eventually accepted Anya's request. His choices were either sparring with Steve, or watching Anya's therapy. It wasn't exactly fun watching Anya's face screw up in pain as the doctor worked her shoulder. It was actually the opposite of fun. James didn't like seeing Anya in pain, and so he normally sat with tight fists during her sessions, as he restrained himself from making the doctor stop. He also would repeat a mantra in his head that it was, supposedly, helping her. Not wanting to go through that again, he chose option A. He almost wished he had just gone with Anya when he stood in the living room on Steve's floor. It was too late to turn back though, as the elevator had already continued on without him. He was half debating taking the stairs when Steve appeared out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal.

"Bucky?" He seemed surprised, the spoon halfway to his mouth as he stared at James. "Everything okay?"

Bucky had never come to Steve's floor of his own accord. In fact, Bucky had never voluntarily been around Steve without Anna present. It had an uneasy feeling starting to rise up within Steve. Had something happened to Anna? Was it something to do with the device in her neck? Steve knew he should have backed up Bucky when he wanted the thing removed.

"Do you want to spar?" James eventually asked, feeling increasingly awkward just standing there. He really should have just gone with Anya. When Steve simply stared at him in confusion, it had James starting to edge back towards the elevator. "It was Anya's idea. We don't have to."

"I could use the exercise," Steve finally found his voice. He hadn't expected Bucky's question and it initially confused him. Once he realized Anna was alright, and Bucky just wanted to practice fighting techniques, Steve was actually a little excited.

…

"Tell me as soon as it hurts." Bruce ordered, even though he knew by now that Anna wouldn't tell him until it hurt so bad she couldn't keep from cursing. As predicted, her face scrunched up in pain as she remained silent.

"Shit, it hurts, it hurts!" Anna cried out. She was able to hold off on vocalizing her pain a little longer today. That had to mean she was getting better.

"It wouldn't hurt so badly, if you told me when the pain starts instead of when it becomes unbearable." Bruce murmured as he jotted down notes on her shoulder's mobility. Anna's resistance to follow treatment as ordered was the typical doctor mentality. All doctors made horrible patients.

"So, am I cleared yet?" Anna asked, cradling her arm as her shoulder throbbed, and completely ignoring Bruce's comment.

"No. And if you keep pulling stunts like that, you'll end up pushing back the clearance date further." Bruce turned, giving Anna a semi-stern look as he handed her an ice pack for her shoulder. "I'm going to have to insist you rest today. Really rest. Which means no gym time with James."

"But I have to train. It's the only reason James isn't fighting me tooth and nail on the plan," Anna exclaimed, unhappy at how much of her life depended on other people's opinions of her abilities. If Bruce didn't clear her, Anna couldn't train. And if Anna couldn't train, James' wouldn't deem her ready to put her plan into action.

"True, but if you train too early, you'll hurt your shoulder worse than it already is. Perhaps even give yourself new injuries. All of which will set you back even more." Damn Bruce for his logic. He was right. Anna knew he was right. She was a doctor as well, so she knew the dangers of pushing an injury too hard and too early.

"I know, I know," Anna grumbled under her breath, setting the icepack on her wound before leaning back against the chair to keep it in place.

"Have you given much thought to the plan, other than the fact that you'll be the bait while we wait in the shadows?" Bruce asked, coming to sit in front of Anna. "Like, for instance, how to prevent collateral damage like what happened the last time the Avengers fought in Manhattan."

In truth, Anna hadn't really gone farther in the plan creating process than what had been done when the tracker was discovered in her neck. It had her feeling incredibly stupid, now that Bruce mentioned it. Not to mention, naive. To think Hydra wouldn't destroy anyone and anything that stood in the way of what they wanted, which for some unknown and absurd reason seemed to be her. Innocent lives could be at stake if the plan wasn't executed to perfection. Even then, there was a good chance bystanders would get caught up in the fight. It's not like they could warn the city beforehand to clear a section of the city for the Avenger-Hydra show down. That would completely defeat the part of the plan of catching Hydra off guard.

"What if we moved the location of the fight? Made it away from the city." Hydra would follow wherever her signal led them. If they moved her out of the city before they set her loose on her own, it could prevent a lot of damage. "Tony has several remote properties to choose from."

"That could be a possible solution," Bruce nodded, sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "If I was Hydra, I would be less suspicious of Tony and James letting you wander off alone in the country than I would be if they let you alone in Manhattan. Taking into account the recent attack."

Bruce was more than slightly relieved to hear Anna come up with an alternative location for the fight to happen. It had been gnawing at the back of his mind since Tony and Anna decided to go through with using Anna as bait and the Avengers as her backup. The Other Guy hadn't come out to play since the war against Loki and his alien army, and that had resulted in a lot of damage to the city. Though it hadn't all been the Hulk, unlike with Harlem, Bruce would prefer not to release the Other Guy in a highly populated area. Relocating the fight to the country would mean plenty of room for the Other Guy to come out, if strictly needed, without making too much of a mess.

…

It felt good to be training again. James was a little unsure when they first arrived at the gym, but once Steve and he started sparring, the moves came naturally. The fact that Steve could actually deflect some of his hits, and managed to keep up with him, made the training that much more therapeutic. James didn't feel like he had to hold back so not to injure him. Steve was more than capable of handling his hits. It didn't take them long at all to get a good tempo going.

"You could stand a shave," Steve commented as he sent his fist towards James' face. "And a haircut." He added after James ducked the blow and sent a returning one that got Steve in the abdomen. "How do you even see when your hair gets in your eyes?" Steve rasped, a little out of breath after the hit.

James wasn't used to conversing while training. Other than the commands given by Hydra on what to improve upon, training was always a silent occurrence. Hydra preferred he not speak at all unless it was necessary. Perhaps if he was sparring with Anya he'd be more comfortable holding a conversation. With Steve he wasn't sure exactly what to say. However, he felt obligated to say something after Steve's comments.

"I'm used to it," James muttered as he blocked a kick from Steve and sent his own foot flying towards Steve. Steve ended up blocking him as well, before hitting James in the side with his fist.

"Guess Anna's used to it too." Steve sent Bucky a smile. It took him a minute to notice the confusion on Bucky's face, as he had to dodge another punch. "I'm just saying, kissing might be nicer for Anna without the scratchy beard. Not that I've kissed her more than the one time. And we never really talked about it after. So maybe she does like beards." So caught up in his babbling, Steve didn't realize the cold glint in James' eyes at the mention of him kissing Anna until he got socked in the face by James…again. At least that time it wasn't his metal fist.

"Relax Buck, it was only because of the mistletoe. It's not like we wanted to or anything. I told you, she's like a little sister to me." At Steve's remark, James stopped trying to hit him in the face again. It took a couple more minutes before Steve removed the guard he'd held in place since the first punch.

"Why would mistletoe lead to kissing?" James asked darkly. His stomach felt like it had dropped as soon as Steve mentioned kissing Anya. He didn't like that image. Steve had sworn him and Anna were like siblings. Siblings didn't kiss.

"It's a tradition. Any two people standing underneath mistletoe during the Christmas holiday have to kiss. It was at a hospital Christmas party and we wouldn't have even kissed if the drunk head nurse wasn't standing beside us and breathing down our necks to lock lips." Steve was trying furiously to backpedal, internally kicking himself for letting it slip that Anna and him had kissed once. It was insanely stupid seeing as Bucky had punched him for simply caring about Anna's well being. "I don't like Anna in a romantic way. I swear." Steve added, noticing Bucky seemed to be debating whether to trust him and hoping to sway him in his favor.

"Do you need some ice for your face, or can you go a few more rounds?" James finally asked, choosing to trust Steve. There were none of the usual signs of someone telling a lie, so it seemed as if Steve had been telling the truth about the mistletoe. Besides, he didn't want to dwell on the image of Steve and Anya kissing that had formed, briefly, in his mind.

It didn't take long before sparring once again took over James' thoughts. He had to admit, fighting with Steve took more of his concentration than what he was used to. Which was a good thing. It meant he was getting some real practice out of it. Of course, it also meant when Anya arrived in the gym after her session, calling out to them and making James momentarily lose his concentration, Steve managed to hit James square in his jaw.

"Sorry man, had to take advantage of the open shot," Steve commented a little sheepishly when James turned towards him, a stunned look on his face.

"Looks like the sparring was successful," Anna commented with a smile as she came to a stop just off the fighting mat. It was nice to see James and Steve together, even if it was fighting. At least this time the fighting wasn't real. Though, that didn't mean the two hadn't really tried while sparring. Both had worked up a sweat.

She had gotten to see a little of their practice before calling out to them. In fact, the whole reason she called out to them was because she felt the need to distract herself from staring at James' tensed muscles. Better to call attention to herself than to have them notice her staring. If she had known it would cause James to whip his head in her direction, missing the punch Steve threw his way and getting hit in the process, Anna might have held off on alerting them to her presence.

"How was your session?" James asked as he took a step towards Anya. He hadn't been aware it'd already been an hour and a half. Her sessions always seemed to drag on whenever he watched the pain etched on her face.

"It's getting easier," Anna managed to find a truthful statement that wouldn't make him worry too much. "Bruce and I actually came up with a new idea regarding the plan." The disgruntled look on James face made his feelings about the plan known. Not that he hadn't made them abundantly clear ever since the plan was mentioned.

"What's the idea?" Steve took the initiative to ask. It was clear Bucky wasn't going to. Bucky didn't approve of the plan, meaning he didn't care to hear what other insane ideas Anna had come up with to add to it.

"We've decided to move the location of the…interaction." Anna stumbled over the last part, not quite sure what to call the actual part where they engaged Hydra. "To one of Tony's country houses."

"Why?" James demanded, confused as to the logic behind removing Anya from the city. Stark Tower was secure, as much as James hated to admit it. She was the safest as she was going to be right there.

"We can't have a war with Hydra on the streets of New York. Steve and I saw how that went down with the Avengers last time. We need to draw Hydra away from the city." Anna thought the idea was brilliant. It solved all their problems. Well, at least the problem of preventing half the city from being demolished. Anna considered that a huge plus for the new plan.

"The city is safer. I don't like the idea of leaving the security of this building. Not until the exact moment the _plan_ is to be executed." Anna didn't appreciate the emphasis James put on 'plan.' As if her idea was bound to fail. As though it could hardly be called a plan at all.

"I'm thinking of the safety of the innocent people in this city." Removing the fight from the city would save countless lives. Why couldn't James see the good in that?

"I don't care about their safety. It's your safety that matters." The whole idea of having Anya as bait was absurd. Moving to a location where he wasn't familiar with the surroundings only made the plan even more absurd and dangerous. It wasn't going to happen.

"You don't care about saving innocent people? People who don't deserve to die?" Anna replied, her voice growing colder as her anger and frustration grew. "Bull. Because that's something Hydra would think. And you're better than Hydra. The James I know, or at least thought I knew, wouldn't hurt people that didn't do anything to deserve it."

"If they get hurt, I wouldn't be the one to hurt them. It wouldn't be at my hands." James insisted, still not budging from his stance. Anya's words stung, but not enough to make him sacrifice her safety. Let her get mad at him, as long as she was safe.

"But you'd be letting them get hurt when you could prevent it!" Anna shouted, raising her voice for the first time. It echoed around the gym, making it seem all the louder and angrier.

"And you could prevent it by disbanding the idea of playing bait and drawing Hydra out. It's going to end badly." This whole plan was going to end up with someone hurt, even if they did move it to the country like Anya wanted. James didn't like the odds of that someone being Anya.

"I'll have a whole team made up of superheroes and assassins with me, I'll be safe." When James simply shook his head, his jaw set, Anna growled in frustration. "I give up. You talk to him. Get him to see reason," Anna ordered Steve before storming out of the room.

"She's right you know. People will get hurt if we have the fight here." Steve finally spoke, cutting through the heavy silence that had settled in the room since Anna left.

"I don't care," James insisted, more forcefully than was strictly necessary. He didn't like the feeling of something heavy setting on his chest that had started the minute he watched Anya walk away from him.

"Now I know that's not true, but I'll play along. If we stay in the city, not only will innocent people be at increased risk, but so will Anna. We run the risk of losing her in a crowd and Hydra getting her before we realize. Or we run the risk of her playing hero and taking the fall for one of us or for an innocent bystander." There were more uncontrollable variables when it came down to fighting in the city. It wasn't the best choice of battlefield. Seeing as they did have options, unlike when Loki had attacked New York, Steve thought it better to choose the less populated arena.

"I never liked this plan. Now I like it even less," James muttered, running his hand over his face in exasperation. All he wanted was Anya to let them remove the tracker, break it into a million pieces, and keep her as far away from Hydra as possible.

"I'm right there with you Bucky. But if you haven't noticed, your girl is a bit stubborn. Just like her brother." There it was again, _his girl_. It had the same bubble of happiness rising inside of him, making it take a minute before James realized Steve was on his side when it came to Anya's plan.

"If we find Hydra before Anya's healed, the plan doesn't have to be executed," James spoke after a moment of silence. He had been contemplating ways to stop the plan since Anya suggested it. He just didn't know how to do it on his own. Now it seemed, he might not be alone.

"How are we going to find Hydra?" Steve asked, not convinced on Bucky's plan. There was no question that, if they could find a way around Anna's plan, Steve would do it. Both for Bucky and for Anna. However, they'd have to come up with a more specific plan than randomly tearing through every building in New York and DC until they found Hydra.

"How'd we do it the first go round?" James asked, trying to remember back to the previous war, the one the museum had talked about. He knew the 'Howling Commandos' had tracked down Hydra in the past, he just couldn't remember how. The movie at the museum had probably covered it, not that James paid any attention to it. He had been too busy stressing over Anya being on her own. Rightly so, seeing as she'd been taken by Hydra then. Even if it was only for a few minutes, it had scared the Hell out of him. James never wanted to go through that again.

"I saved you from a Hydra facility and got a glance of their map with their secret locations. Don't suppose you saw any of those while you were with them did you?" Steve asked half-heartedly. He highly doubted that Hydra would have physical maps of their locations anymore. Their locations were probably all encrypted in the computer.

James shook his head. There had been no maps in the areas of Hydra's compound he had been allowed. He wasn't given important information like that. The only information Hydra shared with him was his next target. He didn't even get a real reason for going after a target, simply that they were the enemy and a threat to Hydra's plan for creating a better world.

"Well, we could start by revisiting the scene of the shooting. See if anything important got left behind," Steve suggested. There was nothing else he could think of doing at the moment. Besides asking Tony for help in trying to track Hydra through the use of his computers. And Steve didn't want to drag Tony into this, as he seemed to approve of Anna's plan. He'd need convincing to get him to help them without telling Anna.

James didn't mind Steve's idea. It was a start. However, he knew better than to get his hopes up. Hydra didn't normally leave evidence behind. At least he hadn't when he went on missions. He had been trained to be nothing more than a ghost. To get in, get the job done, and get out without drawing too much attention to himself and without leaving any clues behind.

"If Anna finds out, she's going to kill us," Steve added as an afterthought, knowing Anna would take it as a personal insult that they didn't want to rely on her plan.

"It's all about getting Hydra. If we find a way faster than Anna can put her plan into effect, it shouldn't matter" James insisted. If the bottom line was getting Hydra, then it shouldn't matter how they find them. It should only matter that they did.

"If you say so. But I'd go cave in to her now if I were you. Tell her you'll go to the country when the plan is all a go. She may be the more sensible of the two, but her and Tony both have the tendency to let their anger grow the more time they have to think about what makes them angry" Steve offered the advice. He'd been on the wrong side of Anna's temper a few times, and he'd learned how to prevent it getting too bad.

James didn't like the idea of 'caving' and agreeing to Anya's new suggestion. However, he liked the idea of Anya being mad at him even less. So he forced himself to swallow his misgivings and left to locate Anya. It didn't take too long to find her, as she'd stayed on that floor, pacing back and forth on the track. She didn't seem to notice him until he stepped up behind her, almost causing her to walk right into him.

"I'll go to the country." James relented, causing Anya's eyes to widen a little in surprise. "Only when you're properly healed and ready to execute the plan," he quickly added, not wanting her to get the wrong idea and start packing immediately. Not that they had much to pack.

"Thank you James," Anna murmured, reaching up to give him a semi-awkward, one-armed hug. The stupid sling prevented her from giving a real hug. "So, are there any moves you can teach me with a sling on," She asked hopefully after pulling away. James was being so agreeable, she didn't want to wait to train and risk him rethinking his acceptance of the plan.

"Maybe tomorrow. You're supposed to be resting." There was her surprised face again. It was somewhat endearing. James made a note in the back of his mind to surprise her more often. Preferably with something that would garner a hug like the first one.

"Bruce told you?!" Anna exclaimed unhappily. Of course Bruce would alert James to his orders for her to rest for the day. It was no secret how much Anna wanted to prepare for the plan as soon as possible. And it wouldn't be the first time she'd disobeyed Bruce's doctor advice. "What am I supposed to do while I'm resting?" She added, not liking the idea of lying in bed and staring at the ceiling all day. It sounded dreadfully boring.

"We can watch a movie," James suggested, remembering how Anya seemed to enjoy it the last time they watched movies with Steve and his sidekick.

"Only if you shower first," Anna agreed jokingly. In all honesty, she secretly loved the look of post-work out James. Which was odd for her, as she had never seen sweaty men as attractive. However, James was definitely the exception. Sweat never seemed more appealing. In fact, until proven otherwise, Anna was convinced James could do just about anything and he'd look attractive doing it.

…

"James, are you decent?" Anna called into the bathroom. The shower had been shut off for a little while, and she wanted his opinion on the movies she'd chosen. Anna didn't know if he'd be okay with cartoons. When he murmured an affirmative response to her question, Anna pushed open the doors. When she finally looked up from the movies in her hand, it was to find him staring at himself in the mirror with just his boxers on. It wasn't exactly Anna's definition of decent, and it had her cheeks flooding with color.

"Is everything okay?" Anna finally managed to find her voice, setting aside the DVDs when she noticed how James hadn't moved his eyes away from his reflection since she'd entered the room.

"Would you prefer me to shave?" James asked, turning to face Anya. Steve's comment about Anya possibly preferring someone clean-shaved had been overlooked at the moment he'd made it. James had been more focused on the fact that Steve had kissed Anya. It was brought to the forefront of his mind when he looked at himself in the mirror after his shower. He was used to his face having various amounts of stubble on it, as Hydra had never cared much about his appearance, just his abilities. He'd never thought about Anya having a preference. Her opinion was important to him. If she preferred a kiss from a clean-shaven man, then he would shave it all off immediately.

Anna wasn't sure where that question had come from, but she could tell that her answer was important to James. It had her taking the time to consider her answer. In truth, she'd never really thought much about the fact he had facial hair. It'd been there from the day she met him. It had never bothered her, in fact, his beard mixed with his hair gave him a sort of ruggedly handsome look. Of course, he'd look handsome either way.

"You could shave it, trim it, or keep it. It wouldn't change the way I think, look, or feel about you. So do what you want, what makes you feel most comfortable." To Anna's surprise, James pulled her closer at her response, ducking his head to initiate a kiss. It had butterflies stirring in her stomach and a smile spreading across her face once he pulled away. "Do you mind cartoons?" Anna asked in a slight daze, holding up the movies she held in her right hand. Her question had a smile twitching at the edges of James' lips as he simply shrugged. She took that to mean her movie choices were fine with him.

Leaving James to finish dressing, Anna moved back to the bedroom, setting up the first movie before climbing up into bed. She was all settled by the time James returned. It didn't escape her notice that he had only added a tee to his boxers, though she tried to ignore that fact as he joined her on the bed, sliding in beside her. In order to help her concentrate on something else, Anna hit play, starting the first movie.

It was in the middle of one of the several movies she had chosen that she felt James' hand move to rest against her stomach. Anna didn't think much about it until it slowly edged her shirt up until his skin made contact with hers and starting tracing circles on it. It sent a thrill through her as she turned her questioning eyes on James. It was as if James had been waiting for her to turn, moving his lips down to place a gentle kiss on hers. Moving his lips, he began trailing soft kisses along her jaw before moving down to her neck. Anna had no idea what had started this display of affection, and she was soon too caught up in the sensation of James' lips against her skin to think clearly.

Anna moving her right hand under James' tee, tracing a line down his chest, seemed to spur James' on, as he shivered slightly before moving his face back up to hers. There was a slight hesitance in his eyes that made Anna reach up to pull him back down to her. She kept her hand resting on the back of his neck, letting him know she didn't want him to pull away just yet. She needed to keep contact with him. James seemed to understand this, as his hand slowly moved down to trace along the waistband of her shorts. The sensation sent sparks through Anna as she released a small gasp at the contact. When she sensed James hand starting to pull back, Anna did the first thing she could think of to stop him: she pressed her lips even more tightly against his as she raised her hips ever so slightly towards him. It seemed to work, as his hand froze in place before slowly, almost torturously, moving lower.

Anna's eyes popped open, taking in the dark room illuminated only by the blue light of the TV. It was a dream. That realization had her heart dropping slightly. Turning to look to her right, she found James passed out beside her. Studying him brought her dream to the forefront of her mind again, making her feel flushed and disoriented. Moving ever so carefully, so as not to wake him, Anna finally managed to roll herself off the bed. Her body had a light sheen of sweat over it, and felt as though it were on fire. She needed to cool down. Glancing at the clock, she was a little surprised to find it was three in the morning.

There was no way she was going to wake Pepper up and explain why she needed a cold shower in the middle of the night. That would simply be too humiliating. Instead, Anna made her way to the kitchen, Hell bent on finding an alternative way to cool her body down. The solution presented itself in the form of ice cubes from the freezer. Grabbing two cubes, Anna ran them along the back of her neck. The dream and the feelings it had stirred inside her admittedly scared Anna a little. It had been a long time since she'd been close to a man, and it hadn't been a positive experience. Logically, Anna knew it would be different with James. She trusted him, and she liked him. A lot. But she wasn't sure if she was emotionally ready to be that close with him. It was obvious from that dream, her body and her subconscious disagreed with her.

"Anya, are you alright?" James' voice broke through the quiet of the kitchen, making Anna squeak as she jumped in surprise. She hadn't heard him coming; she had thought he was still asleep in bed. Turning to face him, she noticed the worried set to his shoulders, as well as the concern that clearly showed in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just came out here for some water," Anna answered, quickly moving to the fridge to pull out two bottles of water. It was when she turned to offer James' one that she noticed his apparel. It was the same clothes, or lack thereof, that he had worn before the movie: a plain white tee and boxers. It had Anna's cheeks warming up as she avoided looking him in the eye when he took the bottle she offered. Taking a swig of water from her own, Anna suggested they return to the bedroom, not wanting to chance being caught by Tony or Pepper with James in his underwear. Anna had a feeling that, unless James covered up a little more, she was going to need more ice cubes.

* * *

_A/N: I didn't make my first deadline, but I made my second estimate! This one's longer, so that makes up for it. Thank you all for your support on this story, it really keeps me going strong! I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by __**Tuesday night**__ or at the latest __**Thursday night**__. I start a new rotation for pharmacy school on Monday and it all depends how much take-home work that preceptor gives me. The last one was rather lenient, giving me more time to write. __**As for my plans for this story as well as others:**__ I've pretty much decided I will do a sequel after this one that will be James and Anna based. Then after that sequel I'll do the Steve and Emily story that will take place after the events of James and Anna's sequel. Steve and Emily's story will be in the same universe as James and Anna, but it will focus on Steve and Emily. Both of those stories will take place before Avengers Age of Ultron. This is because I figure AAoU happens at least a year after CA:TWS. So there's a lot of room to play with. I still might include a third story dealing with the events of AAoU with James and Anna in it, and possibly Emily, depending on how 1) the new movie goes and if I can work my characters in and 2) how the plot of the sequel and Steve's story goes. __**ALSO**__ AFTER I finish Janya's sequel and Steve and Emily's story, I might consider starting a Bruce/Hulk OC story because I feel like Bruce deserves some love as well. And the Bruce/OC story most likely won't fall in the same universe as Anna and Emily's stories. __**MY QUESTION TO YOU GUYS: **__what do you feel about the above plan? And would you eventually want to read a Bruce/OC story? _

_Onto Guest Reviewer Responses!_

_To flaggirl: So glad to hear you are enjoying the story! If I do a future love scene, which I am considering though I'm not sure when in the story just yet, it will most likely not be super detailed as I am keeping this story rated T. I might, later, write those scenes as M as one shots if there is enough readers who desire me to do as such. I agree, it will be interesting to delve into the physical and emotional…hurdles that present themselves if Anna and James were to be intimate!_

_To Hipstaplease: Yeah, I try to update at least once a week. I used to be faster than that, but life has picked up a little bit. Glad my explanation about the cyrofreeze and the tracker made sense. That's just how I thought of it in my head when writing. Thanks for your input on the question I asked everyone about when to end this story. If you read the authors note above, it will explain my decision on what I'm doing. The story about Steve will be separate from the sequel and it will be about Steve and Emily with only minor bits of James or Anna added in there. Glad you like my name choice for Steve's love interest :) And thanks for leaving a review!_

_To the guest who mentioned they'd never been interested in bucky fanfics: I'm so glad you tried reading this one and ended up liking it! Also happy you like my choice to have James' call Anna 'Anya.' I'm not sure if Bucky will resort back to being as confident with women as he was before, seeing as once he gets his memories back (if/when) he will still remember everything that happened with Hydra. That will change his personality I feel, the experiences he went through as the winter soldier. Like all Soldiers coming back from war, they aren't quite the men they left as. War touches soldiers in different ways and in a way, their experiences during war will always be a part of them. It changes soldiers, even if just minutely for some. But, that's just my opinion on the subject. Sorry if that didn't answer your question. I won't really know how James will be after getting memories back until I start to write him. _

_To the guest who thought even Bucky doing laundry would be hot: I must concur lol. As does Anna. Glad you liked the conversation at the end. And you caught the slight shift in James that is allowing him to be more confident around her! Congrats! You're right, he wouldn't have been comfortable to initiate holding her hand and playing with it a few days ago._

_To Hannah: Hope you enjoyed the sparring! If you read my author's note you'll get the answer to what I plan on doing with this story as well as the sequel and Steve's story! Let me know what ya think of my 'solution.' I love how you brought up the fact that he was willing to abandon training because Anna was in pain. It does show how much he cares for her! And yes, James received the info about Brent very well for him. He doesn't fully understand the situation, but he isn't judging her. He might be dead set on enacting revenge on Brent, but he doesn't judge or blame Anna for it. AW I'm flattered you get hit with feels whenever Anna is telling James that he's a good man! It means I'm writing it good enough. I agree, Bruce has grown on me more with every time I watch the avengers. As mentioned in my authors note, I'm considering a Bruce/OC down the road. Would you be interested? Thanks for giving me the clearance to be lame when it comes to Janya :) And thanks for reviewing!_

_To keshigomu: Glad you liked the chapter even though there wasn't a lot going on. You'll have to keep reading to find out what happens in regards to Hydra and Anna! Hope you enjoyed the update! Thanks for letting me know your thoughts :)_

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	25. Chapter 25

Somehow, Anna managed to calm down her hormones enough to fall back to sleep with no more trips to the kitchen for ice cubes. In fact, she spent the rest of her sleeping hours in a dreamless state. Perhaps her subconscious had gotten out all of the tension with that random dream. All she knew was she woke up feeling pretty well rested. Here shoulder was sore, but that was nothing new. James was sitting up beside her, awake, which wasn't a surprise, seeing as he always seemed to wake up earlier than her. He had had his eyes trained on the TV. The volume was practically turned off, so it took Anna a minute to realize he was re-watching one of the movies from last night: Tangled. It had been the last one they watched, meaning it was all set up to go and he wouldn't have had to leave the bed to start it. Anna knew he'd remain as still as possible until she woke up, not wanting to risk moving and stirring her awake.

As soon as she stirred, James' attention fell on Anya. He hadn't wanted to wake her earlier, figuring she could use the sleep after last night. Waking in the middle of the night to find Anya's side of the bed empty had his heart sinking in fear. It was unusual for Anya to wake without him being aware of it. He supposed he had been rather tired himself after sparring with Steve, not accustomed to using that much physical exertion when training. Not that the realization of why he had slept through Anya awakening did anything to calm him about her missing. He immediately went searching for her, his anxiety dying down a little when he'd finally found her in the kitchen.

Anya had seemed startled when he called out to her, refusing to meet his eyes afterwards. James had wanted so bad to press the issue, knowing that something was off with her. However he restrained, figuring it was a nightmare of sorts that had her up in the middle of the night. If she wanted to discuss it with him, she would. He understood the desire to work through inner demons alone. It was why he had yet to say a word about his own night terrors. Although, as of recently, they hadn't been as much of a common occurrence. Not since Anya started staying with him throughout the night.

Perhaps her nightmares were occurring because of the old memories that everyone had drudged up. It had him thinking, maybe she would be more comfortable if she slept alone, until she worked through her past issues with Brent. Of course, her being the one to suggest they return to his room went against that last theory. Honestly, it had him feeling a bit relieved. James didn't want to go back to sleeping without her if he could help it. He would if she needed it, he just really hoped it never came to that.

"Good morning," Anya murmured sleepily. It always took her a few minutes to come to in the morning. James found that oddly endearing. "What time is it?"

"Half past eight," James answered before reaching down to smooth some of Anya's hair out of her face. "Are you hungry?"

"No," Anya sounded a bit more alert as she turned her eyes on him, looking up through her lashes. James wasn't sure if it was intentional or not. "I was thinking maybe you could show me those moves I could do with the sling." Anya's request had James thinking she was intentionally playing her eyes against him. Had she already figured out the affect they had on him? If so he was in trouble.

"I'm not sure you're ready," James started hesitantly. He didn't want to train her too early. For one, he didn't want her getting injured worse. For another, the longer he could hold off training her, the more time it would give Steve and him to track down Hydra.

"If you had it your way, I'd never be ready. You promised you'd start training me today." Anna insisted, not accepting no for an answer. "Besides, my physical therapy with Bruce isn't until later this afternoon." Bruce had some work to do in his lab. After the whole getting shot fiasco, Anna had almost forgotten Bruce wasn't really a fixing people doctor. He was a researcher, and he did have a job, other than helping Anna get the use of her arm back.

"Do you need to change first?" James finally relented, knowing he wouldn't be able to convince Anya to just relax two days in a row. He was lucky he'd managed it yesterday.

"I can wear this!" Anna exclaimed immediately, not wanting to waste any time. Her clothes would do. Besides, when the plan was carried out she would be wearing normal clothes. She needed to prepare for similar circumstances.

With a sigh James moved towards the dresser, slipping on pants before turning to Anya. He didn't have to wait long before she was beside him. Her eagerness was clearly evident, and if he didn't have the possibility of her plan coming to fruition looming over his head, he would have found it amusing. No matter how much he didn't like the plan, James had to admit it would make him feel better knowing Anya was properly trained. Which was why he forced himself to push away his prejudice once they were in the gym.

"You're going to learn how to deflect first," James stated as they stood facing one another on the mat. "You can have the best offensive moves, and lose because your defensive maneuvers are lacking."

Reaching out James pulled Anya's good arm up in front of her face, instructing that the guard would deflect most hits aimed at her face. As long as she kept her arm strong. He moved on to show her how to use her stature against her opponent, maneuvering herself so that the opponent's weight would be a disadvantage. It wasn't until a couple hours later, after fine tuning the basic moves, that they put those moves to the test. James began the attack, of course he didn't put his all into it like he had with Steve.

Anna quickly learned that even defensive moves were difficult with only one arm. Of course, James avoided sending hits to her left side. Most likely because of her injury. The problem was, Hydra wouldn't be so accommodating. It had Anna even more determined to get her arm back to working order. Even she could admit the plan wouldn't go well if she couldn't properly defend herself. And that meant she needed both her arms to be mobile. At least with today's lesson she was learning the defensive maneuvers, something she could put to use once she had her left arm back.

James had to admit, Anya was doing fairly well keeping pace, even managing to deflect some of his 'hits.' Caught up in the flow of the sparring, James found it increasingly difficult to hold back his strength. His momentum was getting the best of him, causing him to over swing. Anya managed to duck his arm, stepping back to counter his forward steps. They were off the mat before he managed to stop. It was really only because they had reached the wall that James was able to halt his forward momentum. Afraid that he might have injured Anya, it took him a moment to realize how close they were. His body formed a cage around hers, so close that he could feel her body heat radiating against him. It had his heartbeat spiking, beating faster than it already was.

"Sorry," James apologized, ashamed at letting his control slip. Taking a step back, he immediately noticed the dent his left fist had made in the wall, just a foot from where Anya's head was. It had a sick feeling twisting in his stomach. Before he could dwell too long on what would have happened if he hadn't hit the wall, Anya's sporadic breathing tore his attention back to her.

Anna had been doing well. She had actually been surprised, seeing as it was her first go round with sparring. Of course, she'd had some basic self-defense lessons after Brent, but it wasn't near as expansive as what James was teaching her. When James starting picking up the pace, she had taken it as a sign that he agreed with her opinion on her progress. There was no denying the increased tempo had her lungs constricting more, but Anna knew she could handle it as long a she kept her breathing even. It would have been perfectly fine, if James hadn't pinned her to the wall. Of course, he hadn't meant to.

He probably wasn't even aware the effect of having his body pressed up against hers had on her. Anna was acutely aware of him. She felt her breathing becoming more difficult as she stared at his chest just inches from her face. It was her own fault. She hadn't even thought of taking her rescue inhaler before sparring. If she had, she could have avoided the embarrassment of her asthma being pushed over the edge, initiating an attack, because James happened to get close.

Of course, when James realized Anya was having an attack, he immediately took a step towards her. He stopped when she held her hand up, managing to get out one word: space. She needed space to breathe. Placing her hands on her head she focused on inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. Her inhaler was upstairs in her room, there was no way she was getting to it in time. So she focused on opening up her chest and calming down her breathing. After a minute she managed to get it together and her breathing slowed to a more natural rhythm.

"I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. That was reckless," James murmured, stepping closer once Anya's breathing had returned to normal. He had felt so helpless when he realized Anya was having another attack and there was nothing he could do about it. What was worse was he had been the one to cause it. He had gone too hard on her, increased the tempo of their sparring too much. Her lungs couldn't handle that.

"I know what you're thinking. But I can handle this. I just need to use my inhaler beforehand," Anna insisted, knowing James would try and use this as an excuse not to train her. An excuse to exterminate her plan. He still might try. But she'd wait until he did before admitting it wasn't the workout that had pushed her asthma over the edge, it was James.

"I think that's enough training for today." Anna wasn't sure if that was James' way of accepting her explanation or him dismissing it. Either way, she had to agree. They'd been at it for hours, her lungs and body were tired, her shoulder was burning, and now that she had stopped moving, Anna felt the uncomfortable stickiness of sweat. Which was why she headed straight for the shower when they returned to Tony's floor.

It wasn't until she instructed Jarvis to ask Pepper to come help her undress for her shower that Anna discovered Pepper and Tony weren't in the building. Apparently they were at a business luncheon and wouldn't be back for an hour. Which was just perfect. With her arm in the sling, Anna was kind of limited on options. There was no way she was asking Steve to help her. Not after she had just managed to convince James there was nothing going on between them. Bruce was a good option, seeing as he had seen her without her shirt when he stitched up her wound, but he was locked up in his lab. It left Anna with no other choice.

"Jarvis, can you let James know I need some help?" As much as it mortified her to have to ask James, especially after her dream, it was the only solution she could think of. She needed a shower, and she couldn't remove her shirt without help.

It startled James when the electronic voice that seemed to come from nowhere spoke to him. Anya had explained to him that Jarvis was an artificial intelligence program Tony had created, and that he acted as a pseudo-butler to the family, but James still hadn't gotten accustomed to it. When the voice alerted him that Anya needed his help, James' thoughts initially went towards her being injured or in the process of another asthma attack. It had him rushing to her bedroom, only to find her seemingly fine, albeit looking a little bashful.

Before he could ask, she was off, explaining at a rapid pace and in more words than were strictly necessary, that she needed someone to help her remove her shirt over her hurt shoulder so she could shower because Pepper wasn't there. He simply nodded his head, causing Anya to remove the sling carefully as he stepped towards her. Reaching out, he took a hold of the hem of her tee, pulling it up slowly so as not to jostle her arm. His hand brushed her skin as he worked the material up, sending a thrill through him. He tried to advert his eyes, but they kept coming back to the soft curves of her waist. Once he got the shirt over her injured arm, handing it to her, it was even harder to keep his eyes from straying down.

James didn't get a chance to register the blush that was growing deeper, turning Anya's cheeks red, as she abruptly turned away from him. With her back to him, he got a clear view of her wound. It was the first time he had really seen it. It was still red along the edges of the wire that held it together, though it looked to be healing fairly nicely. There would definitely be a scar, a forever reminder of what Hydra had done to her. Before his anger at Hydra could grow, Anya spoke up, asking something else of him.

Her voice was barely a whisper when she asked if he could get the bra. Just unclasp it. She could manage the rest. The request had his palms sweating. Wiping them off on his pants, he reached up to unhook the last of the material that covered Anya up top. Once again, his hands brushed against her skin, and it had his heartbeat going sporadic. As soon as he was finished, James adverted his eyes to the floor before abruptly leaving. If he stayed any longer, he wouldn't be able to stop his eyes from wandering again. His heart already felt like it was about to beat out of his chest, James didn't know if it could withstand much more. He needed to both cool and calm himself down, so he tried the shower route himself. But the cold water couldn't drown out the feelings. Even when James closed his eyes, he could see Anya's smooth skin. She wasn't all muscles, there was a delicate softness to her. He liked that.

Turning off the water once he realized the shower wasn't doing much, James decided he needed a distraction. Something to take his mind off of his feelings. That's when he headed back to the gym. Jarvis had informed him that Pepper had returned, meaning Anya wouldn't require his assistance after her shower. In a way, James was both relieved and disappointed. He really needed to get that image of her out of his head if he wanted to stay sane.

He was in the middle of hitting the punching bag senseless, resulting in it breaking off from the clip that held it and smashing it into the wall, when he felt a presence behind him. Breathing deeply he turned to find Steve standing just feet behind him, studying the broken bag.

"Letting out some frustration?" Steve guessed, moving to setup a new bag on the hook. "Jarvis said you were training Anna earlier. How'd it go?"

"She's an eager student. It went well," James commented gruffly. It's not that he didn't want Anya to learn how to defend herself. He just didn't like the reason why she was learning. That mixed with the intense feelings rushing inside him at the memory of helping Anya undress had James' frustration skyrocketing.

"Don't lose hope yet. She still has the sling. We have time to find Hydra before she has to try those moves out on Hydra agents." Steve's comment was meant to reassure James, but all he could think about was how a Hydra agent wouldn't hold back against Anya like he had. They wouldn't hesitate to hurt her, as long as it got them what they wanted. "And I was thinking, perhaps Sam could help us out."

"No," James stated firmly. He didn't trust the sidekick. And the more people involved in this meant the bigger chance of something getting screwed up. There was no room for error when it came to ensuring Anya's safety.

"Alright it was just a suggestion," Steve answered, holding his hands up in surrender. He didn't want to push his luck with Bucky. "Have you thought any about when we'll take the trip back to Brooklyn?"

James hadn't. And if Steve knew what his morning entailed, he'd understand why. There was no question that it would be difficult, sneaking away from the tower. More so for James, as Anya would most likely question his absence. Night would be an ideal time, to go when Anya was sleeping. But then he ran the risk of her waking up alone, thinking the worst when she couldn't find him, and disobeying Tony by leaving the tower in search of him. He wouldn't put any of that past her; she was stubborn. And she always seemed to put his well-being above her own.

"It has to be when Anya's distracted." It would take at least two hours to get to Brooklyn and have a good look around. James couldn't imagine what would keep Anya distracted for that long. They would need to figure it out sooner rather than later. As the longer they waited, the more they risked losing any evidence Hydra might have left behind. If they left any at all.

"I'm not sure if there's anything that can distract her enough that she doesn't notice your absence," Steve commented with a sly smile. Whether Anna noticed it or not, she was attuned to Bucky and as such, was with him more often than not. The only time she wasn't was when she was at physical therapy with Bruce. In short, Anna was smitten with Bucky.

"Do you think the doctor would agree to help?" James asked, not fully understanding Steve's comment and therefore choosing to ignore it. "He could keep Anya longer at therapy to give us time to get to Brooklyn?" Steve wasn't sure about bringing Bruce into the plan. Sam was different, his loyalty lied with Steve, and he wouldn't tell the others about the plan. Bruce was one to do what he thought to be right. Plus, Tony and Bruce were pretty close. There's no telling if he'd spill their intentions to Tony, who was an advocate of Anna's plan.

"Maybe. But right now we've got a bigger issue to deal with than distracting Anna," Steve commented, as movement behind Bucky caught his attention.

Turning to see what Steve was referring to, James saw Anya approaching them with a smile. It wasn't hard to guess what she was happy about. She wasn't wearing her sling. The doctor had cleared her to remove it. It had anxiety clawing at James at the thought that she was one step closer to putting her insane plan into action.

"I'm free! Well, sort of," Anna announced happily as she came to stand before Steve and James. "Bruce says I can have a few hours out of the sling to see how it goes, but I have a double session with him tomorrow."

James met Steve's glance briefly at Anya's words. A double session with the doctor might just give them the opportunity they needed. Without having to ask the doctor for help, and possibly compromising their plan. If so, it might be one good thing that comes from Anya being cleared so soon, even if it was just on a trial basis.

"He claims he also needs to do a psych evaluation as well before it's even an option to put me in the midst of a hostile environment." Anna continued, not noticing the look the two men shared. She was too excited at the small amount of freedom she was granted. Of course, she still didn't have full range of her arm, and it ached after therapy as it always did. Still, it gave her hope.

James couldn't help hoping that Anya failed the evaluation. Was that wrong of him? To hope that Bruce didn't find her emotionally and mentally ready to put herself in the midst of a possible war zone. It's not that James wanted Anya to be internally scarred by the shooting. He just wanted any reason possible to keep her away from Hydra. To keep her safe. He knew too well the mental and emotional damage Hydra was capable off, and he didn't want to risk Anya being subjected to that if they got their hands on her.

"James? Are you going to say anything about this?" Anna asked gently, pointing to her left arm that she held gingerly by her side.

"If I say what I really think, it'll just make you upset." James responded blatantly, his words causing Steve to nudge him with his elbow. Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say.

"You think it's too soon," Anna murmured, her smile slipping from her face. She wanted James to be as happy as she was.

"It doesn't matter what I think, I'm not a doctor." James didn't like the fact that he was the reason Anya had lost her smile. He wanted to make her happy, he just didn't want to lie to her to achieve that. "If the doctor truly thinks you might be ready to be without the sling, it means you are healing. _That_ does make me happy." _That_ was the truth.

…

Anna had to admit, her shoulder was killing her. It had been out of the sling for two hours now, and the difference was definitely noticeable. She had taken advantage of her sling-less state, making grilled cheese for her and James and relishing in being able to hold food in both hands for a change. Anna was paying the price for over-using it now, reaching for her pain killers on the bedside table. When James had asked her what she wanted to do after dinner, she immediately pulled him back towards his bedroom. She wanted to curl up with him and just relax.

"Does your scar ever hurt?" Anna asked as she turned back towards James. It was something she had considered on and off since she'd gotten shot. She was curious to know if, once her wound healed, it would still hurt.

"My bullet wound healed a while ago, but yes I still experience some pain from it." James' answer wasn't the one Anna had been anticipating, nor had it been what she'd meant when she asked the question.

"That's not the scar I was referring to." Anna murmured, slightly embarrassed as her eyes darting from James' confused stare to his left shoulder. James had insisted on taking a shower before joining Anna on the bed. When he returned from the bathroom he was dressed only in jeans, meaning his scar was visible. It's not that it was a big deal to her, because it wasn't. It was just another part of James. It just had her contemplating if it ever hurt him, mostly because of the aching pain in her shoulder. Anna wanted to know if older scars still hurt as bad as the fresh ones. It didn't take long for James to realize what Anna had meant.

"It hurts sometimes." James answered softly, trying to gauge why Anna had asked the question. "Mostly it's the shock to the nerves that hurts, when wires in the arm misfire." Whenever the circuit short-wired inside, it hurt like Hell. Normally Hydra's mechanics would take care of the maintenance that his arm required. Here, James wasn't sure who to ask for help on the issue.

"Tony might be able to fix that," Anna responded after a short pause. "He's good with technology and mechanical stuff." If Tony could build Iron Man and design Jarvis, fixing James' mechanical arm shouldn't be a huge issue.

James remained silent on the issue. He wasn't sure if he trusted Tony to work on his arm, seeing as when they first met he'd threatened James. It was no secret Tony and James didn't get along, though recent events had decreased the tension between the two. Giving Tony access to his arm would put James at a disadvantage. It would be placing himself under Tony's care, and that required trust that Tony wouldn't do anything to hurt him or screw up his arm worse. James wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

When James didn't respond, avoiding her gaze, Anna reached out, hesitantly tracing his scar with her fingers. It had him inhaling sharply, and made her hand pause momentarily. Glancing up she saw his eyes flutter shut. It was the relaxed set of his jaw that reassured Anna enough to continue her earlier ministrations. Letting her fingers move along the edge of his shoulder, just before metal met skin, she let herself explore James' skin. The scar tissue was raised, smooth and slightly paler than the rest of his skin. The texture fascinated her, and had her wanting to press her lips against it.

"Do you remember anything before or after the procedure?" She asked curiously as she continued to skirt her fingers lightly over the scar, refraining from the desire to kiss along its edges.

"I woke up in the middle of it," James responded softly, making Anya look up at him with horror in her eyes. With Anya, he knew it was horror for what he'd been through, not for what he was or what he'd done. She was the first person who hadn't been terrified of him and his metal arm.

"That must have been terrifying." Anna couldn't imagine what it would be like, waking up in the middle of an operation like that. Had they even truly sedated him, had he had any pain medicine? Anna couldn't see Hydra caring whether he hurt or not back then, when they certainly hadn't cared while she was with them. The thought of what torture he must have endured had a tight knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

"It wasn't fun," James agreed, a faraway look in his eyes. Just the thought that he might be reliving that memory had Anna curling up against him, laying her head against his chest for the first time in what felt like forever. The sling prevented her from being able to lay close to him. She wasn't sure what to say to make him feel better, to set him at ease. Unknown to her, her presence, her acceptance, was enough comfort for James.

"Shouldn't you have your sling back on," James murmured as he ran his fingers through her hair. Anna wasn't sure how long they had been laying like that in silence. It was soothing, even more so with James' playing with her hair.

"Just a little longer," She pleaded, hugging him a little tighter. With her sling, she wouldn't be able to snuggle into him like she was. It was one of the things she missed most when she was forced to wear it. All she wanted was to be that close to him for a little while longer.

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and follows/favorites! This chapter was, once again, not as action packed. I promise the action returns in the next chapter! I'm planning on this story having about 28 chapters, so it's starting to come to an end BUT I will be starting the __**SEQUEL**__ immediately after. So for those of you who have an account, following me as an author will alert you to when the sequel is out. However, since I'll be starting the sequel as soon as the last chapter of this story is written, I'll try to include in the author's note what day the first chapter of the sequel will be posted! For those interested, for my __**BRUCE/OC**__ story, I'm thinking the OC will be named Lucy. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up by Saturday night. Of course, it depends on how well the internet works at my boyfriend's parent's house as that's where I will be spending the weekend. If for some reason I cannot connect to the internet, I'll upload it Sunday night as soon as I'm back at my apartment with reliable wi-fi. _

_Onto Guest Review Responses!_

_To creativeBUBBLE: since your PM is off I'm responding to your review here! Glad you liked the dream and the chapter! Hope you enjoy this one just as much :)_

_To Hannah: Glad you enjoyed the sparring! And the bit of Jealous James :) I enjoy James being jealous or protective. Actually, I like James doing just about anything lol. I thought you'd appreciate a Bruce/OC story! I already have the little bit where they first meet planned. ^_^ So happy you enjoyed Bruce appearing in this chapter. Yes, it was only a dream. It's a little too soon for them to be doing any of that stuff. Anna will have to make due with dreams lol. _

_To the guest who started their review with a squeal*! So happy I got that reaction out of ya. It must mean ya loved the chapter. I agree, tracking Hydra is a good bonding experience for James and Steve. I'm glad you appreciate me delving a little deeper into Bruce's character. I feel that secondary characters are just as important as the main ones. There has to be a reason for any character to appear in a work of fiction, even the more minor ones. _

_To the guest who apologized for not reviewing in ages: It's all good, thanks for reviewing on this chapter! Congrats on the new job! Yay for you liking how I write Janya's relationship. It's nice to hear their interactions/relationship is realistic. Although with such compliments comes the added pressure of continuing with those expectations. I hope I never stray into the too lovely and super cute, as I wouldn't want to tug on a pet peeve of yours! I like to write moments of peace between James and Anna, but I always strive to pull in the realities of their situation and life in general. Hopefully I didn't make it too cutesy this chapter! Also, thank you for pointing out that James/Steve bonding is difficult to write. Because it is! I am trying to move it along at a realistic pace, as James isn't going to all of a sudden be best buddies with Steve. Not until he learns to trust him and he starts getting some more memories back, as well as making new memories. True, there wasn't a lot of action last chapter or this chapter, but as mentioned in my note, there is more to come. I agree, romantic scenes aren't always easy, especially when I am trying to do it in a classier way. Glad you thought I pulled it off alright, even if it was just a dream. It makes me happy that you'd read anything I write. Note for you if you do check out my other stuff, some of it is older and I've grown as a writer since posting them so be gentle if you check them out and review! Happy to hear you'd enjoy a Bruce story. I agree, his character is a complex one and I'm looking forward to exploring it when I get to his story. _

_To the guest who started their review with 'Hub-ba hub-ba': Glad you liked Anna's dream lol. I gave ya a taste of how James sees Anna, though no dream for him just yet. I'm not sure if he'd know what to do with himself if he had such a dream._

_To the Guest who said they'd think a Bruce/oc story would be wonderful: Thanks for letting me know! I'm looking forward to writing it when it comes time!_

_To the guest who though Anna's answer about James' hair was perfect: why thank you! I could totally see James/Bucky throwing Anna's answer back in Steve's face at some point. It makes me smile at the thought of it. Yes, Steve is the only ally James has in his hunt to prevent Anna from going through with her plan, leading to some more bonding opportunities. Glad ya enjoyed the dream, and that ya fell for it. I wasn't sure if I wrote it sneakily enough. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_To the guest who loved the chapter and the beginning of Steve's and Bucky's new relationship: Glad ya enjoyed it! And Anna's dream. Is it wrong for me to be happy you're growing more obsessed with this story as it continues on? Because I kind of am lol. _

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	26. Chapter 26

Anna hated physical therapy. Each session made her feel weak, as each time she left in pain with little improvement on her ability to move her arm. Spending just a few hours out of the sling the previous day left her arm practically useless, which was increasingly frustrating. Because of the swelling, she had to spend the first twenty minutes of her session in an ice bath for her shoulder. Anna hated physical therapy.

"I was thinking, what are the chances of you clearing me with the sling?" Anna asked as Bruce recorded the physical observations he'd made of her arm before the ice bath.

"Anna, I don't think that's a good idea," Bruce answered, glancing up at her from the notebook. "Maybe if you were going back to work, but this is Hydra we're talking about."

"It could be another advantage." Anna insisted, causing Bruce to shoot her a disbelieving look. "Seriously. James was working with me yesterday on defensive maneuvers I can use with the sling. Plus I'd have a gun to defend myself. Hydra won't expect me to fight back if I'm injured. It could be used as another surprise tactic."

"It's still risky Anna. I could talk with Tony about it, but we both know you'll never get James to agree with it." Over the past week and a half that Bruce had had to observe James with Anna, it was blatantly obvious how he felt about her. She was the only person he truly trusted, and her safety was everything to him. He was extremely protective of her, and as such he hadn't been thrilled with the plan in the first place. Bruce was wary of the plan as well, but there was little he could do to talk down Tony, let alone both Stark siblings. The best he could do was make sure Anna was ready for whatever Hydra might throw at them.

"You just focus on Tony, and leave convincing James to me," Anna insisted, not wanting to give up on her plan. If they waited too long to put it into effect, Hydra could orchestrate an attack on the Tower. It was imperative that they keep the control in their hands. She knew it would probably be at least another week until she could manage to go sling free for any real amount of time. Which meant she needed to get everyone on board with her going out there with the sling. If Bruce tackled Tony, Anna could manage James. Once those two were on board, willingly or reluctantly, the others would follow.

…

As soon as Anya had left for therapy, James headed down the stairs to Steve's floor, where he found Steve sitting on his couch with his shield by his feet. They hadn't set a time to meet, as Anna didn't know exactly when she'd make her way down to the lab for therapy. However, it was known that it would be in the morning, leading to Steve preparing earlier so he'd be ready whenever James arrived. Both had gone the neutral route when it came to clothing, instead of their uniforms. The less attention drawn to them, the better.

"We can hit the gym on the way down, grab some weapons just in case, before heading to the garage." Steve spoke first, rising from the couch and approaching Bucky where he stood by the elevators. He was fine armed with just his shield, but he knew Bucky would be more comfortable with a weapon in his hands, preferably a gun. At least, he had always felt better busting into Hydra compounds with a semi-automatic and pistols as backup.

"You don't think the shield is a little too conspicuous?" James asked, eyeing the spangled shield as they loaded onto the elevator.

"No more than your metal arm," Steve retorted, causing James to glance down at his arm. It had been a while since he'd felt the need to hide his arm. More often than not he found himself forgetting it was different at all. He hadn't even thought about it when dressing that morning. Now that it was brought to his attention, James was forced to admit Steve had a point. His mechanical arm was just as noticeable as Steve's shield.

The elevator stopping at the gymnasium level prevented James from having to come up with a response. Instead, he led the way back towards the armament, eager to pick out what he needed and get on their way. As much as James would have loved to pick one of the semi-automatics, he ended up grabbing a pistol and a couple knives from the arsenal in the gym. They would be easier to carry around without drawing too much attention. The point of this excursion was to find any clues Hydra might have left behind, while drawing the least amount of attention to themselves as possible. It would be ideal if no one realized they had even left.

Steve didn't grab anything, claiming he was fine with his shield. Although James disagreed, he kept his opinion to himself as they made their way to the bottom level. The garage was filled with more cars than James thought strictly necessary for one man. Even if that one man was ridiculously rich. Since it was Steve who would be driving, James let him choose which car they would take. He'd known Tony longer, so he had a better chance of picking the car that would have the least chances of Tony noticing it missing. Not that any of Tony's cars were ideal for flying under the radar. Steve ended up settling for a black four door, the only one that didn't scream billionaire's car.

Pulling out onto the street, it didn't take long before they hit traffic. It seemed there was always traffic in New York, no matter what the hour. When they had driven from the airfield, Jarvis had helped them find alternative routes. This time, they were on their own. If they even tried to use Jarvis, it risked giving their plan and whereabouts away to Tony.

"Anya said she'd be in the lab with the doctor until twelve. That gives us a little over three hours." James commented, both to reassure himself and Steve that they had time, even with the traffic.

"How's she doing?" Steve asked as he navigated the turned onto the bridge connecting Manhattan to Brooklyn. He hadn't seen Anna since the gym yesterday, when she first got her sling off.

"She's frustrated with her shoulder and is dead set on moving her plan into action. Even though she's not ready." James grumbled, staring out the side window as he subconsciously flipped one of the knives. Anya's stubbornness could be endearing. Just not when it involved putting her life on the line.

"Are you sure it's not you who's not ready?" Steve commented, remembering all the times Bucky had said similar things about him, both in his pre-serum and post-serum days. In fact, when he'd tried four times to join the army, Bucky had been less than supportive of Steve's goal. Even after he transformed, Bucky hadn't liked the idea of him and war. Bucky simply didn't like those he cared about putting themselves in danger, no matter if they were ready or not.

"She's not ready. And I think it's ridiculous that the doctor is telling her she might be." James insisted. He saw the way she would wince when moving her left arm, even when she tried to hide it. She favored her left arm, and would brace herself whenever he'd adjust his position on the bed. Anya's pain was far from being controlled, meaning she wasn't ready to be fighting.

"I know, I was there when you told her as much. I never thought I'd see the day Bucky Barnes said the wrong thing to a girl." Steve couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. He'd never seen Bucky so clueless when it came to girls.

"What are you talking about?" James asked, turning towards Steve. He had stopped tossing the knife, pocketing it in its sheath as he waited for Steve to clarify.

"Back in the day you were the smooth talker and I was the one who had no idea how to talk to a girl. Now I'm the one who has to tell you when you say the wrong thing to Anna." Bucky had always known what to say to get a girl to blush and smile. His confidence attracted the girls, and his manners and his dance moves had them swooning.

"I was good with girls?" If James focused enough, he could vaguely make out outlines and shapes: girls faces or dresses. And Dancing. The images had that in common, they were almost always dancing.

"You had a different date just about every Saturday." That didn't sound like being good with girls. If James was so good with them, then why did he never get one to stick around? Wasn't that the point of it all? To find a girl that would stick with you for more than a night, or a weekend.

"I don't want a different date every week. All I want is Anya." James stated blatantly, pulling the knife back out.

"I've noticed." Steve commented recalling how Bucky had socked him in the jaw, twice, because of Anna.

They were silent the rest of the drive, until Steve parked the car a block down from where Hydra had ambushed Anya and James. James was the first one out of the car, and would have continued on if Steve hadn't stopped him. He was still used to solo-missions. Working with a partner was new to him. The past hadn't caught up to him enough for him to be comfortable with working in as a team. Still, he would try. Pointing Steve towards the building the shots had come from, James made his way towards the alley where the fight had occurred. Those two areas had the highest probability of something being left behind from the fight.

James scoured the alley, but the only sign that Hydra had been there were the bloodstains from their fallen agents. They had cleaned up after themselves well, just like James had expected. Still, he couldn't help but feel frustrated and disappointed. Making his way back out of the alley, James pushed his way past the people on the street as he headed towards the building he had sent Steve to. Perhaps he would have more luck there.

"Did you find anything?" Steve asked when he noticed Bucky climbing over the side of the roof from the fire escape.

"Nothing," James grunted, making his way across the roof to where Steve was, keeping his eyes peeled for anything of interest but coming up empty.

"Me neither." Hydra hadn't left anything more than scuff marks from their scope. Not even the shells from the bullets were left behind. Steve's report didn't stop James from surveying the area himself. It was on his second rotation of the roof that something clanged to a landing by his feet.

"That's something," Steve muttered, before grabbing James and pulling him behind the shield. Shortly after that, the grenade exploded, pushing against the shield but not breaking the barrier. "And you wanted me to leave this at home."

James ignored the second comment, jumping up and scanning the nearby buildings for their attacker. Grenades didn't just fall from the sky. Someone had thrown it. When the smoke cleared, movement to his right caught his attention. James didn't hesitate. With a running start he launched himself off the side of the building and onto the roof of the one adjacent to it. The roof where Anya had been shot. Rolling to his feet he took off after the man on the roof, who was headed towards the fire escape. Pulling his gun out, James was just about to fire when Steve's shield whizzed past him, knocking the man to the ground. It gave James enough time to make it across the roof and grab the man before he ran again.

Yanking the hood off of the hostile, James eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw who had thrown the grenade. Brent. Clicking the safety off the gun, James raised it until the barrel pressed against Brent's forehead. To his immense satisfaction, James felt Brent's pulse quicken in fear as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. As if James would really let him get off so easy. Moving the gun to his arm, James made sure to make the shot just graze Brent's upper arm. It was enough to sting like hell but not enough to do any real damage. Pocketing the gun, James pulled out one of the knives. More damage could be done with a knife without being lethal.

"Breaking Anna was the most fun," Brent commented with a sick smile once he realized James wasn't going to kill him. "Watching her fight it at first, before giving up and accepting it. Like the whore that she is."

James saw red at Brent's comment. He wasn't sure what he meant by half of it, but James knew enough about Anya's past with Brent to know what he might be referring to. Flipping the knife in his hand to adjust his grip, James pressed the knife hard against Brent's jugular instead of carving into the bullet wound as he had originally planned. It only had Brent's smirk growing, knowing he'd hit a nerve.

"Bucky, don't. We need him alive. He's Hydra." Steve called out, coming to stand beside Bucky after retrieving his shield. They had come there looking for something Hydra had left behind. An agent of theirs is a pretty big thing to find. Brent could provide them with important information.

That close, Steve could see the cold look in Bucky's eyes. It was one he'd seen multiple times when they raided Hydra facilities. The killing instinct had taken over, the enemy was in his line of sight, and Steve wasn't sure if Bucky would listen to him. Eventually, Bucky removed the knife from Brent's neck, causing Steve to let out a sigh of relief. Before Brent could say anything else, Bucky pulled back his left arm, striking the right side of Brent's face with his metal fist and knocking him out cold.

"This is the guy who laid his hands on Anya," James bit out, glaring at the unconscious man before him. For some reason, he felt the need to defend his instinct and desire to kill the man to Steve.

"I know who he is," Steve responded, fists clenching at the imagery of this punk hurting Anna. "What I want to know is why he's alone." It was odd, for a Hydra agent to attack on his own. Any other time Hydra had attacked, it had been with numbers. It didn't make sense. Why send just the one? Why Brent? What was the point of it all?

…

Telling Rumlow that they hadn't managed to get the Stark girl, again, was about as pleasant as Rollins had predicted. Alerting him to the fact that she had gotten caught in the line of fire was even worse. He had wanted the recruit dealt with, immediately. Not only had the asset gotten away, but the recruit had managed to shoot Anna.

"Why don't we let the Asset take care of him?" Rollins suggested, continuing on once Rumlow remained quiet. "Send the boy after the Asset, give him the mission to take him out once more. If he succeeds, we have one less problem on our hands. If he fails, he'll be dead anyway. No way the Asset lets the boy live."

Rollins was positive about that last point. Being in charge of recruiting meant Rollins hand-picked those he thought would help Hydra accomplish either their short term or long term goals. The recruit in question had been in prison for assault charges against the Stark girl. Normally, Hydra didn't recruit sadistic psychopaths simply for their uncontrollable nature. However, when the Stark girl had gone missing with the asset, Rollins thought someone like the new recruit might just help them track her down or draw her out. He was obsessive, and manic and had served his purpose.

Of course Rumlow had no idea of the boy's history with Stark. If he had, he probably would have ordered the boy dealt with earlier. Rollins couldn't deny that the recruit was more of a liability now. However, Hydra could profit from his death. Sending him after the asset almost ensured his death, especially if the asset had any knowledge of the recruit's history with the Stark girl. If, by chance, the recruit succeeded in killing the asset, then Hydra would have one less enemy to deal with and the recruit would be dealt with by one of Hydra's own. If he failed, and was taken alive, the recruit could be the key to feeding false information to the asset and everyone else that was helping him. It was a win-win-win in Rollins' eyes.

"If this backfires, it's on you," Rumlow threatened, though it was a little hard to take it as seriously when he was still recovering from his third degree burns. They were barely able to get the doctors at the hospital to release him in his condition. "Anna is still top priority. As soon as theirs an opening I want the team to take it."

The Stark girl would always be top priority when it came to Rumlow. Rollins didn't understand how getting the doctor would help them accomplish Hydra's main goal, but Rumlow was in command of their division of Hydra. Rumlow had been the one privy to Pierce's plans, not Rollins. Pierce had originally ordered the kidnapping of the doctor, so perhaps there was a reason behind it all. Whatever it was, Rollins just wanted to get the girl already so they could focus on the next step.

"I'll make the call then," Rollins stated, taking out his phone and dialing on his way out of the room.

…

"Come on, we need to get him to the car," Steve ordered, handing Bucky his shield before reaching for Brent's shoulders and hoisting him up. It would be asking too much of Bucky to have him carry the agent. Steve felt lucky that Bucky was able to control his rage enough to not kill the man the first time he had a chance. They just needed to get him to the car and to Stark Tower, alive. Although the whole 'getting him into the car plan' was complicated a little when they reached edge of the building.

"Get down!" James shouted, pushing Steve back just as the fire escape exploded behind him. Pushing himself up, James peered over the edge again to find the fire escape completely destroyed by the blast. Before he could come up with another way down, the sound of a gunshot had him ducking back behind the cement wall of the roof.

"Another agent?" Steve asked, still crouched down and gripping tightly onto Brent. Bucky's eyes shifted to him as he pulled out the pistol again.

"Can I kill this one?" Steve simply nodded at Bucky's question, watching as he braced himself against the cement wall before leaning over it and firing a few shots. He pulled back at the sound of returning shots, with a look of frustration and determination in his eyes. The second time James went back over, he only fired one shot. There were no returning shots.

"How are we going to get him down now?" Steve asked, joining Bucky at the edge. There were no stairs, and no ladder. No way to get a 180 pound unconscious Hydra agent off the roof.

"I could climb down and you could drop him down to me." James suggested casually, as if dropping a man from a ten story building was nothing out of the ordinary.

"I think that's the worst idea I've ever heard," an annoyingly familiar voice noted from behind, causing James to turn around and glare at the sidekick. He swiftly moved his glare to Steve, accusing him of telling the sidekick where they were going.

"Nobody told me shit," Sam exclaimed, moving his goggles off his face so he could participate in the glaring. "When I couldn't find Steve to train with, I checked the security feed. Jarvis was more than happy to oblige."

"Come on Bucky. It's not like Anna and Tony won't know what we did. I'm sure the explosions have garnered the attention of the press." Steve spoke up, adjusting his hold on Brent. There was no way they were getting their hostage down in one piece without Sam and his suit.

"You were worried about me tattling on you? Seriously?" Sam asked, crossing his arms as he stared pointedly at the unconscious man Steve was holding. "You're bringing back a Hydra agent as a souvenir. I think they're going to notice."

"Shut up and help." James grunted, forced to accept the sidekick's help at the sound of sirens in the distance. The last thing they needed was the police to show up and find them at the scene of the explosion with a hostage and a dead man.

…

"You guys need to see this," Tony insisted, barging in on Anna's psych evaluation and turning on the TV. "There's been an explosion in Brooklyn."

That last part got Anna's attention, as she tuned into the news program that was covering it. Apparently two explosions had gone off not long after one another in the business section of Brooklyn. It was when the reporter mentioned the street names that Anna's stomach started feeling uneasy. It was the same street where James and she had gotten attacked by Hydra.

"Do you think it has something to do with Hydra?" Anna asked, rising from the chair she had been sitting on as she approached the television screen.

"I don't know. I do know that one of my cars is missing. So is Pigeon, Capsicle, and Tin Man." Anna's attention was drawn away from the television screen at Tony's words. The chances that James and Steve just happened to go out into the city the day an explosion occurs in Brooklyn was non-existent. It was Hydra who was responsible for the explosions. And it was meant for James and Steve.

"We have to find them. They could be injured, or Hydra could have them. I have to make sure he's alright." Anna insisted, her voice squeaking slightly in panic. The news claimed no one was injured, but that didn't mean anything. The news lied all the time. Anna needed to see with her own eyes that James was okay. That they were all okay. Before she could take more than a few steps towards the elevator, Tony was stopping her.

"You have a tracker in your neck. If you step one foot out of this building without backup Hydra will be all over you. For all we know, they could be using this as a ploy to get you outside." Tony was alright with Anna's plan, when the team was together and had a precise plan put in place to ensure her safety. Running out there with no plan and no backup, although normally Tony's style, was not something Tony was willing to do when it was Anna's safety on the line.

"Then it's working pretty damn well." Anna grumbled, trying to pull her arm out of Tony's grasp. She only managed to escape his grip when the elevator dinged open to reveal James, Steve, and Sam. Immediately rushing towards James, Anna stopped inches from him, her eyes searching him for injuries even as she asked the question.

"I'm fine," James insisted, a little shocked when his answer had Anya pushing him roughly before crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"What the Hell were you doing in Brooklyn in the middle of the day?" There was no reason good enough to justify him leaving the Tower without telling anyone. Besides, it was completely hypocritical since James along with everyone else was adamant she couldn't leave without an army of superheroes tagging along.

"Looking for any clues Hydra might have left behind to help us locate them." James admitted, feeling as though keeping Steve and his plan quiet was kind of impossible at that point.

"We agreed on a plan to draw Hydra out." Anna reminded him harshly. The plan was the whole reason Anna had been training with James, and had been attending daily physical therapy sessions with Bruce. To prove to James that she could handle it. Apparently, no matter how much proof she gave him, he was never going to support her plan.

"This plan didn't involve you putting your safety at risk." James retorted, not backing down. He hadn't done anything wrong. All he was trying to do was track down Hydra. And he'd gotten results, having managed to capture an agent that could spill intel. Just because he didn't wait for Anya's plan to be put into action didn't mean he had done something wrong.

"No, worse, it involved you putting yours on the line. As well as Steve's and Sam's. Without back up. What the Hell even happened out there?" Anna was aware that she was cursing more than normal, and that everyone's eyes seemed to be trained on her and James. However, she felt the situation garnered her reaction.

"Your boys went AWOL and ran into your ex on the roof. They insisted on bringing him in for questioning while I was stuck with taking care of the agent Cap let your boyfriend kill." Sam answered on behalf of James as he made his way past the group to one of the free chairs. He hadn't been thrilled when he got stuck with clean-up duty. Though his answer wasn't exactly descriptive, it had Anna noticing, for the first time, the unconscious man Steve had hoisted over his shoulder.

"Oh my God. You knocked him out?" Anna exclaimed, watching as Steve moved to place Brent on the chair beside Sam. He had to ask Sam to hold him up while he went to get something to tether him with.

"He's lucky he came back alive at all. _I_ wanted to kill him." In truth, James was going to have a little fun torturing Brent before he actually killed him, but killing him was on the list of things he was going to do.

"So what do you plan on doing with him now?" Anna asked, confused at what they all hoped to achieve by tying up an unconscious Brent in the lab. She understood the questioning part, but what came after he answered their questions?

"I'm going to torture him until he tells Hydra's secrets, then I'm going to kill him." James answered as if it was the simplest, most logical thing to do. Then again, he had been an assassin. Torturing and killing were in his job description.

"And what if he won't talk? Then it'd all be for nothing." Anna didn't agree with James way of getting information. She didn't like the idea of needlessly hurting people, even asses like Brent.

"It wouldn't be for nothing." After what Brent had done to Anya, he deserved a slow, excruciating death; to receive a little bit of what he'd put Anya through. "And he'll talk. He's not one to keep quiet about what he's done, if he's proud of it," James spat out. If the psychopath liked to brag about what he'd put Anya through, it stood to reason he'd brag about what he'd done under the employment of Hydra.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna asked, confused about whether James was referring to something Brent said about her, or about Hydra.

"He mentioned you before we knocked him out." It didn't escape Anna's notice that James' jaw tightened and his fists clenched after he spoke. It had her stomach clenching.

"What did he say?" Anna whispered, physically paling at the possibilities of what information Brent might have given James. No one knew the whole story of what Brent had done. Anna had wanted to keep it that way. Or at the least, be the one that eventually told James the whole truth.

"Why? Was there more to what he did to you than what you told us?" James insisted, taking a step closer to her. His eyes were concerned, however the cold anger was still visible on the edges, waiting to take hold. His question had Anna's palms sweating as she glanced around the room. All eyes were trained on her, waiting for her answer. There was no way she was admitting it to everyone. She'd already told them about the beatings, that was humiliating enough.

"Fine, torture him for information, kill him, do whatever you want. I won't be staying to watch." With that, Anna bolted from the room, not even bothering to wait for the elevator. Instead she burst through the stairwell doors and started climbing up and away from the scene in the lab. James was torn. His concern for Anya had him eying the door, but his desire for revenge had him glancing back at Brent, who was now tied to the chair, albeit still unconscious.

"Don't do anything with him until I return," James demanded before taking off after Anya. Beneath the anger, she was hurting. He needed to make sure she was alright. And he needed to know the whole truth about her and Brent. She hadn't answered his question, which meant there was more to it, there was something she wasn't telling him. Before James tortured the man to death, he wanted to know everything he had done to deserve it. James also liked holding all the cards in an interrogation. Anya had one of the cards he needed.

* * *

_A/N So internet at my boyfriend's parent's house was a no-go. But I did get to have a marvel marathon there without the usual distractions of the internet, so that's a plus. I hope you enjoyed the little increase in action this chapter had. I'm not sure if this is going to reach 27 or 28 chapters now, depending on how much I put in the next chapter. If I don't have enough of the story left to fill two whole chapters and end this where I want to, then the next one might be the last. That saying, chapter 1 of the next story will be posted immediately after this one is finished. And I'll reveal the sequel's name in the author's note in the final chapter for guests who want to be able to search it later :) Oh yeah, and I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up by Thursday. This week is a busy one!  
_

_Onto Guest review responses!_

_To Violett (since your personal message is turned off): Wow, your review was very flattering. I'm glad you did find my story, if just so you could say all those wonderful things! I'm with you in the sense that I haven't read the comics, so I'm writing solely based off of the Marvel cinematic universe. I agree, James' character fascinated me, his character as well as his story seemed so intricate and interesting that I had to write a story and explore it further. I'm very flattered to hear you like my depiction of him as well as his relationship with Anya. I still might write a one shot story later about their progress so there's still hope for that ;) They have stayed at the tower for a while now. There will be a change of scenery and pace and plot come the sequel which I am looking forward to writing. I'm taking your comment on Iron Man being in the story as a positive one, meaning you liked that I pulled him into this. I am not a violent person, so I probably wouldn't hit Tony if he was my brother, but I understand completely why you would! Glad you like the cheesiness, I can't help but throw some in there every once in a while. I choose to call it romantic, but sometimes cheesy and romantic can be synonymous. Glad I've got you excited for the battle. It's coming up soon! Yep I try to update twice a week. I use to update every day or every other day but life got a little busier. I'm so happy to welcome you to this story's family! Sorry this chapter was posted later than anticipated. Hope you enjoyed it!_

_To the guest who commented how Bucky hasn't regained his sixth sense about women: nope not at all. He's not used to dealing with girls, and he's used to analyzing situations in a tactical way. He's never experienced anyone being attracted to him while being the Winter Soldier, as the only people he had contact with were Hydra and the targets he killed. Anya and Bucky are in the blushing teen phase as neither have had a real relationship in a while. That being said, he is comfortable around Anya, the most comfortable he's been around anyone in a while. _

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	27. Chapter 27

**_If anyone's interested. I listened to Brooklyn Duo's violin and Cello cover of Elastic Heart, and Chandelier while writing this!_**

* * *

Anna had to stop running three levels up. Breathing was becoming too difficult, both from her asthma and the emotions that were swirling inside her and pressing against her chest. Collapsing on the landing, she leaned her back against the wall and curled in on herself, making herself as small as possible. She didn't like remembering. That part of her life was supposed to be over. Then Hydra had to come and dig up the ghosts she had long ago buried. It was hard enough the first time around, having her world see one layer of her pain, one layer of what Brent had done.

More people than Anna had cared to know had heard the edited version of what had happened the first go round: Tony, the lawyers, the judge, the doctors and nurses. It had felt like the whole world. Then James, Sam, Bruce, Pepper, and Steve were added to that list. Now it felt like the nails from the past were being ripped off, letting loose even more shame and guilt. No one knew the whole story. It had been bad enough telling people about the beating. There was no way she was admitting to the rest of it. Just the thought of telling anyone had her cheeks burning in embarrassment and shame.

She could feel the tears prickling at the edges of her eyes. Fighting them, she inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself down. She refused to shed another tear because of Brent. Refused to let him once again cause her pain. Anna wasn't going to fall apart. She wasn't broken, and she'd already patched up the cracks he'd made a long time ago. Still, the tears threatened to fall. Closing her eyes against them, Anna concentrated on her breathing.

So focused on calming the threatening storm, Anna didn't hear James approaching, silent as ever. She did feel his shoulder brush hers when he sat down beside her, not saying a word. It wasn't really a surprise, that he followed her. He had been curious of what she wasn't telling him. She had seen it in his eyes. It was part of the reason she ran. If she had to be subjected to his questions, she sure as Hell wasn't going to answer them in front of everyone.

"Give me a minute," Anna whispered, her eyes still closed. The sensation of being on the verge of crying was still there, threatening her. She needed to have better control over her emotions or she'd never make it through telling him. Feeling James' hand folding around hers had Anna relaxing a little more. It was astounding when she thought about it: how one man's touch could make her cringe in fear, and another could make her feel safe.

James had never seen Anya like that. She looked so tiny and vulnerable with her knees curled up to her chin in the corner of the stairwell. At first glance, one might assume she was calm, sitting there quiet and collected. But she was anything but calm. Her hands gripped her legs too tight, hugging her knees defensively, and her lip was quivering, hinting that she was holding back tears. James didn't know how to help. Anya was clearly trying to close the world out. Without a word, he took a seat beside her, offering up a small amount of physical comfort: testing the waters. When she actually spoke to him, he braved reaching out. He felt a sense of accomplishment as well as relief when she accepted his touch.

"I thought the beating was the worst he could do," Anna murmured once she had successfully vacuumed the tears back into her tear ducts, not waiting for James' questions. She kept her eyes closed; it was easier that way. With her eyes shut, she couldn't see his reactions. "That cuts and bruises were the most damage he could inflict. But I was wrong." She had been so naïve to think that was the worst that could happen. Brent had known no bounds when it came to hurting and humiliating her.

James didn't say a word when Anya started her explanation, he barely even breathed. It was clear this was hard for her, and he didn't want to do anything to scare her back into her shell. He wanted her to trust him with the truth. Even if he couldn't handle it. James knew it would be a lie to claim he wouldn't react badly to whatever Anya was trying to say. At least, Anya would see it as him reacting badly. But whatever Brent had done to her, had shaken her. Keeping it to herself, burying it inside her all that time, had probably only done more damage. And in James opinion, not getting worked up about it would truly be reacting badly to it.

"Brent wasn't one to take no for an answer." Anna could feel the anxiety clawing at her lungs the closer she got to actually verbalizing what had happened. Trying to swallow it down she pressed on before she could lose her nerve. "He forced himself on me, sometimes even while he beat me."

"He raped you?" James growled lowly after a moment of silence. His choice wording had Anna wincing and tightening her grip on her knees. She could feel her cheeks burning.

"We had been dating for a little over three months. He said I owed him as much, but I didn't want him to…I didn't want to sleep with him." Anna forced herself to keep talking, to fill the silence. When there was nothing more to say, that's when the memories flashed in her mind again. They had her opening her eyes for the first time since James had joined her, in order to escape them. It took a moment for her to realize the choking sound was her, trying to breathe through the anxiety that had once more taken hold of her. Before she could even try to hold them in, tears were falling rapidly down her cheeks, cold against the fire that had consumed them.

James was trying to hold it together, for Anya's sake. The idea of any man violating Anya in that way, against her will, had his blood boiling and gave him the urge to kill. But Anya didn't need the Winter Soldier right now. She needed James. So he was trying to reel in his rage for her, which was both harder and easier when he saw her tears. Once again, she was having difficulty breathing, and it had James feeling at a loss for what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, other than inflict copious amounts of pain on Brent. He wanted to wrap Anya up in his arms and shield her from the world and its cruelties, the likes of which she'd already experienced too much of. But he was afraid touching her might be the wrong thing to do, that it might evoke even more anxiety. Especially if she was trapped in the memories of what that bastard had done to her.

Hesitantly, James withdrew his hand from hers, moving both his hands up to gently cup her face. Using his thumbs, both metal and skin, James brushed away the tears as they fell, making sure not to make his grip inescapable. Anya could pull back if she wanted. She didn't. Instead, she moved her own hands until they gripped his forearms, as though she was afraid he'd try and pull away.

"No one else knows," Anna finally managed to get out, still holding onto James' arms. She hadn't realized how much she needed his reassurance that he wouldn't bolt at what she'd told him, until he had offered it. His touch had a calming effect, and the last thing she wanted was for him to let go too soon.

"Anya," James murmured. He had been right. Anya had kept it bottled up and buried insider her all that time. That confirmation tugged painfully at his heart.

"It's okay. It's better that you know the truth." After the initial pain at having to say it aloud, Anna had felt a little lighter for admitting it. It had always been a dirty secret that she'd kept inside, hidden in the shadows. She'd always been so afraid to shed light on the truth. It felt good to let it go, as well as the fear that went along with it.

"He's going to pay for what he did," James assured her, already planning on the tactics he was going to use during the interrogation. Whether it was required or not to get the answer's they needed, James was going to make Brent feel pain and fear to a degree he'd never experienced before. It'd make him wish he was in Hell.

"I didn't tell you to fuel your desire to torture him," Anna sighed, her eyes meeting James'. She was relieved to find they hadn't gone cold, hadn't transformed into the calculating ones of the Winter Soldier.

"I know," James murmured, tracing a circle on her cheek. "But that doesn't change the fact that it did." Anna knew there was nothing she could say to dissuade James from torturing Brent. Not after what she'd just admitted to him. It would be asking too much of his self-control. For so long, violence had been an everyday occurrence in his world. She couldn't ask him, or expect him to abruptly change his instincts.

"Okay," Anya stated, sitting up a little straighter. The determined look in her eye had James feeling as if he wasn't going to like whatever it was she was about to say. "You can do what you need to, to Brent. If I get to talk to him first."

"Anya," James started. He had been right, he hadn't liked her suggestion at all. Letting her within twenty feet of the bastard, let alone sitting across from him, didn't feel right to James. Of course, Brent couldn't do her any physical harm. But he could still psychologically hurt her with his words.

"James, I need to do this. I need closure. Once he was in police custody I wasn't allowed to speak to him. And there are some things I need to say to him. He's all yours to do with as you see fit. Just let me speak with him first." The court had claimed it would be a conflict of interest if Anna were to talk with Brent. Tony's lawyers had claimed it would only aid the defense in their case if she were to have any contact with the 'defendant.' So she had been forced to carry, not only the weight of everything Brent had done to her inside, but also the weight of the feelings and words she never got to express.

"Steve must stay with you the whole time." James relented, rising from his spot beside her to avoid eye contact. If Anya didn't already know the power her eyes seemed to have when it came to convincing him to let her have her way, he didn't want to be the one to alert her to it.

"What about you?" Anna asked, as she tried to stand as well. A little lightheaded from the anxiety attack, she faltered on the way up until James' hand reached out to help her.

"I can't promise I'd stay in control. And you made it clear you didn't want to see that." James stated bluntly, knowing there was a high probability that he'd shoot Brent in the foot if he even looked at Anya the wrong way.

"Thank you," Anna murmured, reaching up to rest her hand against his cheek. She knew the Winter Soldier was still a part of him, might always be a part of him, but he was trying hard to be more than the Soldier. And to Anna, that meant everything.

"Oh, and just so we're clear. You're not completely off the hook for the stunt you pulled today. You took a risk, leaving without telling anyone, without telling me. It could have ended much worse." Anna added, turning back to face him when she was halfway down the stairs.

"I told Steve," James replied, as if that changed everything. To him, it did. He could have just as easily gone alone. Albeit, they wouldn't have Brent as a hostage if he had.

"I'll be talking with him about that as well," Anna assured him, before continuing on her way to the watched her climb down the stairs until she turned the corner. When she was out of sight, that's when he let the anger flow freely again. Turning away, he started climbing higher. Anya had given him free reign to do whatever he wanted with Brent, and he was going to take full advantage of that. That meant he had some supplies to gather.

…

Anna was slightly nervous when she stood outside the door to the lab. It took her a few minutes to prepare herself, wiping her eyes to make sure all the tears were gone and taking a deep breath, before she entered the lab. The sound of the door closing got the attention of the room, and surprise was evident on everyone's faces. They hadn't expected her to return.

"Where's Tin Man?" Tony asked, finding his voice first. He hadn't been keen on waiting for Tin Man to return to set in on Brent, but he had reluctantly agreed. Now Anna was back, with no Tin Man. Which meant more waiting. Tony didn't do waiting very well.

"James is letting me have some time to speak with Brent first," Anna answered authoritatively. "So if you don't mind, I'd like some privacy."

"I'm not leaving you alone with the bastard. Are you out of your mind?" Tony wasn't sure what Tin Man was thinking, promising Anna Banana something like that. It was the most idiotic idea Tony had ever heard of. What good could come from Anna Banana subjecting herself to what would surely be mental and emotional torture?

"I know what I'm doing Tony. I need you to trust me on this." Tony wasn't even close to trusting Anna on that insane idea, but Bruce was another story. Being a more objective party, he could see the merit and possible psychological benefit of Anna getting to say what she needed to get closure. So, as he always seemed to do with Tony, Bruce took the initiative and went into distracting mode. It took a minute to convince him, but in the end Bruce managed to get Tony to accompany him to his section of the lab, where a new computer module was to be tested.

"I'm going to go check on that science thing too. I have a feeling things are gonna get awkward fast," Sam immediately added, rising from his seat and chasing after Bruce and Tony. It had been awkward enough to hear Anna talk about her past with Brent before. Sam didn't really want to witness the level of awkward her conversation with the man who had done that too her would reach.

Moving his hand to rub his neck, Steve awkwardly stood there between Anna and her unconscious ex-boyfriend. He was searching for a plausible reason to excuse himself. Eventually he decided to just follow Sam, however Anna stopped him before he could get too far. Apparently, Bucky had wanted him to stay with Anna, since he couldn't. It came as a surprise to Steve, albeit a good one, that Bucky trusted him to keep Anna safe for him. It was a big step up from Bucky trying to kill him, or knock his lights out for touching Anna.

"What do you want?" Steve asked, realizing that Bucky probably hadn't taken Anna's opinions of Steve staying with her into account. Bucky tended to think protecting those he cared about was more important than whether those people wanted that protection. If Steve had felt awkward about staying around for the conversation, he couldn't imagine how Anna felt about it.

"I don't mind if you stay," Anna murmured. It would actually be good to have Steve there to help her out if things got too heavy.

Moving past Steve, Anna set a chair up a few feet in front of Brent before grabbing a cup from Tony's desk. Smelling it confirmed it was, in fact, water. Which was surprising, seeing as Tony only ever drank beverages with copious amounts of sugar, caffeine, or alcohol; sometimes even all three. It had to be Bruce's influence, him attempting to make Tony abide by a healthier lifestyle. Gripping the cup tightly, Anna flung its contents in Brent's face before taking a seat across from him. As expected, it only took a second for him to sputter back into consciousness.

"Anna," Brent smirked once he finally got his bearings and saw the last person he expected to see, sitting before him. "I'm surprised your boyfriend is letting you this close to me. Stupid on his part."

"I'm not here to talk about James," Anna quickly clarified. The last thing she wanted was Brent to start verbally attacking James. He could attack her as much as he wanted, but not James.

"Tell me, does dating a man who single handedly killed over two dozen people bother you?" Brent threw out in hopes he'd hit a nerve. When it seemed his words actually had an effect it had him smiling coldly. Anna's weakness was the asset. It stood to reason she was his as well.

"And how many girls have you beaten to the brink of death Brent? I know I wasn't the first." Anna threw back, fists clenched in an attempt to hold back her defense of James. That's exactly what Brent wanted. He had been fishing for it.

"No, but you were the most fun. You were the first one with fire, who fought back. It made breaking you all the more rewarding." None of the others struggled as much as Anna. They'd all put up small resistances, but all the others surrendered their defenses much too easily. Anna didn't. And it made it all the more thrilling, the road to breaking her.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. You _didn't_ break me. I've been dying to tell you that for ages." Anna replied a bit harshly. Brent's arrogant tone was enough to make her want to slap him. "Tony's lawyers tried to track down the other girls, to get them to testify. Turns out, they couldn't. Courts don't take statements from girls in psychiatric wards too seriously. Six other girls. You did that to six other girls before me."

"Lucky number seven," Brent shrugged, the only motion he could afford with the bonds that held him. Even though he was in no position to gloat, he still wore an insufferable smirk. "How much of daddy's money did your brother have to spend on therapy sessions? To keep everything hush, hush? That the youngest heir of Stark Industries needed psychiatric help."

"There was no therapy." Anna stated with a small smile of her own. "You might have laid a hand on every inch of my body, but you didn't leave as much as a fingerprint on my mind. The damage you caused was physical, and that damage healed a long time ago."

Without waiting for his response, Anna rose from her chair. She had said what she wanted to, there was no point giving him the opportunity to fight back verbally. Seeing the stunned look on Brent's face when she'd admitted to not receiving therapy was victory enough. He would never admit that what he had done, to her and to the others, was wrong. It wasn't in his nature.

"You stayed with me the longest," Brent called out when Anna had taken a few steps. If he was trying to get her to turn around, he was going to be disappointed. Anna had no intention of doing so. She was done with him.

"Further proof you didn't break me. I wouldn't have lasted so long if you had." Anna threw back, as she continued towards Steve. When she was close enough, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

The exhaustion hit Anna all at once. It had been an emotional day, and her physical therapy session had been more physically strenuous than usual. When Anna started swaying slightly on her feet, Steve was there to steady her, calling out for Bruce. Of course, Anna insisted she was fine. Nobody believed her. When Bruce claimed she needed rest, Steve immediately began steering her towards the elevator. It was as they were waiting for the elevator that James returned through the stair doors.

He had completely shifted into the Winter Soldier by that point. His eyes were the cold blue Anna had only seen on several occasions, and he had changed into his old suit, which was armed with knives, guns, and various other weapons and tools Anna didn't even know the names of. In truth, it was a little unsettling to see him like that. So she averted her gaze until the elevator doors dinged open.

"Stay with him," Anna insisted, stopping Steve as he tried to step into the elevator beside her. "I'll be fine. He's the one that needs you. You might be the only one that can get him to see reason. If he goes too far."

"I'm not sure there is such a thing as 'too far' when it comes to Brent." Steve commented harshly, fully believing Brent had earned whatever Bucky had planned for him. Regardless, he listened to Anna and stepped back into the lab. He wasn't sure if Anna was truly okay, she had seemed pretty shaken. However, he knew she was right when it came to Bucky needing him to keep his head screwed on straight. If anything, he needed to make sure the torture resulted in answers.

Once alone in the elevator, Anna let out a sigh of relief. It was surprisingly nice to be alone. Not that it lasted very long. Just before the elevator doors shut, a hand flashed between them, causing the sensors to reopen the doors. It seemed Bruce would be joining her.

"I don't need medical attention," Anna commented once the elevator started moving. All she really needed was a hot bath and some hot chocolate with lots of whip cream and marshmallows.

"I know," Bruce answered, punching his floor number. At Anna's questioning glance, he expanded on his answer. "I'm not found of torture. And the other guy is drawn to violence." It was better for the both of them if he didn't witness what James had in mind for Brent. Whatever James did, it was sure to been painful, and drawn out. The interrogation process could prove fruitful, and Bruce didn't want to risk the other guy botching it up.

…

James kept his strides even as he approached Brent. Taking the chair he assumed Anya had used, he moved it slightly closer before taking a seat and staring down the man who had hurt Anya in ways that were unspeakable. He knew it would take all his self-control to not strike before he was ready. Which was why he removed the knife from the sheath at his side, without taking his eyes off of Brent. He needed to keep his hands occupied while not giving away how anxious he was to inflict pain on the man before him. The pain would come. But first, James planned on attacking him psychologically.

"You just missed Anna. We had a nice little chat. Reminiscing if you will," Brent spoke up, unable to keep his mouth shut. James knew his type. The kind that felt that, by speaking first, they were in control of the situation. He would make sure Brent understood he wasn't in control of anything. Brent's words would not affect him, or at least James wouldn't show it if they did. He had prepared for Brent's remarks.

"I suppose you don't mind that she's a secondhand trinket. Myself, I prefer them fresh, innocent. It's so much more fun to ruin them when their nice and new." James forced himself to keep staring Brent down silently as he continued to flip the knife in his hand. The silence was what would bother Brent, who only wanted a reaction from James. James knew enough to recognize when he was being baited.

"Are you going to actually do something with that knife? Or are you just going to play with it?" Brent finally asked after twenty minutes of silence on the asset's part. Much as he hated to admit it, it was starting to unnerve him. The asset wasn't rising to any of the things he had taunted him with. The cold hard look to his eyes as he stared Brent down wasn't exactly fun, neither was the way he handled the knife, tossing it and flipping it, without even looking down at it once. It reminded him that the asset was a trained assassin. One that went rogue. Hydra no longer controlled him.

Keeping his eyes trained on Brent, the asset adjusted his grip on the knife. With speed Brent didn't think possible, the asset plunged the knife down in the space between his knees, driving it into the wood seat. It had Brent's eyes widening, his heart rate increasing and his palms sweating even after he realized the knife hadn't hit him. His confidence shaken, Brent glanced from the knife, centimeters away from hitting one leg or the other, to the asset. The cold blue eyes still stared him down, hardly even blinking, as the asset pulled another knife from his belt and started flipping that one as he had the previous one.

Brent didn't know how much time had passed that way. The asset never spoke to him, but he didn't hurt him either. Just stared him down while he flipped that damn knife. After what felt like forever, the asset sheathed the knife he played with. Moving as quickly as before, he reached forward with his metal hand, causing Brent to wince. The asset simply yanked the knife from the chair, wiping the chunks of wood off on the side of Brent's pants before sheathing that one as well. By that time there were only three of them in the room: himself, the asset, and Captain America.

Rising from his seat, the asset stalked off without a word, the Captain following behind him silently. The lights clicked off behind them once they were gone. They were leaving him alone, handcuffed and tethered to the chair. Brent had no hopes of escaping, his bonds were too restrictive: binding his feet as well as his torso to the chair, while his hands were bound together behind the back. He didn't have much hope of sleeping either, not in that position. Instead, he was forced to just sit and wait. It left him wishing the asset had knocked him out. Unconsciousness would be welcomed more than this time alone in the dark. All he could see, with his eyes opened or closed, were the asset's cold eyes, staring at him in the dark.

* * *

_A/N So I'm going to sound like a complete crazy person, but now I know I can stretch this to, at the very least, 28 chapters. I suppose I forgot what all I want to accomplish with this story before I end it, as well as the detail I enjoy putting in. Thank you all for your support! Every favorite/follow and review means so much. It lets me know you are enjoying it still. I know the torturing bit was probably not as big as you guys expected or hoped in this chapter __**BUT**__ that was simply just the start. It's called psychological warfare ;) The false calm before the storm is unleashed. There's a lot of emotional stuff in this chapter, and I just hope I did it justice. Let me know what you think!__** Next chapter**__ scheduled to be posted by Sunday night._

_Onto Guest Review Responses!_

_To the guest who mentioned Bucky having to dust off/dig deep for his old charm: She was definitely not happy with him at all. He got off a little easy due to the emotional whirlwind she went through, but his risk won't be forgotten. I hope you were satisfied with how their 'conversation' went. Even though Anna did 90% of the talking lol!_

_To the guest who mentioned loving the story and thanked me for updating so frequently: You're welcome! I know I get frustrated with authors who take forever to update, and sometimes it leads to me forgetting about the story (and forgetting where the plot ended the last I read it) so that's a big motivator for me to update so frequently. I'm nearing the end of school soon though, gonna head out into the real world where I have to work 40 hours a week. That might cut back on future updates. However, I have a several weeks till I have to factor that in!_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Warning: torture scenes, while not incredibly graphic in my opinion, are present in this chapter. Also, my song of choice while writing those scenes was "My song knows what you did in the dark" by Fall Out Boy if you want to listen while you read :)**_

* * *

James continued his psychological warfare against Brent for another two days following the first. It grew increasingly harder to keep his desire to inflict physical pain under control. He knew it was worth it. Messing with Brent's head was the key to it all. The key to him spilling Hydra secrets, and the key to making the physical torture that much more excruciating. Once James got inside his head, the paranoia and the fear would cause his senses to heighten. Meaning he'd feel pain more acutely than he'd ever felt it before.

On the fourth day James took his seat in front of Brent once more. That time, he had two glass beakers with him, which he sat beside him on the floor. As each day before, he pulled out his knife, flipping it once before reaching down to dip it in the clear liquid that filled the first beaker. He didn't answer when Brent asked what was in the beaker. He didn't speak at all, just stared at Brent emotionlessly. Calmly, James moved the knife towards Brent's face. The movement caused Brent's eyes to widen, as he desperately, yet futilely, tried to pull away. With precision, James grazed Brent's cheek with the knife, just enough to break the surface. Brent's reaction was instantaneous, a growl turning to a scream as the chemical burned away at his flesh.

James let the pain seep in for a minute before grabbing the second beaker and pouring its contents against the cut. It would stop the burn from spreading, but it would still sting. Water wasn't a cure all for the pain of Hydrochloric acid, but it washed it away enough to prevent further damage until it was desired. They still needed Brent to talk.

"What does Hydra want with Anya?" James spoke for the first time as he reached down to dip the knife back into the first beaker, coating it with a fresh layer of the acid. Raising the knife up, James glanced from it to Brent, letting him know what he was getting himself into if he answered unsatisfactorily. Hell, he'd probably get it even if he answered satisfactorily.

"Hydra taught us to withstand torture." Brent managed to choke out, still breathing unsteadily because of the pain. Moving quicker that time, James made another cut, perpendicular to the first and slightly deeper. He let the acid sink in longer that time before holding his left hand out. It was one of the signs Steve and he had worked out the previous night. When Steve handed the bottle of water to him, James unscrewed it slowly, staring Brent in the eyes as he took a long, drawn out sip, before pouring a quarter of it over the fresh cut.

"Hydra didn't prepare you for me," James stated coldly, flipping the knife in his grip and knocking the hilt roughly against the injured side of Brent's face. "Answer the question."

"Go to Hell," Brent spat out, acting tough. An act that wasn't fooling James nor Steve. The perspiration on his forehead and his increased heartbeat gave him away. Both only increased as James leaned in closer to him.

"Wrong answer," James whispered in his left ear. It only took one strong, downward cut to take Brent's ear clean off. His screams echoed loudly around the lab, only increasing when James slammed the knife into his left thigh to free his hand. Leaning back, James nonchalantly pulled out a silver lighter and flicked it open. In so much pain, Brent didn't even register the movement until the flames licked at the space where his ear used to be: cauterizing the wound. There was no sense in him bleeding out too soon.

"They need her for some secret project I don't have the clearance to know about." Brent eventually shouted, before gritting his teeth in pain. The Winter Soldier was insane. Brent couldn't believe he cut off his fucking ear. "And rumor has it Rumlow has a hard on for her."

Sitting back in his chair, James studied Brent carefully, looking for the telltale signs of a lie. When he didn't find any, he reached forward and yanked the knife from Brent's thigh. The action caused Brent to hiss in pain. Tearing the material of his jeans to provide better access to the entry point, James poured more water on the wound to wash away most of the acid before cauterizing it like Brent's ear. The smell of burning flesh was starting to get more pungent.

Steve's hand on James' shoulder had him rising from the seat. It was another sign they'd worked out. To prevent James from going too far and killing Brent before they got all the information they could out of him, they would tag team him. Give James a little time to cool down between sets of torturing. So Steve took the seat James had evacuated.

"You going bad cop, good cop on me?" Brent forced out, glancing up at Captain America while keeping his head down. His breathing was labored, and he didn't like facing enemies head on when he was weak. It was actually a relief to see Captain America take the Winter Soldier's place. If anyone would play good cop, it'd be Captain America. His idealism was pathetic in that sense.

"Oh, I'm not the good cop." Steve insisted with a smile, leaning forward. "And before I ask you any questions, this is for your comments to Anna the other day."

Moving as fast as the asset had with the knife, the Captain sent his fist pounding into Brent's ribs. It had him gasping for air, the pain was so intense. Hitting the ribs meant he'd continue to feel the pain with every breath. A strategy that was quite ingenious.

"So Rumlow is calling the shots now?" Steve asked, not giving Brent a chance to catch his breath. Torturing wasn't his strong suit, he was a soldier not a spy, and normally he would find it morally corrupt. However, when lives were at stake, when Anna was at stake, he made an exception to his code of conduct.

"My orders come from Rollins. Rollins gets his from Rumlow. I don't know who Rumlow gets them from." For all Brent knew, there were much more important men than Rumlow telling him what to do. Or perhaps Rumlow was in charge of it all. The only thing Brent was sure of, was he was recruited by Rollins and reported to him.

"Where is Rumlow now? Where has he made base?" Steve demanded. He highly doubted if Rumlow was in charge of all of Hydra's operations', but finding him would be a good start. And finding Rumlow meant possibly ending Hydra's manhunt for Anna. Before Brent could answer, a shot went off, hitting Brent in the right shoulder. In the exact spot Brent had shot Bucky actually.

"Bucky, give him a chance to answer first," Steve threw over his shoulder, making brief eye contact with Bucky who still had the gun pulled and trained on their hostage. Turning back to Brent, Steve raised an eyebrow. "He can be a bit trigger happy. Has good aim too. So I'd think carefully about your answer, unless you want to lose an appendage."

Glancing between Captain America and the Winter Soldier, Brent noticed the gun the asset held shifting lower. It only took a minute to put the Captain's words and the asset's movement together. Eyes wide, Brent instinctually tried to move to protect himself. That wasn't an actual option, for obvious reasons.

"I don't know," Brent wheezed out frantically, panicking even more when the asset moved his finger towards the trigger. "Honestly, I don't know. Recruits never go to the base. We just get calls with our orders."

"Where's your phone?" Steve asked, reaching for Brent's pocket once he'd answered. If Brent really didn't know where Rumlow was, his phone might be able to tell them. It could be their last chance to prevent Anna's plan from taking course.

"I'll take it to Tony, see if he can get anything off it. Think you can handle being alone with him?" Steve inquired, turning to face Bucky once he had the device. Bucky hadn't been alone with Brent since they brought him to the tower. It had been for the teams' sake, seeing as Bucky had a pretty good motivation to kill the guy and the team needed answers; dead men can't talk. Steve had been able to talk Tony into letting them go in alone to interrogate, but it hadn't been easy. In the end, it took Steve pulling the Anna card, how Anna would need someone to watch after her so she didn't do anything reckless, to get Tony to agree. Seeing as Tony had zero experience in torturing for information, he was the prime candidate to watch over Anna.

"I won't kill him till you come back." James stated as he once again took the seat before Brent. "That's all I can promise."

Knowing that was the best he was going to get, Steve left, taking the elevator to Tony's secondary lab. The one reserved for when his experiments made the main lab uninhabitable for a few days. Trying to keep his promise, James went back to the psychological tactics he'd first used on Brent. It seemed to be working, as Brent's fidgeting showed his discomfort with the situation until he couldn't remain quiet anymore.

"You can't keep Anna from Hydra. They monitor her every movement. It's only a matter of time." Brent commented, hoping to inflict some mental damage on the Winter Soldier in retaliation against everything the crazy son of a bitch had done to him. When it didn't seem to be working, he pressed on. "Just think, when Rumlow gets Anna it'll be one more Hydra agent who fucks her. She'll be like Hydra's personal whore."

Brent's words sent anger coursing through James. The Bastard was bragging and threatening in one sentence. And he was in no position to be doing either. James took it upon himself to remind him of that, pressing the barrel of his gun against Brent's forehead as he continued to stare him down. He could end his life in a second. When you were that easy to kill off, you don't have any room to threaten or brag.

"You promised you wouldn't kill me," Brent reminded the asset, a little unsure. Just because the asset promised Captain America, didn't necessarily mean he'd follow through with it. He was a rogue assassin after all.

With a dark smile, James removed the gun from Brent's forehead, resulting in the bastard relaxing slightly. It only made James' smile grow darker. Using his left hand, James pulled another knife from its sheath, adjusting his grip on it before plunging it down. The result was satisfying, as Brent's screams echoed around the room louder than before, letting out strings of curses as tears welled in his eyes. A bullet in the brain would have been too merciful for him. Castration was much more gratifying, not to mention it fit at least one of his crimes.

…

Anna's therapy continued as normal while James and Steve were busy in the lab-turned-holding-facility. The only difference was they were conducted on Bruce's floor instead of the lab. The change in Anna's attitude since Brent had been taken hostage didn't go unnoticed by Bruce, and it was starting to worry him. She wasn't as talkative, didn't have much of an appetite, and was looking increasingly tired. All three were worthy or worry individually, all three symptoms together only made Bruce worry worse.

"How have you been sleeping?" Bruce asked as he attached electrodes to different points on Anna's left arm, deciding to tackle that symptom first. Lack of sleep could attribute to the other two.

"Alone." Anna mumbled, moving to rest her chin in her right hand while Bruce flicked on the machine that sent electrical pulses through her arm.

That first night, after the bombs went off in Brooklyn and Brent was being held hostage in the lab, Anna slept in solitude. She hadn't even meant to fall asleep, she'd just curled up in bed after her bath to try and comfort herself and ended up drifting off. When she woke up the next morning, she was still alone, with no sign that James had ever come to bed. The next two nights followed a similar pattern. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, it hurt. She didn't need to be alone after what happened. What she really needed was James, beside her, reminding her that she wasn't alone. That he wouldn't abandon her.

Of course, she had no idea that when James had found her curled up with the blankets in the center of the bed, sound asleep and looking so innocent, there was nothing he wanted more than to curl up beside her. But he was afraid to. After what she'd told him, he didn't want to startle her. Especially not when he was winding down from mission mode. It could push her into another anxiety attack. So he turned right back around and slept on the couch, alone. It wasn't the best night's sleep he'd had, but it hadn't been the worst. Each night following had been the same. He was too afraid to join her.

"Want to talk about it?" Bruce asked, trying to keep his tone light, no pressure. It was less likely Anna would open up if she felt pressured to.

"I'm not broken, I don't need a therapist." Anna spat out harshly, before realizing how severe she sounded, not to mention crazy.

"I know, I heard you tell Brent as much." Bruce admitted hesitantly, and at the look of horror that flashed across Anna's face he quickly started backtracking.

"Does Tony know?" Anna interrupted Bruce's rambling apology. That was the main reason she had been horrified: the possibility that Tony had heard as well. Although it was mortifying that Bruce had deduced what she had been discussing with Brent, it would be all the worse if Tony knew.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure you'd know by now if he had." It was true. If Tony had any inkling of what Anna had been hiding from him, he probably would have confronted her about it by now: very loudly and with lots of hand gestures.

"Anna, asking for help, receiving therapy for what Brent put you through, that doesn't mean you're weak. Or broken." Bruce murmured quietly, hesitant to have Anna scream at him again. It was obvious Anna was under the impression that needing to talk to someone was a sign of defeat. Which it wasn't. Therapy was actually scientifically proven to be successful in helping people cope with different situations. Utilizing that resource wasn't a sign of weakness. It was a sign of being strong enough to recognize help was needed and to reach out for it.

"You're a therapist, of course you'd say that." Anna muttered, avoiding eye contact. Instead of looking at Bruce, she studied the electrodes sticking to her arm, and found herself wondering how something as small as electrical pulses to her muscle groups could help her heal better.

"Actually, I'm' a nuclear physicist. Tony just chooses to spill his guts to me on a weekly basis." Bruce corrected with a smile, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Tony did not shy away from sharing, or oversharing, personal information. In fact, Bruce had a feeling Tony thrived on it. If only Anna had inherited a little of that.

"Talking to people about it, especially a therapist, would only make Brent feel like he won. He'd be getting credit for it. Validation that he managed to poison my mind." Brent lived to see the victory of what he'd done. The bruises were instant glorification for him, but he wanted more. He liked to see the psychological handprint he'd left on each of his victims. That's why the previous six girls ended up in psych wards. They couldn't handle it. They saw psychologists who locked them up. They broke.

"I think it would mean you won. By letting yourself beat the damage he did. By overcoming it. But, I'm just a nuclear physicist, what do I know." Bruce commented as he reviewed the data on Anna's muscle integrity on the monitor. "What I'm trying to say is, you have a lot of people who care about you Anna. If you ever want to spill your guts to someone, I've been told I make a pretty good listener."

Silence fell between them as Bruce recorded Anna's progress in her file. Bruce had been surprised to find how well Anna's muscle's had healed from her injury. They were by no means back to perfect condition, but they were well on their way. Removing the electrodes, he started in on the mobilization exercises. Depending on those results, there was a chance Anna had improved enough to be cleared. It only took 80% mobilization to clear an agent for duty. Anna could well be past that 80% marker.

"I haven't seen James since I told him," Anna blurted out as Bruce manipulated her arms in the exercises she could recite in her sleep by now. For anyone else her confession might have seemed random, but Brent had been expecting something of the sort. Seeing as her symptoms had started manifesting shortly after James and Steve brought back Brent.

"He doesn't even sleep with me, if he sleeps at all. It hurts. I feel like he's avoiding me." That was one of the big reasons she hadn't wanted to tell James what else Brent had done to her just yet. That kind of history had the capability of scaring people away. Even trained assassins. Especially trained assassins. Anna knew Romanoff well enough to know assassins don't handle emotions and the emotional that well.

"James cares about you Anna. He would never do anything to purposefully hurt you." Bruce reassured her as he continued moving her arm, testing its strength. "Perhaps he doesn't want you to witness him like that. When he brings the Winter Soldier to the forefront. Maybe it's not that he doesn't want to see you, but that he doesn't want you to see him, to think differently of him."

Bruce could understand not wanting to show ones more…monstrous side to people. Especially people you cared about. It's easy to love and accept the humane side of a person, and it was another to do the same with the more animalistic side. The side that could hurt people, and not care, or even worse, like it.

…

"I thought you said you wouldn't kill him," Steve announced when he returned to find Brent hunched over in his chair. Looking very much dead.

"He passed out from the pain. Still alive." James grunted, turning to look up at Steve as he came to a stop beside him. "Stark find anything useful on the phone?"

"I don't speak technology very well, but apparently it's coded. He's working on breaking it, seeing if he can track the last number to call. Though he's doubtful. The phone's a burn. Meaning Hydra probably uses disposable phones for times like these." Tony's techno jargon went over Steve's head, but when translated into English, Steve could make sense of important bits.

"I don't think he's going to be of much more use," James answered, nodding towards the unconscious Brent. "He was a pawn. They wouldn't have sent him after me if he wasn't." Hydra wasn't stupid. Sending an agent after James ensured his death, or his capture. They wouldn't send someone who knew their big secrets. James had simply hoped Brent would know some more of the smaller ones.

"There's one more question he might be able to answer," Steve commented, turning to look at Brent as well. "How Hydra knew we were on that roof." It had been bothering Steve, the question of how Brent knew where to find Bucky and him. They hadn't taken any public means of transportation, they hadn't been followed, and Anna wasn't with them so they couldn't have been tracking her movements. Steve wanted to know how Brent knew they were headed for Brooklyn.

"And then I can kill him?" James confirmed. With Steve's assurance that, yes, James could kill Brent after they got that last answer, James grabbed another bottle of water and dumped the contents over Brent's head. It successful brought their hostage sputtering back into consciousness. He immediately began howling in pain again.

"Hey, focus," Steve commanded, grasping Brent's face to force him to look at him. "You knew we'd be on that roof. How?"

"Why should I tell you? Whether I answer or not, he hurts me." Brent spat out, glaring at the Winter Soldier who stood forebodingly behind Steve.

"Tell me, and you get a bullet to the head. A quick death. Don't, and Bucky gets to kill you his way. Trust me when I say his way will be much worse." Steve could feel Bucky tensing behind him at the promise he'd just made. Bucky didn't agree with it. It's not that Steve thought Brent deserved for anything to be easy, especially not death. No, it was more the fact that they needed to know how Hydra knew their movements in order to prevent being caught off guard in the future and Brent was tired of talking.

"His arm. The metal one. It has some sort off tracking device in it. Turns on whenever it's more than 100 miles from the hub." Brent finally answered. Truth was, he was tired of the pain. Answering meant he could be rid of it. Lord knew how long the Winter Soldier would draw out him dying if he had the choice.

At Brent's cooperation, Steve released his hold on Brent's face and stepped back to allow James better access. Stepping forward deliberately slowly, James pulled out his sidearm and pressed it against Brent's forehead for the second time that day. He looked him straight in the eyes when he pulled the trigger, watching the life die out of them. Though he'd wanted Brent to suffer more in death, at least he'd been able to be the one who took the life from him. It was oddly freeing.

"Jarvis, tell Bruce we need him in the lab to run some diagnostics." Steve called out, glancing at Bucky. They needed to find out what kind of tracking device was in his arm, where in his arm it was, and how to remove it. Seeing as Tony was busy with the phone, they needed Bruce. "And tell Sam we need him down here too."

…

"I can't believe you've got me on dead guy duty again. This is not going to start being a thing," Sam insisted forcefully, slamming the trunk of the car down.

"Just make sure no one sees you," Steve added, patting Sam on the back before returning to the lab where Banner was scanning James' arm.

Bruce pulled up the images from the scan of Anna's neck on an adjacent monitor, to compare the device Hydra implanted in her to the one in James' arm. Unfortunately, very few similarities could be observed. Where Anna's was miniscule and insect-like, James' was larger and more rectangular. Most likely, it was an older design than Anna's and had been in there since the arm was first attached to prevent losing him. Much like tagging a wild animal. Bruce could pinpoint its location, under the third panel in the forearm, but he wanted to wait for Tony to remove it. Tony was the mechanic and would know how to better navigate James' arm with minimal damage.

"Where is Anna?" Steve asked as he attempted to wipe Brent's blood off the chair while they waited for Stark. "I thought she was in physical therapy with you."

"I sent her back up to her floor. I thought it best to keep her away from the lab, not knowing what would be waiting for her down here." Bruce responded from his spot by the monitor. Anna had automatically went to follow him down to the lab, but Bruce hadn't been sure she could handle seeing what had been done to Brent. Even if he had hurt her, seeing damage like that to any human being could be traumatizing. Seeing as the guy wore the after effects of being tortured and was dead when Bruce got down there, he'd consider it a smart call on his part. Apparently James agreed with him, as Bruce noticed his shoulders relaxing upon the realization that Anna wouldn't be joining them in the lab.

"Alright Tin Man, ready to play a life-size game of operation?" Tony announced his presence before even stepping out of the elevator. He carried a tool-box in one hand and the cell phone in the other. "This was a dead end by the way. The number that called came from a phone that's already been burned. Untraceable, even for me." Tossing the useless device on the table by Bruce, Tony turned towards Tin Man with an eager smile. It wasn't everyday he got to open up old Hydra technology and see how it ticked.

"I don't trust you," James muttered as he took a seat in the chair that Tony indicated. Even if he didn't trust Tony, he still needed the device disabled.

"Don't care," Tony commented off handedly as he started pulling tools from his bag. As soon as Bruce told him which panel the device was under, Tony went to work to remove it. Underneath was a maze of wires, electronic ports, and blue glow-y things Tony hadn't seen before. Although the urge to dissect the arm further was strong, that would have to wait for another day. The device that was today's target sat between two electronic ports, with wires connecting to it. It definitely wasn't made to come out easy.

"This is going to really hurt and possibly short circuit your whole arm, or have absolutely no effect on you whatsoever," Tony commented as he pulled out tweezers and some wire cutters. James didn't like the uncertain tone Tony used. Bruce had made it seem like Tony would know what he was doing.

Bracing himself for pain, James watched as Tony snipped the first of the wires, relaxing some when nothing happened. When the second wire was cut without any side-effects, it was with much relief. After that, all Tony had to do was use the tweezers to pull out the tracker and it was all done. James simply glared at Tony when he commented how he'd hoped it would've been a little more exciting than that.

"Can you still move it?" Tony asked after screwing the outer plate back on. Though he hadn't hurt Tin Man when removing it, that was no guarantee he hadn't affected the arm's integrity or productivity. Testing it out, James rotated his shoulder and moved his fingers. Everything seemed to be working alright.

"See Bruce, you could have done it. Nothing to it," Tony exclaimed as he tossed his tools back into the box before carrying it over to his section of the lab. He made it no secret that it was good to be back in the main lab, and that Steve and Tin Man owed him. Both for letting them use his lab as an interrogation room, and for him taking Anna duty instead of getting a whack at the bastard himself.

"You know you would have killed him the moment he said something you didn't like, Tony. And then we never would have known Bucky had a tracking device in his arm." Steve countered, knowing Tony was all talk and that he liked to pout and point fingers.

"I know no such thing. And for that remark I dismiss both you and Tin Man. You're no longer welcome in the Science Club House." Tony announced, dramatically spinning his chair away from them and towards the monitors. Rolling his eyes Steve dropped the cloth he'd been using to clean the chair and lead his and Bucky's way to the elevator.

It'd been a very long four days, interspersed with few hours of sleep that weren't exactly peaceful. Steve was happy it was all over. He might actually be able to relax for the first time since the explosions on the roof. Steve expected Bucky to feel the same, but he only seemed to grow tenser as the elevator climbed higher. Of course, when asked what was troubling him, Bucky denied anything was. But Steve had known Bucky long enough to know when he was lying.

"You've been distant with her, haven't you," Steve guessed the source of Bucky's troubles. It wasn't hard, seeing as the only thing waiting for Bucky on his floor was Anna. "My advice? Apologize no matter what. You can never go wrong with apologizing when Anna's angry. Most romantic movies also claim kissing is a good way to reassure her of your affections. Though you still haven't shaved."

"Anna likes the beard," James threw back, storing the bit about apologies and kissing in the back of his mind.

"I suppose it makes you look better. Hides half your face," Steve commented with a smirk. To his surprise Bucky smiled back, waiting for the doors to open on Steve's floor before calling after him.

"You're only jealous because you can't grow one." The doors dinged shut before Steve could respond, but he felt lighter at the playful smile Bucky had shot at him after the remark. It gave him hope that their friendship was more than salvageable, it was well on the mend already.

…

James' smile evaporated as the elevator began to climb once more. For four days he hadn't seen or spoken to Anna. He'd needed to remain focused on getting Brent to talk, and that meant staying in the mindset of the Soldier. The last thing he wanted was for Anna to see him that way. Of course she'd seen him before missions, but that was different. She'd never actually witnessed his assassin side in action, outside of protecting her from Hydra ambushes. And he was scared for her reaction if she ever did. So when the elevator doors opened to show her sitting on the couch, waiting for him, his hand began to sweat.

Anna had been practicing what she was going to say to James ever since her talk with Bruce. Their talk had been helpful, and had given her the courage to confront James about the past four days. However, the moment James stepped off the elevator, all of that courage seemed to wash away. Delivering her speech to the mirror was very different than delivering it to James himself.

"You've been avoiding me," Anna whispered, rising from her seat once James came to a stop in front of her. She had to force herself to make eye contact. "And I hate it. If it's because of what I told you, there's nothing I can do. I can't change my past any more than you can change yours. But it's really not fair because I accept your past. I've accepted what you've done and who you are. And I think it's only fair you try and do the same for me. Shutting me out for something I had no choice in is hypocritical and hurtful."

Anna surprised herself by getting through the whole speech without stuttering or forgetting what she was going to say. Now it was out there, in the open. It was James' turn to respond. And he didn't respond in any way close to what Anna was expecting. Without warning, James reached out to pull her closer, crashing his lips against hers and kissing her more fervently than he'd ever had before.

"It wasn't you." James insisted once he'd pulled away. It took Anna a moment to register he was talking, a little disoriented from the kiss. "I couldn't allow myself the luxury of lying beside you after what I'd done, what I'd had to become to get the job done. I'm sorry."

"You didn't want me to see you as the Winter Soldier," Anna murmured. Bruce had been right. Perhaps Tony was onto something, using Bruce as his personal therapist. The man was good. "Did you find out anything? When you went all Winter Soldier on Brent's ass?"

Anya's light tone when referring to his torture session had James relaxing. Though she might not condone his actions, she didn't resent him for it. As she had said, she accepted him for who he was. She accepted the darker sides of him. Even though he would always strive to be better for her, it was nice to know she wouldn't run when he failed to be the man he wanted to.

"Rumlow's the one who wants you. He's giving orders now. Hydra needs you for an unknown project. And they were tracking my movements from a device your brother removed from my arm. Other than that, nothing." James summarized their findings, leaving out the statements Brent made that didn't pertain to the mission to track down Hydra. All in all, they hadn't gotten much out of him. As a recruit, he didn't know anything, and in the end they were nowhere closer to tracking down Hydra's location.

"I suppose it's a good thing Bruce cleared me then. Your plan failed. It's time to try mine out." Anya's words left a sinking feeling in James' stomach. He hadn't expected the doctor to clear her already. He hadn't been aware her sessions with him had been going that well. James supposed that's what happened when he shut Anya out for her own good. Not that that realization made him feel any better about the situation.

* * *

_A/N Hey all, so I'm a day late with posting this. I apologize! I got sucked into Agents of Shield on Netflix (I know I can't believe I haven't seen it before now either). I also saw Avengers Age of Ultron this weekend and was blown away by it. Though it poses some complications to my Bruce/OC story idea for reasons that will become clear once you watch the movie. After reevaluating, this story might actually reach __**30 chapters**__! So yay for it not being over with this one (it would be a horrible way to end this story if it ended here, I think). Thank you all for the reviews and the follows/favorites! __**Next chapter to be posted by Friday night. **_

_Onto Guest Review Responses:_

_To keshigomu: Glad you liked Anna confronting Brent and James' psychological warfare :) I'm also happy I managed to write a bad guy that you loathe so much! Hope you enjoyed the follow up to James' torturing._

_To the guest who loves the way the story is coming out to be: why thank you! Nice to know you like Janya. I'm a big fan of them too lol. _

_To the guest who said the torturing part was exactly how they imagined: good I'm so glad to hear that! Hope you liked part two of it here just as much! _

_To the guest who really wanted to see Bucky torture Brent both physically and mentally: here you are! Hope it was satisfactory for ya. _

_To the guest who just found the story and stayed up to 4am reading it: wow that's very flattering because I know it takes a good story or book for me to stay up all night to read it. I'm glad you gave this story a try even though you don't read many Bucky/OC stories. And I am planning on writing a Steve/OC story after the sequel to this one if you're interested._

_To Margaery: Yay for you finding this story, I'm just as happy as you about that. Thanks for pointing out how Anna is a Stark but is still different than Tony. I wanted to make sure I didn't make her a female version of him, but she still has some Stark traits in her. And protective Bucky is one of my favorites aas well. My Steve/OC fic will probably be at least another at least another two months roughly. I started this story the end of February and it's just wrapping up, meaning the sequel will probably take a similar amount of time (if I can update as frequently as I could with this one). _


	29. Chapter 29

Anna and James didn't get much time to themselves. And their interruption wasn't one Anna would have expected either. It came in the form of an arrow, shot to kill and zooming towards James' head. Anna hadn't even realized what was happening as James caught the arrow in his right hand, simultaneously pushing her to the floor to remove her from the line of fire.

"Stay down," James ordered, dodging another arrow before rushing forward to take on the mystery archer who had somehow made it past Stark Tower security. It seemed like Hydra always swooped in to do damage right when they let their guard down, and James was done with it.

Instead of fleeing like James had expected, the archer met him halfway, using his bow as a close combat weapon, sans arrows. It was clear to James the man was used to combat, which only raised his suspicions as well as his desire to take him down. The probability that it was a Hydra agent was high. Unfortunately, the guy could take a punch, and James had left the knives in the lab. It didn't prevent him from gaining the upper hand though, as James ended up wrangling the man into a headlock to subdue him.

"Are you Hydra?" James demanded, tightening his grip slightly as the man resisted. It was Anya who answered him, rising from the floor even though he'd told her to stay down.

"Clint?" Anna asked in confusion as she stared down at the Avenger James had in his grasp. "What are you doing here?"

"Tony left me nine messages. Figured he meant it when he told me to get my ass to the Tower. Now do you mind releasing your guard dog," Clint managed to choke out as his arms desperately attempted to remove the metal arm from around his neck.

"Hey it's okay, he's an Avenger. He's on our side." Anna murmured softly, turning her attention towards James. It took her laying her hand on James' shoulder in reassurance for James to release his hold on the archer. He was confused as to how Anya knew the man who had just tried to assassinate them, and how that could be construed as him being on their side. "James this is Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye. Previous agent of SHIELD and current Avenger. Clint, this is James Buchanan Barnes, also known as Bucky Barnes, Steve's best friend."

"You're the Winter Soldier." Barton commented, rubbing his throat as he sized up James' mechanical arm with unhappy eyes. He'd read the information SHIELD had released. Nat had been right, the Winter Soldier did exist, and he was standing in Tony's living room. It had him reaching for another arrow. "So you're the one who's Hydra."

"He's not working for Hydra anymore Clint. Hydra wiped his memories, but he's starting to get them back. And make new ones. He's good," Anna insisted, hoping Clint wouldn't be as hard to persuade as Tony had been. She didn't need two overprotective people in her life who didn't like James. Tony was hard enough to deal with.

"How can you be sure?" Clint asked harshly as his hand closed around and arrow, prepared to pull it and use it in defense if needed.

"Because he saved me from Hydra. Actually, he's saved my life on multiple accounts, as well as Steve's. He's good Clint." Keeping his grip on the arrow, Clint turned his eyes on Anna, looking for signs that she was being forced to say these things, that she was lying. He didn't find any, which had his hand lowering from his quiver.

"Fine. Not Hydra." Clint repeated, deciding to trust Anna on that point as he glanced back at James with a harsh look. "You still shot Nat. I don't like you."

"Don't be so judge-y Legolas. I recall you shooting at us and blowing up Fury's helicarrier." Tony interrupted, stepping off the elevator with Bruce following behind him.

"I was brainwashed," Clint retorted harshly, crossing his arms in defiance at Tony's statement. Loki had been in his head, picking it apart and controlling him. It was hardly fair to hold that against him.

"So was James," Anna cut in, her words causing James to tense. Though she was defending him, he wasn't sure if he deserved it. Hydra had taken his memories, and they had put the gun in his hand, but they didn't physically make him pull the trigger. At the end of it, the blood was still on his hands, still on him. And James didn't like remembering that. Noticing his reaction, Anna slipped her hand in his, rubbing her thumb against his fingers gently. An action that didn't escape Clint's notice, and had him looking at Anna's insistent defense of the Winter Soldier differently.

"I realize now I was unintentionally defending Tin Man while insulting Legolas. That mistake won't happen again," Tony commented as he took a seat in one of the arm chairs. James didn't appreciate the growing crowd, and his confusion mixed with his frustration had him demanding to know what Clint and everyone else were doing in the living room. Besides interrupting the first small amount of time James had gotten with Anya in the last four days. Of course he didn't actually verbalize that last part.

All Tony would say was that they were going to be having a team meeting about the plan, as soon as Capsicle and Pigeon arrived. It wasn't exactly the answer James had been hoping to hear and only resulted in him tensing even more. Noticing James' darkening expression, Anna pulled him to the couch, taking a seat while they waited, and leaning into James in hopes of helping his obviously growing anxiety. At that point Anna wasn't sure if Steve and Sam arriving would help or hurt James' mood, as it would mean discussing the plan that was the root of his frustration. Anna didn't have to wait long to find out, as Steve came bursting out of the stairwell shortly thereafter.

"Tony, want to tell me why Jarvis wouldn't let me in my bathroom before I came up here?" Steve interrupted, the stairwell door crashing closed behind him. Taking in the crowd that had congregated in Tony's living room, his eyes falling on Barton, Steve was about to ask if they were having a party before Tony cut him off by responding to his first inquiry.

"Not yet, we're still waiting on Pigeon," Tony insisted. As if summoned by the sound of his unwanted nickname, Sam came storming through the same balcony doors Clint had entered through. He immediately started ranting about how Tony's robot best friend wouldn't open the garage door for him and that it's a good thing he had his suit or there'd be some serious shit hitting the fan. Of course Tony acted like he didn't hear a word of it.

"Great, the team is all here," Tony commented, ignoring Sam's rant as he crossed the room to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"What the Hell do you mean? Team is all here my ass. Did you not just here how your psycho tech pet wouldn't let me in the Tower?" Sam repeated, turning towards Steve for backup and finding a new face.

"I instructed him not to let anyone enter or leave the tower without consulting me. I forgot you were taking out the trash." Tony responded off handedly. Honestly Pigeon was overreacting. He'd found a way to get inside.

"How did the new guy get in then? Jarvis didn't lock him out now did he?" Sam accused, feeling justified in his reaction until the new guy mentioned he came in the same way Sam had, without a suit.

"Forget about Jarvis locking you out of various areas of the Tower, I need you all to focus," Tony insisted as he came to stand in the middle of the haphazard circle the group had made. "I couldn't get a hold of Natasha or the mighty god of thunder, so you're all I have."

"All you have for what, Tony?" Clint asked, wondering whether it would have been better to stay under the radar like he had been doing. Tony seemed to be running more of a circus than a super hero team, not that that was at all surprising. In fact, it was one of the main reasons Steve had taken charge as team leader for the Avengers. He could actually be serious when the situation called for it.

"Keeping Anna Banana safe while we use her as bait to draw Hydra out." Tony answered in exasperation, annoyed at all the questions they were asking. When he took the center of the room it meant it was his turn to talk and their turn to listen. "Now no more questions. I don't want any more questions until I ask you for them."

Of course Tony's response had Clint's head whipping in Anna's direction again. He had apparently missed quite a bit when it came to Hydra's infiltration of SHIELD and SHIELD's downfall. Because Clint couldn't imagine what Anna had to do with Hydra, and why they'd want her enough to make using her as bait an actual plan. Was it because of the Winter Soldier that Hydra was after her? Or did she have something they wanted? There were a thousand other clarification questions Clint wanted to ask, but he knew better than to interrupt Tony when he was having a power trip. He'd get his answers, he'd just have to be patient.

As soon as everyone stopped interrupting, Tony laid out the first part of the plan he'd worked on during the four days he was on Anna-sitting duty. They would leave in the early morning hours, in order to make it seem like they were trying to evade Hydra when moving Anna to the 'safe house.' The seven of them were going to split into two cars, Steve driving the one as team leader and Tony driving the other as they headed to the lake house. Ear coms were to be provided to every member of the team. Once they arrived at the lake house they would have twelve hours until phase two was put into effect.

"Now, any questions about phase one that are pertinent to being able to complete it without screwing up?" Turning a challenging eye on each team member Tony was pleased when no one dared ask a question. He knew Barton was sure to have some, but none that needed answering in order for him to complete the mission. "Perfect, we leave in a half hour. Anna Banana, Tin Man, and Capsicle, I'll need you three to follow me to the lab. Everyone else, I'll meet you in the garage in thirty minutes."

Tightening her grip on James' hand, Anna pulled him forward towards the elevator. In truth, she was getting a little nervous about the plan now that she knew how many people were riding on her actually being a big enough draw for Hydra. For all she knew, they'd found another doctor who could help out with whatever project Rumlow needed her for. What if they didn't come for her?

Of course she'd never verbalize those worries to James. He had been looking for any excuse to prevent this plan from taking place, she didn't need to hand him one. So she kept her mouth shut as they followed behind Tony to his workstation, where he told her to sit down before turning on her with a needle. Anna knew well enough that Tony with a needle meant trouble. And usually it was a very bad idea to let him stick you with one, because whatever he was injecting was bound to be untested.

James seemed about as confident as Anna when it came to Tony jabbing a needle in her, because he immediately moved to shield her from Tony. Silently challenging Tony that to get to Anya, he'd have to go through him. Tony immediately understood the challenge and simply rolled his eyes in response. As if he'd ever purposefully hurt Anna.

"Relax, it's a tracking device and it's only being injected subdermally. I couldn't hack the chip in Anna's neck to add my signal to it, so I made one of my own design." Knowing why Tony was going to be stabbing her with a needle didn't make Anna relax any. There was a reason Tony could never be a doctor, besides his bedside manners, and that was his complete disinterest in patient comfort. The needle was too long for a subdermal injection. That thing was long enough to do an intramuscular injection.

"Give me the needle, Tony," Anna demanded, holding out her hand and fixing him with her determined stare until he relinquished his hold on the insertion device. As soon as it was in her hands, Anna reached for the drawer labeled 'pointy things' and dug out a shorter needle. Ripping it out of the package Anna screwed it on securely before swabbing her left forearm and injecting it herself.

"I thought you said we'd have two ways of tracking her," James spoke up from beside Anya, having stepped aside when Tony relinquished the needle to her. The original plan had been for Tony to not only insert his own tracker, but also to be able to counter track the device in Anya's neck as a safeguard.

"Glad you mentioned that, Tin Man. All ear coms come with a tracking device. So that makes two for Anna Banana." Honestly, Tin Man worried too much. As long as everyone followed the plan, Anna would be fine. She'd be in their sight line the whole time. "Now for my present to you and Capsicle," Tony added before darting off further into Bruce's section of the lab.

When he returned, Tony handed off Capsicle's present first: a newer, and better, version of his Avenger suit. It wasn't as bright, which was a plus in Tony's book, and it could withstand heat up to 800 degrees kelvin and was bullet proof as well as water resistant. It'd taken about a year for Tony to develop the material for that suit. And it was all thanks to already having made Capsicle's that he could make Tin Man's on such short notice.

"What's this?" James asked when Tony handed him the suit. After Tony commented that it was his suit, James claimed he already had a suit. That had Tony sending him a shrewd look before ordering him to accept it with gratitude and pushing both James and Steve towards Bruce's lab section to change. It was as Anna was trying to peek around Tony for a better view of James changing, that Tony snapped at her to keep her eyes from straying, causing her cheeks to heat up at being caught.

"Where's my special outfit?" Anna asked after an awkward pause that had her picking her brain for something to say. "And don't even try to give me Natasha's, my assets are definitely not the same size as hers."

"You don't get a suit. You're not supposed to be expecting Hydra to attack." Bummer, Anna was kind of looking forward to seeing what kind of suit Tony would have designed for her. It'd probably help her feel more badass as well, more capable of going up against Hydra: she could pretend she was a super spy in the right outfit. "You will, however, get a bulletproof tank to wear under your shirt. Hydra already proved they don't mind shooting you as long as it doesn't kill you."

Anna was about to comment that it had been Brent, not Hydra, who had decided to shoot her. However she was distracted when the boys came back out, donned in their new suits. James' new suit was a mix of his howling commando uniform and his Winter Soldier suit. The top was leather, sleeveless on the left for his metal arm, but instead of black it was a deep navy blue. It was paired with charcoal gray pants tucked into the boots Hydra had given him. Ignoring whatever Tony had started to say, Anna rose from her seat, moving to meet James halfway.

"I like the new suit," Anna commented with a smile, running her hand over the leather. Blue really did bring out his eyes. She'd have to make sure his everyday wardrobe contained a good amount of the color.

"Enough of that," Tony muttered, stepping up beside Tin Man and Anna Banana and pushing them a step away from each other before handing them their ear coms. He was already thinking of redesigning Tin Man's suit so it was less…whatever it was that Anna found attractive about it. "It's nearing time to head out. I want to get to the lake house before two am and it's a good two and a half hour drive."

"We need to pack," Anna reminded Tony when she realized he'd hit the down button for the elevator. She was quickly corrected. Apparently, Tony had Pepper and Happy from security pack the essentials earlier. The idea of someone else packing for her based off of a list Tony had provided, didn't exactly comfort Anna. Tony's definition of essentials was bound to be different than Anna's. However, she trusted that Pepper would know what to pack, even if it wasn't on Tony's list.

…

It took a while for them to get on the road. There had been a small disagreement between Tony and Anna when it came to what vehicle she'd be riding in. Steve was driving the first car while Tony had the second car. Obviously James picked to ride in Steve's car, meaning Anna was determined to ride in Steve's car as well. Tony didn't like it very much, but Anna was as stubborn as him, and with time ticking against them he finally relented. Once that was settled, they rolled out: Steve, Sam, James and Anna in one car and the other three in the second one. Sam was the one to plug in the address to the GPS. Sitting shotgun made him the navigator, something Anna was relieved she didn't have to do. Though she had been to the lake house many times, she had no idea how to actually get there. She'd slept most of the drive whenever Tony would take them up there.

It seemed Anna would be carrying on that tradition, as within the first half hour she ended up falling asleep against James in the backseat. She couldn't really help it. It had been days since she was that close to him, and it was late. Slipping into unconsciousness was uncontrollable with his comforting heat burning against her side. Not that James minded at all. He had missed Anya curling up against him, and her doing it once more had him feeling more like James and less like the Winter Soldier.

Anna was rocked back into consciousness when the car pulled to a stop in front of the lake house. Wiping away her blurry vision, Anna stared up at the house that was made out of logs, but was much too large to be considered a log cabin. She hadn't been out there for a couple years now, and the sight of the familiar summer retreat had her smiling and eagerly pulling James out of the car so she could let him in on a piece of her childhood.

Anna cursed internally as she hopped, trying to reach the key from the sill above the door and wondering why they didn't keep it under the welcome mat like everybody else. Reaching from behind her, James plucked the key from its perch and handed it to her, his eyes light with amusement. He found Anna's short stature endearing, even more so when she tried to access items from heights way beyond her reach.

With a twist of the key, the door swung open and Anna immediately switched the hall light on from muscle memory. At least that was one thing she could reach. Taking James by the hand, she began leading him down the entry hall towards the back of the house, pausing briefly to point out certain rooms to him; her feet padding softly against the dark hardwood floors. She wasn't going to give the full tour, as she had every intention of claiming the master bedroom in the back of the house. It was the only one on the first floor and had an epic view of the lake.

The first door to the left from the entry hall held the library: built in bookshelves stocked with books her father had collected over the years. Many of them were mechanical and science related, however there was a section in the corner stocked with fiction for Anna and her mother. Medical books were added to the collection when Anna would bring her study materials with her during the summers. Across from the living room was the parlor, which was only every used when their grandmother had come to visit, as she liked to take her tea in that room. Further down was the dining room which was dark, and huge, and hadn't been used in a long time. Their mother used to like making them eat in there when they were younger, but ever since their parents died the room hadn't really been touched. Instead the kitchen was utilized as the cooking and eating room.

The hall opened out into an open floor plan made up of the kitchen and family room: the most utilized rooms of the whole house. Tony had the kitchen re-done while she was at med-school, replacing the laminate countertops with a sandy colored granite and the white cabinets with oak ones. All new stainless steal appliances were added as well so that the next time Anna visited it was hard to picture what it used to be like. The only reason Anna had let Tony replace the kitchen their mother had designed was on one stipulation: there would be no Jarvis. The lake house would be a retreat from all things electronic, even Jarvis. The whole point of a country house was to escape from the fast pace life in the city. Anna didn't want Tony trying to bring work with him to the lake house. He had begrudgingly accepted her terms.

After a brief look at the kitchen Anna tugged James across the way, past the living room and through a wooden door that led into a smaller sitting area. Another set of double doors led them to the master suite. Just as her feet touched the carpet, Anna could hear Tony's voice through her ear com trying to claim the Master room for himself.

"Too late Tony, we're already in here. You can take one of the rooms on the second floor," Anna answered, cutting off Tony's refutations as she removed her ear piece and stuffed it in the bedside drawer. Holding out her hand for James' earpiece, she tossed it with hers as soon as he placed it in her palm.

When a knock sounded on the open door, Anna expected to find Tony standing there glaring her down. Instead it was a bashful looking Steve, delivering the bags that had been packed for them. Asking where she wanted him to put them, Anna quickly reached forward and insisted she'd take care of them. Once he was sure Anna had them, Steve ducked out to go find wherever he would be bunking for the night. Placing the bags at the foot of the four-poster King, Anna turned towards James.

"So the room we went through was the master sitting room, and through those doors is the bathroom," Anna added, pointing across the way at the second set of double doors. "But the best part about this room is over here."

Taking James' hand once more, she led him towards the back wall of the room. With a flick of a switch the floor length curtains pulled apart to reveal glass French doors surrounded by a wall of windows. She didn't need to turn on the porch lights, as the moon was bright enough to illuminate the water that lapped against the edges of the deck. To Anna, that right there was one of the best views in the world. For James, seeing Anya's face lit up like it was just then was one of the best views. It was clear to James that, for Anya, this house was home. A smile had lifted her lips from the moment they pulled up in front of it and her whole aura had relaxed from the minute they stepped foot inside.

"I'll give you a proper tour tomorrow, when it's daylight and easier to see." Anna reassured James before moving her hand to push open the door. Stepping out on the deck, Anna turned back to motion for James to join her. After a moment of hesitation, he asked for time to change out of the suit. Even with the new colors, it reminded him of preparing for a fight, and he wanted to be able to relax with Anya. Anya seemed to understand, simply nodding as she moved to sit on one of the deck chairs while she waited him.

As she waited, Anna moved from the chair to the edge of the deck, letting her feet hang over into the water. It was soothing and surprisingly warm. The longer she sat there, letting the water lap against her legs and remembering past summers spent there, the greater the pull was to dive in. It didn't take long before she gave in, slipping off the deck and holding her breath as her head was submerged under the surface. Anna had missed swimming. Of course, there were pools in DC, but nothing compared to the freedom of swimming in a lake. No lifeguards, no other people, no rules. It was calming. She had almost forgotten her surroundings as she treaded water, looking out over the lake, until she heard James.

"Anya?" James called out, a little anxious when he'd come outside to find her chair empty. Though they had been sure they hadn't been followed, it still scared him when he couldn't immediately locate her.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Anna answered as she swam up to the edge of the deck, resting her forearms on the wood. James' shoulders sagged in relief when he saw her, however Anna only vaguely registered that as she took in the image of him donned just in jeans. Though it wasn't the first time she'd seem him dressed as such, it still sent a thrill through her every time she did. She found it was a good thing she was already in the water, as it only took a quick dunk to cool herself off. When Anna resurfaced, it was to find James had moved closer, standing at the edge of the deck.

"I love it out here. It's like the world slows down and time doesn't matter." Anna murmured as she turned to look out on the lake again. The trees along the edges were dense enough to make it feel like it was their own private oasis. Like they were completely alone in the world. It was that thought that had Anna pushing off from the deck before turning to face James.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Anna asked, surprised that she'd actually said the words aloud. Of course she had thought them as soon as she'd seen him, but she'd never planned on saying them. Not seeing him for several days made her bolder, apparently. Or more desperate to be close to him.

As much as her actually vocalizing the question aloud surprised Anna, the fact that James only took a few seconds to consider before slipping in himself surprised her even more. Not that she was complaining when he resurfaced before her, brushing his wet hair out of his face. She could feel butterflies stirring in her stomach. Wet hair looked good on James. Unlike her. Anna was fully aware she looked like a drowned dog when her hair got wet. Self-conscious, she immediately reached up to try and smooth out her hair, only to have her wrist caught by James'.

"Don't. I like it." James murmured, not relinquishing his grip on her wrist until Anya nodded in agreement. He wasn't lying, he did like the tangled look of her wet hair. It was wild, and made her seem more carefree than he'd ever seen her before.

The look in James' eyes as he studied her in her unkempt state, as if she had never looked prettier to him, had Anna moving both her hands to rest gently against his shoulders. She was about to move in when James took her by surprise, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. The kiss was timid, soft, and short; she could just barely taste the lake water on him. It was nice, and had Anna craving another. He had awakened something within her with that gentle kiss, and it had her tangling her hands in his damp hair and pulling him back to her. Grazing his bottom lip with her teeth had his grip tightening around her all the more. And then he was kissing her again, a little deeper that time, but still keeping it slow.

James' heart was hammering against his chest, and only sped up when he felt his fingers graze against the skin of Anya's lower back. It was becoming difficult to hold back. He was just managing to keep the pace slow and he could feel his self-control slipping. Adjusting his grip in hopes that it would help prevent it from becoming too tight, James mimicked Anya and wrapped his right hand carefully in her hair. His hopes were in vein, as it only had Anya moving closer to him. He knew he should pull away in order to prevent hurting her, but he was beyond that point now. He didn't have enough will power left to pull away from her.

The fever inside Anna seemed to be creeping higher with every minute, pushing her to move closer still to James. Later she would blame what she did next on the haziness of her mind from that very fever James seemed to be inducing. Shifting closer, she wrapped her legs around James' waist, using them to pull him flush against her. She could feel his initial surprise, his lips hesitating for a second before they pressed harder against hers, rougher than before. It sent a new thrill through her. She enjoyed the evidence that James was affected by her as much as she was affected by him.

Before things had a chance to become even more heated, the porch lights flicked on, blindingly bright. It had them both freezing before abruptly pulling away from one another, though neither could move farther than a few inches even with being caught. Anna's cheeks were burning in both embarrassment at being caught, and in anger that someone had interrupted at all. It didn't take a genius to know just who had turned the lights on.

* * *

_A/N: Here it is! I did my last edit on my phone when I didn't have wifi so I really hope my phone didn't autocorrect any weird words. There isn't a lot of action in this one. It's mainly leading up to the next chapter where the big fight goes down. Still I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to all who reviewed, favorite and followed. __**Next chapter to be posted on Tuesday night.**_

_Guest Review Responses!_

_To the guest who said "Yes! Thank you can't wait for more": you're quite welcome. I hope you liked this chapter just as much._

_To the guest who said they loved it and asked me to please update soon: Hope this was fast enough for ya!_

_To the guest who LOVED that James psychologically tortured Brent for days before inflicting physical torture on him: glad you appreciated that. And you're right. Steve punching Brent is to be expected because Steve hates any kind of bully and Brent definitely was a bully. And psychotic. Glad you enjoyed the bromance in the chapter as well. I had fun with writing that and with letting James throw the beard thing in Steve's face._

_To avengerfan: Glad you're liking the story. Although it is listed as a Romance, it is also based on action as all superhero stories are. That being said, I hope you enjoyed the amped up romance at the end there._

_Keshigomu: Glad ya liked the chapter again. And that I managed to surprise you with the tracker in James' arm. I'm not normally big on torture in the real world, but for the purpose of this story, and with Brent's character, I completely was for it. It's all fictional anyways, my words didn't hurt anyone. Yes, Brent was an ass through the whole process, no sympathy for him. Hope you enjoyed the bit of Janya cuteness in this chapter!_

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	30. Chapter 30

James was the first to exit the lake, Anna following behind him after sending a glare up to the second floor, hall window. Though she couldn't see him, she knew Tony was standing up there. Probably gloating. It had Anna rushing back into the room, immediately drew the drapes and locked the door in case Tony had any big ideas of interrupting any other potential moments. Although admittedly, she felt timid when she turned back towards James. In the water, in the dark, it was easier to get up her nerve. Change the setting and everything else changed with it.

Try as he might, James couldn't stop looking at Anya, even when she had turned back towards him. Her damp clothes clung to her body and her wet hair dripping on the floor kept reminding him of their interrupted moment in the lake. It had been the first time since her brother had found them that James had felt completely alone with Anya. And he'd let himself lose his control. The truth was, he'd never quite gotten it back, and now that the feeling of seclusion had returned, James stopped trying at all.

Before Anya could hide away in the bathroom, as James suspected she was considering, James closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her and leaning in for another kiss. And just like that, the fire was back. Anya slipped her arms around his neck, hanging on tightly to prevent him from pulling away. Her reaction had his hands tightening their grip on her waist, only to pull back his left arm a second later. He'd crushed throats with his mechanical arm as if they were nothing. Its strength was dangerous, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt Anya with it unintentionally.

"James, what's wrong?" Anna asked, pulling away when she felt him remove his grip. The weight of his hands on her had felt reassuring, and she couldn't understand what would have caused him to remove them. When his eyes shifted down, she followed their gaze to his metal arm. It was tensed, his hand clenched into a fist. No words were needed for her to understand what had him pulling away.

"James," Anna murmured, reaching up to rest her left hand against his cheek. It had her intended effect, forcing James' attention to turn towards her. Moving her right hand down, she brought his metal arm up, pulling gently at his fist until he let her intertwine their fingers. "It doesn't scare me. It's just a part of you. You're more than a man with a metal arm. And I know you would never hurt me."

Anya's words meant a lot, showing how much faith she had in him, but she didn't understand. He lost his senses when she was close to him. It took all of his control not to push too hard on her skin or lips. All it would take was one second of him losing his focus for him to slip up and crush whatever part of Anya he was holding at that moment. That made James all for standing his ground on the issue, before Anya moved his hand back to her waist and pulled him down to her. Her lips were effectively distractive and persuasive. Distracting enough that he didn't realize her hands had moved lower until she was already in the process of undoing his jeans.

It took Anna some time to work up the nerve to maneuver her hands to the hem of James' jeans. It's not like she had a lot of experience, and what she had, had certainly not been enjoyable nor desirable. Nor had she instigated it. But with James, it was different. She knew what she wanted, and she knew if she didn't make the move forward, they wouldn't take it for some time. She swore James saw her as a fragile China doll, despite the countless times she'd proven not to be. And it had only gotten worse since she'd told him what Brent had done to her. If she wanted anything to happen, she'd have to initiate it herself. Although even then, when James caught on to what she was doing, his hands immediately moved to still hers.

Not wanting Anya to make a rash decision which she would regret later, James stopped her from proceeding. At least he thought he had when she removed her hands from his pants. Instead, she only moved them to the hem of her shirt, pulling the damp clothing off before he could try to stop her.

"Anya," James warned, his voice serious. The sight of her in just her bra and jeans had his pulse rushing in his ears. It was hard enough for him to stay in control when she wasn't trying to undress them both.

"James," Anya mimicked, just as serious as she moved to unbutton her own jeans. Once again James' moved his hands to push hers away. However that time it was so he could finish what she had started. He was tired of trying to fight against something Anya was fighting so hard for. She wanted it as much as he did. James wasn't forcing anything on her. It was that realization that had him letting go, and it didn't take long before both of them were stripped down to their underwear. Seeing more of Anya's body than he'd ever had before had a tense coil of emotions tightening in his stomach.

Unable to resist, James placed his hands back on Anya's hips, pulling her closer as he ducked his head to meet her with a slow and heavy kiss. Tracing her curves slowly, taking his time to explore her skin, he swore to do this right. To make sure he did everything in his power to make this an enjoyable experience for her. And not to push her further than she wanted. That was most important: giving her all the control to make the end decision.

It took all he had to stick to that promise, as Anya seemed intent to do some exploring of her own. He felt her delicate hands tracing the muscles of his back. It was invigorating, sending shivers down his spine, and had him subconsciously pushing himself closer to her. He was worried he'd startle her, but if he did she gave no sign of it, her hands continuing their ministrations. Her fingers didn't falter at all until his found the clasp of her bra and, after struggling for a couple minutes when she didn't refute or pull away, he managed to unhook it.

Maneuvering her arms so the material fell from her body, there was a slight blush coloring Anya's cheeks as James took in her newly exposed form. His heart was thudding against his chest, so loud he wouldn't be surprised if Anya could hear it. She was truly beautiful, every inch of her. Deciding not to torture her too much, as with every second he stared, her cheeks darkened, James pulled her against him with his left arm. Lifting her and moving them back onto the bed, James pressed his lips against each of her burning cheeks as he hovered above her. Supporting most of his weight with his arms, he didn't make any further movements towards her or away. He was going to let her decide what she wanted to happen next. Whether that be pushing him away, or pulling him closer. He strongly hoped it would be the latter.

Anna was surprisingly at ease with their current position. It was surprising because the last time she'd been in that position with a man, she had been pleading him to let her go. Anxiety and fear had been the two emotions fighting for dominance in her that time. Now, it was excitement and desire. Though it was a similar position, it was the man who made all the difference. Anna trusted James. He wouldn't hurt her, physically or emotionally. She'd never been as certain of anyone as she was of James. If she was brave enough, she'd admit to herself that she'd moved past the liking him stage. But Starks had never been the best at admitting their feelings, especially when it came to the big L-word.

With a small smile, Anna reached up to run her fingers along the edge of James' scar, which was a darker shade of pink from the strain of his muscles flexing to keep his body above hers. He visibly shivered as well as tensed at her touch, his eyes closing as white hot desire flowed through him. Moving her attention to the other shoulder, Anna reached up, pressing a kiss against the two overlapping scars of the bullet wounds, before wrapping both of her arms around James' neck and pulling him down to her. It was a feeling that had hit her all at once, and all she knew, was she needed him closer to her, as close as possible. As if waiting for that cue, James' lips crashed down on hers, starting out rough before slowing his pace a little and pulling gently against hers. Her hands returned to his back, exploring the tensed muscles. It was almost ridiculous, just how fit he was. If her head wasn't already foggy from the emotions rushing through her, she'd feel self-conscious about her much less fit body.

As it was, Anna was perfectly content to drown in the emotions James was stirring inside her. Emotions that only intensified when he adjusted his position and she felt the fullness of him against her. It sent a wave of heat through her and had her wrapping her legs around him to pull him ever closer. The unexpected action had James grunting against her lips, and had him silently repeating a mantra in his head to keep hold of his own emotions. This was all about Anya. And he was not going to let his hormones take over and rush things. Not their first time. He wanted to be fully aware of every moment of it, to remember it all, which meant fighting against the cloudy haze that was threatening to settle in as his pulse reached an all-time high.

…

Anna could see the thin stream of light, probably leaking in from a crack in the curtains, through her eyelids. Memories of last night flashed through her mind, making her keep her eyes closed for a while longer; so she could relive them. James hadn't rushed it. He'd taken his time, and made sure she was alright with everything. The things he had done to her had stirred feelings inside her that Anna hadn't even known was possible, and had her cheeks warming at just the memory. He'd had her skin feeling like it was on fire, and everywhere his metal hand had grazed had sent a shiver through her at the cool contrast. It hadn't been a hindrance or a liability, as James thought it would be. It simply heightened the sensations inside her. Last night was, simply put, perfect.

James knew Anya was awake when a small smile pulled at her lips and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He'd had a similar response when he'd first woken up an hour earlier and recalled the previous night's events. Anya had still been sleeping then, and he had been relieved to find she had no physical signs of any injury. At least from what he could see, she was free from any bruises or broken bones. It was after his initial intake for injuries that he could relax and take in her mussed up hair and swollen lips. That image was enough to make his smile, as well as the desire to kiss those lips again, grow. He was able to restrain himself, only after reminding himself that Anya needed the sleep.

"I can feel you watching me," Anya murmured, her eyes fluttering open. Her smile widened when her eyes met his. It had his heart speeding up as he smiled back down at her. He could definitely get used to mornings like this. And nights like last night.

"How are you feeling?" James asked, smoothing back her hair as she shifted her position until her head lay across his lap. Though she showed no sign of injury, he wanted to know for sure if he had hurt her.

"Happy," Anna murmured, staring up at him with the same smile that she couldn't seem to wipe off her face. "Physically, my muscles are a little sore, but other than that I'm right as rain." In truth, her muscles felt like she had run a marathon yesterday, but she didn't want to worry James. She just wasn't used to that kind of exercise was all. There was nothing worrisome about her aches, they were all perfectly normal.

"Do you think we have enough time to shower before Tony comes looking for us for phase 2?" Anna asked after several minutes of content silence. She hadn't wanted to ruin the euphoric mood, in fact she'd liked to have lounged around with James all day. However, the reality was she didn't have that luxury. They weren't on vacation, they were on a mission. And the truth of it all was she'd feel a little less embarrassed about facing the others at a meeting if she could make herself look less like she'd had her world rocked last night. Which she had. Not that she wanted any of the others to be aware of that. Soundproof walls wouldn't mean anything if she left the room with bed head.

"What if we skip phase 2?" James muttered, his euphoria from last night muted some by the reminder of what the day would bring.

"Why are you so against this?" Anna asked. She'd made her own assumptions and guesses as to why he didn't want them to go through with her plan, but she'd never asked him point blank. She'd never given him a chance to explain to her why. Perhaps she was too afraid he'd convince her not to. Now that they were hours away from part 2 of the plan, she wasn't as concerned about him convincing her against it. She was simply curious why he was so determined she abandon the plan.

"Hydra has taken everything from me. They've taken 70 years of my life, and time after time they took my memories." James whispered, reaching down and tracing Anya's lips softly. The movement had her eyelids fluttering shut for a moment, before she brought her eyes back up to meet his. "I can't let them take you." He knew with certainty that losing Anya would be a thousand times worse than losing himself over and over again had been.

"They won't." Anna insisted seriously. "Stop worrying, you're starting to get wrinkles." She added in a lighter tone, smiling as she reached out to smooth the creases on his forehead. When that didn't seem to do the trick, she sat up until her lips could reach his, tracing from his hairline to his jaw as she kissed him lightly. That did seem to take his mind off his worries, as his hands moved to stop her when she moved to pull back. It had her smiling into the kiss as it awakened the butterflies in her stomach.

…

"Tony's going to kill me," Anna commented as they were about to head out to the kitchen, when she first noticed the headboard. How she hadn't noticed a huge chunk missing from the bed before that moment, Anna would never know. All she knew now, was that Tony was going to kill her. And perhaps James as well seeing as there weren't too many things that would cause that type of damage.

"Sorry about that," James responded, referring to Tony finding out about it. He was not at all remorseful about the actual damage he'd done. He'd rather his grip break a thousand headboards than hurt Anya. He was lucky he'd managed to shift his grip to the bedframe when the euphoria made restraining his strength difficult.

"At least I know last night was good for you too," Anya sent James a sly smile before making her way out to the kitchen. Having no idea that comment and that smile had his heart stuttering and stirred up feelings of desire all over again. Last night had been more than good for him. It was one of the best nights he could remember, and although he didn't remember them all, he was remembering more of them every day. Even out of those he couldn't remember, James was fairly certain it'd still be one of his best nights. Taking a deep breath to steady his emotions, James followed Anya out into the common area, where the rest of the team were already congregated.

The doctor looked half-awake, with his glasses skewed as he sat gripping a mug full of tea on the couch, Tony sitting across from him with a glass of scotch. Apparently it was never too early to drink. Sam was the one working the stove, cranking out omelets that Steve delivered to everyone while the Arrow assasin sat perched on a bar stool and picking at his toast.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Tony muttered, taking a swig of his drink as his attention fell on Tin Man and Anna Banana. "If Jarvis were here you'd have been on time."

"Then I'm glad Jarvis isn't here," Anna shot back, not dwelling much on Tony's comment as she made a beeline for the kitchen. The smell of eggs cooking had her stomach growling. She was way beyond hungry. So when James asked for a 4 egg, all inclusive omelet, Anna mimicked his order. Sam simply gave her a doubtful look before getting started on it. He couldn't fathom how a little thing like Anna could eat all that food.

Clint on the other hand managed put two and two together about the time Anna dug through the cabinet for Tylenol. Excessive hunger, unexplained pain, and the fact Tony had been in an extra pissy mood after catching Anna and James in the lake; it didn't take too much deductive reasoning to come to a plausible conclusion for all of that. The fact that he'd sporadically felt the house shake beneath him last night had also aided in his conclusion on how Anna and James had spent their night. Although he avoided dwelling on his conclusion, as that was an image he really didn't need seared into his brain.

Thankfully, Tony offered up a distraction, calling everyone together for the meeting once Anna and James had gotten their food. The second part of the plan, just like the first one, was fairly straightforward. They'd be broken into pairs. Capsicle and Tin Man would take the shoreline, the western border would go to Tony, while Hawkeye and Pigeon would watch from overhead via the trees. Bruce would wait until it was decided if he was needed before joining Tony on the Western border, as he didn't exactly relish giving control over to the other guy.

The point was to make Hydra believe Anna was alone. Which meant they'd need to stay at least 500 feet away. Enough to keep her in someone's sights at all times. Wherever Hydra attacked from, the nearest unit would respond, letting the others know via their ear coms what direction the others should head in for back up. The only prisoners they cared about were high ranking ones: Rumlow, Rollins, and Grant. But if they couldn't tell the difference it was better to debilitate them rather than kill. Any information could be helpful. During the attack, Anna's safety would always remain a top priority. Therefore, the second unit closest to Anna at the time of the attack would offer assistance to her.

Even after the plan had been laid out and everyone knew their assignment, the fact that a battle was nearing didn't actually feel real to Anna until James and her were back in their room and he was helping her into the bullet proof vest-tank-thing Tony had created. It was a lot more complicated than Anna had first expected. It didn't take more than a few minutes for her to have it all tangled and twisted. James immediately stepped forward to offer his assistance.

"Is it too tight?" James asked, once he'd secured the bullet proof vest around her. He'd wanted to make sure it was snug enough that it didn't slip and leave any openings. However being able to breath was also important, especially for an asthmatic.

"No, it's good," Anna insisted as she turned to grab a tee from her bag and pulled it over her head. Once she'd gotten her head through the hole, it was to find James handing her the ear piece and the gun. That made the danger of it all feel real. This would be the first time she might be required to shoot at a person rather than a paper target. That thought sort of freaked her out, and had her searching for a distraction. Of course, she turned her attention towards James first. He was always a good distraction.

However, the fact that James was already in his suit, looking ready to kick Hydra ass, didn't really provide much distraction from what they were about to do. The amount of weapons he had strapped to him seemed like enough to outfit a small platoon of men, and made Anna realize just how serious this was. Of course, he was probably over preparing, so Anna wasn't complaining. If it made him feel more at ease with the plan, he could carry whatever weapons he wanted.

"Remember to keep your hands steady and eyes on the target when you shoot." James instructed as he watched Anya tuck the gun into her jeans. Worry and anxiety were rushing through him and all he wanted was to wrap Anya up in his arms, or lock her in the bathroom until they dealt with Hydra. He settled for the first, capturing her lips with his briefly before pulling her closer and resting his cheek against the top of her head. "And don't do anything stupid," he added softly.

"It's time to move out." Tony's voice buzzed in both their ears before Anya could respond. Pulling away from one another, James slipped a small device into Anya's hand before she could get too far. When she glanced down to find it was an inhaler, she sent him a questioning look.

"I figured you'd forget one." Ever since witnessing three attacks where Anya hadn't had an inhaler, he'd made a point of keeping an inhaler on his person at all times. "Use it if you need it," he insisted seriously. The last thing he needed to worry about was Anya being unable to fight back because of her asthma. James was rewarded for his preparedness when Anya pressed one last kiss to his lips before Tony was nagging them to get moving. That time when they pulled apart they headed in different directions after a final good luck: Anna heading towards the front of the house while James went out the back doors to meet Steve by the water.

The plan had Anna heading North East on one of the trails in the forest. Staying on the path was crucial, as everyone was positioned around it. When she was completely immersed in trees, Anna began feeling restless and a little anxious. Normally these woods calmed her, being alone with nature had always been a welcomed escape. Somehow, knowing Hydra might be waiting somewhere out there for her made it a little more intimidating.

An hour into the trail, and Anna was beginning to think Hydra wasn't going to show. Of course that was when an agent literally appeared out of nowhere, having been totally decked in camouflage. Embarrassingly, Anna let out a high pitched scream before kicking the guy where the sun doesn't shine. It was a reflex movement, not one of the moves James had actually taught her, but it worked.

"Anya what happened?" James voice sounded in her ear, laced with worry. She'd moved into Sam's and the arrow assassin's area, so he didn't currently have a visual.

"I found Hydra. Or they found me." Anna huffed out as she ducked out of reach of another agent. It was insane how they all seemed to be popping up out of nowhere. Although, at least they had showed up. Anna had been starting to feel like the plan would be a bust.

"Where are you?" Tony demanded. Anna attempted to find some discerning landmark, but got interrupted by two more agents. Perhaps their insane motto had some truth to it, for she'd just gotten rid of one agent only for two more to take his place.

"Heck if I know." Anna answered as she blocked a punch from the one agent. When she couldn't manage to get a hit in herself, she disengaged and pulled the gun. Turned out she didn't need to use it as an arrow pierced the body of the agent before she'd managed to get the safety off. Directly after that Clint sounded over the coms stating their coordinates.

"Keep providing cover, Bucky and I are snaking in from the sides." Steve ordered, the muffled sounds of his shield cutting through foliage sounding over the ear coms. Tony echoed Steve, claiming he was looping around from behind. Of course, since Tony had his suit he arrived before Steve and James.

"Time to get Anna Banana out of the line of fire. She's done her job." Tony ordered as he blasted through a couple agents. Before Anna could question his statement, Sam was grabbing her from behind and his suit was lifting them off the ground.

"Sam! What are you doing? This was not part of the plan." Anna exclaimed as they climbed higher. Never had she agreed to be pulled away once Hydra got there. She'd been trained for a reason. And she hadn't thought that reason included being towed away from the fight like a child. True, she was probably in way over her head, but if this was part of the plan she would have at least liked Tony to have told her first.

"Sorry Anna, it was unanimous that we pull you out when Hydra…" Sam never got to finish that sentence, as a shot was fired, hitting his arm and causing him to veer into a tree after losing his grip on Anna. And once again Anna was screaming as she fell rapidly to the ground.

"You've gotta stop doing that Anna Banana," Tony exclaimed, referring to her screaming, as he caught her halfway to the ground.

"Just set me down!" Anna exclaimed, tired of flying. It was all well and good for those who had suits. But being cargo left her open for more falling. Thankfully, Tony listened to her, setting her down on the forest trail a little ways away from the fight, by the tree Clint was perched in, before telling her to stay put. Clint reassured Tony he'd keep an eye on her. Like they were talking about a wandering toddler.

…

As much as James disliked the plan, he liked it even less when Anya reached the bend in the trail that wasn't visible from his and Steve's station along the Lake. Retaining a visual had kept his nerves under control. Now that he couldn't' see Anya, he was completely on edge. When Anya's scream echoed both through the forest and over the ear com, a cold sweat had broken over him. Screaming was never a good thing. He was about to take off after her before Steve grabbed his wrist, reminding him that the 'team' had a protocol for this sort of thing. So, instead of tearing through the woods, as that would mean fighting off Steve which would probably delay him long enough for the other team members to reach Anya, James simply asked what had happened.

It was a relief to hear Anya answer, although her actual answer did anything but calm him. Hydra had found her. As soon as the arrow assassin gave the coordinates, James was tearing towards Anya, leaving Steve to tell the others they were on their way. Halfway there he ran into Hydra agents, not that they held him up too long. A couple bullets in the head and they were down for the count. Of course, Steve had caught up to him at that point and reminded him not to kill anyone too important. They could use all the inside information they could get. The next time they met up with agents, James put in a few good hits before twisting the agent around and putting him in a chokehold. Squeezing until the agent passed out, James sent Steve a pointed look.

"Was that so hard?" Steve commented as he reached up to catch his shield after it ricocheted back to him off the trees.

"Shooting him would have been easier," James responded with a shrug as he reached to his side to pull a knife out. Before Steve could stop him, James had slit the agent's Achilles tendons. "Now he won't run," James explained when he met Steve's disbelieving stare before continuing on.

Tony gave the order to evacuate Anya just before Steve and James reached the coordinate points. Not that they needed verification on that front, as the hoard of Hydra agents popping out of the forest kind of gave it away that they were in the right spot. Readying for the attack, James was glad to know Anya had been taken out of this. It would be hard to concentrate if she was still there.

Throwing himself into the mix, James met an agent head on, pushing the agent's gun with the outside of his left arm just before the agent's finger hit the trigger. Just as he was about to bring his knife down, Steve was in his ear, reminding him not to kill anyone important. James simply grumbled under his breath as he adjusted his grip on the knife and struck the agent unconscious with the hilt. It was around that time that Anya let out a second ear piercing scream, distracting James for a moment. That moment was enough time for another agent to grab him from behind and press a gun to his head.

Before he could pull the trigger James flipped the agent off of him, sending him flying against a tree. Picking up the agent's discarded gun, James fired a few rounds into the man before Steve could play the little white angel on his shoulder. Instead of bullets peppering the guy, the gun had fired what looked to be darts. Moving closer to the agent, James plucked a piece of ammo out of him to find a small syringe type dart. Hydra wasn't shooting to kill. Hydra were shooting to debilitate and capture. Just like they were.

"Their guns don't have bullets. They have some kind of darts as ammo. Probably filled with a tranquilizer of some sort." James stated hastily as another agent approached, shooting a dart into his chest. Thankfully the needle wasn't able to penetrate his new suit. Ripping the dart from his suit, James pulled the trigger of the Hydra gun, hitting the agent in the neck. It only took a second before he was out for the count. "A very powerful tranquilizer."

"They know bullets will only make the other guy angry," Tony commented dryly, though James hadn't a clue what he was talking about. He couldn't recall Tony ever using that nickname for any of them.

"Bullets or no bullets, I need some back up on the south end. Their closing in. Must have zoned in on Anna's location." Clint reported over the coms. He'd already dropped down from the tree, placing himself in front of Anna as he shot off one arrow after another. Truth was, he was running low. Soon he'd have to find out just how good Anna's training was.

"I'm coming," James answered back, ramming his metal fist into the face of the agent he was currently fighting before taking off. He was 10 feet away when it happened. One of the Hydra agents threw a bomb at the tree behind Anna. It latched into the bark, and the arrow assassin barley had enough time to tackle Anya to the ground before it went off, shattering pieces of wood and sending them flying. James had to duck, falling to the ground to avoid getting hit. As soon as it was over, James was sprinting through the cloud of dust towards Anya. His heart was beating sporadic, terrified that she might have been hit from the blow. When he arrived, and the cloud of smog had finally cleared, it was to find the arrow assassin lying alone in the dirt, one of the Hydra darts jabbed into the back of his neck.

"Anya!" James called out, glancing around frantically and trying to decipher which direction they had taken her. But there was no sign of a struggle, nothing to point him in her direction. The bastards had probably tranquilized her as well. "They've got her." James whispered to the others, his heart dropping at the realization.

"Don't sound so defeated Tin Man," Tony chided through the ear com, not sounding too perturbed that Hydra had gotten his sister. "Remember we've got a tracker on her."

It took a minute before Tony got a read on her coordinates. As soon as he did, James was off in that direction, letting one of the others help with the arrow assassin. It's not like he was in any danger. Anya was the one Hydra had wanted, that Hydra had taken. James couldn't let Anya slip away, and Hydra already had a head start.

"You do realize I have a flying suit. I can handle getting Anna. I don't want you slowing me down," Tony insisted, when he realized James was chasing after Hydra as well. The truth of the matter was Tony knew Tin Man could keep up just fine. Tony just wanted to be the one to save Anna. She was his sister.

"Just keep me updated on the coordinates," James growled as he sped up. It was Tony's fault that any of this had happened. He was the one who backed Anya up on her plan. James knew it had been a horrible idea. But since Tony agreed, they'd went through with it.

Tony was about to respond with another witty retort when the little red blinky dot disappeared from his navigation panel. "Damn it," Tony cursed under his breath. Though it was loud enough for Tin Man to hear, and demand what was wrong.

"I lost the signal," Tony muttered before he started vocally giving orders to the sceen to try and get it back. It had been there a second ago, coming through nice and strong. Then all of a sudden, it disappeared. Hydra must have found the ear com and destroyed it. That thought process had Ton giving up on the ear com signal, switching over to follow the second tracker. Problem was, he wasn't getting a signal from that one either. Which was impossible. It had been injected in her arm. There was no way Hydra could have found it and disabled it that fast. Not on the go.

"What do you mean you lost the signal?!" James demanded, dread filling his stomach. He kept sprinting in the direction the signal had pointed them in last, hoping that this was some sick joke on Tony's part. A way for him to leave James behind while he went to retrieve Anya.

"I'm not getting a reading from either device," Tony ground out, taking his frustration out on Tin Man. He still wasn't sure how it was possible. "I don't know where she went."

Tony's statement had James stopping short. He wasn't joking. He really didn't have a read on Anya's location. Hydra had Anya, and they didn't know where. That realization had James' heart constricting as he slammed his fist into a nearby tree, causing it to tremble and fall. This was his worst fear coming to life. He _knew_ something bad was going to happen. "If anything happens to her, it's on you." James spat out.

"Jarvis, locate Anna Banana," Tony ordered desperately after Tin Man's warning. Tin man was right. This was on him. He was the one who had assured everyone, even Anna, that she would be fine. That they would be able to track her.

"I thought Jarvis wasn't at the lake house," James muttered accusingly, glaring daggers into a nearby tree and imagining it was Tony as he kicked it.

"He's not. He's in my suit." Tony's answer, though snarky, was met with relief. It had a bubble of hope rising in James. Over the weeks they'd been at the Tower, Jarvis had proven quite useful, albeit irritating. Perhaps the computer man could help them locate Anya.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid my electronic connection with Anna Banana has been disrupted." Jarvis responded after a moment of hopeful silence. "We lost her sir." And then that hope was crushed.

"I'll round up the hostages," James muttered darkly, his despair turning to anger. He was trying very hard to keep that anger in check. He'd need to get it under control before he interrogated the hostages. Killing them wouldn't get him any closer to Anya. And he was determined to find her. By any means necessary.

* * *

_A/N I must admit, I'm sad to say this is the last chapter in this story. Of course, there is a sequel coming and so Janya's story isn't finished yet. Still, I'm sad to end this. Lots of things happening in this chapter. First off, they got…close at the beginning. __**For those wanting a one shot that's more descriptive let me know. If there's enough interest I might make a one shot rated M. It won't be crass, but it'll have more details. I'll only write it if there's interest though. **__I'm sorry if the action fight scene was disappointing. I kept trying to include all of them in the fight, but it's incredibly hard and taxing. It would have taken me forever and I wanted to stay on my timeline. So I hope this version of the fight sufficed. There will be more action and fighting in the next story! __**Sequel's Title: Relentless. First chapter will be posted hopefully by Saturday Night (going to my boyfriend's parent's house again so wifi is questionable) As always thanks to all the favorites/follows and reviews. And for making this fic reach over 700 reviews, 500 followers, and 300 favorites. You all are amazing!**_

_Guest Review Responses_

_To justfourmisfits: I'm so happy you liked the last update and I hope the 'big plan' satisfied you. If not, I'll try to rewrite it. I'm nice like that lol just tell me if ya wanted something more and I'll see what I can do. I loved your image of Tony smooshed against the glass. It was comical. I don't remember what the lake house from Vampire Diaries looked like, I have an inspiration image of a random lake house, but it's size nor layout doesn't match up with mine. Happy belated birthday! Glad I could give ya a present :) I think it's interesting that Anna was a character in the last few stories you read. I suppose it is gaining popularity. I'm not sure how I decided on Anna as my OC's name. Partly to have James call her Anya lol._

_To the guest who commented about waiting 20 chapters for a kiss and still no 'taking the next step': well they took it. And even if they hadn't, how often do you kiss a guy for the first time then turn around and jump into bed with him? I don't know, maybe that's normal. I've only had my one boyfriend so it's not like I have experience with it. That was just my reasoning on waiting a little bit before they took the next step. Besides, with Anna's past she isn't one to just jump into bed with a guy. _

_To Keshigomu: Yay for Janya cuteness! Nice to know I had ya squealing for that ending scene. It's the reaction I was going for. Anna didn't yell at Tony. His interruption didn't seem as big the morning after. Yep Hawkeye made an appearance and I wish I could have had the patience to make his fighting more epic. There will be more epic fighting in the next story! Though Clint initially held it against James for shooting Nat, I agree. He will sympathize with James for what he went through since they both were sort of brainwashed. _

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	31. Sequel Chapter 1

**Relentless Chapter one**

**I AM POSTING THIS FOR ANYONE WHO WAS CONFUSED OR DIDN'T REALIZE THIS STORY HAS A SEQUEL. GO TO MY PROFILE AND IT WILL BE TITLED RELENTLESS. THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THAT STORY AS A PREVIEW**

The last thing Anna remembered was Clint tackling her to the ground before the tree behind them exploded and rained what looked like syringes down on the both of them. Then the world went black. She woke screaming out James' name only to find the forest had disappeared. Four cold metal walls surrounded her as she laid on a small twin bed. It was the only piece of furniture in the room. Moving to stand, Anna fell back on the bed cradling her head in her hands. Her mind was foggy and heavy, as though she'd been drugged. Giving it a moment, allowing herself to get her bearings, Anna rose to her feet again, slower that time. Crossing the room to the door, she jiggled the handle to find it locked. Not that it was surprising. Obviously Hydra had gotten to her and they wouldn't let her go roaming about. Didn't work out so well for them last time.

Anna spent the next few minutes banging her fist against the door, in hopes that someone might let her out to pee at the very least. When no one came, she pressed her back against the door, sliding down to the floor. What was the point of kidnapping her if they were just going to lock her in a box? And where were James and the others? They should have traced the signal to the base by now. Unless something happened to them. That thought had her heart clenching in fear as she returned to her previous position of banging against the door.

…

"We got her," Rollins reported to Rumlow once they had returned to the compound. "We lost quite a few men. I hope she's worth it."

"Where is she now?" Rumlow demanded, ignoring Rollins' last statement. He didn't care what his agents said, he was in charge and they shouldn't be questioning his motives. Hydra needed Anna as much as he wanted her.

"She's still out from the tranquilizer. We put her in holding room D." As soon as Rollins' had given her location, Rumlow flipped through the security channels until the feed in Anna's room flickered up on the security monitor. Seeing her unconscious on the bed reassured him. After weeks, they had finally succeeded. And that time, he'd make sure she didn't escape again.

"What about the asset?" Rumlow inquired, turning his head away from the monitor for the first time. They had lost the signal from the asset's tracker several days ago. Rumlow wasn't dumb enough to think the recruit they'd sent after the asset had actually succeeded. More than likely he'd been tortured for information and had told the asset about the tracker. At least Rumlow could be assured that the recruit was dead. The asset wouldn't let him survive an interrogation. They hadn't trained him to.

"He was there. With Cap, Stark and their team. It was an ambush. They all survived. We barely made it out with the girl." Rumlow wasn't exactly thrilled the asset was still alive. His orders had been clear, other than getting Anna he wanted assurance that the asset wouldn't be a problem anymore.

"Were you followed?" Rumlow demanded, knowing the asset wasn't one to give up. The plan wouldn't go accordingly if he found them too soon. Anna was still attached to him. He needed to strip her of that before the asset came for her. Because there was no doubt the asset would come for her.

"No sir. We can't trace the asset's movements anymore, but we scanned the girl with electromagnetic pulses in route. It should have scrambled any tracing technology Stark might have placed on her." Seeing as how they had made it to the compound without any altercations, and the asset wasn't busting down the front door, Rollins was inclined to think their methods had worked.

"Make sure everyone understands she's not to be harmed." Rollins rolled his eyes at that remark, able to get away with it since Rumlow had turned his attention back to the monitor.

"It'd help if I could tell them why she's getting the special treatment," Rollins grunted, remembering how the little bitch had shot him in the kneecap. He'd only just recovered from that injury and he wouldn't mind turning his eye if any of the other agents roughed her up a bit. However, if given a good enough reason, Rollins would personally protect her for the sake of Hydra.

"She's going to help solve a little problem we've been having with experimental weapons," Rumlow answered cryptically, eyes still glued to Anna's sleeping form on the monitors.

"Aren't weapons more her brother's thing?" Rollins inquired, wondering if perhaps they'd kidnapped the wrong Stark. If they were dealing with weapons, Tony was the one they wanted. Before he'd turned super hero he was the leading supplier of weapons to the US Army, among other Nations.

"Not when the weapons are people." Rumlow answered, finally switching the monitor to a different channel to illustrate his point.

…

"Where did they take her?!" James exploded, lunging at the Hydra agent who was smirking at him, tired of letting Steve do this his way. He wasn't getting results. Unfortunately, Steve pulled him back before he got his hands on the agent. It only had the agent's smirk widening.

"Bucky, we talked about this," Steve reminded, only releasing his grip on Bucky's shoulders when he felt confident he wouldn't try to rip the hostage's throat out.

"He won't talk unless you give him incentive to," James growled, glaring at the agent. He knew what it took to get people to abandon their loyalties. Bringing them to the brink of death usually worked most of the time. It didn't hurt that James wanted to murder every Hydra agent he could get his hands on for taking Anya from him.

"There's incentives other than not dying." Steve answered firmly, arms crossed as he stared down his best friend.

"These guys can go days without food and water. I know. They got the same training as me. Offering them pie won't get them to talk." James insisted, raking his hand through his hair in frustration. The longer it took for them to get answers, the further he felt Anya slipping away.

"I heard yelling. Do we need to put Tin Man in a time out?" Tony's voice sounded from the door of the dining room where Steve and James were conducting their interrogation. Sam and Clint got the parlor and Bruce and Tony had the library.

"Don't push his buttons right now, Tony. Unless you want a matching bruise on the other side of your face." Capsicle's warning only had Tony glaring at him, removing the glass of scotch from his right cheek to take a swig of it and revealing the dark purple bruise that covered his jawline. Turned out Tin Man had been serious when he'd said he'd blame Tony if anything happened to Anna Banana. And that blame came in the form of a swift punch to his jaw the first second he saw him.

"Give him all the sympathy why don't you. If you don't remember, Anna Banana is my sister. She was my responsibility and I lost her. If you think that isn't eating me up inside, you're wrong." Tony spat out before turning on his heel and heading back to the library. As much as he hated to admit it, Tin Man was right. It was all his fault. Tony deserved that punch for letting Anna slip away.

Steve turned towards Bucky once Tony had left, immediately noticing the increasing tenseness to his body. This was too much for him right now. Losing Anna had hit him hard and he hadn't recovered enough from that blow to stay in control. Control was crucial to getting the agent to talk. If they didn't seem in control of the situation, it would make the agent feel superior and unwilling to talk. Heck, the agent had already been wearing a smirk on his face before Bucky's little outburst.

"Bucky, I think it might be best if you got some air," Steve suggested, moving to take a seat across from the hostage. "You need to clear your head."

The last thing James wanted to do was just sit outside and wait on the others to get results. This was Anya they were fighting for. He wanted to do something useful. Like tearing Hydra agents apart limb by limb until they told him where she was. However, he also knew this was their only lead, their one shot at finding her location. And he could understand where Steve was coming from. If they rushed it, caused too much pain or injury, if he killed the agents, there would be no one left to tell them where Anya was. So, in the end, James took Steve's advice and left the room.

James ended up on the back deck, staring out over the lake where just last night he and Anya swam. It hurt. Knowing she wasn't there. Not knowing how, when, or even if they were going to get her back. Especially with memories of their last night together swirling around in his head. It had been so perfect. He should have known good things weren't meant to last. Not for him.

...

It was hours before anyone came for Anna. She had given up on pounding on the door and was waiting silently beside it, planning on running for it as soon as the door opened. Sooner or later they'd have to open the door. Of course, Hydra seemed to be anticipating her move. When they did come to the room, they opened the door just enough to slide in a tray of food before slamming it shut again. Too fast for Anna to do anything.

Snatching up the tray, Anna returned to the bed with it and set it before her. It wasn't much in the means of sustenance. Some brown looking meat and a potato. Not that Anna trusted any food she hadn't seen prepared. Hydra had no qualms of drugging her to get her to wherever the heck she was. They'd have no trouble sleeping at night if they drugged her food as well. Especially not if it would subdue her.

"It is not poisoned, Anna." A voice sounded out of nowhere, causing Anna to whip her head around. No one was in the room with her, which led her to conclude it had come from speakers somewhere in the walls. It also had her realizing they were watching her. There was no other way for them to know whether she was eating it or not if they didn't have cameras embedded somewhere. Which was incredibly creepy, to think of someone watching her at all times. Hydra obviously didn't care about personal space or privacy.

In a show of defiance, Anna moved the tray to the floor before pushing it away with her foot. Curling up on the bed, she ignored her hunger. The satisfaction of not doing what they wanted her to, even something as small as eating, was worth the pain. Hydra needed to know she wasn't going to cooperate. No matter what they did to her.

"You will have to eat at some point Anna," The voice sounded again. That time Anna recognized it as Rumlow's. The realization had Anna even less willing to cooperate. "You're only hurting yourself."

"What did you do with to the others? What did you do with my brother, Steve, James?" Anna demanded, speaking even though her stubbornness had wanted her to remain quiet. Knowing whether the others were safe was more important than her stubborn pride.

"Nothing. We've done nothing." Rumlow's answer had Anna sighing in relief. At least the others were safe. "Our future actions against them entirely depend on you." He added, causing Anna to grip the sides of the bed in anger.

It was an empty threat. She knew it. If they had intended on hurting the others, they would have taken them as well. Hydra couldn't touch the Avengers. As a group, the Avengers were too strong. They worked as a team and had each other's backs in a fight, which was what made them more resilient than Hydra. Taking down an army with no ties to one another was a lot easier than taking down a team.

…

The sun was setting when the arrow assassin came to sit beside James. He hadn't moved from his spot by the lake for a couple of hours now. The fresh air hadn't calmed him down any, and he knew he'd kill the first Hydra agent he saw. So he remained where he was.

"Have any of them said anything?" James asked without looking to the arrow wielding assassin. The man who lumped James together with Hydra.

"Nothing of importance, yet. They'll be more apt to talk in a few days." Clint responded, slipping off his shoes so he could dip his feet into the water. "Don't worry, we'll find her." He added, noticing the look on James' face and his tense body language as worry, albeit mixed with anger. Anna was very important to him.

"Why are you trying to reassure me?" James asked skeptically, sending the assassin a sideways glance. "I thought you didn't like me." Not only had the assassin shot arrows repeatedly at James' head, he'd verbally confirmed his dislike shortly after meeting him.

"I don't. Or I didn't, until Sam explained exactly what Hydra did to you," Clint shrugged. He'd never been good with the whole touchy-feely conversations. Though that's exactly why he came out there. He couldn't remember how it had come up in conversation, but once Sam had told Clint the truth of what James had went through, it left Clint feeling an obligation to the soldier. He had personal experience with mind control. It sucked. And he figured talking to a fellow brainwash victim might help James stabilize his thoughts and emotions. At the very least, so he could focus on a productive way to help Anna rather than going on a murderous rampage. That could wait till they found where Hydra was keeping her.

"It was still me pulling the trigger. I was the one who shot your friend." James insisted, knowing it was true. Hydra had taken his memories, but they hadn't physically controlled his every movement. He controlled the end result. And he'd always chosen to listen to them. Until Anya.

"That wasn't you. It was the person Hydra manipulated you into being," Clint was just as persistent. "Trust me, I know what it's like to have your mind taken apart. To do crazy shit you'd never do otherwise, because the one holding the strings to your mind tells you to. He tells you it is right and that it's for the greater good of mankind. You'd kill your best friend just because he says so. I know because I almost did." Loki had pulled apart his brain and reconstructed it with his own sense of truth. It had almost cost him Nat. He'd fought her, hurt her, with his own hands. All because Loki had told him to. It was the same with James and Hydra. The person James' became when Hydra wiped his memories wasn't him. It was the Winter Soldier. The persona created to kill.

"You have an interesting way of looking at it." James murmured. The assassin's words reminded James of Anya. How she had always claimed it wasn't his fault. Anya always did see the best in people. Especially when those people could only see the worst.

"That was basically my version of what Anna said to me. I was in a low place after what happened in New York. She helped me see that piece of truth." Clint smiled lightly at the memory of a stubborn Anna gripping him by the shoulders, looking him straight in the eye, and giving him the pep talk of how all the evil he had done was Loki, not him.

"You care about Anna. Why?" James asked, curious as to the relationship between Anya and he arrow assassin. Anya had never seemed the type of person to hang around assassins, even if they were on the 'good' side. She wasn't so keen on killing people.

"She helped me after my brainwashing incident. I had a bit of post-traumatic stress after it. She'd take blood samples and tests to help figure out how my body reacted to the magic and she helped create a cocktail of medications that would best help my particular source of PTSD." Anna was a godsend. Clint couldn't go to a hospital after what had happened to him. They wouldn't know what to do with the changes his cells had gone through. He needed someone who wouldn't call the government in and put him in an experimental facility. Anna had been exactly what he needed. Clint oftentimes felt he owed her for his sanity.

"Anya's good at healing wounds even you aren't aware you have." James murmured, thinking on all the ways she had helped him. Of course, she'd always healed his physical wounds, but she'd started work on the internal ones as well. The emotional wounds he carried had started lessening since he met her.

"I've seen what Hydra is capable of first hand. Seen what they do to their hostages. Experienced what they do to their assets. I don't want them to do that to Anya." Hydra tortured everyone, no matter what they had taken them for. The only thing that differed was their means of torturing.

"They went to a lot of trouble to get her. They need her for something. So she's safe." Clint reassured him. In his experience, if SHIELD needed something from a hostage that hostage had immunity until they got what they wanted from him.

"Just because Hydra needs you, doesn't mean they don't hurt you," James muttered darkly. Hydra had needed him, and that hadn't stopped them from withholding food, beating him, and wiping his memories when things didn't go according to their plan and timeline.


End file.
